The 5th Annual Fiction Wrestling Awards!
by Toon'Challa
Summary: Once again, Fiction Wrestling's biggest comapanies come out to celebrate the year and award the best of the best! And speaking of the best, The Best of the Best Tournament is active again! Who will go home crowned "Best of the Best" and receive The Gold in the Fort Briefcase? And who will go home as Superstar of the Year? Come on and find out!
1. FWAs V Info

A/N: THE FWAs ARE HERE!

And while I am doing it live on the forum, it WILL be posted in story form for those who aren't fond of it.

NOW the reason I did this was because in 2013, TOO much drama happened and I took over The FWAs and made it forum only for now. Dumb review based arguments, too many petty arguments in general, having stories deleted, and all that contributed to the 2014 FWAs being forum only. NOW? We're doing it again. Mostly for guys like Yossi, JC, and the like who don't frequent the forum.

NOW...the first three chapters are prep. Simply prep. 

No polls for The FWAs now. Just four judges. Who are they?

 **Head Judge Forcewalker, David the Shining Ice, TheGalacticRam, and DarkDragon**

Give them a big hand! Save for The Stylings Awards, the main awards were judged by them!

NOW...let us handle the prep and info. The first three chapters are information and Best of the Best's first two rounds.

We own NONE of these characters save our OCs. And your souls.

* * *

 **COMPANIES IN THE FWAs**

Yossi & WWT

Nazirul & AWF

JC & CWF

Connor & UWE

King & WCW

Cato & CCW

Toon & Animated/Pride & Glory

Chaos & FTW

Red & CEW

Watcher & FWF

MA & UCW

Billy & UEPW

Roberts & TWAE

Ivan & XCW

A1 & ACW

Gear & FWE

Nour & PROGRESS

* * *

 **AWARDS UP FOR GRABS**

 **BIG AWARDS**

Superstar of the Year –

Jesse Alvarez [FTW]

Bowser Jr [UEPW]

Strider Hiryu [CEW]

Tails Prower [TWAE]

Jake Long [WWT]

Rick Grimes [FWF]

Shinji Ikari [BTWF]

Deadpool [WCW]

SpongeBob Squarepants [CWF]

Jontron [PROGRESS]

Capricorn [FWE]

Tai Kamiya [XCW]

Naruto Uzumaki [ACW]

Daisuke Motomiya [AWF]

Tyson Blake [UWE]

Vegeta [WWE]

Liu Kang [CCW]

Female of the Year –

Holly Storm [FTW]

Hawkgirl [UEPW]

Xion [CEW]

Franice [TWAE]

Sakura Haruno [WWT]

Arukenimon [FWF]

Rei Ayanami [BTWF]

Sailor Mars [WCW]

Korra [CWF]

O-Aelita [PROGRESS]

Sora Takenouchi [XCW]

Tea Gardner [ACW]

Hikari Yagami [AWF]

Jessica Wilson [UWE]

Haruhi Suzumiya [WWE]

Zoe Payne [CCW]

Tag Team of the Year –

The Multiverse Defenders [FTW]

The Koopalings [UEPW]

Team Natsu [CEW]

Japan Most Wanted [TWAE]

Team Amazement [WWT]

ChillTown [FWF]

The Erupting Eds [CWF]

The Game Grumps [PROGRESS]

The Trinity [FWE]

Scorpion & Sub-Zero [XCW]

Alpha & Omega [ACW]

Inaba Investigation Team [AWF]

Team Hellhog [UWE]

The Extreme Team [WWE]

The Dragon Kids [CCW]

Female Tag Team of the Year –

The Sirens [FTW]

Society of Assassins [UEPW]

Team Bumblebee [CEW]

Black Cerveo & Jinx [TWAE]

The Kunoichis [WWT]

Sailor Mars & Lola Bunny [WCW]

Scanty & Kneesocks [CWF]

iGeneration [ACW]

Mikasa Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi [AWF]

The Digital Angels [UWE]

The Olympic Entourage [CCW]

Shining Star of the Year –

Delsin Rowe [FTW]

Regime Superman [UEPW]

Mercury Black [CEW]

Dipper Pines [TWAE]

Rock Lee [WWT]

Paragon [FWF]

Bickslow [BTWF]

Brock Samson [WCW]

Miles Morales [CWF]

Yaseen Khan [PROGRESS]

El Presidente [FWE]

Tommy Vercetti [XCW]

Beowulf [ACW]

Kirigaya Kazuto [AWF]

Percy Jackson [UWE]

Ivan Drago [WWE]

Moby Jones [CCW]

Female Shining Star of the Year –

Sinon [FTW]

Katniss Everdeen [UEPW]

Weiss Scnee [CEW]

Mabel Pines [TWAE]

Roll [WWT]

Michonne [FWF]

Akira Hayami [BTWF]

Tomoko Kuroki [WCW]

Scanty & Kneesocks [CWF]

Lily [PROGRESS]

Yuna [XCW]

Mai Valentine [ACW]

Chie Satonaka [AWF]

Mikasa Ackerman [UWE

Ellie [WWE]

Annie Frazier [CCW]

(NEW!) Shining Tag Team of the Year (for both genders) –

The Digital Angels [FTW]

Finn & Jake [UEPW]

Pyrrha Nikos & Nora Valkyrie [CEW]

Michigan Russians [TWAE]

The Otonin [WWT]

The DragonSlayers [FWF]

Scanty & Kneesocks [CWF]

The Euro-African Connection [PROGRESS]

The Wild Dudes [XCW]

The Symbiotes [ACW]

Chie Satonaka & Hibiki Tachibana [AWF]

G-Revolution [UWE]

The Game Grumps [WWE]

The Twinleaves [CCW]

Stable of the Year –

The Sisterhood [FTW]

UEPW Hierarchy [UEPW]

Cinders Faction [CEW]

The Possum Family [TWAE]

The Shinobis [WWT]

The DragonSlayers [FWF]

The South European Order [PROGRESS]

The Gold Aces [FWE]

The Knighthood of Assassins [XCW]

The Four Horsewomen [ACW]

The Chimeras [AWF]

The Damaged Rejects [UWE]

The New Nation [WWE]

The END [CCW]

 **MATCH AWARDS**

Match of the Year

Bane (c) vs Darwin Watterson vs Nick Burkhardt in a Triple Threat match for the UEPW Universe Heavyweight Championship (Rumble Royale)

CEW World Heavyweight Championship, Extreme Rules Match: Hiccup Haddock [c] vs. Dagur the Deranged (AT CEW WinterBash)

Nightmare Chamber Match for the TWAE Superheviewieight title

Six Men Hell In A Cell (End Show)

Rick Grimes vs Carl Grimes - FWF Championship - Opportunity For Power

Shinji vs Stan Smith for the US title on the episode of BTWF after Revenge

WCW Pride and Glory Elimination Chamber

SpongeBob vs. Kira Yagami for CWF Championship (Dark Horizon)

James "AVGN" Rolfe vs. PewDie Pie in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the FWE Championship

Tai Kamiya vs. Hotsuma for the XCW World Heavyweight Championship at Silver Lining

Naruto Uzumaki [c] vs. Sasuke Uchiha in a Do or Die Three Stages of Hell match for the ACW Undisputed Championship at Rebellion

Taiki Kudo vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Daisuke Motomiya vs Junpei Shibayama (AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling)

Monster's Ball Deadly Games Finals at Blockbuster's Night

WWE Toon Championship Main Event Pride & Glory Night 2

Ben Tennyson [c] vs. Tom Brady for the CCW Magnus Championship with Zero Kazama as the Special Guest Referee at CCW Regal Rumble

(RETURNING) Non-Title Match of the Year

Gumball Watterson vs Darwin Watterson in a Hell in a Cell Loser Leaves Beatdown match (Winter Bash)

Street Fight: Mercury Black vs Ryan Higa (at CEW Cyberslam)

Gurdge Match At September Bash. Jeff the Killer VS The Reaper Typhoon Cat

Shikamaru Nara vs Naruto Uzumaki (Spring Brawl)

Carl Grimes vs Mummymon - Unsanctioned Match - Poison

Gary vs Blue "Your The Better Twin" Match Pride & Glory Night 1 (WWE & WCW)

Rojo Bat vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Last Man Standing Match) (Dark Horizon)

Wolf vs. Rarity vs. Lamar Davis vs. Flash Man in a Fatal 4-Way Match - RiseUp! 22/05/15

Silver Lining Ladder Match - Tommy Vercetti vs. Claude Speed vs. The Mask vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Arthur Read vs. Mario vs. Kenny McCormick vs. Spongebob Squarepants

Takashi Komuro vs. Yami Bakura in a Monster's Ball

Female Match of the Year

Hawkgirl (c) vs Captain Marvel in a No Holds Barred Match for the UEPW Women's Championship (Hardcore Justice)

Xion vs Cinder for the CEW Women's Championship at CEW Fallout

Triple Treat for the TWAE Vixien Title Mabel Pines VS Franice VS Greata Wolfcastle

Fatal Four Way (Televmania)

Arukenimon vs Courtney Yates - Women's Championship - Opportunity For Power

Yuna Kamihara vs Asui - 2 out of 3 Hardcore Match

Korra vs. Scanty & Kneesocks for Women's Championship (Cold Blood)

Sora Takenouchi vs. Yuna for the XCW Women's Championship at Silver Lining

The Four Horsewomen (Mai Valentine, Carly Shay and Sam Pucket) vs. Evil Beauty (Kendra Daniels, Allison Wilson and Eliza Hart) at Rebellion

Hikari Yagami vs Revy (AWF Freedom Episode 20)

Queen's Elimination Chamber at Retribution

Best of the Best Ladder Match Pride & Glory Night 1

Young Gwen Tennyson [c] vs. Jenny Wakeman vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Xena vs. Julie Makimoto vs. Blossom vs. Reggie Rocket in an Elite Eight-Way Cell on Earth Match for the CCW Females Championship at CCW Regal Rumble

(RETURNING) Non-Title Female Match of the Year

Katniss Everdeen vs Penny Fitzgerald in a Monster's Ball Match - Queen of Champions Tournament Finals (Hardcore Justice)

Cinder Fall vs Weiss Schnee at CEW Rebirth Episode 22

Greata Wolfcastle Daybue agents Penelope

Tomoko Kuroki vs Yaya Nanto at Fallout

Yuna vs. Casey Lynch, XCW Monday Night Massacre Week 4

Aelita Schaeffer vs. (Older) Aelita Schaeffer at RAMPAGE IV

Chie Satonaka, Hibiki Tachibana and Labrys vs Selena Richardson, Paulina and Star (AWF PPV 5)

Joan Rivera Vs. Samantha Hart at Zero Tolerance

Young Gwen Tennyson vs. Avatar Korra Pride & Glory Night 2

The END (Zoe Payne and Bella Swan) vs. Annie Frazier and Amy Rose in a Regal Rumble Qualifying Ambulance Match

Tag Team Match of the Year

The Koopalings (c) vs Finn and Jake in a Ladder Match for the UEPW Tag Team Championships (Hardcore Justice)

Triple-Threat Ladder Match for the CEW Women's Tag Team Championships: Team Bumblebee (Yang Xiao Long & Blake Belladonna) [c] vs. Team CFVY (Coco Adel & Velvet Scarlatina) vs. White Dust (Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee) (at CEW Cyberslam)

TWAE TAG TEAM TITLES Triple Treat match at Toonamaina 31 Japan Most Wanted VS Snips and Snails VS Apple Cousins

Double Dogs Collar (Summer On The Beach)

ChillTown vs DragonSlayers - United Championships Tables Match - Christmas Chaos

The Erupting Eds vs. Jake Long & Lord Hater (Dark Horizon)

The Creatures vs. The Trinity for the FWE Tag Team Championship - High Noon 2015

Scorpion and Sub-Zero vs. Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh for the XCW Tag Team Championship

Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem) [c] vs. Alpha & Omega (Carter Young and Stan Terra) vs. The Symbiotes (Venom and Carnage) for the ACW World Tag Team Championship at Rebellion

Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi vs Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki (AWF PPV 5)

Team Hellhog Vs. Digi-X Vs. Sabretooth Dragons at Collision

Sailor Mars, Wonder Woman, & Batgirl vs. The PPG Pride & Glory Night 1

Dan Kuso [Universal Champion], Shun Kazami, and The Dragon Kids vs. Doc Louis Productions (Aran Ryan, The Forces of Nature [World Tag Team Champions] and Sportacus) in a Winners Take All Eight-Man Elimination Tag Team Match for the CCW Universal Championship, CCW World Tag Team Championship, and #1 Contention to the CCW Universal Championship at CCW Regal Rumble

(NEW!) Non-Title Tag Team Match of the Year

The Koopa Kingdom (Bowser, Larry, Ludwig, Iggy, Lemmy, and Wendy Koopa) vs Chris Danger, The New Mutants (Sunspot, Cannonball, Magik), Patrick Fitzgerald, and Alex Rodriguez in an Intergender Tag Team Elimination Match (Winter Bash)

CEW vs MWE, Male Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match: Team MWE (Shinji Hirako, Bulat, Susanoo, & Uryu Ishida) vs Team CEW (Luke Castellan, Drew Cage, Zach Cage & Miles Morales) at CEW Fallout PPV

Jake Long and Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyugga and Chouji Akimichi

Tag Team Match of the Year: Past vs Present vs Future Match - 2D Power Trip vs Virus Rebellion vs Dinosaur Kings

The Counter-Strike and the I.D.P.D vs. Daxen, Remi and the Lodge Survivors in an Eight-Men Elimination Tag Team Match - Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg 20/05/15

D-Generation ED vs. The Wild Dudes, XCW Silver Lining

PewDiePie and Dante vs. Luke Smith and James Griffin at RAMPAGE IV

Inaba Investigation Team vs Black Lagoon Inc (AWF Battleline Episode 17)

Tag Team Ladder Match for #1 Contendership at Zero Tolerance

Rookie Revolution vs. Team Quest Pride & Glory Night 2

CCW XX Tag Premier League Finals - Techno-Tongue vs. The Daughters of Destiny vs. Hana-Gumi in a Triple Threat Ladder Match at CCW Regal Rumble

 **CHAMPIONS AWARDS**

(NOTE: These are for both current and former Champions)

World Champion of the Year

Ichigo Kurosaki (FTW)

Thorin Oakenshield (UEPW)

Strider Hiryu (CEW)

Raimundo (TWAE)

Patrick Star (WWT)

Rick Grimes (FWF)

Deadpool (WCW)

Sokka (CWF)

Jontron (PROGRESS)

Capricorn (FWE)

Tai Kamiya (XCW)

Naruto Uzumaki (ACW)

Taiki Kudo (AWF)

Tyson Blake (UWE)

Vegeta (WWE)

Ben Tennyson (CCW)

Secondary Champion of the Year

Jesse Alvarez (FTW)

Regime Superman (UEPW)

Mercury Black (CEW)

Shifty Dingo (TWAE)

Snap (WWT)

Leo Valdez (FWF)

Shinji Ikari (BTWF)

Jude Lizowski (WCW)

Danny Phantom (CWF)

Belphegor (PROGRESS)

Black Mage (FWE)

Arthur Read (XCW)

Dante (ACW)

Kiragaya Kazuto (AWF)

Jeremy Ellis (UWE)

Scott Pilgrim (WWE)

Dan Kuso (CCW)

Tag Team Champions of the Year

The Multiverse Defenders (FTW)

The Koopalings (UEPW)

Team Natsu (Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster) (CEW)

Michigan Russians (Volts and Zayats) (TWAE)

The Erupting Eds (CWF)

The Game Grumps (PROGRESS)

The Trinity (FWE)

Eric Cartman and Stan Marash (XCW)

Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem)

Team HeroKazu (AWF)

Team Hellhog (UWE)

The Extreme Team (WWE)

The Dragon Kids (CCW)

Tertiary Champion of the Year

Delsin Rowe [FTW]

Rocket Raccoon [UEPW]

Magnus Chase [CEW]

Gumball Watterson [TWAE]

Paragon [FWF]

Meowth [CWF]

Yaseen Khan [PROGRESS]

Solid Snake [XCW]

Jason Krueger [ACW]

Vega [UWE]

Riley Freeman [WWE]

Liu Kang [CCW

Women's Champion of the Year

Holly Storm [FTW]

Hawkgirl [UEPW]

Cinder Fall [CEW]

Mabel Pines [TWAE]

Gaz [WWT]

Arukenimon [FWF]

Korra [CWF]

O-Aelita [PROGRESS]

Sora Takenouchi [XCW]

Tea Gardner [ACW]

Hikari Yagami [AWF]

Jessica Wilson [UWE]

Haruhi Suzumiya [WWE]

Young Gwen Tennyson [CCW]

(NEW!) Women's Tag Team Champions of the Year

The Digital Angels [FTW]

Society of Assassins [UEPW]

Yang & Blake [CEW]

Sailor Jupiter & Lola Bunny [WCW]

Hinata Hyuga & Samantha Hart [ACW]

Misaka Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi [AWF]

The Digital Angels [UWE]

The Powerpuff Girls [CCW]

 **COMPANY AWARDS**

Company of the Year

FTW

UEPW

CEW

TWAE

WWT

FWF

BTWF

CWF

FWE

XCW

ACW

AWF

UWE

WWE Animated [WWE nominated]

CCW

PPV of the Year

FTW Vendetta

UEPW Winter Bash

CEW Fallout

TWAE September Bash

WWT Televmania IX

FWF Christmas Chaos

BTWF Revenge

WCW Fallout

CWF Dark Horizon

FWE High Noon

XCW Silver Lining

ACW Rebellion

AWF Pedal to the Metal

UWE Blockbuster's Night

WWE presents: Pride & Glory

CCW Regal Rumble

Weekly Show of the Year

FTW Alchemy

UEPW Friday Night Beatdown

CEW Rebirth

TWAE Impact

WWT Monday Night Collision

FWF Weekly

WCW Showdown

CWF Weekly Show

FWE Wednesday Night Blitzkrieg

XCW Monday Night Massacre

ACW Friday Night Ignition

AWF Battleline

UWE Monday Night Brawl

WWE Animated

CCW Ozone

Boss of the Year

Chaos Marauder [FTW]

Mr. Billy [UEPW]

Mr. Red [CEW]

Vegeta, Impact GM [TWAE]

Mr. TV [WWT]

Eunice Versal [FWF]

Ken Anarchy [WCW]

General Manager JC [CWF]

Gear Valant [FWE]

Space Ghost [XCW]

Jesse Alvarez & Joshua Garza [ACW]

GM Nazirul Takashi [AWF]

Maverick [UWE]

TW Blake [WWE]

Commissioner Gordon [CCW]

Commentary Team of the Year

Noel Kreiss, AlphaOmegaSin, and jacksepticeye [FTW]

Michael Bluth, G.O.B., and Jim Ross [UEPW]

Rosalina, Roman Torchwick, Constantine [CEW]

PJ, Daffy Duck and Cleveland Brown [TWAE]

Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy Cheeks [WWT]

Paige The Notebook and Tony The Talking Clock [FWF]

Benson, Dr. Andy Collins, and Naoko Akagi [BTWF]

Courage, Rainbow Dash, and Yosemite Sam [WCW]

Iroh & Bender [CWF]

Michael Jones and Jim Ross [FWE]

Frylock and Master Shake [XCW]

Markiplier, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver and Barney Stinson [ACW]

Phoenix Wright & David "Lasercorn" Moss [UWE]

Prince Vegeta, "The OTHER Prince" Tarble, "The General" Iroh, & "The One Named" Sailor Moon [WWE]

Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth, Jonathan & Jeremy Ellis [CCW]

Interview Team of the Year

Matthias, KSic, and Bekka Sims [FTW]

Matt Striker and Buster Bluth [UEPW]

Hatsune Miku, Orohime Inoue & Ryutaros [CEW]

Bob Jones and Ricky Monique [WWT]

Jacksepticeye, Chuckie, and Nitz [WCW]

John Santoni, Wander, Ginger Foutley, Flannery [CWF]

Portugal [FWE]

Mimi Tachikawa [XCW]

Jeff Dunham w/Puppets, Wilford Warfstache, "Violet" Clarissa Rivera, Mike "The Mic" Martin, "Cutie Pie" Marzia Bisognin, Jennifer "Moze" Mosely, Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook, Zoey Brooks and Drew Malino [ACW]

Smosh Games (Sohinki, Mari, Joven, Flitz and Wes) [UWE]

Chuckie Finster, Penny Sanchez, Libby Folfax, & Emerald [WWE]

Maria Menounos [CCW]

 **SUPERSTAR AWARDS**

Rivalry of the Year

Ichigo Kurosaki vs Duke Anderson (FTW)

Gumball Watterson vs Darwin Watterson (UEPW)

Mercury Black vs YouTube Revolution (Vanoss, Delirious, Ryan Higa, Chris Denker, & D-Trix) (CEW)

The Reaper Typhoon Cat VS Jeff the Killer (TWAE)

Jake Long-Shikamaru Nara (WWT)

Rick Grimes vs. Carl Grimes (FWF)

The Doctor vs Kung Lao (WCW)

Kira Yagami vs SpongeBob SquarePants & CWF (CWF)

Varias vs. Multiverse Defenders (PROGRESS)

Capricorn vs. Rarity (FWE)

Tai Kamiya vs. The Knighthood of Assassins (XCW)

Naruto Uzuamki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (ACW)

Taiki Kudo vs. Daisuke Motomiya (AWF)

Percy Jackson vs. Jason Grace (UWE)

The Joker vs. Claude Speed (WWE)

Liu Kang vs. Moby Jones (CCW)

Female Rivalry of the Year

Holly Storm vs Ashley Storm (FTW)

Hawkgirl vs Captain Marvel (UEPW)

Xion vs. Cinder Fall (CEW)

Franice vs. Greata Wolfcastle (TWAE)

Kin Tscuchi-Sakura Haruno (WWT)

Arukenimon vs. Courtney Yates (FWF)

Tomoko Kuroki vs. Yaya Nanto (WCW)

Korra vs. Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)

Suzie Hanson vs. Kyouko Kirigiri (PROGRESS)

The Four Horsewomen vs. Evil Beauty (ACW)

Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi (ACW)

Digital Angels Vs. Frozen Rush (UWE)

Gwen Tennyson vs. Haruhi Suzumiya (w/Katara too) (WWE)

Young Gwen Tennyson vs XX (CCW)

Promo of the Year

Gumball's pipebomb on the September 26 episode of Beatdown (UEPW)

TWAE Toonamaina 31 (TWAE)

Mr. TV books Hell In A Cell (Chapter 108) (WWT)

Coach's Celebration (FWF)

Kira will show you the Light (CWF)

The First Ever NotSoGrump (PROGRESS)

Black Mage Gives The Fans A Reality Check - RiseUp! 08/05/15 (FWE)

Daffy Duck and Hotsuma explain their actions, XCW Monday Night Massacre: Week 4 (XCW)

Naruto Uzumaki / Sasuke Uchiha Sit-down Interview Segment (ACW)

The meeting of Chimeras 2.0 - Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro (AWF)

Jeremy Ellis' Pre-Deadly Games Promo (UWE)

Aelita Schaeffer Fourth Woman Explanation The FWAs 2014 (WWE)

Emmy on The SOS Chat at Pride & Glory Night 2 (CCW)

Talker of the Year

Brian Van Vorst (FTW)

Gumball Watterson (UEPW)

Hiccup Haddock (CEW)

Banjo Possum (TWAE)

Jake Long (WWT)

Stan Smith (BTWF)

Kira Yagami (CWF)

Jontron (PROGRESS)

Black Mage (FWE)

Tommy Vercetti (XCW)

Yami Bakura (ACW)

Tyson Blake (UWE)

Kai (WWE)

Tony Delvecchio (CCW)

Female Talker of the Year

Paine (FTW)

Hawkgirl (UEPW)

Cinder Fall (CEW)

Mandy (TWAE)

Shego (WWT)

Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)

Suzie Hanson (PROGRESS)

Casey Lynch (XCW)

Mai Valentine (ACW)

Lucy Van Pelt (UWE)

Haruhi Suzumiya (WWE)

Zoe Payne (CCW)

Shocker of the Year

Holly Storm Takes Out Sakura Haruno at Paycheck (FTW)

Dr. Evil is revealed as the Higher Power of the Ministry of Greatness (Backlash) (UEPW)

Eric Myers returns and injures Hiccup on CEW Episode 12 (CEW)

Onc-ler attacking Gonard (TWAE)

Shikamaru and the Shinobis come to Japan (Channels War) (WWT)

Debut of Sophie Clarke / Injuring of Leo Valdez - Christmas Chaos (FWF)

Gary and Blue hugging (WCW)

General Manager JC hits SpongeBob with a Chair, Counts pin for Kira to become CWF Champion (Cold Blood) (CWF)

Belphegor kissing an unconcious O-Aelita (PROGRESS)

Jack Cayman returns to FWE during the High Noon Rumble and takes out the Rookie Revolution (FWE)

Daffy Duck assaulting Bugs Bunny and joining the Knighthood of Assassins (XCW)

The Symbiotes' Debut at Ignition II (ACW)

Annabeth betrays her boyfriend, Percy to side with Jason (UWE)

Aelita is The Fourth Woman FWAs 2014 (WWE)

PBS Kids are revealed to be in Young Gwen Tennyson's cult at CCW Regal Rumble (CCW)

Hero of the Year

Delsin Rowe (FTW)

Darwin Watterson (UEPW)

Hiccup Haddock (CEW)

Tails Prower (TWAE)

Patrick Star (WWT)

Rick Grimes (FWF)

Shinji Ikarim (BTWF)

Nightwing (WCW)

Sokka (CWF)

Quote (PROGRESS)

Capricorn (FWE)

Tai Kamiya (XCW)

Naruto Uzumaki (ACW)

Daisuke Motomiya (AWF)

Percy Jackson (UWE)

Dan Kuso (WWE)

Liu Kang (CCW)

Female Hero of the Year

Angel (FTW)

Katniss Everdeen (UEPW)

Xion (CEW)

Twilight Sparkle (TWAE)

Gaz (WWT)

Michonne (FWF)

Rei Ayanami (BTWF)

Sailor Mars (WCW)

Korra (CWF)

O-Aelita (PROGRESS)

Yuna (XCW)

Téa Gardner (ACW)

Hikari Yagami (AWF)

Mikasa Ackerman (UWE)

Katara (WWE)

Jenny Wakeman (CCW)

Villain of the Year

Duke Anderson (FTW)

Mr. Billy (UEPW)

Mercury Black (CEW)

Rio (TWAE)

Shikamaru Nara (WWT)

Coach Wade (FWF)

Kaworu Nagisa (BTWF)

The Doctor (WCW)

Kira Yagami (CWF)

Belphegor (PROGRESS)

James "AVGN" Rolfe (FWE)

Hotsuma (XCW)

Seto Kaiba (ACW)

Taiki Kudo (AWF)

Jason Grace (UWE)

Vince McMahon (WWE)

Tom Brady (CCW)

Female Villain of the Year

Ragyo Kiryuin (FTW)

Hawkgirl (UEPW)

Cinder Fall (CEW)

Mandy (TWAE)

Temari (WWT)

Arukenimon (FWF)

Asuka (BTWF)

Yuna Kamahira (WCW)

Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)

Suzie Hanson (PROGRESS)

Mai Valentine (ACW)

Ruki Makino (AWF)

Lucy Van Pelt (UWE)

Haruhi Suzumiya (WWE)

Young Gwen Tennyson (CCW)

 **MISC. AWARDS**

Couple of the Year

Sasha Slasher & Jason Krueger (FTW)

Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald (UEPW)

Drew Cage & Cassie Cage (CEW)

Steve Smith and Debbie (TWAE)

Shikamaru Nara and Temari

Yuma and Tori (BTWF)

Yaya Nanto and Tsubomi Okuwaka (WCW)

Geoff & Bridgette (CWF)

Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri (PROGRESS)

Claude Speed and Jessica Wilson (XCW)

Kurt Hudson and Alyssa Parker (ACW)

WaterRose (Percy Jackson & Ruby Rose) (UWE)

Sailor Moon & Itachi Uchiha (WWE)

Jeremy Ellis and Tammy Blake (CCW)

SPECIAL FWAs 2015 EXCLUSIVE AWARD

(NEW!) Manager of the Year (ONLY AT THIS YEAR'S AWARDS!)

Ragyo Kiryuin (FTW)

Lex Luthor (UEPW)

Nelson Muntz (TWAE)

Freakshow (WWT)

Alex DeLarge (WCW)

Jessica Drew (CWF)

Daffy Duck (XCW)

Arkham/Jester (ACW)

Dr. Gustave (UWE)

Sailor Moon (for the Queendom) (WWE)

Doc Louis (CCW)

(NEW!) Battle Royal of the Year (ONLY AT THIS YEAR'S AWARDS!)

2014 Royal Rumble Match (UEPW)

2015 High Noon Rumble (FWE)

International Championship Tourney Semifinals – 15-Man Royal Rumble at Ignition IV (ACW)

CCW Ozone Regal Rumble Match (CCW)

 **STYLING AWARDS** (These will be voted on by you all in the Twitter polls in the weeks leading up to The FWAs. For these, do your company's nominee card NOW on THIS thread. You can pick either a male or a female for these categories. This will also help determine who is fully participating. If you are participating in The FWAs Awards Ceremony...fill these categories out.)

Grappler of the Year (Who is your company's best in-ring slammer and holder? i.e. Cesaro, Kevin Owens): Regime Superman (UEPW), Luther Possum (TWAE), Snap (WWT), Spongebob (CWF), Apulia (PROGRESS), Wildcard (FWE), Hotsuma (XCW), Naruto Uzumaki (ACW), Junpei Shibayama (AWF), Jesse Alvarez [FTW], Julius Caesar [CCW], Vegeta [WWE], Scorpion [UWE]

Technician of the Year (Who is your company's smartest wrestler, capable of thinking steps ahead of their opponent along with good mat wrestling? i.e. Kurt Angle, Tyson Kidd): Darwin Watterson (CEW), Mercury Black (CEW), Tails Prower (TWAE), Neji Hyuuga (WWT), Sokka (CWF), Yaseen Khan (PROGRESS), Switzerland (FWE), Tai Kamiya (ACW), Sinon [FTW], Aelita Schaeffer [CCW, ACW], Older Gwen Tennyson [WWE], Jason Grace [UWE]

Powerhouse of the Year (Who is your company's strongest and most skilled strongman? i.e. The Big Show, Ryback): ShadowHawk (CEW), Doomsday (TWAE, UEPW), Fuzzy Lumpkins (WWT), Brock Sampson (WCW), Lord Hater (CWF), Jontron (PROGRESS), "Herr" Frederick Von Twirlenkiller (FWE), Sweet Tooth (XCW), Beowulf (ACW), Mikasa Ackerman (AWF), Jason Krueger [FTW], Ares [CCW], Ivan Drago [WWE], Nathan Blair [UWE], Homer Simpson [BTWF]

High-Flyer of the Year (Who is your company's quickest hitter and highest flying star? i.e. Adrian Neville, Finn Balor): Hawkgirl (UEPW), Ruby Rose (CEW), Raimundo (TWAE), Timmy Turner (WWT), Yaya Nanto (WCW), Miles Morales (CWF), Quote (PROGRESS), Vlad (FWE), Kenny McCormick (XCW), Kenshin Himura (ACW), Brian Van Vorst [FTW], Liu Kang [CCW], Charlie Brown [WWE], Misaka Ackerman [UWE], Natsu Dragneel [BTWF]

Submission Specialist of the Year (Who is your company's most capable submission stylist, able to wear away at a body part with specific moves and then submit them? i.e. Daniel Bryan, Bret Hart): Katniss Everdeen (UEPW) Franice (TWAE), Sai (WWT), Danny Phantom (CWF), El Presidente (FWE), Stan Marsh (XCW), Takashi Komuro (ACW), Simon the Digger (AWF), Zoe Payne [CCW], Stewie Griffin [WWE], Stan Smith [BTWF]

Brawler of the Year (Who is your company's best striker, able to use punches and kicks to wear down and brutally beat an opponent? i.e. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns): Bowser Jr. (UEPW), ShadowHawk (CEW), Chase Young (TWAE), Patrick Star (WWT), Mr. Grimm (WCW), Sokka (CWF), Nico Di Angelo (PROGRESS), Big Bandit (FWE), Claude Speed (XCW), Takashi Komuro (ACW), Jotaro Kujo (AWF), Holly Storm [FTW], Aran Ryan [CCW], Korra [WWE]

Showman of the Year (Who is your company's best at using crowd reaction, face pop or heel heat, and character/gimmick specific stylings in their matches? i.e. John Cena, Bray Wyatt): Gumball Watterson (UEPW), Hiccup Haddock (CEW), Steve Smith (TWAE), Naruto Uzumaki (WWT), Deadpool (WCW), Kira Yagami (CWF), Belphegor (PROGRESS), Magic Man (FWE), The Mask (XCW), Dante (ACW), Masaru Daimon (AWF), Ryan Jameson [FTW], Tom Brady [CCW], Riley Freeman [WWE]

Hardcore Stylist of the Year (Who is your company's best with not just hardcore stipulations, but using the ring and enviroment around them to fight as well as being all out durable? i.e. Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer): Flapjack (UEPW), Hiccup Haddock (CEW), (TWAE), Captain Youngblood (WWT), Yugi Muto (WCW), Meowth (CWF), Cyprus (PROGRESS), Aries (FWE), Tommy Vercetti (XCW), Ichigo Kurosaki (ACW), Delsin Rowe [FTW], Psymon Stark [CCW], Conker [WWE]

* * *

 **Hosts**

XCW's Claude Speed, Tommy Vercetti, The Mask, Casey Lynch, WCW's Alex DeLarge, and UWE's Jessica Wilson, AKA The Infamous Six

 **Location**

Madison Square Garden, New York City

* * *

 **BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT**

CCW Rep (CCW) vs. Trunks (WCW)

Doomsday (UEPW) vs. Godzilla (WCE)

Turner (WWT) vs. Gonard (TWAE)

Delsin (FTW) vs. Coach Wade (FWF)

Wolf (PCUW) vs. Masaru (AWF)

Grace (UWE) vs. Huey (WWE)

A-Mach vs. Ganta (CASZ)

Chris (Joker's Royal Hand) vs. Justin (XCF)

RC Bane (RR) vs. Danny Phantom (CWF)

Kenshin (ACW) vs. Rerun (WND)

The Mask (XCW) vs. Mercury (CEW)

Patriot (ECWA) vs. Kevin Levin (AWE)

[Ultimate] Belphegor (FFW) vs. Shinji (BTWF)

Egypt (PROGRESS) vs. [Rebirthverse] Weasel (IWA)

Wave (PuroRev) vs. Starforce (UCA)

Bucky (UCW) vs. Jesse (NCW)

* * *

 **FWAs Card**

The Game Grumps (PROGRESS) vs. The Rookie Revolution (The NexGen [FFW], The Twinleaves [CCW], and Lillian House [PCUW])

Lightning Farron (UCA) vs. Oerba Yun Fang (FTW) in Submissions Count Anywhere

Team WCW (Deadpool, Blue Beetle, Zoro, Wolverine, and The Tick) vs. Team UEPW Hierarchy (Thorin Oakenshield, Arkham Knight, and The Cartel)

TWAE United States Championship: Danger Mouse (c) (TWAE) vs. Bart Simpson (UCW)

Shotaro Hidari (XCF) and Minako Arisato (WWL) vs. Kamala Khan (WCE) and Raito "Phillip" Sonozaki (Puroresu Revolution)

Zak Saturday (AWE) vs. Robotboy (WND)

WWE Segment

Rukia Kuchiki (UWE) vs. Cinder Fall (CEW) Match

The Trinity (FWE) vs. The Inaba Investigation Squad (Yosuke, Kanji, & Chie)

Pre-FWM vs. FWM Era: Miles Morales (CWF), Patrick Star (WWT), and Russia (CASZ) vs. Takashi Komuro (ACW), Bolin (NCW), and [Rebirthverse] Speedy Gonzalez(IWA)

Tai Kamiya (XCW) vs. Parker Crane (FWF)

Gwen Streak Match: Young Gwen Tennyson vs. Officer Aelita Schaeffer (not to be confused with regular Aelita Schaeffer)

MAIN EVENT: Best of the Best Tournament Finals

* * *

NEXT UP: Best of the Best Tournament Pre-Show Round 1


	2. Pre-FWAs: Best of the Best Round 1

**_Best of the Best Round 1_**

 _Pre-FWAs_

NOTE: Matches for The FWAs and BotB will be recapped/put in short form/skipped to the end unless otherwise stated. I don't have the time to write full matches.

* * *

 **JESSE ALVERAZ vs. BUCKY CONNORS**

*Skip to the end*

"Match has gone on for nine minutes. I don't think Jesse quite knew Bucky would give him an actual fight. Jesse might have been caught off guard." Kari said as Bucky runs the ropes and FOREARMS Jesse.

"This bitch need to be READY. These bitches be ready to ROLL. And he just wanna f*ck up and think he ain't serious?" Dashie asked. "Man...that's dat sh*t I would do!"

Bucky stalks Jesse...and runs, nailing The Spear-NO JESSE HOPS OVER IT! Jesse sees Bucky go off the rebound and LIFTS HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS WITH THE RUNNING MOMENTUM AND THROWS HIM OFF-NOOO! Bucky lands on his FEET! Bucky grabs the back and twists him for The Killswitch!

"Oh! OH! Bucky Bash!" Jim Ross shouted. "BUCKY BASH!"

...JESSE PUSHES HIM OFF! Bucky hits the ropes off the push and AWESOME GIFT CONNECTS FLUSH TO THE JAW!

"AWESOME GIFT SUPERKICK! IT CONNECTS! THE AWESOME GIFT CONNECTS!" JR shouted.

"That kick damn near CAVED IN HIS JAAAW!" Shouted Dashie.

"And Jesse into the cover!" Kari announced.

1...

2...

3!

"JESSE moves on! JESSE A. gets to ROUND TWO!" Exclaimed Cinema Snob shouted. "WHAT a maneuver as VKM would repeat twenty times in one night during the 90s."

Jesse stands up, gives Bucky an eye, and then helps up the guy. "Good match dude. Good match. Won't underestimate you next time." He said before patting Bucky's back and walking off. Connors sighed, but still waved and was at least happy he made someone take him a bit more seriously.

* * *

 **Mega Man Star Force vs. Wave**

*End of match*

Wave kicks and stomps on Star Force repeatedly, trying to keep him down. And then runs...and jumps up and JUMPING DDT-is caught...and Star Force FLIPS IT INTO THE SFKO! STAR FORCE INTO THE COVER!

"Did you SEE THAT!? The STRENGTH! Catching Mr. Wave here and flipping him over for thag Reverse Cutter!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah jerk off to wrestling moves LATER. Mega Man has this one ONE." Batista growled.

"Wave, for a rookie from a company JUST starting...he did WELL against the established Mega Man Star Force." Kari said. "Mega Man was the sole survivor for Team RR. He IS pretty good."

1...

2...

WAVE TURNS IT INTO A REVERSE AND THEN A TIGHT OKLAHOMA ROLL!#

"OH! WAVE WITH THE REVERSAL! WAVE WITH THE REVERSAL!" Shouted Jim Ross."GEO SQUIRMING FOR DEAR LIFE!"

1...

2...

GEO ESCAPES BY THE HAIRS ON HIS HEAD! And he gets up INTO A GUT KICK AND A DOUBLE ARM-Nooo-Geo flips Wave over his head! And Geo turns around and kicks the gut before getting on his back and FLIPPING HIM FOR HIS FRONT FLIP PILEDRIVER!

"GIGA IMPACT! AND IT INDEED GOT THE IMPACT HE NEEDED!" JR shouted.

1...

2\. .

3!

"Geo MOVES ON!" Kari exclaimed. "I STILL think Wave did GREAT though."

"Aheheh don't lie bitch." Dashie chuckled lowkey. "...This bitch LOST. Spell it wit me. L-A-W-S-T. LAWST. No such thing as a winning loser, bitch."

"IGNORING the trog..." Snob said as he rolled his eyes, "...Wave did well in there with Geo Stelar. PuroRev may have some skill."

Geo stands over Wave and yells out, "MR. CAPCOM REBORN, BABY! NEXT BEST OF THE BEST! GEO STELAR!"

* * *

 **EGYPT VS. [REBIRTHVERSE] I.M. WEASEL**

*Skip to End*

Weasel stands above Egypt, the Bulldog causing the African countryball humanoid to get up slowly. Weasel shouted, "A HERO WILL ARISE...AND YOU ALL WILL BE FREE OF THE EVILS OF THIS BUSINESS!" The crowd cheered and booed Weasel, the babyface that he is.

"This bitch is so CORNY." Dashie groaned.

"He's SINCERE. And I like that." Kari said. "He wants to do good. And that's good."

Egypt is picked up and Double Underhooked...and-Egypt twists around and UPPERCUTS Weasel! He then picks up Weasel and flips him upside-down...and TOMBSTONES HIM right on his head!

"OOOH BIIITCH...yo now THAT was doing GOOD." Dashie chuckled as Egypt pins Weasel.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rings, and Egypt gets up and puts a foot on Weasel before raising his hand. "MAY THE NEW DYNASTY BEGIN..." He shouts before walking away.

* * *

 **BELPHEGOR VS. SHINJI IKARI**

*Skip to End*

The Storm Driver is about to go-Shinji slips out and kicks the head of Bel! Belphegor then turns around and CATCHES a jumping Shinji with a kick and a Double Arm hook-NO, Shinji breaks out and-JUMPING CUTTER IS PUSHED OFF! And the increasingly pissed off Storm Varia just grabs Shinji's legs and turns him over FOR THE LIONTAMER! And gets the knee RIGHT on the skull!

"ROYAL EXECUTION# And the submission hold is CINCHED IN! Belphegor has Shinji in the middle of the ring...The BTWF United States Champion-TAPS OUT! Belphegor WINS! And he moves on..." JR exclaimed as Bel...DOESN'T let go of the hold.

"THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO REVERSE MY MOVES..." The Prince shouts as NOW referees start pulling Belphegor off of Shinji. "NEVER TOUCH ME, PEASANTS! YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME I SEND YOU TO HELL!"

"Now what was all THAT for?" JR asked.

"Sometimes...you just don't wanna be touched." Dashie shrugged. "See sometimes, I-"

We're skipping over the story.

* * *

 **PAT PATRIOT VS. KEVIN LEVIN**

*Skip to End*

Pat runs at Kevin and SPINNING SIDE SLAM! Levin CATCHES Pat and ROARS before CROUCHING. It was time to BOOT Pat out of town. He runs towards Pat...

...and Nike Blast-DODGED IN THE NICK OF TIME! That Boot hit the turnbuckle, and it took off one of the paddings. It was a POWERFULLY BOOT. The ref checks on it and tries putting it back on...

...and Kevin turns around- ** _RIGHT INTO A LOW BLOW FROM PAT PATRIOT TO A MASSIVE ROUND OF BOOS!_**

"OH OF COURSE he cheats. The Patriots Gijinka CHEATS. Because why would he NOT?" JR asked in the most sarcastic tone he could muster

".. So Pat-"

"NO DASHIE..." Batista growled as Pat grabbed Kevin and SLAMMED him with a Cobra Clutch Slam!

"...But Pat just-"

"NO DASHIE THE COUNT!" Batista shouted.

1...

2...

KEVIN KICKS OUT! KEVIN KICKED OUT OF IT! AND PAT IS WIDE EYED, BUT IMMEDIATELY GOES BACK ON THE ATTACK!

"OH! LEVIN KICKS OUT! SURPRISING THING WE SEEN TODAY SO FAR!" Exclaimed Snob.

"BUT HE DEFLATED KEVIN'S BALLS!" Shouted Dashie in rushed form.

"DAMMIT CHARLIE!" Batista raged.

Pat picks Kevin up again...and keeps The Cobra Clutch in...

...but Levin starts elbowing him...and then SLAMS his elbow once more into the jaw to make him let go. And Kevin runs TO NIKE BLAST THR JAW OF PAT!

"THAT KICK WAS GOOD!" Kari shouted, as commentary and you hoped the football jokes would end.

1...

2...

3!

"Levin SURVIVES The Patriots Gijinka!" JR said. "And make no mistake! Pat was GOOD...but then he had to resort to THAT..."

Kevin raises a fist and walks out the ring with a grin. "This is gonna be mine...gonna join ya soon, Ben."

* * *

 **MERCURY BLACK VS. THE MASK**

*Skip to End*

Mercury sees Stanley getting up slowly...and then runs the ropes and comes back and jumps on the head-AND MASK RAISES UP AND CATCHES MERCURY ON THE WAY DOWN (making sure to say "Hi' as he comes down) AND NAILING A REVERSE STO! Mask yells out, "SOMEBODY STOP ME!" as he runs around the ring and comes back to Mercury and REAR SMASHES MERCURY DOWN! "THAT WAS FOR YOU WADE!" He shouts.

"...He HIT HIM WITH HIS ASS..." Batista deadpanned.

"But the offense ks EFFECTIVE!" Kari exclaimed.

"...HIS ASS..." Batista was bothered by this...

Mask grabs Mercury, and-JAWBREAKER! Mask is sent stumbling as Mercury yells, "I'M GONNA PUNT THAF STUPID MASK OFF!" and runs at a downed Ipkiss...

...and rears the leg back...

...and MASK DODGES IT! And Mask gets up and runs to Mercury FOR A SUPERKICK THAT LAYS HIM OUT!

"OOOWEE! What a stiff one!" Snob shouted.

"...Pause in that." Dashie said.

Mercury heads to the top of the far left corner and stands tall. "..."

...and he-GETS CROTCHED ONTO THE ROPES BY A RUSHING MASK! And Mask shows signs of energy and heads to the top as well! And he puts Mercury on his shoulders...

...and he jumps AND NAILS THE EDGE CITY PLUNGE! MASK STEAMROLLS MERCURY OFF THE TOP!

"HOLD ON HOLD ON, THIS COMEDY DORK!? HE'S CLOSE TO WINNING A MATCH!?" Batista asked. "HE'S A TAG TEAM GUY!"

1...

2...

3!

"AND NOW HE WANTS TO BE A SOLO GUY! MASK WINS! MASK WINS!" Jim Ross exclaims.

Mask stumbles to his knees as the fans there cheer loud as they can for Mask, who yells, "MERCURY RISES, BUT MASK CANNOT BE GROUNDED BABAAAY!"

* * *

 **KENSHIN VS. RERUN**

*Skip to End*

"And Rerun, strikes to the chest." Said JR. "And now he wants a Neckbreaker...KENSHIN pushes him off!"

Kenshin turns around and ROLLING ELBOE! Reverse Blade! Rerun falls over, and The Legendary Battosai nods and heads to the near right corner to climb. Rerun...he slowly gets up...and he stumbles...and he Kenshin, at the top, dives off and-POWERBOMBS KENSHIN!' RERUN WITH THE REVERSE...AND THE SHARPSHOOTER!

"SHARPSHOOTER FORTHCOMING!" JR exclaimed.

"THE SCORPION DEATHLOCK IS GETTING TURNED OVER!" Exclaimed Kari

"We call it Sharpshooter here!" Batista chided Kari. "Use Japanese terms in Kyoto."

Kari...simply sighed.

Rerun...has Kenshin...

...NOT TURNED OVER! Kenshin has Rerun TWISTING around and spinnjng towards the far right corner! Kenshin gets up and runs towards Rerun and GETS AN ELBOW SMASH TO THE HEAD!

"OOPH! BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER! COURTESY OF LUCY VAN PELT!" Said Kari

"Yeah but it looks like RERUN is REGRETTING using it." Said The Snob

"This bitch MAD cause he winning." Dashie raised an eyebrow. "DIS SH*T BACKWARDS AS FUQ!"

Rerun says, "NEVER again...just an impulse..." and he picks up Kenshin. But his inability to act quicker causes him to get a European Uppercut! And Rerun stumbles as Kenshin gets Rerun down...and has him in a Standing Headscissors...and lifts _AND GETS THE HUGESG LVP (RKO) FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! RERUN ADJUSTED HIMSELF ACCORDINGLY!_

 _"HOLY SH*T THAT WAS AMAZING!" Shoutex Cinema Snob. "I MEAN...I have seen better."_

 _"That LVP! PLANTING KENSHIN HIMURA! HE NEEDS TO CAPITALIZE!" Exclaimed JR._

Rerun groans...and then rolls over and hooks the leg...

1...

2...

3!

"RERUN...WITH THE UPSET WIN!" Shouted Kari. "HE BEATS THE ECW VETERAN!"

Rerun gets up to his knees and smirks. "...Good decision so far..."

Rerun...has Kenshin...

...NOT TURNED OVER! Kenshin has Rerun TWISTING around and spinnjng towards the far right corner! Kenshin gets up and runs towards Rerun and GETS AN ELBOW SMASH TO THE HEAD!

"OOPH! BIRCHWOOD BULLHAMMER! COURTESY OF LUCY VAN PELT!" Said Kari

"Yeah but it looks like RERUN is REGRETTING using it." Said The Snob

"This bitch MAD cause he winning." Dashie raised an eyebrow. "DIS SH*T BACKWARDS AS FUQ!"

Rerun says, "NEVER again...just an impulse..." and he picks up Kenshin. But his inability to act quicker causes him to get a European Uppercut! And Rerun stumbles as Kenshin gets Rerun down...and has him in a Standing Headscissors...and lifts _AND GETS THE HUGESG LVP (RKO) FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! RERUN ADJUSTED HIMSELF ACCORDINGLY!_

 _"HOLY SH*T THAT WAS AMAZING!" Shoutex Cinema Snob. "I MEAN...I have seen better."_

 _"That LVP! PLANTING KENSHIN HIMURA! HE NEEDS TO CAPITALIZE!" Exclaimed JR._

Rerun groans...and then rolls over and hooks the leg...

1...

2...

3!

"RERUN...WITH THE UPSET WIN!" Shouted Kari. "HE BEATS THE ECW VETERAN!"

Rerun gets up to his knees and smirks. "...Good decision so far..."

* * *

 **CHRIS HOUSE VS. JUSTIN STEWART**

Stewart eyed Chris as he ran into the ring and Justin ran right at Chris and DROPKICKED him square in the mouth! Justin then heads to the apron and smirks as Chris gets up and jumps up and SPRINGBOARD FOREARN SMASHES HIM SQUARE IN THE JAW TO LAY HIM OUT LIKE A STARFISH!

"OUUUCH! CHRIS IS LAID OUT!" Shouted Dashie.

"HOUSE BLEEDING ON THE LIP! HOUSE BUSTED!" Exclaimed JR as Chris holds his busted lip while trying to sit up...and failing.

Justin has the pin-BUT HE GETS PULLED OFF BY ANOTHER MAN WHO SLID IN THE RING FROM BEHIND!

"WHO THE-!?" Asked The Snob.

The being pops Justin in the air and NEARLY DECAPITATES HIM WITH A POP-UP EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! "THE DANISH PRINCE HAS RETURNED..." The man yelled as the crowd FINALLY recognized him.

"Wait that's..." Jim Ross went wide eyed, "HE'S FROM UWE! _**THAT'S CHRIS RAYNOR! CHRIS RAYNOR! HE HADN'T BEEN SEEN IN UWE AT ALL SINCE THE NEW ERA! WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM!? WHO DUG UP THIS MAN'S CORPSE AFTER HE WAS BURIED UNDER THE DIRT!?"**_

Chris House smirks as he rolls out the ring and re-joins a giddy Harley. Stewart turns over and glares DAGGERS at Harley, who shrugs. "I never lied. I just said it was _Chris_. The FWA bookers assumed House."

"Good LORD, Raynor joined THAT FREAKSHOW!" Exclaimed Kari.

 **CHRIS HOUSE** RAYNOR vs. JUSTIN STEWART

*Skip to End*

Chris HAMMER THROWS Justin to the ropes, and catches him BUT GETS A CROSSBODY! Justin runs the ropes again and Crossbodies Raynor once more. Chris gets up slowly, and Justin runs and ANOTHER POP-UP AND EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! THE IRON FIST!

And now Chris picks up Justin and puts him in a Standing Headscissors. He-GETS LIFTED ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! JUSTIN WITH RAYNOR ON HIS SHOULDERS-and Raynor ELBOWS THE HEAD HARD...and then gets back down and has him bending over again...and Raynor lifts Justin...AND DROPS HIM WITH A KNEELING CRADLE PILEDRIVER!

"GOOD LORD THE INTENSITY..." Shouted JR.

"THAT RAYN OF TERROR...IT IS ACADEMIC." Said Snob.

1...

2...

3!

Chris Raynor gets up, and Harley slides into the ring and looks at Chris Raynor. Chris House, with a King playing card, handed an Ace of Spades to Raynor...and Raynor took the card and said, "The Royal Hand...is the only group WORTHY of royalty such as myself..."

"Even when FROZEN...Joker's goons ALWAYS find ways to work." Kari groans.

* * *

 **A-Mach vs. Ganta Igarashi**

*Skip to End*

A-Mach smacks the head of Ganta repeatedly as The Woodpecked tries crawling across the mat. And A-Mach chuckled and BOOTED Ganta back down. "THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE TRAVESTY THAT I HAD THIS LOW-TIER TRASH IN MY RING!" And Richard claps for A-Mach as he picks up Ganta...

"Oh what a blowhard..." Kari rolled her eyes.

...and GANTA FIGHTS BACK! Rights and lefts to take him to the ropes! Ganta is fighting as hard as he can! And he kicks the gut and runs the ropes to-GET CAUGHT IN A SIDESTEP, REVERSE, AND FULL NELSON FORWARD RUSSIAN LEGSWEEP! PLANTING GANTA! And A-Mach just POSES with his pin, leaning his elbow on Ganta.

"THIS guy needs to be knocked down a peg." JR shook his head. "He has his head so far uo his own rear end, he can see what he ate."

1...

2...

GANTA KICKS OUT! A-Mach groans and sighs. "COME ON KID...JUST STAY DOWN...WHY SO STUBBORN?"

Richard claps and tells A-Mach to go back. And A-Mach indeed backs up...as Ganta gets on all fours. Ganta tries to stand...

...and A-Mach WITH THE LIGHTS OUT CURB STOMP-THAT MISSES! GANTA ROLLS UP A-MACH!

"Roll up manuever...!" JR said.

1...

2...

 _3!_

 _"BAH GAWD!" Jim Ross eclaimed in shock, "CASZ WINS ONE! GANTA IGARASHI UPSETS A-MACH!"_

 _"RICHARD CAN'T BELIEVE IT! A-MACH IS RAGING OUT!" Kari exclaimed. "THE KID GANTA WINS WITH THE UPSET OF THE NIGHT!"_

 _"BIIITCH! THIS UNKNOWN GANTA WOODPECKER BITCH!? THAT'S BULLSH*T!" Dashie shouted._

Ganta runs out the ring, eyes WIDE as A-Mach just SCREAMS, "I WAS F*CKING ROBBED! _**F*CKING ROBBED!**_ "

* * *

 **HUEY FREEMAN VS. JASON GRACE**

*Skip to End*

"Huey a MUCH better brawler/martial artist than he is a wrestling general." Said JR. "And that's why Jason js wrestling CIRCLES around him."

Huey is deadlifted by Jason...and Grace throws Huey over his head with a Gutwrench! "LONG LIVE THE ROMAN EMPIRE..." Jason says as he walks towards Huey-and gets a legsweep! Jason is taken down, and Huey hops up and bounces back and forth. He heads to the near right corner and climbs...

...and Huey raises his fist...and yells, "POWER...TO THE NATION!" AND DIVES WITH THE BLACK POWER FIST (Diving Fist Drop)-MISSES! But Huey lands on his feet as Jason rolls away onto his feet. Huey gets UP and runs and Spinning Heel Kick-is ducked AND HITS THE REFEREE! The ref goes down...and he holds his head and eye...

...and Annabeth gets on the apron and GRABS on Huey!

"HUEY! HUEY FREEMAN GRABBED BY ANNABETH!" Jim Ross said

"Somebody GET HER OUTTA THERE!" Kari shouted.

"Hey man that's a RIDE OR DIE BITCH!" Dashie said. "She do ANYTHING for her man!"

BUT SUSIE CARMICHAEL YANKS ANNANETH OFF THE APRON AND SENDS HER FACE FIRST INTO THE APRON!

"OOOH GOOD LORD, THE DAUGHTER OF WISDOM MAY HAVE JUST HAD SOME WISDOM TEETH KNOCKED OUT HER MOUTH, WHAT A FACE PLANT!" Jim Ross said.

"DAAAYUM, I SEE YOU BABY GIRL!" Dashie said to...someone...

Jason grabs Huey from behind and goes for The Gotch Neutralizer-that Huey reverses and pulls Jason into A DDT ATTEMPT!

"Huey has been PERFECTING that DDT of his! The second this hits-the heck?" Kari asked...

...as KAI GREEN stands on the apron. Huey looks INCREDULOUS...and he was none the wiser _AS ARES CAME FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE RING AND SNATCHED THE NECK OF HUEY!_

 _"WHAT THE HELL, ARES!? THAT PISSED OFF WAR GOD!" Shouted JR._

 _"WHY ARE THEY HERE!?" Asked The Snob._

 _"...OH THAT B...WITCH!" Kari growled._

 _ARES LIFTS HUEY UP AND THEN THE ENRAGED SON OF ZEUS CHOKESLAMS HUEY!_

"GOOD LORD!" JR shouted, "THAT RING SHAKING CHOKESLAM! AND WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"...Because Huey replaced TD Kennelly in the Best of the Best Tournament...and that was _enough_ reason for _Gwen_..." Kari nearly spat venom just saying her name.

Kai stands in the ring...and says, "You do not take from The Alpha Bitch...for The Alpha Bitch takes ten fold from you... _boy_..."

Kai then turns to Jason and says, "Any ally of my Bel...is an ally and blessed one of Her Will." And with that, Kai left with Ares in tow...and Jason...thought Kai was nuts...and could care less for inferior Greek Ares (Mars, though...)

"OBVIOUSLY The War god MARS has blessed my battle." Jason said, rationalizing it all.

"Ain't that his...half-brothaaa?" Dashie asked.

"I dunno how god family trees work." JR said. "I do know that this was a DAMN shame."

Jason picks Huey's limp body up...

"GEEZ...now THIS..." Kari groaned.

Jason smirks, with Huey in the Standing Headscissors. He lifts him Gotch style...and DROPS him with The Neutralizer! And Jason pins Huey...with a FOOT on Huey's chest as if he were posing for a Roman bronze statue.

'COME ON DAMMIT!" JR said. "Not like THIS."

"Yeaaah bitch! EMPEROR JASON!" Dashie cheered.

1...

2...

3!

"Just downright DESPICABLE!" Snob groaned.

Jason Grace KEEPS his foot on Huey, raising a fist as he declares his reign as Mr. Gold in the Fort "beginning NOW".

"UGH...great, she ruins OTHER companies' matches too. Anything she DOESN'T do?" Kari facepalmed. "We got screwed over...and THIS time by HER. I hate her...I can't stand Vince...I have a headache..."

"BITCH TALK ABOUT THE WINNER!" Dashie yelled, "JASON BITCH ASS WINS! YEAH! This dude WRESTLE DAMN GOOD!"

Jason holds Annabeth...and proceeds to make out with her Edge/Lita style, wild and public.

"Get a room." Said Batista.

"Naw hold on..." Dashie raised a finger. "Let's see if he gives her... _the diuuugh_..."

"...I can't stand you sometimes." Cinema Snobs deadpans to Dashie.

* * *

 **WOLF VS. MASARU DAIMON**

*Skip to End*

Marcus gets up and picks Wolf up onto his shoulders. The AWF Trios Champion smirks and throws Wolf off- _ **AND GETS THE CUTTER FROM WOLF!**_

 _ **"Cutter! CUTTER! FIREMAN'S CARRY INTO THE CUTTER! MARCUS DAIMON, THE UNGOGGLED HERO, GETS DROPPED!" JR exclaimed.**_

"Oh STOP with the screaming, Ross! Damn!" Batista groaned.

Wolf crawls into the pin...

1...

2...

MARCUS KICKS OUT!

"YO! How'd he kick out? That shoulda kept him down!" Dashie said in shock, "YOOO...this dude's an OG!"

Wolf picks up Marcus, and then hooks the head in a Three Quarters Lock and-gets LIFTED onto Marcus' s shoulders! Marcus used all his power to lift Wolf, and now Marcus stepped forward and NAILS THE FU ONTO THE MAT!

"That Attitude Adjustment! That FU!" JR shouted.

"Whatever you wanna call it..." Snob said as Masaru pinned Wolf...

1...

2...

3!

"...just make sure to call it a VICTORY!"

Marcus gets up and holds up his arms in victory before banging his chest. "OH HELL YES!" He shouted as he exited the ring.

"AWF...MIGHT be on its way to its SECOND Best of the Best victory!" Exclaimed JR.

* * *

 **DELSIN VS. WADE**

*Skip to End*

Delsin lifts Wade up and...Wade slips behind Delsin and runs forward-DRAGON SLAYER misses as Delsim ducks The Elbow Smash and nails a Gamengiri to the jaw! Coach Wade stumbles a bit, amd Delsin lifts Coach Wade up for ANOTHER Karma Krusher...

...and Wade gets back down and KNEE SMASHES Delsin! Rowe stumbles about and holds his face...and Wade spins his arm around...and stalks Delsin...

Rowe looks over and HOPS over THE DRAGON SLAYER! And Wade turns around and GETS SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT! And NOW...

...Delsin grabs a standing Coach and KARMA CRUSHER CONNECTS! KARMA CRUSHER DROPPING RIGHT ON THE SKULL!

"KARMA CRUSHER! KARMA IS A FIVE LETTERED WORD FOR THE DEMIGOD KILLER!" Exclaimed Snob exclaimed.

"COME ON COACH, DON'T LET THIS SUPER FREAK BEAT YOU!" Exclaimed Batista.

1...

2...

WADE'S FOOT IS ON THE ROPES!

...BECAUSE COURTNEY YATES MOVED IT!

"OH WHAT THE HELL!? THE REFEREE DIDN'T SEE THAT!?" Snob shouted.

"BITCH! THIS F*CKIN' BABYGIRL ROCKS!" Dashie exclaimed.

"YATES INTERJECTING HERSELF INTO THIS MATCH IS JUST LOW! COME ON!" Kari exclaimed.

Delsin gets up and glares at Yates...and now the ref is admonishing Courtney, asking her where she came from...

...and JT & APOSTOL IN TANDEM RUN IN AND DROP DELSIN WITH THEIR SPEAR/NORTHERN LARIAT COMBO! AND JT PULLS WADE ONTO DELSIN!

"DRAGON SLAIN BITCH!" Shouted Dashie.

"THAT WAS UTTER BS!" Kari shouted.

Crowd: BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT!

The referee turns around and sees Wade on top of Delsin...and he goes down to count the pin!

1...

2...

3!

"AT LEAST ARES WASN'T GRACE'S STABLEMATE, DAMMIT! THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Yelled Jim Ross.

Coach Wade is helped up by The Dragonslayers, and Wade says, "Demigods...Conduits...super powerful godmods made to be SLAYED...I'D SLAY SUPERMAN IF YOU GAVE ME A KRYPTONITE BAT!"

* * *

 **TIMMY TURNER VS. DARK GONARD**

*Skip to End*

Timmy grabs the head of Gonard and jumps up, and his Shiranui IS HELD UP...and Gonard NAILS an Atomic Drop on Timmy. Turner stumbles, and Gonard backs up and runs and BIG BOOTS Timmy in the back of the head. "AHAHA! KNEEL BEFORE ME, TURNER..."

"Dark Gonard performing well here, keeping the former Superstar of the Year in check." Said JR.

Gonard then picks Timmy up...and then puts him on his shoulders...and runs forward...

...and Timmy was able to SPIN around the neck of Gonard and gets his feet on the near left corner...

... _AND TURNS IT INTO AN IMPRESSIVE, IMPROMPTU STAR DUST!_

"DIAMOND DUST CONNECT!" Kari exclaimed.

"THE VANILLA MIDGET PULLED OUT A BIG ATHELTIC MOVE! NOW THE PIN!" JR exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

Timmy rolls off of Gonard, and he celebrates and yells, "THIS IS MY YEAR...MY TIME! GOLD IN THE FORT BELONGS TO ME!"

* * *

 **DOOMSDAY VS. GODZILLA**

*Skip to End*

Godzilla throws rights and lefts at Doomsday, who stumbles and GETS A LARIAT...that Doomsday tanks. Doomsday stumbles, and Godzilla runs again and BIG BOOT...that Doomsday STILL tanks. Doomsday steps forward, and Godzilla grabs him and LIFTS HIM OFF HIS FEET...

...but only a foot as Doomsday SLAMS his fists against the back of Godzilla! The King of Monsters stumbles, and Doomsday grabs the wiast and THROWS HIM HALFWAY ACROSS THE RING WITH A RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX!?

"GOOD GOD THAT SUPLEX! GODZILLA GOT TURNED INTO MOTHRA WITH THAT FLIGHT!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

Godzilla gets up, and Doomsday picks up the Kaiju humanization and _**GODZILLA LIFTS UP DOOMSDAY ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!**_

 _ **"OH GOD, THE POWER! THE POWER OF THE KING OF MONSTERS LIFTING UP THE KRYPTONIAN NIGHTMARE!" Jim Ross said.**_

 _ **"YEAH! NO VANILLA MIDGETS! NO STUPID FLIPPY SH*T! JUST A BUNCH OF BRUTES BATTLING!" Batista cheered.**_

Doomsday is on the monster's shoulders...

...and Godzilla shakea...

...AND DOOMSDAY PUTS ALL HIS WEIGHT DOWN AND ALMOST CRUSHES GODZILLA! And Doomsday lifts up Godzilla...

...AND NAILS AN F5 THAT PLANTS GODZILLA!

"BALLGAME! IMPRESSIVE!" Kari exclaimed.

"DOMINATION BY THE MONSTER..." Snob said.

Doomsday puts a hand on Godzilla...

1...

2...

3!

"So COOL..." Dashie said. "WHAT a move!"

Doomsday gets up...and Luthor pats Doomsday's chest and says, "Three more rounds to go..."

"This longtime manager/wrestler partnership...since the 90s." Said JR, "Luthor has not led a man to a World Title...save Doomsday in UEPW. Is THIS the year he proves that he is the ELITE amongst managers and leads Doomsday to Best of the Best?"

* * *

 **CCW REP VS. TRUNKS BRIEFS**

Trunks stands there, cracking his knuckles as he awaits his opponent.

"I've called Trunks before, I've seen him grow as a competitor since the 90s. A Cruiserweight legend in his own right." Said JR.

"But who is going to be his opponent?" Asked Kari...

 _ **Mein Herz brennt**_

"...KILL ME..." Snob groaned.

ARES walks out, and it was obvious he had the most heat out of ANYONE who came out.

"So he RUINS matches...and gets rewarded with THIS." Said Kari. "He screws WWE over first...and then gets to fight WCW...boy I wonder if Hero to Zero had anything to do with this...?"

Trunks stares down Ares...and Ares walks through the ropes...and we are about to get a battle of speed vs. strength...

*Skip the End*

Trunks continuously Shoot Kicks Ares, and then springboards and CORKSCREW SHOULDER! Ares is down, and Trunks stays in Ares and grabs his neck.

"Ares PISSED OFF after the Regal Rumble failure." JR said, "And yet Trunks outrunning him..."

"...while Ares outGUNS him." Dashie smirked.

"Trunks lifts Ares up a bit...but The Buster Blade (Final Cut) doesn't go through as Ares puts his weight down and SNATCHES the neck! He lifts Trunks up AND GETS A TORNADO DDT! TRUNKS STUMBLES AWAY AFTER ARES GETS DRILLED!

"OH! DDT! Trunks showing off why he's a veteran! Ares was PLANTED!" Exclaimed Kari.

Ares gets up, and Trunks grabs the neck again and drapes the arm over hiw own neck. And Trunks LIFTS Ares and-ARES LANDS ON HIS FEET OFF THE TWIST! And Ares spins with Trunks in hand...and lifts him and PLANTS HIM with a Chokeslam! Trunks was writhing in pain, and Ares...

...PICKS HIM UP AGAIN!

"HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" Shouted Kari.

"The hell Ares?" Cinema Snob yelled.

AND ANOTHER CHOKESLAM PLANTS TRUNKS! And NOW Ares pins Trunks...

1...

2...

3!

"GEEZ...the EVIL people commit...and get away with...Jr groaned.

"CCW COULD gain ANOTHER Best of the Best winner..." Snob said.

* * *

 **BotB Round 2**

Doomsday vs. Timmy Turner

Ares vs. Ganta

Daimon vs. Chris Raynor

Egypt vs. Mask

RC Bane vs. Grace

Kevin Levin vs. [Ultimate] Belphegor

Rerun vs. Starforce

Jesse Alveraz vs. Coach Wade


	3. Pre-FWAs: Best of the Best Round 2

**BotB Round 2**

Doomsday vs. Timmy Turner

Ares vs. Ganta

Daimon vs. Chris Raynor

Egypt vs. Mask

RC Bane vs. Grace

Kevin Levin vs. [Ultimate] Belphegor

Rerun vs. Starforce

Jesse Alveraz vs. Coach Wade

* * *

 **ARES VS. GANTA**

*Skip to End*

Ares picks up Ganta, and simply lifts him and Samoan Drivers Ganta onto the mat. At THIS POINT, Ares was TOYING with Ganta.

"Good Lord." Jim Ross groaned. "SOMEBODY STOP THE DAMN MATCH! This is just UNNECESSARY!"

Kai then motions to Ares with a cutthroat motion. END the match. And Ares indeed listened...

"And I think that may go on now. Chokeslam from Hell imminent most likely." Kari said.

"Big guys BEAT little guys. Fun fact." Batista said.

"And it seems the lift is-TURNED INTO A DDT! ARES! ARES DDT'd, AND HE AND GANTA ARE ON THE FLOOR!" Said The Snob.

...but that wasn't it...

HUEY walked onto the stage with a mission and a CHAIR...and Kai immediately took notics of this and sent the druids up the ramp to deal with him.

"Huey Freeman! He promised he wouldn't come to the ring!" Jim Ross said.

"What is he doing!?" Asked Batista. "Is he being SALTY? What a HATER."

"I KNOW! SHIT! Get over it my boy!" Dashie said, "Ares won fair and square and Jason BEAT YO ASS!"

Vaz, Caillou, Becky, & Daniel all run and jump on Huey, practically IMMOBILIZING him! Kai takes his chair, admidst boos, and simply says, "THE ALPHA BITCH'S RECKONING IS NOT TO BE STOPPED AND CANNOT BE STOPPED! Her WILL is YOUR WAY!'

Ganta gets up a bit, the ref telling everyone to GET OUT of the ringside area...

...while Ares's gets to his knees...

...and sees his FWA slide under his face as the crowd starts to cheer.

"The hell-THE HELL!?" Asked JR

...Ares's eyes widen at the sight of his FWA as _**RILEY FREEMAN CURB STOMPS ARES'S FACE RIGHT INTO THE FWA! AND IT SNAPS THE WHOLE TROPHY IN HALF!**_

 _ **"GOOD LORD!" Kari shouted.**_

Riley (wearing tennis shoes that look like Crash Bandicoot's...) said, "ALL THESE SHOES GOOD FOR IS PUTTING BITCH'S HEADS INTO THE DIRT!" And the. He runs off. KAI saw this...and yelled, "REF TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!"

So the referee does so...and sees A DOUBKE UNDERHOOK IMPALER DDT PLANTING ARES! AND THE COVER!

"NO NO!" Kai shrieks. "REF LOOK AWAY! LOOK AWAY!"

"INTO THE COVER, GANTA AND CASZ..." Kari shouted.

1...

2...

3!

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

'GANTA! GANTA! GANTA!" JR exclaimed

GANTA JUMPS UP, SORE FROM THE EARLIER BUTT WHOOPING...BUT HE STILL FEELS GREAT...

...and he slides out the ring as The Cult STORMS the ring! Igarashi jumps up excitedly and CHEERS along with the crowd...

...and Huey, who joined his Nation in the crowd (as he wears shoes similar to Conker), raises a fist alongside Dynamite, Riley, Suzie, and Cindy. "POWER...TO THE NATION!" Kai held up Ares by his cut open head, and the other cult members tried to piece his FWA back together...

* * *

 **DOOMSDAY VS, TURNER**

*Skip to End*

Doomsday picks up Timmy and places him on his shoulders. Luthor motions to end this, and Doomsday SPINS him and-AND TIMMY MANAGES TO SPIN AND LANDS ON THE ROPES TO DROP DOOMSDAY WITH THE STAR DUST!

"IMPROMPTU DIAMOND DUST AGAIN! TIMMY DOES IT AGAIN! AND HE PINS HIM!" JR shouts. "TIMMY GOING FORWARD!"

1...

2...

KICK OUT! ?!

"GOOD GOD A KICK OU! WHAT THE HELL!?" JR asked.

Timmy groans and runs at Doomsday again, just stomping on him to keep him down. Turner runs and hops on the ropes and Moonsaults off of them, nailing a Springboard Inverted DDT to Doomsday! Timmy then runs on the ropes as Doomsday tries standing again...

...and THE TIMMY STAR (Shooting Star Press) LANDS RIGHT ON DOOMSDAY! The referee counts!

1...

2...

DOOMSDAY SITS UP...WITH TIMMY IN TOW!

"THIS MONSTER CAN'T BE PUT DOWN! GO ON! GO ON!" Batista cheered.

Doomsday throws Timmy onto his shoulder and D-5s him RIGHT onto the mat! The crowd booed as Doomsday pins Timmy tightly.

1...

2...

3!

"DOOMSDAY ADVANCES TO THE FINALS! And each convincing win he GETS...Doomsday inches CLOSER AND CLOSER to that Gold in the Fort Briefcase..." Jim Ross said.

"THIS GUY RIGHT HERE!?...MY PICK TO WIN! MY PICK!" Batista cheered. "ANYBODY WHO DOESN'T CHOOSE HIM IS A MORON! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE TO SEE HIM WIN... _DEAL WITH IT._ "

* * *

 **DAIMON VS. RAYNOR**

*Skip to End*

Marcus lifts Raynor onto his shoulders, and-Raynor slips out and twists around and kicks the gut...before bending Daimon over. He lifts...

...or TRIES to...but Marcus throws Raynor over his head! And The Digital Leader backs up, the Chimera leader pumping his shoe flaps and untucking them before running and LARIATING Raynor! He then grabs the foot and tries to lock in an STF..U...and yet Raynor plays it smart and immediately grabs the ropes!

"Raynor grabbing onto the ropes, and Marcus forced to let go. And now Raynor stands up..." Said Snob, "...FU!"

Marcus LIFTS Raynor onto his shoulders and holds him..

...AND CHRIS STARTS GOUGING THE EYES OF THE TRIOS CHAMPION OF AWF!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Snob asked, "HE'S...HE'S JUST TRYING TO TAKE A MAN'S VISION!"

Raynor, who managed to get AWAY with that, then backs up and grabs onto a blinded Marcus. He lifts him...AND DRILLS HIM WITH THE RAYN OF TERROR!

"RAYN OF TERROR!" Dashie exclaimed, "Hey bitch, you talkin's about winners?"

1...

2...

3!

"THIS BITCH GONNA WIN IT ALL! FUCK A DOOMSDAY, I GOT ME A RAYN OF TERROR!" Dashie cheered as the bell rang.

Harley joins up with Chris by sliding into the ring and hugging him by his waist. "YOU'RE JUST AMAAAZING!" She squeals. "WISH YOU WERE THERE WITH SPEED!"

* * *

 **EGYPT VS. MASK**

*Skip to End*

MASK WITH THE KICK TO THE FACE! The bent over Egypt is sent upright, and Mask runs and nails a Slingblade to Egypt! "CHAAARGE!" Mask yelled as he ran towards Egypt, who was in the far right corner, and GETS FLIPPED OVER THE ROPES! Mask, however, lands on the apron and then tries to immediately re-enter the ring-AND GETS A KNEE TREMBLER RIGHT TO THE TEMPLE!

"OUCH!" Kari cringed.

"THIS bitch is RUTHLESS. Egypt, actin' like he a Pharoah and shit." Dashie chuckled. "EXECUTING hoes!"

Egypt cricks his neck and picks up Mask. ...And he flips Mask upside-down onto his shoulder...\

...and he-CAN'T do The Tombstone! Mask slips behind Egypt QUICKLY!

"Oh! OH! Mask! MASK WITH THE SLIPPERY TRICKERY-SPIN AND KICK!" Snob shouted, "WHAT A DAMN GOOD REVERSE STO!"

"MIC CHECK, WHATEVER! EGYPT GETS PINNED!" Exclaimed Kari.

1...

2...

3!

"MASK MOVES ON! THE WCW LEGEND MOVES ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" Exclaimed Kari.

Mask gets up and hops onto his feet, HAPPY as he jumps around. "I WIN...I WIN...I WIN...I-OOMPH!"

EGYPT JUST STARTS ATTACKING MASK!

"WHAT!?" JR asked, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

"SORE LOSER, THAT'S THE MEANING!" Kari shouted.

Egypt DUMPS Mask out the ring and then THROWS him into the steel steps! And THAT'S when Egypt grabbed the padding on the floor...and started REMOVING it, revealing the concrete under it...

"Now WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Jim Ross asked, "IS THIS REALLY NECESSARY!?"

"Weeell...man I can't justify this, this is sorta fucked up." Dashie shrugged.

The North African humanoid countryball then picked up Mask...and proceeded to _RIP OFF HIS MASK OF LOKI! Stanley TRIED TO FIGHT IT, BUT THE COUNTRYBALL RIPS OFF THE MASK...'_

...and _THROWS IT FAR AWAY INTO THE CROWD!_

"THE MASK! EGYPT SENT THE MASK FLYING AWAY! WHERE THE HELL DID IT GO!?" Snob asked him, "THIS BETTER NOT MEAN SON OF THE MASK 2!"

"NOW...you can feel EVERYTHING." Egypt said. And he flipped him upside-down as the crowd began to boo HEAVILY as Egypt tiptoes up...

"Once again...HOW CAN ANYONE JUSTIFY THIS!?" Asked JR.

"I can justify it. EGYPT SHOULDA WON!" Batista shouted. "This goofball doesn't deserve it! KEEP THESE DAMN GOOFBALLS AWAY FROM WORLD TITLES! Guys like him, Disco Kid, Deadpool, and all the others need to stay BACK in that comedy role they were cursed with! Not hanging with Former World Champions like ME or the future stars like Egypt!"

And **_EGYPT COMES DOWN, TOMBSTONING IPKISS ONTO THE CONCRETE FLOOR!_**

 ** _"GOOD LORD, YOU CRETIN, DAMN YOU!" JR shouted in anger. "WAS IT NECESSARY!? WAS IT WORTH IT!?"_**

Crowd: YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!

Egypt gets on one knee a Mask, KO'd on the floor, has referees and medics run out to check on him. Ipkiss, who could normally take a hit, was knocked out after that attack. He moved NARY an inch. And medics began to collect Stanley while Egypt walks off due to referee orders lest he cost PROGRESS their FWAs spot.

"...Somebody needs to check on Stanley!" Said Ross. "And somebody needs to find that Mask of his!"

"I HOPED I RUINED THE SHOW FOR YA!" Egypt yelled out with joy as he walked up the ramp.

* * *

 **RC BANE VS. JASON GRACE**

*Skip to End*

Jason tries to Toss RC to the near right corner, but the light-heavyweight lands right on the corner before spinning off and taking down Grace with a Clothesline! Bane gets up, and he just circles around Jason. He stays on him, and grabs the bent over Jason by the wait. GUTWRENCH-nothing! No Virus Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb) to put him down. Jason lands on his feet and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! RC stumbles, and Jason nails another one...and another one...and another one...and then Irish Whips RC...and Bane comes back to FLIP over the back of a bending over Jason (he wanted a Back Body Drop) and then grabs Jason from behind and lifts him for an Argentine Rack!

"Argentine Rack! RC pulling out all the stops here!" Shouted Snob.

And RC runs and-Jason slides off and lands behind RC, arms hooked, and a Backslide Pin!

1...

2...

RC flips out of it, but is kept ahold of by Jason and Grace holds a squirming RC down and QUICKLY lifts him Gotch style AND PLANTS HIM WITH A NEUTRALIZER!

"DAMN!" Dashie yelled, "That was good!"

1...

2...

3!

"And JASON GRACE moves onto the semi-finals! The kid IS talented, he CAN wrestle, and whoever he faces NEXT ROUND will be...VERY VERY wise to not try and grapple with the boy."

Jason dusts his hands off and says, "The power of Jupiter leads me to the finals! No other gods before HIM...and ME..."

* * *

 **KEVIN LEVIN VS. [ULTIMATE] BELPHEGOR**

*Skip to End*

Belphegor keeps chopping away at the big legs of Kevin, hoping to forever keep him grounded. Levin is on his knees, and he big guy is kept down as Belphegor nails more and more stomps...kicks...a Double Axe Handle or two to the back. Belphegor then backs up and runs forward, KNEEING the head before grabbing it and TWISTING around with a Rolling Cutter!

"Belphegor with a Rolling Cutter, and he may see a revelation here for Gwen's cult! BELPHEGOR STILL GIVING GWEN THE VICTORY!" Shouted JR.

"ALL HAIL THE ALPHA BITCH!" Bel exclaimed proudly as he pinned Levin.

1...

2...

KICK OUT!

"WHAT!?" Bel shouted at himself.

Belphegor backed up...and and he ran forward and quickly grabbed the head of Kevin before-Kevin REVERSES The Storm Driver BY LIFTING BEL UP AND POWERBOMBING HIM INTO THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER!

"Levin! The STRENGTH of Kevin Levin! This big boy running the ropes!" Exclaimed JR, "NIKE BLAST TO THE FACE! BELPHEGOR GOES DOWN!"

Bel gets up, stumbling as Kevin smirks and picks him up when he turns around.

...AND THE GUTWRENCH LIFT COMES BACK DOWN FOR THE FULL THROTTLE!

"RIGHT on the face! The Varia Prince gets manhandled, and look at this!" Exclaimed Kari.

1...

2...

3!

"THE BIG GUY WINS!" Batista shouted, "VANILLA MIDGETS LOSE! As it SHOULD BE!"

"And Gwen's Cult just got SWEPT BITCH!" Dashie exclaimed. "NO MORE! THEY DON FOR! THEM AND THEIR...LITTLE WHORE! SO LONG, BELPHEGOR! DON'T LET YOUR ASS GET HIT BY THE DOOR!" Dashie freestyled.

"Not bad." Snob said.

"I know bitch, I freestyle like CRAZY with HOT FIRE!" Shouted Dashie.

"I was kidding. It was atrocious." Snob rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **RERUN VS. STAR FORCE**

*Skip to End*

Rerun jumps up, RVP-is pushed away. Star Force tries to boot Rerun, but the little guy runs under it and comes back to the face of Geo and nails a Jumping Complete Shot! Rerun then picks Star Force up and puts him on his shoulders...

...but then changes his mind. "NO...NO..." He said.

"Rerun, if I can deduce, might have been going for his sister's Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster." Said Jim Ross. "Course, he could be...OH! Rerun gets The SFKO by Star Force from behind!"

Star Force drilled Rerun from behind as the van Pelt pondered what he just did. And Star Force goes down and picks Rerun up. He put him under his legs in a Standing Headscissors. And then he gets on his back-RERUN manages to push Geo backwards and makes him land on his back! Geo was off of Rerun, and van Pelt backs up and smirks. "THIS is my legacy!" he shouted as he ran forward and RVPs-NO ONE! Star Force pushed him RIGHT into the far right corner! And Geo hops onto the second run, where Rerun was and Mini-Super German Suplexes him off the top! With a bridge!

1...

2...

Rerun kicks out and gets to his feet...and Mega Man gets up and GETS A CHOP! And Mega Man holds his chest...while Rerun yells, "You're just going to be like aaall the OTHER Mega Men. NOTHING to set you apart except spikier hair and a fancy visor!" And Rerun CHOPS him into the far right corner again. "I did the SMART THING! I hope you do too..." Rerun said solemnly before-MISSING the Chop as Star Force ducks and gives him a Double Knee Armbreaker! Rerun holds his arm, and Mega Man runs and kicks the gut before bending him over and getting on his back...

...GIGA IMPACT!

"Giga Impact CRASHES him into the mat, and despite his words, Rerun may be in dire straits here!" Kari said.

1...

2...

3!

"Star Force, the lone RR rep left, heading RIGHT to the semi-finals!" Said Snob, "THIS...should be good."

"It SHOULD...because Star Force is a hidden gem people aren't focusing on. He could be a major player here in the semi-finals." Said Jim Ross. "MAYBE...the finals as well."

Star Force walks off, saying, "ALL HAIL THE REVOLUTION BABY! TWO DOWN! TWO MORE TO GO!"

* * *

 **JESSE ALVERAZ VS. COACH WADE**

"THIS IS...THE ULTIMATE TEST OF COURAGE...FELLING THIS 'TITAN'...and BECOMING THE TRUE HERO OF YOU PEOPLE!" Wade exclaimed as he decked Jesse and sent him to the floor. "It is done. Now...to SLAY."

"And Coach tells the world, it's time to SLAY." Said Jim Ross. "And he's winding that forearm..."

"Forearm wind..." Snob said, "Run...and-JESSE DODGES! And the AWESOME GIFT! THE SUPERKICK CONNECTS! AND THE PIN AS JESSE FALLS ON WADE!"

1...

2...

 _SOPHIE CLARK DRAGS THE REFEREE OUT OF THE RING!_

 _"OH COME ON! STOP THIS! I'M SICK OF THE INTERFERENCE!"_ Jim Ross exclaimed. "I'M DAMN NEAR SICK!"

JT & Tyson yell as they get on the apron AND JESSE CLOTHESLINES THEM BOTH OFF THE APRON! The referee slides back in, and Jesse turns around RIGHT INTO THE DRAGON SLAYER!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"THIS IS PERFECT, ABSOLUTELY PERFECT..." Kari groaned.

"This man...this GENIUS...pull him in! PIN HIM!" Batista yelled.

1...

2...

JESSE GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES! ALVERAZ GOT THE FOOT ON THE ROPES, AND JESSE TRIES TO GET UP!

"JESSE ALVERAZ! ALVERAZ WITH THE RING AWARENESS!" Dashie said, "I'M DOMINCAN, AND HE'S MEXICAN, BUT SHIT! WE STILL BRUVAS!"

"NO YOU AREN'T YOU BUFFOON! THAT WOULD MAKE ME A 'BRUVA' TOO CAUSE I'M FILIPINO!" Batista exclaimed.

"THEN WE ALL BRUVAS!" Dashie clapped happily.

Wade gets up and clenches his fists tightly. "Oooh no you don't, Valdez-lite...I got a NEW STREAK now...I won't let you break THIS ONE..."

...and Wade runs the ropes and swings-FOR THE AIR AS JESSE CATCHES HIM AND FLIPS WADE HIGH OFF HIS SHOULDERS AND LETS HIM FREE FALL ON HIS BACK FOR THE ALVERAZ DRIVER!

"WHOA THE HEIGHT! ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"OH NO, OH NO, HE JUST CENA'D!" Batista groans, "I HATE CENA!"

Jesse then goes down to pin Wade!

1...

2...

3!

"AND JESSE ALVERAZ...DOWN TO THE WIRE...PINS AND WINS! AND HE GOES TO THE SEMI-FINALS! HE GOES TO THE SEMIS TO TRY AND WIN IT ALL!" Exclaimed Snob.

"AND WE HAVE OUR EIGHT SEMI-FINALISTS! ALVERAZ, GRACE, MASK, LEVIN, STAR FORCE, GANTA, RAYNOR, AND DOOMSDAY!" Jim Ross said, "And we shall see them and YOU AT THE FWAs! NEXT!"

* * *

 **BotB Semi-Finals**

Doomsday [UEPW] v Jesse Alveraz [NCW]

Jason Grace [UWE] vs. Ganta Igarashi [CASZ]

Mask [XCW] vs. Starforce [UCA]

Kevin Levin [AWE] vs. Chris Raynor [Joker's Royal Hand]

* * *

A/N: THANK you for waiting, guys. Next up...The Fiction Wrestling Awards.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	4. FWAs Intro & Couple of the Year

The MSG arena is adorned with a stage...and in the middle of it all is a ring and entrance stage complete with TitanTron (supplied by WWE) and the banners of former BotB winners AND Superstar of the Year winners Turner, Spongebob, Charlie Brown, and Ed.

...And then...lights start dimming...

...And then the ENTIRE place goes dark as The TitanTron flickered.

* * *

 _A barren wasteland with grey skies and several hills are seen...unoccupied...it seems as if Hiyao Miyazaki might have animated this..._

 _...but the feet of several people (each walking from different directions) are seen while a Viking Metal riff starts to play._

 _There were TEAMS walking towards the wasteland...and each team took a hill. The head people carried flags, each one adorned by a crest...or a logo of a company of you will._

 _Each leader stood beside their Champion, and each leader and champion looked at the other as they all got on their own hill..._

 _Each champion planted down their company's flag and stood tall next to their leader..._

 _Jake Long & Mr. TV_

 _Daisuke Motomiya & Mr. Nazirul_

 _Spongebob Squarepants & JC_

 _Tyson Blake & Maverick Jobling (as Rugal tries shoving his way in)_

 _Deadpool & Ken Anarchy_

 _Ben Tennyson & Commisioner Gordon_

 _Charlie Brown & Thomas Wayne Blake Jr._

 _Jesse Alveraz & Mr. Chaos_

 _Strider Hiryu & Mr. Red_

 _Rick Grimes & Eunice Versal_

 _Thorin Oakenshield & Mr. Billy_

 _Tails Prower & Charles Roberts_

 _Tai Kamiya & Space Ghost_

 _Naruto Uzumaki & Joshua Garza_

 _Capricorn & Gear Valant_

 _And JonTron & Nour_

 _Each side stands off with one another...their rosters/armies behind them..._

 _...nobody moved..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...before Deadpool yelled, "LEEROOOY JJJENNIIINS..." and ran with Ken and WCW down their hill!_

 _Every army followed suit, they all preparing any attacks...Guns, Rasengans, Cyborg Parrots, Space Watches, Dragon Fire, Digimon, and...Bubble Bottles?_

 _Everyone screamed...amd everyone ran into the middle...and the ensuing clash causes a BLINDING WHITE LIGHT..._

...THAT FLASHES EVEN THROUGH THE ARENA, BLINDING ALL WHO LOOK!

"YEAH, EPILEPSY! WHOOOOOOO!" Psymon Stark, CCW star who was in the audience, cheered.

...the lights die down, and we come back...to four silhouettes on the stage...

...and the lighta died down, and each person reveales themselves to be...

...Charlie Brown...

...Timmy Turner...

...Ed...

...and Spongebob Squarepants...

...and all four were carrying flags with their own logos on them, (A curvy, edged yellow rectangle...a toast with butter...a pink star...and a yellow flag with a black zig-zag) and FINALLY an announcer (who sounded like Sean Connery) announces loudly...

"Who will join these four onstage and become this year's SUPERSTAR OF THE YEAR? _WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE **FIFTH ANNUAL FICTION WRESTLING AWARDS!**_ "

A classical big band piece plays, as it all pans to the stars in the crowd. We got to see Jennifer Lawrence sitting next to Eddy (and trying tp find a new seat), Mark Hamill awkwardly sitting next to Harley Quinn and her Royal Hand, Ed Boon sat near Superman instead of Scorpion, Kishimoto and Toriyama throwing manga pictures at each other, Kanye West sitting in the front with The Queendom, Jay-Z, and Diddy. Also, Carrot Top was seen sitting near Nathan Blair.

"I'm an MD as well!" The prop comic announced, wearing a doctor outfit.

And then our ears are pierced by a familiar man...

" _ **WHHHHHHHHHHAT UP!?...IT'S DASHIEEE! AND WELCOME BACK TO THE RFFF-RWRWR-RAAARS!**_ SH*T! THE FWAs, BITCH! Hol' up...I get censored?" Dashie asked.

"We're on LIVE NETWORK TV, DASH..." Snob groaned. "Act your age. HELLO, fellow people...I am The Cinema Snob...and I am heee with DashieXP...Dave Batista...Kari Kamiya...ans of course...Jim Ross."

"Hello there ladies & gentlemen, and the GPW TEAM IS LIVE FROM MADISON SQUARE GARDEN! THE MOST FAMOUS ARENA ON EARTH!" JR exclaimed. "And we have a STACKED SHOW and STACKES CARD for you tonight! The Best of the BEST will be crowned tonight! Awards will be given out, ESPECIALLY Superstar of the Year! And we have Gwen Tennyson going against a girl I have seen in GPW, an OFFICER Aelita Schaeffee, or OLDER Aelita. Not to be confused with-"

"Our REAL DEAL HOLYFIELD Aelita who was born here and not an alien from another universe?" Batista chimed in. "Yeah when Gwen murders her and sends the remains home, do we need mail or a garbage truck?"

"Why so mean?" Asked Kari. "She has a good chance. I think if she REALLY is prepared...she'll go all the way." Said Kari. "SOMEONE needs to knock her off her perch. KORRA did it. I think Aelita-"

"O-AELITA." Batista said, "We label our aliens."

"...SHE...has a shot." Kari groaned.

"Hey...I tell it like it is." Batista held his hands up. "Deal with it."

"ALSO I am obligated to tell you that this show was sponsored by the letter A..." Dashie said, "AS IN 'PLAN A' BY AELITA SCHAEFFER! THIS SH*T IS FIRE! That dope track she has...'Conduit' feat. Wiz Khalifa and Adam Levine! This bitch talkin' about how her love is stronger than electricity! And this FIRE beat with Kanye West on the song 'Little Man'!"

"Some say Kanye wrote that diss track about some short kid with barely any hair who lives in a culdesac. Sounds unlikely though." Kari shrugs...as she is seen trying to break her free copy of the CD...a free copy that everyone gets under their chair.

And now we hit the stage. And the announcer announces...

"And now TWO-SIXTHS of your FWA hosts...TOMMY VERCETTI & CASEY LYNCH!"

Tommy & Casey come out to "Wayfarer", and Tommy is smirking alongside his rocker lady. They had very... _mischievous_ grins...

"Hey hey! Welcome to The FWAs!" Tommy said. "We are just a FEW of your hosts. And let my first words as host be...Go jump in a PIT and contract a disease, Egypt. Star Force...Ipkiss will be READY for you tonight."

The crowd gives a cheer as Tommy beats his chest triumphantly before the crowd starts chanting, "MASK! MASK! MASK! MASK!"

"But back to the show, MAN this place is more packed than normal! I haven't seen this large a crowd since the Cleveland Cavaliers NBA Finals celebrations this Sunday! ...FUNNY ENOUGH, that was only rivaled by the large crowd at the Cleveland 'Burn Your LeBron Jersey" event in 2009."

The crowd gives mild laughs as the camera shows LeBron James, 5BW Citywide Champion and GPW star...next to Bill Belicheck and Sidney Crosby. LeBron was showing off his new NBA Championship ring while saying something inaudible to the cameras.

Tommy scanned the audience...and then pointed out UWE owner Maverick. "MAV! How you doing? Long time no see! EVERYONE UWE IS BACK IN THE FWAs!"

The crowd gives UWE a giant "WELCOME BACK!" cheer, as Tommy claps alongside Casey. "NOW...for Boss of the Year...who takes that home if UWE wins it? Cause I hears Rugaaal say he wants it..."

The cameras show UWE "co-owners" Maverick and Rugal seemingly having a short heated exchange about the topic.

"ALSO...Force the Fox is here! UNFORTUNATELY...UCA is NOT in The FWAs this year. ...ALSO..." Tommy then put his hands to his ears and listened out. "...if you can hear that...that...that sounds like the collective relieved sighs of every backstage interviewer team in every company knowing Team Red vs. Blue ARE NOT eligible for an award this year. NOW they actually stand a CHANCE of win-oh wait Smoshgames is nominated...never mind." Tommy shrugged.

The RvB crew all are in the same area, agreeing with Tommy Vercetti. HOWEVER, Caboose seems to have a popcorn bucket stuck on his head.

"ALSO..." Casey smiled, "Let me be the first to welcome SORA TAKENOUCHI HERE! WELCOME SORA!" Casey said as the crowd clapped for Sora.

"ALSO let's give a shoutout to the one next to her, Mr. Sora Takenouchi!" Tommy quipped, gaining "OOOOOOHs" from the crowd at that joke.

Tai looked visibly upset by that joke, but Sora just took his hand and silently told him to calm down.

"And so it seems WWE was so desperate for nominees for awards, they nominated Prince Vegeta." Casey said, gaining a loud reaction as the camera panned to an angry Vegeta...who was looking at a brown haired Brawler with "his Belt".

"I find that baffling." Casey continued. "The LAST TIME Vegeta would ever be TRULY considered for a Superstar of the Year trophy, the Doomsday hadn't even killed Superman yet...there was a Mega Man we actually LIKED...Maverick and Force were actually young...and Mr. Billy and Jesse Alveraz's parents hadn't even met yet..."

"But REALLY..." Tommy said, " New York for accepting us here. We LOVE IT. NYC is amazing. Not as bad as people like to make it out to be. You guys are NICE and took us in with open arms. You are AMAZING. I could really feel the..."

Tommy was interrupted by a stagehand, who whispered into his ear. Tommy nodded...and then looked to the crowd.

"...Okay, apparently Gear Valant's car was stolen." Tommy deadpanned to laughs from the crowd as Tommy shrugged. "WHILE we go out to try and get it, PLEASE...allow us to give out AWARDS..."

Tommy & Casey ran offstage, and the announcer then said, "And now, coming out to introduce Couple of the Year...Henry & Dawn Wong!"

Dawn and Henry walk out, hand in hand, as Dawn also holds up a blue haired toddler who is grasping at the white envelope in hks mom's hand. Both take to the podium and speak.

"...Love is...a very wonderful feeling." Henry said. "It..makes you feel really...'

And Baby Tyson Wong nearly retches as he tries to not throw up.

"...What?" Henry asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Henry, we could all tell you were about to say something really groan inducing. Don't make Tyson sick. Find something non cliché." Dawn said. "Appeal to a lower common denominator."

Dawn's words resonate with Henry, who shrugs and proceeds to speak again.

"...See girl. Boing. Bang bang. Baby. Money. Marriage. Wrestling. Woo."

Dawn just stared deadpan at Henry and just decided to speak.

"They say this award is unnecessary. But power couples TEND to be influential. Ever since the likes of Macho Man & Miss Elizabeth all the way to the hated likes of Edge & Lita or Rusev & Lana, wrestling and couples are inseparable. People wanna see a good couple...or a bad couple get smashed. They wanna see romance arcs blossom and climax. Romance is a part of drama. And wrestling is part drama. NOW...the nominees for Couple of the Year aaare..."

 **Sasha Slasher & Jason Krueger (FTW)**

 **Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald (UEPW)**

 **Drew Cage & Cassie Cage (CEW)**

 **Steve Smith and Debbie (TWAE)**

 **Shikamaru Nara and Temari (WWT)**

 **Yuma and Tori (BTWF)**

 **Yaya Nanto and Tsubomi Okuwaka (WCW)**

 **Geoff & Bridgette (CWF)**

 **Makoto Naegi and Kyouko Kirigiri (PROGRESS)**

 **Claude Speed and Jessica Wilson (XCW)**

 **Kurt Hudson and Alyssa Parker (ACW)**

 **WaterRose (Percy Jackson & Ruby Rose) (UWE)**

 **Sailor Moon & Itachi Uchiha (WWE)**

 **Jeremy Ellis and Tammy Blake (CCW)**

"And the winner is-hey where's the envelope?" Asked Henry asked, looking all around for the winner envelope.

...and he looked over to see Tyson chewing on a piece of paper.

"TAI SEN!" Henry yelled, causing the 2 year old to tense up. "Spit it out...NOW..."

Taisen Wong proceeded to do as his dad said, lest he be punished, and spits out the now wet and chewed up paper. Dawn sighs and couches down to get it, and picks up the envelope. It is filled with many holes...

...

...

...

...holes shaped like a trident crossing with a scythe.

" **WATERROSE!"** Dawn announced as the cameras showed Percy Jackson & Ruby Rose.

Percy Jackson goes through a mixture of expressions...surprise...happiness...horror...happiness again...and then horror again as he walks up to the stage with Ruby to accept the Award; to say he makes his part of the acceptance speech quick is an understatement...

"Uhhh...thank you all...I went through a rough patch, romance-wise early on in the year and I'm...umm...glad that Ruby and I found each other...I think we really...uh...clicked, it not only brought us together but it brought Hunters and Demigods together too, making Beacon Blood...and, uh..." Percy stops to scratch the back of his head, "Gods, this is awkward...anywaaaaaay, thank you all for voting for us, we'll try and keep...err...'WaterRose' going for next year's FWAs so we can win this award again...so yeah, uh...thank you all very much...oh, and uh, suck it Annabeth, this proves I don't NEED you." Percy blew a raspberry to end his part of the speech.

Backstage, Annabeth is...less than pleased.

Ruby then took to the mic and spoke, "Uh I'm glad that I found Percy because he's a guy who've I've actually liked and well, I'm glad to have met him since we've managed to bring two different sides with Demigods and Hunter's uniting and we hope to keep going to the next FWAs. So thank you all for this award!" Ruby waves while giggling at Percy's end of the speech.

The crowd clapped for WaterRose as they got off the stage, and the announcer declared...

"And NOW we take a commercial break! When we come back, The Special FWAs of Battle Royal of the Year and Manager of thr Year! ALSO...our first match of the night, The Game Grumps take on The Rookie Revolution's 'Team Hawesome Generation!' Stay tuned!"

 **The FWAs are sponsored by Injustice 2 from Netherrealm! Injustice, the best comic book based fighting game until Marvel decides to re-enter the video game world again**

(Commercial)

...

...

...

...

...

...

The show briefly comes back on, as Sailor Moon is seen conversing in a boiler room with...someone.

"GLAD you're joining us. Welcome to The Queendom. You deserve more, honestly. Consider my managerial services yours. And when you come to WWE...expect the lime light. ...However, you need to cut your hair. I-WHOA!"

Moon tripped over some blond hair, and held her throbbing head while also keeping herself from crying onscreen. "Ooooow...alrighty Rapunzel, I'll see you in a bit..."

And with that, Moon walks off down the hall.

"Was...was that the new WWE signee?" Snob asked.

"Which baby girl was that?" Asked Dashie.

"Stop calling women 'baby girls' please?" Kari asked. "It's borderline mysoginistic."

"Ahem...I'm sorry BABY GUUURL..." Dashie yelled. "Hold up my bad...that waa rude... _bitch._ "

And fans only hearing the commentary audio could hear the muffled yells of a Dominican man in his 30s calling for help.

 **FWAs Will Be Right Back!**


	5. Manager and Female Villain Awards

The show comes back to us with an announcer who somewhat sounds like Tara Strong...doing Bubbles.

 **AND WE ARE BACK TO THE FWAs! Now introducing, the man to present Battle Royal of the Year...Rumble Royal 2000 winner...Hanzo Hasashi, Scorpion! Teehee!**

Scorpion walks out onto the stage, giving a single wave as he shows off his human skin face to the world. Many a woman swoon over The Specter as he nods and takes the podium.

"I outlasted FIFTY-NINE other men to win a Rumble and go on to win The Omega Title against Onaga at WrestleNation 2000." Scorpion told the crowd, garnering a big pop for the historical fact, "REGARDLESS of what happened AFTER that, I showed one thing...I could go the distance. Rumbles aren't about wrestling moves, pins, submissions, how well you can submit or even your charisma. It's about STAMINA. RESOLVE. FORTITUDE. SURVIVAL. If you can survive from number ONE to number SIXTY...you're an all-time great. 60, 40, 30, it doesn't matter. If you win a Battle Royal, you're a survivor. And I'd like to help give an award to one of the survivors." Scorpion said as he held up the award. "NOW...the nominees for Battle Royal of the Year are..."

 **2014 Royal Rumble Match (UEPW)**

 **2015 High Noon Rumble (FWE)**

 **International Championship Tourney Semifinals – 15-Man Royal Rumble at Ignition IV (ACW)**

 **CCW Ozone Regal Rumble Match (CCW)**

The camera pans down to each winner of each Rumble...Thorin Oakenshield of UEPW...Wildcard of FWE...PewDiePie of ACW...and Liu Kang of CCW...

Scorpion then says, "And the winner is..."

...and he opens the envelope, looking inside to see the contents. And he pulls out...

...

...

...

...a playing card.

" **THE HIGH NOON RUMBLE!** "

And the camera pans to Wildcard in the crowd.

"WHAT a revelation!" Jim Ross said. "FWE wins it's first FWA!"

"Yeah, but Liu Kang drop that hot FIRE though!" Dashie exclaimed. "Damn man...I liked that bitch."

"I wanted Thorin to win. Another win for big guys who destroy stuff." Said Batista.

"DESPITE all that...good job for FWE!" Kari said.

And the FWE stars in the audience couldn't believe it... Wildcard _himself_ couldn't believe it, covering his mouth in shock when he saw the playing card and standing up _in shock_ when it was announced, eyes wide open... and a _huge_ grin on his face. From the rise to the fall, from his FTW debut, Grappler of the Year and his fade-away into obscurity... and now, the Rumble _he_ won had won an award.

Wildcard, without wasting any time, nods and _hops_ onto stage with agility, quickly reaching the podium. Wiping a small tear away, the MRC Elite breathed... and looked the crowd in the eyes as he started to talk.

"Y'know..." Wildcard started, letting out a small chuckle while a _very_ small chant of "YOU DESERVE IT!" rose from the rowdier members of the crowd. "Since it's _me_ doing this speech on the fly, I would be talking about myself... but tonight, I'm just not up for it. You wanna hear me talk about how the next stop is CrashDay? Tune in to Blitkzrieg _and_ RiseUp! 'Cause _tonight..._ it's not _my_ night... it's _our_ night. It's FWE's night. I _won_ the High Noon Rumble... the _thirtieth_ one, sure... but I wasn't alone in that ring. 39 others were with me... Tommy! Tommy Vercetti! Lasted one hour and ten minutes and made _history_ as the longest-standing wrestler in the High Noon Rumble! Frederick! Twirlenkiller eliminated _ten people!_ And then Jack Cayman, who returned... Alex Taylor, who debuted... _they_ are also the reason why I'm standing on this podium tonight. They... and everybody else. The referees... Monogon and JR, who were commentating all night long! Mr. Silvio Valant, who _helped_ create the High Noon Rumble! Mr. Gear Valant! Who made it possible for FWE to still be around _today..._ for the thirtieth annual High Noon Rumble to be held! Folks, I might be arrogant... but atleast _I admit it..._ and I _know_ when I wasn't the only one responsible for something! _This..._ is _my_ award... as much as it is Blitzkrieg's award! As much as it is RiseUp's award! And as much as it is FWE's award as a whole! We came here, thinking "CCW got this, we're not beating Liu Kang"... I think I heard Mr. Gear Valant say "the light at the end of the tunnel is further up ahead". But no... the light at the end of the tunnel is _right here._ "

Wildcard, getting somewhat emotional, paused for a moment to catch his breath, before quickly resuming.

"And at the end... we want to thank _you_ folks. The crowd. The fans. With your intensity, your chants, _everything,_ the full package that comes with you. Because it's _only_ thanks to you we got this far when we ran out of fuel. The road is still long... but from tonight on, we know _one thing... we're never again driving alone._ THANK YOU EVERYBODY!"

The crowd gives a standing ovation for Wildcard as he finishes his speech, the words he spoke about humility resonating with the crowd. They supported this future of FWE if this was going to be the face of it. Scorpion nodded and clapped for Wildcard in the backgrou-

 _ **"OOOOOOOOOOH NEW YORK CITYYY!"**_

And now a voice immediately came after Wildcard's speech as he was still on stage, garnering a loud reaction...

"Who the hell?" Batista asked in confusion.

The voice kept up his intro, still exciting the crowd as they prepare to gyrate.

 _ **"DON'T YOU DARE BE GLUM!**_

 _ **CLAP...FOR YOUR FUSION CHAMP...**_

 ** _AND FEEEEEEL...THE HAAAWESOOOOME!"_**

"OH GAWD!" Jim Ross facepalmed.

"THESE BITCHES!" Dashie groaned.

"Well DAMN." Batista raised an eyebrow.

The crowd's mood went in COMPLETE REVERSE. From expectant cheers to hard boos.

New Day's theme started playing...

...And YASEEN KHAN ran out alongside Fuzzy and Iggy! Fuzzy and Iggu were...a tad apprehensive. Well mostly Fuzzy. Yaseen was gyrating excitedly to the music (because he knew it pissed people off). Khan then pointed to the curtain...and out walked Lillian House, clapping half-heartedly while giving Yaseen a handshake. And FINALLY, Yaseen crotch chopped the audience and pointed back at the curtain...

...and NOW out came Kenny with Barry, The Twinleaves garnering the most heat out of the six person group. Barry held up "his" FUSION Title and Yaseen held up his New Blood Title and AMW Tag Title. "WE WILL RULE FUSIOOON!" Shouted Yaseen before he and Barry clinked Titles...and then had a "sword fight" with them.

"This is just obscene." JR cringed.

"Hey get with the Hawesome, JR! This is fun!" Batista chuckled while clapping.

"How can you LIKE this?" Asked Snob.

Batista shrugged. "If it pisses YOU ALL OFF...I love it."

Yaseen them took the mic and spoke out as the music to New Day died. "That was cute Wildcard. Really it was. Really heartwarming. Hopefully this didn't trigger you. If it did...troll."

Yaseen shrugged, the boos flooding in as The New Blood Champion shoulders that said Belt. "Over the past half year, me and my brothers AND The Twinleaves have been proving why we are the most talked about teams out there. And Lil...she's trying to show that she ISN'T just Velvet's sister but a WRESTLER WITH A Ph.D! Yep! She's a DOCTOR! Which means she is smarter than the WHOLE LOT of this New England sewage plant...oops I meant New York City."

That cheap heat gains Yaseen a lot of heat, but he passes the mic to Barry...which gets him even MORE boos. Boos to the point Barry can't even talk because the crowd is busy chanting, "TOOLS! TOOLS! TOOLS! TOOLS! "

"YES!" Barry finally spoke, "We are DEFINITELY TOOLS! The RIGHT kind of tools needed to make this show ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MORE HAWESOME BABAAAY!" He stuck out his tongue while doing this before patting his FUSION Title. "THIS SHOW NEEDED SOME HAWESOME! Boring moment after boring moment, the REAL STARS...your REAL HEROES are HERE!"

Kenny also had his turn to speak, "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Barry responded.

"Yeah!" Kenny said back.

"Yeah!" Barry said back to him.

"Yeah?" Yaseen popped in to say.

"Yeah!" Barry responded.

Kenny: Yeah!

Barry: Yeah!

Yaseen: Yeah!

Kenny: Yeah!

Barry: Yeah!

Yaseen: Yeah!

Kenny: Yeah!

Barry: Yeah!

Yaseen: Yeah!

Kenny: Yeah!

Barry: Yeah!

Luke Harper: Yeah yeah yeah...!

The Twinleaves, The NexGen, and Lillian all looked behind them to see Luke Harper...at least...it probably was...um...

...DOUBLE SUPERKICK by The Twinleaves to Harper(?)!

"GET ON WITH IT!" The crowd shouted, alongside some "Yeahs" from the crowd.

"You want a show? We are gonna give you a show!" Barry shouted, "The GRUMPS are OLD NEWS! The Team Hawesome Generation is gonna rip this business APART! We got more FLAIR than RIC baby!"

"More PERFECT than Hennig!" Declared Kenny.

"More WONDERFUL than Orndorff!" Yaseen chimed in.

"Broken more hearts than Michaels!" Barry said.

"More Iconic than Hogan!" Yelled Kenny.

"Who?" Yaseen asked.

"More ULTIMATE than the Warrior!" Exclaimed Barry.

"More PHENOMONAL than Styles!" Exclaimed Yaseen.

"And more Macho..." Barry winked at the camera.

"And more Savage..." Kenny added in.

"Than Randy!" The Twinleaves said together to get heat so nuclear, the temperature rose.

"And a lot more ELITE than anything those three tools in Japan do!" Yaseen quickly added in as all six got into the ring.

Crowd: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Barry chuckled as he removed The FUSION Title from his waist. "NEED YOUR HAWESOMEST FUSION CHAMPION GO O-"

 _I want it all..._

 _I want it all..._

 _I want it all..._

 _And I want it now!_

THIS gets an actual FACE POP from the crowd as The RR members were interrupted!

"A resounding 'NO!'" JR yelled.

Queen's "I Want It All" plays to a loud reaction of cheers and boos, and The TitanTron's MiniTron shows the Grump animated faces as the TitanTron itself (donated by WWE, owner of the TitanTron name) plays PROGRESS highlights mixed in with FUSION and WWE scenes. The bell rings, and The WWT Announcer (best announcer in the business currently) speaks out.

"The FOLLOWING is a Six Person Mixed Tag Match scheduled for ONE-FALL! Coming to the ring; representing PROGRESS...The GAME GRUMPS!"

Dan & Barry wear The WWE Toon Tag Team Championships on their waists, Suzy holds her her PROGRESS Women's Championship, Ross carries his European Championship of PROGRESS, and Jon...holds a very _very angry Arin Hanson._

"The Game Grumps, starting late last year, PROMISED a YEAR OF GRUMP." Said Jim Ross. "And a year they gave us. ESPECIALLY in PROGRESS. The dominant stable all around until The SEO came into power, and The Grumps' power has been challenged. JonTron lost his World Championship and Arin lost his Hardcore Title. But at least The Grumps have The WWE Tag Titles-"

"That that JERKOFF TOM BRADY COST MATT AND DAVIS BECAUSE HE'S A SORE LOSER WHO NEEDS-"

"WHOA WHOA!" Batista said to, "...Nobody cares."

Kari began scowl at The Animal, but Dashie continued commentary for the group.

"These dudes...I LIKE 'em." Dashie said, "YouTubers UNITE. But...heheh...damn man Arin is PISSED. The ONE BELT this bitch had to himself left was The FUSION TITLE...and your boy BARRY TOOK IT."

Barry still keeps a lustful eye on The FUSION Title, licking it and then putting it on the ground. Barry gyrates his hips, before getting on the ground and _humping The FUSION Title Shawn Michaels-style._

"Now how crass can ya get?" Asked JR.

"Mind games, JR. The normally goofy Grumps just got SERIOUS. A different mindset for the stable." Batista said.

"ANGERING The Grumps may be a HUGE MISTAKE..." Kari said, "OH! ARIN'S MAKING A RUN FOR IT!"

Arin Hanson runs like a man POSSESSED down the ramp, running to the ring! He slides in amd TACKLES a now upright Barry and goes to town on his face, which makes the OTHER Grumps do the same and start an RR Grumps battle!

The battle ensues, and Barry tries calling down the thunder as he has Arin on the ropes and SUPERKICKS-NOTHING AS ARIN FLIPS HIM OVER THE TOP ROPE! Lillian is sent over by Suzy, Jon STRONG ARMS Yaseen over the ropes with one arm, Ross throws Iggy over while Barry throws Fuzzy over, and Dan throws Kenny over the top rope as well! The RR get up to regroup amidst the loud pro-Grump cheers, but JonTron then says, "THIS WILL BE THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER DONE!" and starts running to the ropes.

"What is JonTron doing here?" Asked Ross.

...and JonTron, with the help of Arin & Dan helping him up, ACTUALLY _flips over the ropes AND NAILS A PLANCHA ON TOP OF THE ENTIRE ROOKIE REVOLUTION TEAM!_

 _"I'VE SEEN AN ELEPHANT FLY, BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Jim Ross exclaimed, "JONTRON, WITH GRUMP ASSISTANCE, JUST FLATTENED THE MALE RR MEMBERS! LILLIAN ESCAPED, AND IT SEEMS SHE'LL START US OFF! BUT THE FACT THAT THIS EVEN OCCURRED IS AMAZING!"_

 _"THAT BREASTFEEDING, TITTY BOUNCING FATASS ACTUALLY DID THAT!? DID SOMEBODY WAVE A HOAGIE ON THAT SIDE OF THE RING TO ENTICE HIM!?" Asked Batista._

"What a MOVE! And THAT is gonna send us into an ACTUAL MATCH! With GRUMP CONTROL and fans CHEERING for the PROGRESS top stable!" Exclaimed Kari.

"OH SWOOD I ACTUALLY DID IT!" Jon exclaimed in excitement, getting up and running around as The Twinleaves and NexGen look like pancakes on the ground. Lillian, who lives with this insanity on a daily basis (look at her family...), just shrugs it off to allow the match to start with her and Suzy.

*Skip to End*

Ross is throwing hands at Fuzzy, trying to knock him over as The Grumps cheer on the resident sadist. He runs back to the ropes and FUZZY CATCHES HIM AND POWERSLAMS HIM! And NOW Fuzzy tags in Yaseen, who watches Ross try to stand up and get some form of vertical base.

"Yaseen, with the same look I have seen in the eyes of Randy Orton when he prepared his Punts a while back." JR commentated. "New Blood Champion of PROGRESS, AMW Tag Team Champion which is a developmental Title, an FFW Trios Champion with his brothers, and he could be a future FUSION Tag Team Champion with his brothers if they beat Cactus Spiders. A talented kid with a BAD attitude."

"He doesn't CARE if you hate his attitude. He LIKES IT. He REVELS in it, Jim Ross. And THAT is something. Most big bads get cheered. Not this kid. He will try to find a way to piss you off." Batista smirked, "And I bet you he did the skit with The Twinleaves JUST to piss them off."

Yaseen charges forward towards Ross...and he jumps up for The Curb Stomp AND GETS CAUGHT BY A FAST KIPPING UP ROSS AND DRIVEN BACK WITH A FLAPJACK INTO THE GRUMPS NEAR RIGHT CORNER!

"Reversal! And Ross, tagging in Arin, goes for a SPINEBUSTER!" Exclaimed Kari.

And Ross DROPS Yaseen onto Arin's knee, and NOW Arin claps his hands and yells, "HAAAAAAWESOOOME..." towards the RR corner and up Yaseen. Arin goes for is Jumping Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver...

...but The Tenouttaten is reversed and Yaseen gets behind Arin and turns him around! Arin pushes Yaseen into the far left corner and runs forward. Yaseen moves...while Ross tries to enter and the ref starts admonishing him. Yaseen grabs Arin and bends him over for a Standing Headscissors...but Arin spins out of it and gets down to COCK KNOCK THE ROCKS OF YASEEN!

Crowd: OOOOOOOOH...

"WELCOME TO THE D-CLUB, BITCH!" Shouted Dashie.

"THE D-CLUB INITIATION FROM ARIN HANSON!" Kari exclaimed.

"REFEREE, STOP LOOKING AT THE OUTBACK DICKHOUSE AND LOOK AT WHAT THAT BASTARD DID TO KHAN!" Shouted Batista. "DO YOUR JOB!"

Yaseen falls over on both knees, and the ref turns back around and goes for the pin on Yaseen...

...but the referee tells him that Yaseen _isn't the legal man._

"What?" Asked Kari.

"HE...wait who is-SUPERKICK!" Kari cringed.

The smoking gun...was held by BARRY, who then shouted, "MMMMMMMMMBOP!"

When did he tag in?" Asked Snob.

"Probably when Yaseen was pushed into their corner!" JR said. "BARRY TAKING ADVANTAGE

Barry picks up Arin and yells, "FINISH...IT." Ryback style before lifting him up and GETTING THE SWEET SEXY MUSIC (Sick Kick) BY DAN!

"DAN! AVIDAN WITH THE KICK TO KNOCK OVER THE HAWESOME ONE, AND NOW HERE COMES THE FULL ON BRAWL AGAIN! CHAOS AND INSANITY HAS OVERTAKEN THE RING ONCE AGAIN!" JR exclaimed.

AND IT INDEED RAN WILD! ALL THE GROUPS RAN INTO THE RING, WITH THE REFEREE TRYING TO STOP THE CHAOS!

ROSS THROWS IGGY OVER, AND THEN JONTHROWS OUT YASEEN OUT, LILLIAN AND SUZY GO OUT WITH A DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE OVER THE TOP! BUT FUZZY RUNS OVER AND CLOTHESLINES BARRY AND ROSS OVER! AND THEN JON COMES FROM BEHIND AND CLOTHESLINES FUZZY OVER...

...BUT THEM A DOUBLE SUPERKICK TAKES THEM JON DOWN!

"MMMBOP, MMMBOP! LOOK AT 'EM!" Shouted Batista.

"And then ANOTHER DOUBLE SUPERKICK TO ARIN!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

Barry and Kenny high-five, and then Barry picks Arin up...and Kenny gets on the apron...Barry flips him upside-down for a Spiritombstone, kicking Jon in the face to keep him down...

"Kenny on the apron, Arin Hanson in the Spiritombstone clutches..." Jim Ross said.

Kenny jumps on the ropes, and flips...

...

...

...

...THE SPIRITOMBSTONE- ** _IS COUNTERED BY JON KIPPING UP AND CATCHING KENNY BEFORE DROPPING HIM WITH THE JONBOMB_** (Chokebomb/Pop-Up Chokebomb)!

"OH LORD! THE CATCH! THE JONBOMB! THE SPIRITOMBSTONE AKA THE MELTZER DRIVER IS A NO GO!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"BARRY LOOKS CONFUSED! HE HAS ARIN IN HIS HANDS, AND ARIN...HE'S SLIPPING OUT!" Exclaimed Kari.

Arin slips out, and lands on his feet behind Barry! And Dan Hanson runs into the ring from in front of Barry and Arin & Dan _NAIL A COMBO SWEET SEXY MUSIC/EGORAPTURE COMBO TO THE HEAD OF BARRY!_

"THE DOUBLE KICK! DOUBLE KICK! BARRY'S HEAD GOT SQUASHED BY THE BOOTS! ARIN! ARIN WITH THE COVER ON BARRY!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

1...

2...

3!

"THE GAME GRUMPS WIN! THE GAME GRUMPS TAKE THIS WIN! THE RR LOSES THE MATCH TO THE GRUMPS!" Dashie exclaimed, WHAT A STABLE, BITCH!"

The Grumps all regroup in the ring, and The WWT Announcer declares...

"HERE are your winners...The Game Grumps!"

"WHAT an opener! And The Rookie Revolution's slide continues!" Exclaims Jim Ross. "What else can happen to them?"

Arin yells, "REFEREE...RAISE MY HAND." And so referee Leslie Anderson of WWE shrugs and raises Arin's hand. "NOW PUT IT DOWN..." Arin demanded before he went out the ring.

"And Arin, going BACK for his FUSION Championship!" JR exclaimed.

"FINALLY...END this Hawesome Title Reign nonsense." Kari said.

And Arin SNATCHES his Title back from ringside and raises it in the air, "THIS IS MIIINE! MINE MINE MIIINE!"

Arin swings his Belt around and cheers, "NOW WE'RE GONNA END THIS STUPID FEUD AT FU-"

 ** _ARIN GETS A SUPERKICK...FROM RAY NARVAEZ! ALL FROM BEHIND!_**

 ** _"HEY! HEY THAT'S FWF'S NARVEAZ! THE RR MEMBER! HE KICKED ARIN!" Kari exclaimed._**

Ray crouched over a crawling Arin Hanson, and then said, "MMMBOP!" JUST to piss him off before he SNATCHED The FUSION Title BACK out of Arin's hands. The NexGen and The Twinleaves ALL book it towards Ray and let him direct traffic OUT of there!

"He's RUNNING OFF! HE'S RUNNING OFF WITH ARIN'S BELT AGAIN!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"GOOD! GOOD GOOD GOOD!" Yelled Batista. "LET THE REIGN OF HAWESOMENESS CONTINUE!"

Ray runs into the crowd, Jon and Dan too late to grab him. "THE ONLY YOUTUBE REVOLUTION THAT MATTERS IS _MINE._ " He said before handing Barry his Title back. And Barry, taking "his" Belt back, kisses the faceplate...before full on MAKING OUT with it, LICKING it sensually in the most disturbing way possible.

"Just...just EW EW EW..." Kari shuddered.

"F*CK YOU! I HATE YOU NARVEAZ!" Dashie yelled.

"I HATE YOU TOO HOBBIT!" Ray yelled back.

"WHAT!? Oh THIS BITCH!" Dashie took off his headset, but Snob and Kari held the short but loud Dashie back before...I guess Ray kicked his rear end.

Barry finishes making out with it...and then raises The Title in the air, saying, "THIS IS MY BUIZEL...MY BIG BABY BUIZEL RIGHT HERE...AND YOU ALL CAN'T TOUCH HER!"

...And now we head backstage, where Claude Speed, Alex DeLarge, and Jessica Wilson are busy searching for The Mask. The Green Mask of Loki was SOMEWHERE around here.

"That Egypt prick threw it in the crowd. And it wasn't in the area where it was thrown. Like it keeps getting moved." Claude said, wiping his brow. "Lord, this is gonna take too long. We GOTTA get him that Mask before he fights Mega Man."

"But where are we gonna find it at?" Asked Jessica.

ELSEWHERE backstage, Moon was talking to...someone. We don't know who it is. The Queendom pad cameraman was keeping it off of said person.

"Alright...I'll see YOU out in the ring later." Usagi chuckled, "Ooooh...you are going to _piss him off..._ especially if you fight _her..._ but for now, lay low, okay?" Moon smiled before she saw something at her feet. The other party had walked off before Moon had found this...green mask.

"Hey...this The Mask's mask?" Moon asked. "...Boy...they're probably looking for this right now. If they don't get this, they'll probably lose their match later and THEN what?...Theirs and XCW's hopes and dreams will be crushed-oops."

That last word deadpanned, Moon just threw the mask away down the hallway and walked off without any form of a care.

...But then somebody else found it backstage...

...a girl and her hedgehog that got a decent pop when they appeared onscreen.

"Ooooh..." Tammy beamed as she picked up the mask. "Mr. Spin...this Stanley's mask?"

"Yeah..." Spin the Hedgehog said, examining it. "We had better get it back to him and The I6. They need this. Stanley isn't that impressive without his mask."

"Aaaw I'm sure he'd be amazing!" Tammy said, trotting alongside Spin.

"Well he is called The Edge City Zero." Spin said plainly, "But yeah...maybe I'm just exaggerating. I'm sure he is fine without it."

Spin smiled, trying to imagine Stanley Ipkiss wrestling maskless...and his smile went south more and more, before it just turns into his old classic plainface. "...Yeah let's find The Infamous Six."

The NexGen, Twinleaves, & Lillian are all walking with Ray backstage. And despite The Twinleaves and Ray looking happy, Lillian looking okay, and Iggy and Fuzzy moving on, Yaseen looked TICKED. Khan was holding in a lot of emotions about losing that last match. He did NOT want to give his detractors even ONE IOTA OF A REASON to keep harping on him. He was in a sour mood. So when he saw the bubbly, happy Tammy Blake and Spin the Hedgehog, he simple stuck his leg out and tripped the girl outright as he walked on by.

"WHOOP!" Tammy fell over due to the Khan foot, and...well...as the mask fell...she fell...

...and her face fell RIGHT into the mask.

"What the-KHAAAN!" Yelled Spin as Yaseen flipped the (censored) bird at Spin and walked away. Tammy fell and dropped the mask, which went soaring across the hallway and fell onto a catering cart. One catering man took the cart and rolled it off down the hallway.

"Son of a..." Spin did his classic plainface before Claude, Jess, and Alex run over.

"Spin? Tammy? You two okay?" Jessica asked.

Spin looked up at Jessica and then looked at the camera.

"...This is gonna be one of _those_ award shows, isn't it?"

...Alex then leaned into the camera and said, "Yes...yes it is."

"HOPEFULLY they find the mask." Said Jim Ross.

"HOPEFULLY." Kari said, "Wonder who'll find it next."

"Wonder who'll get 'Manager of the Year' next." Cinema Snob said as we went to the stage.

Tommy Vercetti & Casey Lynch are back on the stage next to each other, ready to introduce the next award presenter.

"NOW...the next presenter is somebody who has managed people before." Tommy said, "You may know him as The Digidestined of Kindness...and others may remember him as the guy who betrayed The Destined to manage Sephiroth."

"KNOWING that, I can see why he did that." Casey shrugged, "If my attribute was simply helping old people cross the street and sharing my lunch with freeloaders, I'd try to make my image cooler too. Next up, Ken Ichijouji!"

The Digimon theme (The US one) brings out Ken...who has Yolei Inoue on his arm. (For those FWM faithful...she has been connected to his arm for two years straight it seems...possibly non-stop; Ken's arm isn't getting much oxygen). The crowd gives him a warm reception, and Ken receives it with waves as he straightens out his tuxedo. Yolei, wearing a red and white dress and white hairband, also waves to the crowd.

Ken took to the podium and spoke to the crowd.

"...So in order to get around in this business, I managed some pretty evil people. I left my friends for SEPHIROTH. And later I managed The Rival Empire in UCA, UCA's most well known stable." There were boos and cheers for that statement, and Ken simply shrugged and chuckled. "I'm not gonna say I support a lot of what those guys did now...but I did make some history. Managers are not as appreciated as they used to be. It takes a lot of work. You have to do the work the wrestlers don't do. You gotta be the brains, the mouth, the travel agent, the booker, the negotiator, the accountant at times, the driver, the trainer, you have to take care of your clients so that they're physically fit and ready to go into the ring. Guys like Cornette, Paul, Blassie, Heenan, Bearer, and ladies like Sunny and Sherri were major managerial influences on me and a lot of other managers today. And it makes me happy to see a lot of managers out here as there used to be. ...Yes, managers tend to be bad guys. It happens. But hey...we may be or have been bad guys, but we do a LOT of work so you HAVE to respect that."

The crowd cheers Ken, agreeing with his sentiment on managers while also clapping for the managers of today as it pans to each nominee.

"Now...the nominees for Manager of the Year are..."

 **Ragyo Kiryuin (FTW)**

 **Lex Luthor (UEPW)**

 **Nelson Muntz (TWAE)**

 **Freakshow (WWT)**

 **Alex DeLarge (WCW)**

 **Jessica Drew (CWF)**

 **Daffy Duck (XCW)**

 **Arkham/Jester (ACW)**

 **Dr. Gustave (UWE)**

 **Sailor Moon (for the Queendom) (WWE)**

 **Doc Louis (CCW)**

"And your winner is..."

Ken reaches into the envelope...and pulls out from inside...

...

...

...

...a chocolate bar (that somewhat melted).

"Ew...no wonder this envelope was squishy." Ken shuddered. " **DOC LOUIS!** "

One could hear the boos come from even the managers who didn't win, especially a certain blonde scout who yelled, "BULL!"

Doc Louis smirked...as Aran Ryan, with HIS FWA in hand, shook Doc by the shoulders and screamed, "YOURS, DOC! YOURS! YOOOOOURS!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Sportacus corkscrew triple front flipped out of his chair.

" _BAŞKA KIM?! BAŞKA KIM?!_ " Bald Bull shouted while Soda Popinski shook up a bottle of soda and cracked it open to let it FLOW FREELY like champagne. Doc got covered in some of the soda as he stood up...and he was en route to the stage when he paused...

...and motioned for ALL of Doc Louis Productions to accompany him to the stage. Sportacus was more than happy to oblige, leading the way and making sure and obstructing forces got PUSHED ASIDE to the floor, clearing a path for the Manager of Champions as Aran Ryan played his Brawler of the Year FWA like a trumpet...and Bald Bull and Soda Pop lifted Doc up on their shoulders and carried him to the stage and the mic, Doc splaying his arms the entire way. Once DLP reaches, the Forces of Nature set Doc down...and Doc takes both the FWA and the semi-melted chocolate bar, chewing on the bar while letting Aran hold the Manager of the Year trophy.

"NOW WE HAVE MATCHING TROPHIES! WE CAN MAKE 'EM KISS!" Aran proceeded to do just that as Doc stood in front of the mic...and he heard Sailor Moon.

"That's right; one of my clients IS Bald Bull. Happy you recognize him," Doc grinned. This was only the beginning...

"Doc Louis with the Manager of the Year Award in hand, and his moniker as Manager of Champions does ring true." Said JR. "Louis practically a throwback to the old era of the late 70s to early 90s manager. Managing several big names, winning multiple Titles all at the same time."

"Sportacus is a vanilla midget...but he picked the right guy to back him." Batista said. "And those bruisers alongside him are pretty sweet too."

Doc Louis cleared his throat and took a breath. "…Do ANY of you right now have a truly full comprehension of what this moment marks, what this distinction means? …I don't think that you do. As a matter of fact, I don't think that ANY of the also-rans not at this podium entirely know the magnitude of what officially belongs to me. This Manager of the Year trophy was brought into existence because of this past year's 'resurgence'—I have that in quotes for a reason—of the presence of managers in Fiction Wrestling, BUT…it was only for ONE YEAR…THIS YEAR. Which means this is the first…and LAST time you will ever hear a Manager of the Year Award speech, so those FWA transcribers had better get this right 'cause they're never gonna hear it live again. Some of these managers came into what relative to the curve is acclaim last year, but DOC LOUIS has been the premier, the ELITE in managerial excellence for the better part of ALL of CCW's history, LONG BEFORE there was an award for! MY WORK is what made this happen, not just the praise but the AWARD ITSELF. If the role of manager in Fiction Wrestling needed to be 'resurrected', it needn't have looked any further than the guy who built an ENTERPRISE out of it and kept it in style! And that enterprise which I constructed BRICK BY BRICK, from the tour buses to the personal gyms to ALL OF THOSE CHAMPIONSHIP MY CLIENTS HAD…and even Aran's own first FWA in his career…all of that is officially IMMORTALIZED because for as long as Fiction Wrestling lives, there will only ONE Manager of the Year, ONE Manager of Champions…and his name is JEROME 'DOC' LOUIS."

Sportacus applauded. "Anybody still think I made the wrong career move? Huh? Anybody? Nope? …Hahaha! EXACTLY…"

"And NOBODY, not a single person male or female, whether they are A HUNDRED AND SEVEN YEARS OF AGE…or just FOUR…" Doc Louis had his eyes on a certain Dragon Kid in the audience… "…is going to take that away from me, is going to take that from away from US. So with that said, if there is ANYBODY ON _OZONE_ …or anyone on _Double X_ …or hell, ANYBODY IN THE FREAKING INDUSTRY who wants GOLD around their waists within SIX MONTHS TIME, Club Nintendo guarantee, the doors are always open, the word is always given. Just look up at the billboards, see the number, and place yourselves a telephone call…and I'll make you a star, baby. I'll make you a CHAMPION, baby. 'CAUSE I'VE ALREADY MADE MYSELF A LEGEND, BABY! ME! DOC LOUIS! ARAN RYAN! SODA POPINSKI! BALD BULL! SPORTACUS! …And more…courtesy…of **DOOOOOOOOC…LLLLLOUIS… _PROOOOOODUCTIOOOOONS!_** "

Doc took his FWA back from Aran and raised it with a giant smirk of VINDICATION while Soda and Bald Bull applauded, Sportacus pumped a fist and cheered, and Aran shook Doc again. All of those bike-stealing quips…they couldn't take this away either.

"...Didn't this bitch steal my bike?" Dashie asked.

Backstage, we come to an interviewer from CWF, John Santoni, working the stick.

"Hello folks! At this time I'd like to introduce to you...the OLDER Aelita Schaeffer." Santoni said, "I am confused as anybody else who doesn't pay attention to some of the going-ons here."

The older Lyokian Princess steps into camera view, a small smirk gracing her lips. "I could bore you and the audience with the details, but unlike others I'd prefer to not waste everyone's time," says the pinkette.

"Okay then Ms. Schaeffer." John shrugged. "You were chosen by...Gwen Ten..to face her. And now I want to get to the point...why did you want this match? What drove you to want it? And do you think you can be end whatever winning streak Gwen has at The FWAs?"

"I feel like I'm back in that counterfeit confessional," O-Aelita quietly quipped to herself with a brief head shake and a chuckle before regaining her focus. "Allow me to answer you third question first; if I didn't think, if I didn't _believe_ that had an even _remote_ shot at ending Young Gwen's winning streak do you think I'd have stepped into one of her more recent mockeries towards _actual_ religion that she had her messenger build? As for _why_ I wanted this match...honestly going back to last year - Earth-Reality time, mind you - I put my name into the poll cause I was looking to give Young Gwen another dose of Lyokian, to make a mark as early as possible in my Fiction Wrestling career and there's possibly no bigger mark one can make than by taking Young Gwen down."

The pinkette takes a moment to consider her next words before continuing, "While a year doesn't exactly change _that_ plan, it _does_ make a difference. Since then I've held titles...since then I've had to deal with some pains in the neck and one royal pain in the ass..." A brief pause to allow that message to be deciphered. "...and since then Young Gwen has grown more  & more powerful and power _hungry_...just like how _I've_ grown hungry for a moment like this cause while one can win and lose titles easily - a fact I'm an unfortunate example of - being known as the one...the one to say they beat Gwen on a big stage such as the FWAs...that's something that simply _can't_ be taken away, it _can't_ be overlooked. Even with some her recent issues down in NCW...Korra still has that victory over Young Gwen at _Pride & Glory_, something that no one can take away."

"7 other girls couldn't beat her." John said, "Joan Rivera, Tammy Blake, Ivory Gerdelmen, and a horde of Women's Champions couldn't beat her. You got this? Can you guarantee a win?"

"Most I'll guarantee is this; I'm going to give Gwen something she's getting use to and that's a fight. She wants to lay claim to her fifth win at the FWA's? She better expect a fight for it cause no way in hell, either this universe or another, am I going to simply _give_ it to her," O-Aelita sternly replies

"Well then, we wish you good luck Aelita." Santoni said. "Back to the front "

And we do go back to the stage, with Casey Lynch standing, ready to introduce another award hand out

"The NEXT award is Female Villain of the Year, an award dedicated to those people who you all just seem to call 'Whore' and 'Slut'. ...Creative." Casey said, looking off into the air to try and mask her thinly veiled sarcasm. "Coming out to hand out the award...The CWF's Platinum Princess and that girl you wanted to unfortunately strangle as a toddler...Angelica Pickles!".

Angelica walks out, holding her head high and her nose to the sky. The crowd boos her, but she simply brushes them all off (as the celebrities applaud her because that's just respectful.

Angelica looks at the crowd, surveying the boing contigent before speaking.

"Let's get to the point...I don't like you. You don't like me. I do what I want and it's FUN. Sailor Moon, Sally Acorn, Ember, Haruhi Suzumiya, Granny Goodness (to a fault...)...I mean, we don't care what anyone thinks. If we win, we win. I don't worry about people complaining about being fair. And the thing about this business now...no dumb thing about the good guys always needing to win. Some times, being bad pays off in this business...and these girls CASHED IN. The nominees for Female Villain of the Year are..."

 **Ragyo Kiryuin (FTW)**

 **Hawkgirl (UEPW)**

 **Cinder Fall (CEW)**

 **Mandy (TWAE)**

 **Temari (WWT)**

 **Arukenimon (FWF)**

 **Asuka (BTWF)**

 **Yuna Kamahira (WCW)**

 **Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)**

 **Suzie Hanson (PROGRESS)**

 **Mai Valentine (ACW)**

 **Ruki Makino (AWF)**

 **Lucy Van Pelt (UWE)**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya (WWE)**

 **Young Gwen Tennyson (CCW)**

"And the winner is..."

Angelica opens the envelope...and finds nothing inside. "Huh...?" Angelica scratched her head. She then began to sniff the envelope, trying to find a peculiar smell she just found.

"...Perfume? ...Oooh...perfume...

... **MAI VALENTINE!** "

ACW's Mai Valentine gets up, Lo Horsewomen playing in the speakers while Moon can be seen holding up four fingers from behind the stage curtain. Sam, Carly, and Aelita, in the audience, all lift up four fingers to celebrate Mai's win.

"Mai Valentine, leader of The Horsewomen and veteran of UCA, signed to ACW and immediately made a splash with The Queendom and The Horsewomen." Kari said, "Gotta hand it to Serena...even in retirement she can affect things..."

"Sign of a true legend right there." Batista said.

"DAYUUUM...baby giiirl..." Dashie smirked. "Ohoho is she taken dooough?"

"Probably by Wheeler." Snob shrugged.

Mai grabbed her award and took to the podium, adjusting the mic and speaking to the masses...

"You know...it's funny, really. I mean, I shouldn't be here, right?" Mai asked in mock shock. "I mean, how could I be? When there's a devil of a girl with a cult and all that who should be a shoo-in and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God, I can't do this anymore, my face couldn't catch up to my words." Mai smirked at the podium. "No no no no, you want to know WHY I won this award? Why I am the Female Villain of the Year? ...Because simply put, you can every horrible action in the book, as a ten-year-old tyke has demonstrated, you can stoop to lows unimaginable, you can make everybody sick to their stomach...but I don't need to do ANY of that. I don't need to, but I CAN. That's the power. See, many of those other girls, they NEED to do these horrible things to remain relevant, to keep their bad girl status as at an all-time high. But me...? I don't need to do ANY of that. No...all I need to be...is be BETTER...THAN EACH...AND...EVERY...ONE...OF...YOU." Mai emphasized, pointing at a different person with every word, drawing boos from the crowd.

"Which...when you think about...isn't that damn hard, after all, I'm a Horsewoman, and you...well...you're all YOU..." Mai smirked chuckled, the crowd booing her loud. "Yes, I'm better than you and nearly everyone else, and this award proves it. I make you all want to see me lose, but that will never happen. And no matter how much you hate me, you just can't change the channel off me. I'm the person you want to be, but can't be. I'm the baddest girl around, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it! I don't need to do horrible things to maintain relevancy, but I can damn sure do whatever the hell I want because I CAN! I'm the LEADER of the Four Horsewomen, and this Award is JUST the beginning! Because the Four Horsewomen ARE taking over this business, we ARE changing women's wrestling, and we ARE going to take over the ACW Women's Division, no matter what ANYONE can do! So Friendship Girl...shine up that belt really nice, and make sure to treasure it...because your time with it is running out! Ever, you are LOOKING at the FUTURE ACW Women's Champion...and trust me, when I say, that when I win it...you're all going to hate me even MORE. But what do I care? After all, I'm Mai Valentine...and welcome to the Era of the Horsewoman! DEAL WITH IT. Woo!"

The crowd gives her a large amount of boos with respectful claps mixed in as Mai leaves the stage. A female voice that sounds like Tara Strong doing Raven then says...

 **When we come back, Best of the Best will have its first semi-final match in the form of Jesse Alveraz vs. Doomsday; the search for The Mask of Loki continues; and we go through Male Villain of the Year and more awards. All coming up after this commercial break...whatever...**

 **Male Voice Over: The FWAs are brought to you by: Independence Day Resurgence! Let's face it...you just wanna see things go boom boom this summer**

(Commercial)


	6. Male Villain, Heroes, and Shocker Awards

The shows returns! And we are greeted by what sounds like Tara Strong doing Bubbles again.

 **Teehee! Welcome back to The Fifth Annual FWAs! ...Hear that Cartoon Network? I can do this voice TEN TIMES better than that girl you have now! ...Watch our crossover!**

In the ring, Pac-Man stands inside with a mic in hand. The bell rings, and everyone awaits the next match...

"The following is a Best of the Best Tournament Semi-Final Match! And it is scheduled for one-fall! The winner of this match will be inserted into the Fatal Fourway Finals Match!"

The crowd cheered for anothet match, EAGER to see who advances NEXT...

 _ **Latino Heat...**_

"THIS kid!" Dashie said, serious face on as he scrunches it up in approval.

"This kid...?" Snob said, sounding sorta...disinterested.

Chica, tu quieres jugar con un Latino? [girl, do you want to play with a

Latino?]

From out the back comes a lowrider that drives onto the ramp, painted with flames and has an "LH" as an ornament. Jesse Alvarez, his a smirk on his face, knows the battle he has to face TONIGHT. And he came this far...he wouldn't go BACK any further...

 _ **Latino Heat!**_

 _ **Latino Heat!**_

 _ **(C'mon!)**_

 _ **Latino Heat!**_

 _ **(Mami!)**_

 _ **Latino Heat!**_

"Coming to the ring first; representing NCW, and a guy I know from UWE; he is 'The Latino Kid', JESSE ALVAREZ!"

Pac-Man's announcement made Jesse beam with pride, and he gave a wink to the UWE ring announcer before hopping out the side of his lowrider.

"I swear, I see these mimics all the time. He doesn't DESERVE to take Eddie's gimmick." Batista snarled, sounding upset at this scene.

"Whether or not you LIKE that he pays homage to the legendary Guerrero or not, you have to admit Jesse Alvarez has amassed a nice list of accolades in the business so far." Jim Ross said.

"Yeah, because these fiction dweebs get to go to any company they want. If I was able to do 5 companies at once, I'd win like FIFTY World Titles." Batista shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, Dave. Jesse has an impressive resume. Even a former World Champion in FTW." Said Kari.

"Now...to be fair...that was so quick, it made Al Bundy's bedroom skills seem like he could go for hours." Snob shrugged.

"STILL won it." Kari said, "This kid's really good. He's taken a lot of influences from guys like Jericho, Guerrero, and Michaels. Yeah, you can say he's copying or mimicking or what have you...but he IS still technically young in the business. It will take a while before he develops a style uniquely 'Jesse Alvarez'. But for now? I say it's working for him."

Jesse gets on the announce table and stands up on it, beating his chest and shaking his shoulders before shouting, _"¡ORALE!"_

"YEAH YEAH, LATIN NO HEAT! OFF MY TABLE!" Batista yelled.

"Why are you so GRUMPY? CHILL BRUH!" Dashie yelled. "THIS KID IS DOPE!" Dashie exchanged a high-five with Jesse before the kid hopped off the table and high-fived several fans and his own niece, brother, and friends.

"This kid is just obnoxious." Batista said.

"Yeah well, guess what? He's a fixture now. He has a company, a career, apparantly he's dating The Avatar Korra, I mean...his life can't get any better." Said Kari.

"I'm still wondering who he stole from to get money for a company." Snob asked.

"This wonderful thing called 'Bank Loans', Brad. Stop acting like Batista." Kari said before sighing. "I feel like I'm surrounded by ignorance."

"Excuse me?" JR asked.

"NO NO!" Kari immediately perked up. "NOT YOU! NOT YOU! You're FAR from that, Mr. Ross!"

"I'M BEST OF THE BEST!" Jesse yelled. "THAT BRIEFCASE IS FREAKING MINE!"

But Jesse's music was immediately cut off by the riff of "Next Big Thing", and the crowd's mood was immediately soured...

"Haha NOPE, kiddo...it's HIS..." Batista smirked.

Lex Luthor walks out first...and he steps aside, all so the Kryptonian monster DOOMSDAY has room to stomp out.

"And his opponent..." Pac-Man said, "...accompanied by his longtime manager, Lex Luthor, representing UEPW...he is The Kryptonian Beast...DOOMSDAY!"

"SOOO...you're telling me...JESSE 'ripping off' Eddie is not cool. But THIS...is?" Asked Kari.

"Look, I don't like THIS either." Batista said, "It's WORSE because he's been around since the early 90s and had to go to copying someone else. I wanna see the OLD DOOMSDAY. The one who wreaked HAVOC in companies before becoming Lesnar-lite."

"Doomsday...I remember back in 1992. Costing Superman The Toon Championship to The Joker after he was debuted at Survivor Series." Jim Ross said. "Going to UWE and laying waste to many a man. The BODIES left in his wake are innumerable. But ONE thing has eluded him for years...another World Title."

"A former UEPW World Champion after going undefeated and winning a tournament to fight for The World Title, beating Captain America and ending his streak, and oh man this is just too much Lesnar." Kari gulped.

"...We're watching Eddie vs. Lesnar 2004 No Way Out, aren't we?" Asked Batista. "...Somebody kill me if this ends up the same way."

"YEAAAH BITCH SOMEBODY GIMME A STEAK & CHEESE IF IT DOES!" Dashie exclaimed.

Doomsday walked by Jesse's lowrider...but stopped to take a look at it. Jesse looked over at Doomsday, telling him to come into the ring. Luthor wanted Doomsday to go.,,but Doomsday kept his eyes CLOSE to the lowrider...

"Doomsday eyeing that lowrider of Jesse's." Kari said.

Luthor saw what Doomsday was doing, and shrugged. "Let it be done." He said, allowing Doomsday to grab the lowrider.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Snob exclaimed.

 _DOOMSDAY PICKS UP THE LOWRIDER AND RIPS IT IN HALF BEFORE CHUCKING THE CAR PIECES THROUGH THE ARENA ROOF!_

 _"GOD!" Jim Ross jumped._

"Yeah that car DID go meet God!" Exclaimed Batista. "Geez, guy, thought you would have just PUSHED it off the ramp!"

"IMPRESSIVE...but cars aren't people." Kari said.

"So what?" Batista asked.

"Well..." Kari shrugged, "...cars don't hold grudges."

"...Funny." Deadpanned The Animal.

Jesse just said, "When I win, it's coming out of YOUR check, Luthor!" Lex simply chuckled as Doomsday entered the ring over the top rope and walked towards Jesse, towering over him while snarling.

"Doomsday...near mindless, but it means he has no inhibitions." Said JR. "He runs on pure animalistic instinct. But he has SOME limited brain power...and it helps him focus when he NEEDS to. And it seems Jesse is the center of the focus."

"The bigger they are...the harder they fall. That's all I say." Kari said. "The big guys? ...They tend to be stepping stones. Let's see if Doomsday can beat the big man curse."

Doomsday and Jesse, stare off...as one could hear a giant splash from the distance.

*Bell rings*

-.-.-

*Skip to End*

Doomsday, Jesse in hand, picks up him up after that NASTY Lungblower Powerbomb and grabs him by the waist. Doomsday then lifts and carries Jesse WAY over his head and RELEASE GERMANS HIM OVER THE ROPES SO HE CAN LAND HARD ON THE FLOOR BELOW!

"OH MY LORD! THE STRENGHT OF DOOMSDAY! JUST RAGDOLLING JESSE!" Exclaimed JR.

"Ahahaha can you BELIEVE THAT?" Batista asked, "Come on...stop SUPLEXING PEOPLE, Doomsday! Be something MORE!"

"Believe it? I have to witness it!" Kari said, "Jesse FLYING over the ropes...and the referee starting the count out. Luthor telling Doomsday to STAY INSIDE. He wants Doomsday to take the count out win!"

"Jesse has not gotten in a lot of offense in this match...but what he DOES get in, he makes it COUNT. And Luthor knows it. He's ending it here before the big babyface beatdown." Snob said. "...Alliteration, baby."

1...

2...

3...

Jesse has BARELY moved since the German Suplex...

4...

...

5...

"Jesse trying to get up...!" Dashie said, "YO MY BOY...GET IT!"

Jesse gets to one knee...and then another...

6...

Luthor raises an eyebrow as Jesse crawls to the ring apron...

7...

He puts out an arm...and grabs it...

...BUT JESSE FALLS OVER!

8...

"Jesse fell! Jesse fell!" JR exclaimed. "REFEREE ON EIGHT! DOOMSDAY!"

"Ahaha that ASSWHUPPING did the job!" Exclaimed Batista.

Jesse...

...he reaches again...and grabs the apron again...

9...

...

And Jesse-GETS A BASEBALL SLIDE FROM DOOMSDAY, KNOCKING HIM RIGHT OFF THE APRON AND BACK DOWN! And Doomsday exits the ring and goes RIGHT BACK to harrassing Jesse!

"Oh DAMN! That size SIXFTIETH BOOT coulda BROKE somethin'!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Doomsday walks out the ring and grabs onto Jesse and picks him up. Alveraz is then THROWN RIGHT INTO THE BARRICADE SHOULDER FIRST! Jesse, holding his shoulder and looking up with his sore body and sore neck, then got a CHOP across his chest! Jesse, coughing as he flails and holds his reddened chest, is in UTTER PAIN...

"Even if he, by the miracle of a Latino Miracle, WINS...this kid can't even FIGHT in the finals. Doomsday's MURDERING HIM." Snob said.

"Jesse probably forgot all about the finals. Surviving THIS must be top priority." JR said.

Doomsday backs up, beating his chest and letting out a MIGHTY ROAR before running towards Jesse and-Jesse ROLLS out the way, hurting himself in the process, **_BUT DOOMSDAY GOES BARRELING THROUGH THE BARRICADE WITH ALL HIS MIGHT, SMASHING THROUGH IT AND FALLING ON SEVERAL PEOPLE IN THE AUDIENCE_** (right at the feet of The Alvarez clan as well...while some Pakistani kid and lady friend were under the Kryptonian) _ **!**_

 _ **"BAH GAWD, THAT DOOMSDAY MAY HAVE JUST TAKEN HIMSELF AND SEVERAL FANS AND WRESTLERS OUT! JESSE ALVAREZ WITH THE ROLL THAT MAY HAVE JUST SAVED HIS BEST OF THE BEST HOPES!" JR shouted in his iconic raspy voice.**_

 _ **"DOOMSDAY IS BARELY MOVING, AND ALL JESSE NEEDS TO DO IS DRAG HIS CARCASS TO THE RING AND ROLL IN!" Kari exclaimed.**_

 _ **"NO! NO! THAT COCKROACH CAN'T WIN DAMMIT! THIS IS THE ERA OF THE BIG MAN, NOT THE VANILLA MIDGET!" Batista exclaimed.**_

 _ **"COME OOON BIIITCH!" Dashie exclaimed.**_

Jesse tries his ABSOLUTE BEST to get up, standing on one knee...the count already on 3...he tries to grab the apron...and grabs onto it...

...

...AND JESSE ROLLS BACK IN! JESSE IS BACK IN THE RING! The crowd is ECSTATIC about this, as Jesse makes it BACK to let the referee keep counting!

4...

"Jesse Alvarez just has to WAIT! WAIT IT OUT! PRAY DOOMSDAY DOESN'T POWER UP! PRAY DOOMSDAY DOESN'T RISE UP!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

Jesse lies on his back...

5...

...and thanks The Lord, doing a short prayer as he tries to get up...

6...

...but then Jesse looks over...

...and DOOMSDAY is on BOTH HANDS AND KNEES, grunting to himself...

"Doomsday, OBVIOUSLY back to his feet, the guy CAN'T be put down!" Said Batista.

"Count out victory...so blase." Cinema Snob shrugged. "Let's see a FIGHT."

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT DOOMSDAY! HE WILL NEVER STAY DOWN!" Luthor shouted to the crowd that told Doomsday to stay down.

7...

Doomsday gets to his feet and stumbles, holding his head as he steps on and over a bunch of the people he may have crushed. Luthor smirks, knowing Doomsday was ANGRIER than before.

8...

And he let out a MIGHTY roar, and Jesse KNEW that he was STILL gonna have to fight...

"Doomsday is up on his FEET..." Said Kari.

9...

AND DOOMSDAY BOOKS IT TO THE RING AND SLIDES IN AS FAST AS HE CAN-AND CATCHES JESSE AS HE TRIED FOR A LIONSAULT ON A STANDING DOOMSDAY!

"DOOMSDAY! BACK IN THE RING, AND HE CATCHES JESSE AS QUICK AS HE CAN!" JR exclaimed.

Jesse squirms in the arms of Doomsday, and is able to slip behind him! Jesse then backs up and SUPERKICKS-nooothing, Doomsday HOLDS the foot and LIFTS JESSE UP ONTO HIS SHOULDERS! D-5!

"Jesse! Jesse on the shoulders of the giant! And-oooh he's slipping out again!" Kari said.

Jesse gets down, and KNEES the head of Doomsday while jumping up to meet the head with the knee! And Jesse backs up...AWESOME GIFT SUPERKICK TO THE RIGHT KNEE OF DOOMSDAY (Crowd: Whoa!) ! And Doomsday goes down on said knee. And then Jesse SUPERKICKS the left knee (Crowd: Whoa!)!

"Jesse's chopping Doomsday up like a YouTube video edit!" Exclaimed Dashie.

Jesse then weakly backs up...

Crowd: *Building up* WhoooooooooooooOOOOOA...

Jesse comes forward and-DOOMSDAY CATCHES THE AWESOME GIFT! THE FOOT IS CAUGHT MUCH TO THE CROWD'S SURPRISE AND DISMAY!

"Caught! CAUGHT! DOOMSDAY CAUGHT IT! AND THE LIFT UP! DOOMSDAY HAS HIM FOR THE CAPTURE SUPLEX!" JR shouted.

"And this bitch about to CAPTURE a WIN!" Dashie quipped, "Okay I'll stop!"

Doomsday TOSSES Jesse over his head and-JESSE LANDS ON HIS FEET! Doomsday turns around _**AND GETS THE AWESOME GIFT THAT FINALLY SENDS THE BIG MAN TUMBLING DOWN INTO A SLUMBER! THE CROWD IS RAUCOUS!**_

 _ **"SUPERKICK! SUPERKICK! DOOMSDAY DOWN! JESSE FALLS RIGHT ON TOP OF HIM SHAWN MICHAELS STYLE!" JR shouted, "ONE LEG HOOKED!"**_

 _ **"WHAT!? NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO ¡NO!" Batista shouted. "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS LITTLE MIDGET!? BIG GUYS CAN'T KEEP LOSING!"**_

The referee comes down and counts the pin!

1...

...

2...

...

 ** _DOOMSDAY GETS UP AND HOLDS JESSE IN HIS HANDS!_**

 ** _"GOOD GOD!" Jim Ross shouted. "JESSE KICKED HIM LIKE A BAD HABIT AND HE STILL GETS UP!"_**

 ** _"WHAT DOES IT TAKE!?" Asked Dashie, "SOMEBODY CALL SUPERMAN TO BEAT THIS BITCH!"_**

 ** _"THAT IS GOOD OLD FASHIONED DURABILITY!" Batista shouted, "BOW! BOW BEFORE DOOMSDAY!"_**

The alien gets up (Albeit slower than before) with Jesse in tow and LIFTS him onto his shoulders. Doomsday then runs and SNAKE EYES Jesse into the near right corner before lifting him up again AND DROPPING HIM WITH THE D5!

"D5! F5! F-CINQ IF YOUR SMARK SO DESIRES!" Exclaimed Kari, "DOOMSDAY FINALLY PLANTS JESSE! AND JESSE, THE POOR KID, HE'S LAID OUT!"

"AHAHA THAT'S THE WAY! THAT'S THE WAY! THAT IS THE FREAKING WAY!" Batista shouted.

"Doomsday INTO THE COVER!" Snob exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

 _ **JESSE GETS A FOOT ON THE ROPES! HE IS WEAK...HE IS SPENT...BUT A FOOT GOT ON THE ROPES TO AN EXPLOSIVE POP!**_

"WHAT!?" JR asked. "...WHAT!?"

"...NO WAY...NO WAY THIS IS FREAKING RIGGED!" Batista raged. "NO SKINNY TWIG CAN SURVIVE THAT!"

Doomsday looking down at Jesse NOT staying down, felt his rage building up more and more. And Luthor had to control him, tell him to reel back, because Doomsday would go on a destructive rampage if he got TOO mad. "Just END IT DOOMSDAY! JUST ONE LAST MOVE! YOU COULD BREATH ON HIM AND WIN!" Luthor said. And Doomsday responded in kind, only picking up Jesse as his rage died down.

"Jesse being picked up. And you HAVE to hand it to the kid. The WILLPOWER it takes to survive in this match is astounding. My hat is off to Mr. Alvarez." Said JR.

"That's nice, JR." Snob deadpanned.

Doomsday lifted up Alvarez and put him on his shoulders. Doomsday then spun Jesse and- _JESSE TURNED IT INTO A TORNDAO DDT! A TORNADO DDT! THE CROWD POPPED LIKE CRAZY! BECAUSE THEY KNEW WHAT WOULD COME UP NEXT! HISTORY DEMANDED IT!_

 _"JESSE! THE TORNADO DDT! IT'S ABOUT TO BE NO WAY OUT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Exclaimed Jim Ross._

 _"NOOO NOOO MAKE YOUR OWN STUFF UP, JESSE, DON'T RIP OFF OF OTHERS!" Exclaimed Batista._

Jesse heads to the near right corner, ready to climb up...but he sees Doomsday slowly trying to stand up. The DDT had no weapon to accompany it...

...so Jesse heads out the ring, and he goes to the ringside area.

"What is he-OOOH NO!" JR said. "Bad idea!"

"If he uses that chair...he's DQ'd!" Kari said. "THE REF IS LOOKING!"

And Jesse heard nothing, he just wanted the chair. "Doomsday's...about to get it...", Jesse said, and the crowd pleaded for him to do NOTHING. Jesse slides into the ring, chair in hand...

"DO IT REF, DO IT..." Batista snarled. "LET JESSE DO IT...SO WE CAN END THIS..."

Jesse held the chair tightly...and he held it high over Doomsday...but the referee grabs the chair from Jesse, who tries to wrestle it back from the referee.

"Referee Jim Kawaguchi taking the chair from Jesse, and admonishing him." JR said.

"What is he, stupid?" Asked Snob. "What did he EXPECT?"

Jesse complied, allowing Referee Kawaguchi to do his job. And Jim goes to ringside and tells the timekeeper to get the chair.

Jesse HIMSELF groans and Doomsday grabs Jesse from behind...

...but Jesse smirks...

... _ **AND GOES DOWN TO LOW BLOW DOOMSDAY! THE KRYPTONIAN NIGHTMARE'S EYES GOING WIDE...**_

"And Doomsday- _ **OH MERCY!"**_ JR cringed.

"JESUS! WHAT THE...WHAT THE HELL!? REFEREE!" Batista screamed.

"THIS BITCH! THIS BITCH WITH THE LOWEST OF LOW BLOWS!" Dashie exclaimed.

"AND THAT'S WHAT HE WANTED THIS WHOLE TIME!" Kari exclaimed, "HE PLANNED IT EXPERTLY!'

"HE CHEATED! HE CHEATED!" Batista yelled.

Doomsday, amidst the cheering crowd, stumbles all while Jesse grabs him by the arm and _LIFTS UP THE HEAVY DOOMSDAY! THE CROWD IS ON THEIR FEET!_

"THE POWER! THE STRENGTH OF ALVAREZ!" JR shouted.

"OH HE'S APING ME NOW!? I OUGHTA KICK HIS ASS!" Batista shouted.

"DAVE I THINK HE'S DOING CENA!" Kari pointed out.

 _ **AND HE DELIVERS THE ALVAREZ DRIVER THAT SENDS DOOMSDAY RIGHT ON HIS BACK! AND JESSE, HAVING USED A BUNCH OF ENERGY TO LIFT HIM ONTO HIS SHOULDERS FOR THAT ADJUSTMENT OF HIS ATTITUDE, FALLS OVER!**_ And now Jesse, with the energy he has left...begins climbing to the top of the near right corner...

"No...NO...HOW THE HELL DOES DOOMSDAY EVEN HAS NUTS!?" Batista asked. "ISN'T HE A ROCK OR SOMETHING!?"

"STOP QUESTIONING THINGS, DAVID!" Exclaimed Kari.

And Jesse, at the top of the corner, stands tall...and sees his family behind him...and his friends and supporters all across the arena. He sees Rivera and Khan, and proceeds to flip them off (that the network has to cut from because you can't show that on NBC).

"The finger to the haters!" Dashie shouted, "DO IT BITCH! WIN ONE!"

"The crowd, all BEHIND JESSE ALVAREZ..." Kari said.

And Jesse points to the sky and pats his chest...

...

...

...

...and with all his energy left he jumps off the top _**AND NAILS THE FROG SPLASH ONTO DOOMSDAY! FROG SPLASH! MAKING SURE TO HIT THE KNEE AGAINST THE HEAD OF DOOMSDAY!**_

 _ **"FROG SPLASH! FROG SPLASH! FROG SPLASH! JESSE ALVAREZ! HE IS A COUPLE INCHES FROM DOOMSDAY FROM THE BOUNCE, BUT HE'S STILL NEAR! HE JUST NEEDS TO FIND THE POWER TO PIN HIM!" Kari shouted.**_

 _ **"COME ON COME ON DIG DEEP BITCH, BE A F*CKING HERO!" Dashie exclaimed.**_

Jesse...the Frog Splash HURT him a lot more than he thought, as his ribs were KILLING HIM. But he managed to find a way to crawl. But thr bounce and roll from landing made him land FAR away from Doomsday. Jesse was nearly out of energy...he had to crawl slow...but he was getting there...all while Doomsday laid unmoving on the mat...

"Doomsday IS OUT COLD...JESSE IS BARELY MOVING..." JR said.

"He has to CRAWL...DIG DEEP AND CRAWL..." Kari said.

Jesse crawls...slow...but sure...

...and he pushes himself up..panting and coughing...

"Just an inch closer kid! AN INCH CLOSER!" Kari said.

...

...

...

...AND JESSE LANDS ON DOOMSDAY! A LIMP BODY ON DOOMSDAY IS ALL HE CAN MUSTER, BUT JESSE HAS THE PIN!

"OH NO! HELL NO PLEASE!" Batista shouted.

"JESSE ALVAREZ PINNING DOOMSDAY! KAWAGUCHI COUNTS IT!" JR exclaimed.

1...

...

2...

...

 _ **DOOMSDAY STILL GETS A SHOULDER UP!**_

 _ **"NOTHING!" JR exclaimed. "DOOMSDAY SURVIVED IT...JESSE ALVAREZ WAS ROLLED OFF...DOOMSDAY STILL ALIVE..."**_

"And Jesse...he's...he's TRYING to get up..." Kari said.

Jesse tries to get up...but he gets to one knee and falls over.

... _BUT DOOMSDAY SITS UP...AND HE LOOKS ABSOLUTELY PISSED..._

 _"WHAT IS THIS MONSTER MADE OF..." Kari asked._

Jesse looks over at Doomsday...and Jesse knows he's spent...he can't go on..

...and Doomsday gets up and picks up Jesse by his hair and ROARS in his face! But Jesse simply says, "Your breath smells..." Thid ticks off Doomsday, _BUT THEN JESSE SPITS IN HIS EYE...A HUGE LOOGIE HAWKED AT DOOMSDAY..._

 _"OOOH THIS BASTARD HAS A DEATH WISH!" Snob chuckled._

 _"Jesse with NOTHING TO LOSE..." Kari said. "IF HE HAS TO GO OUT, HE'S GOING OUT WITH SOME FLAIR!"_

 _"OH HE'S COPYING FLAIR TOO?" Batista shouted...which made Kari sigh._

Doomsday snarls, spit dangling from his eye. Luthor's eyes are wide, because he fears Doomsday will go WILD and get himself disqualified. Doomsday GRABS THE HEAD TIGHTLY...

...and Doomsday LIFTS JESSE UP HIGH _AND DROPS HIM ONTO HIS GIANT KNEES WITH A CHOKEBOMB LUNGBLOWER!_

 _"DOOMSDAY COMETH! THE LUNGBLOWER OFF THE CHOKEBOMB!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "THE MOVE THAT 'KILLED' SUPERMAN'S WWE TITLE REIGN! JESSE ALVAREZ...THAT SICKENING SPINEBEND...! HE'S MORE BENT THAN A PRETZEL!"_

 _Doomsday rolls Jesse off of his knees, and he puts his hand on the chest of Jesse and pins him with BOTH legs hooked. Jesse, who's a starfish lying on the mat, isn't moving..._

 _"It's ACADEMIC." Snob said._

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"DOOMSDAY...wins!" Jim Ross exclaimed as the bell rings, "EVERYONE ELSE who makes it to the finals..."

"LOSES." Batista said.

"Next Big Thing" plays for Doomsday, who gets to one knee and looks down at Jesse. He roars at the boy's body, but Luthor slides in and tells Doomsday to calm down. "HE'S DONE...HE'S FINISHED...WE MOVE ON..."

"Jesse, with DEFIANCE, still tried to show the heart and spirit he always shows. But no matter what, Doomsday was just TOO HARD to put down." Said Ross. "But my hat is OFF to Mr, Alvarez. WHAT a performance. WHAT a show of heart. This kid, REGARDLESS of what you may call him, is a BONAFIDE STAR."

"Yeah a FALLING STAR. This kid just lost and you still wanna hop on his nuts?" Batista asked. "TALK ABOUT THE WINNER. DOOMSDAY. Ganta, Grace, Raynor, Levin, Star Force, Mask...DOESN'T MATTER. Doomsday has you ALL pegged."

"Luthor, in the closing moments, was trying to make sure Doomsday didn't go wild and get himself disqualified. But it seems Doomsday HIMSELF kept a lid on his own emotions. Is the big guy smarter than we think?"

"Doomsday is a mindless beast...but he has a...bit of common sense. He CAN be trained. And Luthor indeed trained him well."

Luthor leads Doomsday out of the ring, but Doomsday DOES look a bit worse for wear. He is DEFINITELY not one hundred percent.

"You think Luthor thought Doomsday would take this much punishment?" Kari asked.

"Ha...you think ANYONE thought that?" Asked Snob. "NCW lost their representative here. And you HAVE to imagine that Mr. Billy is DANCING in his seat. UEPW moves on. And keep in mind, UEPW is not a company many look at as a threat. Imagine the fans' SURPRISE when they see UEPW is in the finals. DOOMSDAY was an absolutely smark pick to put in here."

"Yeah...but let's face it...Doomsday has a mountain to climb." Kari said. "Big or not, big guys, monsters, powerhouses...they always lose. And Doomsday almost lost here. Wrestling and life has shown that it's HEART that wins...not size and power. Big Show, Andre, Rusev, Khali, Henry...all built up to lose. Doomsday might be heading towards his own Armageddon soon."

"Very eloquently put, Ms. Kamiya." JR said.

"Yeah yeah. LOOK...it's time big men end the curse. TIRED of watching powerhouses lose to skinny dorks with 'heart'. Wanna know what heart is? A nice way of saying YOU SUCK but LUCK loves enough to let you win. But now it's time for BIG MEN to come back. Time for big men to make their returns to the limelight and WIN IT ALL." Batista said. "Doomsday is gonna reverse the trend...TONIGHT."

"We'll see, Dave..." JR said, "...we'll see."

Doomsday keeps walking, all while Luthor looks at the ring, where referees try to help Jesse up. The Kryptonian Nightmare lets out a THUNDEROUS roar, and he and Luthor finally walk to the backstage.

And NOW...we head to the FWA stage on the other side, where Tommy & Casey are standing.

"WHAT a match!" Tommy said, "THAT was one of the best things I have EVER seen. GREAT match. WOULD have been better if Jesse had a kryptonite chair."

"Tommy..." Casey deadpanned, "...WHERE do you think you'll find a kryptonite chair?"

"Come on Casey, Batman most likely has one." Tommy said, "He has something for everyone. A speed trap for Flash, a hunger inducer for Goku, a virus for Mega Man, heat gun for Sub-Zero, a naked picture of Aelita for Nathan Blair."

The crowd gave a laugh at the last comment, with the cameras panning to Nathan in the audience.

"ANYWAY...up next to present VILLAIN OF THE YEAR...please welcome the RETURN of old CWF GM and The Simpson's perennial bad guy...SIDESHOW BOB!" Casey announced.

And this brings out the palm tree shaped red haired former Krusty sidekick in a suit...with a prisoner's number on it. The crowd ACTUALLY gave Bob some cheers out of respect for his legend as a character and nostalgia for his CWF run.

"Sideshow Bob took over from JC years back in a coup that saw Eddy, then known as Mr. Eddy, as his Corporate World Champion." Said JR. "What a TRIP to see HIM back here."

"Guy is so...cunning." Said Kari. "HE should be a manager somewhere. He'd be amazing at it."

Sideshow Bob takes to the podium and speaks to the crowd in his thespian-like tone.

"...Villainy is an art. They say it's easy to be bad and hard to be good...oh but it is not as easy as one thinks." Sideshow said, "Villainy is not something that just...'happens'. You don't wake up one day and say, 'I want to be a bad man'. No...no, villainy is _made_. Villainy is something that develops. And it eats away at you. It takes away your mind and hurts you. I never WANTED to be this way...but I was pushed-nay-FORCED into this role by...certain...circumstances..."

Sideshow Bob looks over at The Simpsons family...specifically the young boy...

"...Whether it's by jealousy, hatred, vengeance...whether you were bullied by compatriots in your developmental, felt a partner was holding you down, wanted control and respect when your employees gave you none...of course...maybe you're just a sociopath. No...I cannot make excuses for you. You lot who do it only because it makes you feel good. You are more evil than I."

Bob chuckles and waves his hands. "But I go on too much. Why is bad so important in this business? Because, let's be real with one another shall we... _we make this business so much more fun._ "

Sideshow Bob then starts to laugh, a maniacal laugh only a true villain could let out. It wasn't Joker loud...but it was certainly _unsettling_ to hear him laugh about that.

"Oh...sorry!" Bob said before clearing his throat. "ANYWAY...mhm...the nominees for Villain of the Year are..."

 **Duke Anderson (FTW)**

 **Mr. Billy (UEPW)**

 **Mercury Black (CEW)**

 **Rio (TWAE)**

 **Shikamaru Nara (WWT)**

 **Coach Wade (FWF)**

 **Kaworu Nagisa (BTWF)**

 **The Doctor (WCW)**

 **Kira Yagami (CWF)**

 **Belphegor (PROGRESS)**

 **James "AVGN" Rolfe (FWE)**

 **Hotsuma (XCW)**

 **Seto Kaiba (ACW)**

 **Taiki Kudo (AWF)**

 **Jason Grace (UWE)**

 **Vince McMahon (WWE)**

 **Tom Brady (CCW)**

Sideshow Bob, as one could see, had NO envelope.

"Excuse me...it seems they didn't give me an envelo-"

 _A GIANT LIGHTNING BOLT SMASHED ONTO BOB AND SENT HIM FLYING INTO THE AUDIENCE!_

"OH LORD!" JR shouted.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Kari got up.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Asked Dashie. "WAS WE ATTACKED!? WAS IT THE MISTRESS BITCH ASS!?"

Medics came to Bob's rescue, spraying fire extinguishers all over him! HOWEVER, Bob WAS okay...as shown by his flailing and cries of, "YOU CRETINS, I AM OKAY! STOP SPRAYING ME!"

"Oh thank the Lord, he's okay..." Said JR. "...wait..."

Bob took a mic and let his his signature teeth gnashing groan before saying, "ONE thing about villainy that may absolutely be a pain in my rear end...is that notion of _karma_..."

The medics all still checked out Bob...but one saw something peculiar in his hair. The medic turned Sideshow around, and then revealed...

...

...

...

...that burned in his hair were the letters...

...

" _SPQR_ "

THE LETTERS OF THE ROMAN REPUBLIC

" **JASON GRACE!** " Bob yelled into the mic as the cameras all cut to Jason & Annabeth.

Upon seeing those familiar four letters, Jason steps out onto the stage with Annabeth following, a grin on his face as he takes the Villain of the Year award and looks up to yell to the heavens, "THANKS FOR GETTING RID OF THAT GUY, DAD!" Once he's said his thanks though, Jason sighs...and begins his Award acceptance speech...

"Villain of the Year...Villain of the fucking Year...is that all I am to you people? Just some bad guy? Just some Heel that the Face will inevitably conquer? Just some villain that the hero stand tall over at the end of the day? Well...lemme tell you all here and now...that I am so much more than that...I am NOT just a villain...I am an EMPEROR, all of the Roman demigods in the world today...NONE of them would know what to do with their lives without me, they would have no direction, they would have no leadership and they would have no way to LIVE...to you people, I'm nothing more than a villain but to the Romans...I am an EMPEROR...and all this Award does is prove that everything I've done so far has been better for my people...but it's not enough, they aren't safe yet...they aren't...REAL Romans yet...with the Greeks still around, they're is still pollution that could corrupt the brave hearts and souls of the Romans in my Empire, hell, ANNABETH CHASE, my lover and Empress, hasn't gotten rid of the corruption within her soul, of the stain that PERSEUS JACKSON left on her being...but don't worry...as YOUR ROMAN EMPEROR...I will do everything in my power to rid the Multiverse of these insects...to you all, by the end of next year...I will a SAVIOR because you will all realize that what I'm doing is for the good of the FWM...but to the Greeks...I'm gonna be your EXCLUSIVE, PERSONAL NIGHTMARE for the corruption that you are all trying to bring to my Empire...because if I have to be a Villain to ensure the prosperity of my Empire, I'll be the Villain of the Year EACH and EVERY year from here on out, I will be the ROMAN who finally wipes out the Greeks...in fact...since I'm the one who started this war...I suppose you could call me the 'Last Real Roman'...but don't worry...a new Empire full of real Romans will rise again soon, one WITHOUT corruption running through it's veins...just as soon as I wipe clean the slate of history...oh, and if Poseidon's bastard even thinks for a SECOND in getting involved in the rest of the BOTB Tourney...well, let's just say this season won't be one where roses bloom." Jason chuckled darkly before leaving with his Award in hand, Annabeth giving the camera a sinister grin before following her boyfriend.

"Jason Grace...CHILLING words to his former best friend and his beau." JR said.

"Maybe Percy oughta back off and leave his little girl in her baby crib with the rest of the RWBabies." Batista said.

"...'RWBabies'?" Kari asked.

"Heard Moon say it. Felt nice to say." Batista shrugged.

We go backstage...

...where CARL GRIMES and The FWF Branch of The RR are sitting about, far from the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"So that woman...Gijinka...it...whatever...nominates the old man for Superstar of the Year." Carl said, sounding a bit bitter, "NEVER MIND that I beat him. Never mind that I'M The FWF World Champion. Eunice is already making mistakes and she's barely been here for a couple months. The WORLD CHAMP...deserves top billing. Not some no-nothing wannabe sheriff."

Kate WOULD have been listening...but she was busy reading a book called, "How To Handle Spazzes, by Dexter". Seth was staring at his phone, just reading the news. "Breaking news...ancient lowrider found in Niagara Falls...scientists already believe ancient aliens gave these to the native tribes..."

The Geckos know Kate isn't listening to Carl, and Carl knows too. So the leader of the group takes her book awag and closes it.

"I'm ranting. And planning our chance at capturing all the gold in FWF. You SHOULD listen." Said Carl.

But Kate just groans. "Why? I feel like we're in some filler segment designed to push along backstage segments while also interconnecting stories between segments in weird and quirky circumstanc-OOPH!"

Kate gets knocked over by what seems to be...The Mask of Loki beaning her in the back of the head.

Richie gets up and grabs the mask to inspect it, "Hey...this is that Mask that Mask has."

"You mean The Mask's Mask?" Seth asked.

"Yeah that Mask's Mask that he Masks w-NOPE. NOPE. Not going to give you people the satisfaction of a f*cking vaudeville act." Groaned Richie before Carl took the mask. But then The I6's Claude, Jessica, and Alex run down the hall where The RR-FWF were resting. Carl saw Claude, and then remembered something...

"Hey!" Claude yelled due to seeing Carl with the mask, "YO CARL! Thank you! Just throw it man! We need it!"

Carl looked at the mask, and then back at Claude...and then back at the mask...

"...Go f*ck yourself, Corleone c*nt."

And Carl Grimes just CHUCKED the mask like a Frisbee down the hall, MUCH to the ire of the crowd and the I6.

Claude's expression went from elated to shocked and pissed, "What!? THE HELL, GRIMES!? YOU RR SCUMBAGS ARE ALL THE F*CKING SAME-"

"Go screw yourself, pal. Maybe if you didn't have Don Vito in your mouth all the time, you may have had your damn mask." Carl said.

Claude, who was THIS close to decking Carl, saw Alex look at him and motion that they have to go. So Claude just glared back af Carl and scoffed. "Heh...yeah you be grumpy, kiddo. Least I'm nominated for a solo award...and didn't need my daddy to carry me to a nomination."

The crowd went, "Ooooooh..." at Claude's words, and The FWF World Champion's eyes widen before his expression goes dark. Claude huffs and just storms off in search of the mask, and this leaves behind a very...VERY shaky Carl Grimes.

Kate looked over at Carl and waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo. Head honcho. You okay?" She asked.

Carl looks at his Title Belt and stares into his own reflection in the Gold. He sees himself...and the looks at Kate and nods with a very serious look.

"...I'm gonna make sure that bitch has me nominated for some sh*t next year...I promise you _that..._ " he said in a somewhat sinister tone. And that shot of Carl, the one evil eye staring into the distance, was soon accompanied by a smirk. A very mischievous smirk. "But for this year...it's MATCH OF THE YEAR that's gonna be in my pocket...so that THE WHOLE WORLD can see that I'm BETTER than HIM..."

And we now go back to the stage area, where cameras pan to the likes of Sgt. Slaughter...Kenny Omega & The Young Bucks...Mario Lopez w/Maria Menounos...the cast of The View...Will Ospreay...Vader staring angrily at Will Ospreay...and even The Animated commentary team w/Vegeta taking camera time from Tarble.

"Team Animated, nominated for Commentary Team of the Year. One of many nominated. And of course we have Rick Grimes nominated for Superstar of the Year and Carl could go home with Match of the Year or Rivalry of the Year for his battle with his dad Rick." Snob said. "Heeey is that Kanye?"

"FWF with a great year, obviously. The Grimes, The DragonSlayers, Leo Valdez, Arukenimon, ChillTown, The RR, Maxwell, Air Man, Michonne and Clementine, so many things that have happened in the rookie company. We think it deserved a little bit of spotlight for those who need to get to know it." Said Jim Ross. "COULD win its first FWA. FTW and AWE won their first FWAs last year. FWE won its first this year. We could get more firsts if we're lucky. It's a historic FWA cerrmony."

We go back to the stage, where Tommy & Casey stand to introduce the next award handler.

"Next up, to introduce Female Hero of the Year...a girl whose best exploits are known from XCF..." Casey said.

"But to those outside of XCF, she is best known for banging Davis." Said Vercetti before they both announced the name.

"Chikaru Minamoto!"

The cameras panned to the stage, and Minamoto walks across wearing a dress and holding an envelope.

"Miss Minamoto, an XCF mainstay. Got herself some big mainstream moments during The Pride & Glory female Best of the Best match." Said JR.

"She had a mini-feud with Ellie and last eliminated her to make it to the ladder match." Said Kari.

Chikaru took to the stage and spoke into the mic. "So, I know the crazy guy who looked like a yellow palm tree came here to say something about villainy...but I wanna say why heroes are important. Quite frankly...heroes are obviously needed to stop crimes, help people, and offset evil. In wrestling, if bad guys won all the time, it would be chaotic. And not very fun. Who wants to watch BAD GUYS win all the time? Who is there to root for? Plus, bad guys act like WE need THEM...they need us too! Remember...DiBiase needed Hogan...McMahon was only bad because of Austin and that made Vince a star...Evil only exists to try and stop good. But we need to keep up the fight. Give YOU FANS something to root for. And these nominees are...well...mostly role models...they all give the fans something to believe in. The nominees for Female Hero of the Year are..."

 **Angel (FTW)**

 **Katniss Everdeen (UEPW)**

 **Xion (CEW)**

 **Twilight Sparkle (TWAE)**

 **Gaz (WWT)**

 **Michonne (FWF)**

 **Rei Ayanami (BTWF)**

 **Sailor Mars (WCW)**

 **Korra (CWF)**

 **O-Aelita (PROGRESS)**

 **Yuna (XCW)**

 **Téa Gardner (ACW)**

 **Hikari Yagami (AWF)**

 **Mikasa Ackerman (UWE)**

 **Katara (WWE)**

 **Jenny Wakeman (CCW)**

Chikaru then opens the envelope. "And the winner is .." She digs her hand inside of the envelope...

...

...

...

...and pulls out...

...

...

...

... _The Crest of Light._

" **HIKARI YAGAMI...** or Kari Kamiya. Choose one." Chikaru said with a shrug.

"Wait WHAT?" Kari's eyes widened as the night's commentary girl was in complete shock. "No way..."

"Yeah. You? I can't believe it." Batista said with a chuckle before Kari playfully pushed him.

"YEAAAH BITCH OUR TEAM GOT AN AWAAARD BITCH!" Dashie celebrated by dancing at his seat

"Well? GO ON!" JR said. "Ya won! AWF gets their first FWA!"

Kari got up and RUSHED her way down the steps of the commentary table (which was situated in its own section above the fans) and ran as fast as she could to the stage. Once she got to the podium, Chikaru handed her The FWA trophy, and Kari actually looked emotional as she took the trophy. She went towards the mic and looked out amongst the packed MSF crowd as they clapped and cheered for her.

"WOW...I mean...WOW. I...didn't think I deserved this. I mean, I did good. But THAT good? But hey, I like to think that even though I'm a veteran...I'm not some person to lie down for the new generation. Girls like Revy...Aelita...they want to either intimidate you or make you feel inferior...they like to bully you into submission. But ALL you have to do is stand up to people like them. I will never be able to thank the judges for this...um, my brother since he's my biggest inspiration. And ESPECIALLY AWF and Nazirul. He gave us an all girl show. He let me carry the brand as far as I could, and I think it paid off. AWF gets a BIG FWA here. And I hope it's the start of many. And Revy...Aelita...bring it. Thank you! Now I gotta commentary job to do. See ya!"

Kari bows and kisses her trophy before running offstage to get back on commentary. And Tommy & Casey are back onstage, ready to introduce the next award presenter.

"At least one Destined wins per FWA event." Tommy chuckled. "Kari fufilled said quota. NOW...to introduce HERO of the Year...one of the best heroes of all time...and current DC ca$h cow..."

Casey popped in and made her voice raspy. "THE BATMAN."

The crowd a HUGE round of applause for the Dark Knight himself, who went to this event if only to keep an eye on The Royal Hand. The crowd gives a rousing cheer and chant of, "BATMAN! BATMAN! BATMAN!"

"Batman himself...a legend of the business and a legendary hero." JR said.

"This guy is BAD. ASS." Batista said. "I WISH I could have had matches with him."

"Man of multiple Titles and companies...Batman more or less still has a semblence of a career going on here." Snob said.

"THIS...is the MAN." Dashie exclaimed. "I wanna be like him when I grow old."

Batman speaks into the microphone...after a minute of trying to get the crowd to quiet down. "Good...evil...hero...villain...all labels made by people and their opinions on others who are active." Batman said. "Good and evil is mostly obvious to see. Of course in wrestling...it tends to get grayer. Is The Rookie Revolution a group of veteran hating hooligans who cause nothing but trouble...or a band of people trying to cause change in a political based business. Is Ben truly arrogant and a pain...or is he truly sincere and believes that CCW does not deserve embarrassment on grand scales? Is Mr. TV truly a good man? Or does he hold others down? Opinions are varied...but one thing is true...a wrestling hero's biggest job is to give hope. And these nominees are inspirational and determined. And if things go right...the possible top faces of theor companies. And the nominees for Hero of the Year are..."

 **Delsin Rowe (FTW)**

 **Darwin Watterson (UEPW)**

 **Hiccup Haddock (CEW)**

 **Tails Prower (TWAE)**

 **Patrick Star (WWT)**

 **Rick Grimes (FWF)**

 **Shinji Ikarim (BTWF)**

 **Nightwing (WCW)**

 **Sokka (CWF)**

 **Quote (PROGRESS)**

 **Capricorn (FWE)**

 **Tai Kamiya (XCW)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (ACW)**

 **Daisuke Motomiya (AWF)**

 **Percy Jackson (UWE)**

 **Dan Kuso (WWE)**

 **Liu Kang (CCW)**

Batman then opened the envelope. "And the winner is-" AND THEN BATMAN DODGED A SHURIKEN THAT WAS AIMED RIGHT FOR HIS HEAD!

"What the...?" JR asked.

"Who threw that? WAS THAT YOU, NARUTO?" Dashie asked.

The Batman looked behind him and walked towards the wall that the shuriken waa stuck. Upon further inspection after pulling it out, Batman could see...

...

...

...

...that the shuriken had a _Mortal Kombat dragon logo on it._

" **LIU KANG!** "

"And ANOTHER Kombatant takes home an FWA!" JR exclaimed.

"Liu Kang, Rumble winner for Ozone, DIDN'T get the award for Rumble of the Year...but he does get an award for being the brightest spot in a dim company." Kari said.

"I THOUGHT WE HAD PROGRESS-oh cool Liu Kang won! YEAH!" Mileena cheered.

"And won't THAT make your sister happy..." Skarlet smirked at her Koldblooded partner.

Liu Kang quickly got up and made his way to the stage, stopping to give a respectful ninja bow to Batman. "Hope there are no hard feelings from _MK vs. DC_ ," he said to him before continuing over to the podium and the microphone, setting down his CCW Infinity Championship for a moment so he could pick up the FWA trophy and hold it as he spoke to the cheering crowd.

"I'm sure many of you know that, whether it be on a Friday...or ESPECIALLY a Saturday night, I have seen a lot of things in my company, Character Championship Wrestling, that have set something of an emotional dark cloud that makes it difficult for people within the company to stay strong and stay who they are," Liu Kang said. "One thing I have kept to no matter what, however, is making sure that even amidst all of that, I do what I do best and that is WRESTLE and be a CHAMPION that the fans and those others watching can be PROUD OF through thick and thin. Being the 2015 Hero of the Year at these FWAs means that being that person, BEING that shining example or even taking the LEAP and RESPONSIBILITY of doing so...that excursion does NOT go in vain. I stand here not just as the first-ever Ozone Regal Rumble Winner, NOT JUST the High-Flyer of the Year, NOT JUST the _FIRST and ONLY_ CCW Infinity Champion..." ...Liu Kang flashed a...tiny smirk...upon saying that, "...but also as someone who, no matter how many times Netherrealm Studios wants to ZOMBIFY him, put him in damn chains, or have his specter as a minion of QUAN CHI...he will ALWAYS be true to what he is and make sure that as dark as things may get...he'll be someone of HONOR and someone to cheer for day in and day out. REMEMBER THESE WORDS, everyone...because they ring as true NOW as they will ring in just ten more weeks...when I am your CCW Magnus Champion of the World. Thank you to my fellow Kombatants, and thank you, CCW and its fans-this one's for you." Liu Kang held up his FWA and picked up his Infinity Championship as he concluded his speech.

"Hero of the Year...and a hero CCW so desperately need." Said JR as the crowd clapped for Liu Kang.

Backstage, Moon is conversing with...someone. All we can is an arm that suggests they're of a fair complexion.

"Oh yessiree BOB...he is gonna be flustered when he sees this...and this is gonna make _her_ mad as well. Ain't it funny?" Moon asked. "NO...NO NO...say nothing. Your face says it all. WELCOME to The Queendom, as I've said before. This'll be fun for you and the family." She said...with a sly wink to the camera. "See ya then! You...Aelita...are gonna take over the roster, and dead or alive, they're all gonna see that The Queendom is the BIGGEST amassing of talent since The Heenan Family."

Moon chuckled, but then across from this scene is Rukia Kuchiki...and Clarissa Rivera is right next to her.

"...Um..." The ACW Interviewer had no words for that entire scene, and so she instead went to interviewing Rukia. "Um...Rukia...okay...ahem...so Rukia, recently you left The Rookie Revolution and joined The Corleones...which set up this match wifh CEW Women's Champion Cinder Fall. Why did you leave The RR?"

"For the same reason I do my as a Soul Reaper outside of the ring...for stability. The Rookie Revolution wasn't helping my career in the slightest...my 'family' was only hindering my career...so I severed my bonds to the sorry lot and became a member of a different family that could not only help me revive my career but also help me start up a new undefeated streak. If I had stayed with the Rookie Revolution any longer, it would have been a death sentence to my wrestling...but with the Corleones, I'll be able to return to UWE, take back the torch that the 'New Era' of Queen's wrestlers has taken from me...and use it to reduce to cinders the careers of those who thought for even a second that they could measure up to the standard that I haven given women's wrestling in UWE...and speaking of 'cinders'...tonight, I face one of the newest Rookie Revolutionaries in Cinder Fall..." Rukia pauses to sigh, "You know, Fall, I have seen your work in CEW...and I find in unbelievable that you've joined up with the RR. I find it utterly idiotic that you think that the RR can further your plans in some-way when really, all they're going to do is bring an end to those plans; all your new 'family' is ever going to do for you, Cinder is hold you back and make you weak...and tonight, I am going to show you what I mean, I am going to show you how weak the RR has made you since you joined...and how much stronger I've become in leaving them." Rukia stated coldly.

"Thank you Rukia. Um...good luck.' Clarissa said, unsure of what of what to say to Kuchiki.

We come back, and we have Tommy & Casey back onstage once again...

"And nooow...for the MOST OBVIOUS CHOICE for Shocker of the Year..." Tommy said.

"THE MAN...THE MEME...THE LEGEND..." Casey hyped up.

"JOEY STYLES!"

The couple both announced the man behind the reaction, and Mr. Styles walks out while waving and smiling to the fans.

"The man behind the reaction, one of the best commentators in the business and my contemporary from ECW. Joey Styles!" Jim Ross said.

"Whose better?" Dashie asked.

"That isn't an argument we need to entertain right now." Jim Ross said. "Though I'd say Gordon Solie."

Joey takes to the mic and speaks to the audience, who is chanting, "JOEY! JOEY! JOEY!"

"Hey! How's it going?" Styles asked, "Now, I wont bore you all with a speech. Because I know you all want to see who'll win. So lemme just say this...the stuff you see here on this list...they're what WRESTLING is made of. SHOCKING upsets...DRAMA...things that made us cheer AND boo. Things that made us go..."

Joey was about to say his famous line...but then he waved his hand and went against it. "No no...not now. Haha, anyway...the nominees for Shocker of the Year are..."

 **Holly Storm Takes Out Sakura Haruno at Paycheck (FTW)**

 **Dr. Evil is revealed as the Higher Power of the Ministry of Greatness (Backlash) (UEPW)**

 **Eric Myers returns and injures Hiccup on CEW Episode 12 (CEW)**

 **Onc-ler attacking Gonard (TWAE)**

 **Shikamaru and the Shinobis come to Japan (Channels War) (WWT)**

 **Debut of Sophie Clarke / Injuring of Leo Valdez - Christmas Chaos (FWF)**

 **Gary and Blue hugging (WCW)**

 **General Manager JC hits SpongeBob with a Chair, Counts pin for Kira to become CWF Champion (Cold Blood) (CWF)**

 **Belphegor kissing an unconcious O-Aelita (PROGRESS)**

 **Jack Cayman returns to FWE during the High Noon Rumble and takes out the Rookie Revolution (FWE)**

 **Daffy Duck assaulting Bugs Bunny and joining the Knighthood of Assassins (XCW)**

 **The Symbiotes' Debut at Ignition II (ACW)**

 **Annabeth betrays her boyfriend, Percy to side with Jason (UWE)**

 **Aelita is The Fourth Woman FWAs 2014 (WWE)**

 **PBS Kids are revealed to be in Young Gwen Tennyson's cult at CCW Regal Rumble (CCW)**

Joey lets the nominees be read, as the camera is split several ways between the nominees who performed these actions. "And the winner is..."

Joey opens the envelope normally, and he opens it...

...

...

...

...and then his eyes widen in SHOCK.

" _OH MY GOOOOOOD!"_ The crowd POPPED as the legendary commentary call was yelled out in classic Style.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _" **ANNABETH CHASE BETRAYS PERCY JACKSON!**_ "

"OH LORD!" Jim Ross said. "ANOTHER award at the expense of Percy Jackson!"

"Hahaha boy, I hope Jason wins ANOTHER award. Percy's TEARS are gonna flow more than his daddy's waterfalls!" Batista exclaimed.

"And you know A CERTAIN blonde and her three other equine buddies are...RAGING out...especially the pink haired one." Said Snob.

" _ **...**_ " Percy remained silent...though he was clearly NOT a very happy New Yorker.

"...well...it certainly shocked US..." Frank sighed...

...

...

...before glaring as Annabeth walks up to the stage with a wink to the audience as she takes the Award and says simply for her speech, "If you thought THAT was shocking...in the words of a natural born killer... _you ain't seen nothin' yet_."

The Daughter of Minerva then takes her leave on that note, making sure to raise her FWA high into the air for EVERYONE to see, especially the one she betrayed to win it, Percy and the other people who were nominated for this Award before-hand.

And then things moves right back to the ring...

 ** _Everybody, if you can, do the Bartman._**

 ** _Whoa!_**

 ** _Shake your body, turn it out if you can, man._**

 ** _Shake it out, man!_**

 ** _Front to the back, to the side if you can, can._**

 ** _Bartman!_**

 ** _Everybody in the house do the Bartman._**

 ** _Uh-huh._**

Bart Simpson struts out, garnering a loud reaction, whether they're cheers or boos. The crowd either joins in on the singing, or just boos Bart. The bell rings, and Bart yells out, "ANY TITLE IS A GOOD TITLE MAN!"

"The following match is scheduled for one-fall, and it is for The TWAE United States Championship!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, "Coming to the ring first...he is representing UCW...Bart Simpson!"

"Bart Simpson going against a British ICON in Danger Mouse." Said JR.

"Something something something European Union Brexit joke." Batista said, "Do I have to call this one?"

"No. Not at all." JR said, "You can whine and complain ELSEWHERE."

"...I'll whine and complain here." Batista said.

"TWAE put out the challenge...and Bart took it." Said Kari. "I don't know much about TWAE these days. I remember last time we crossed over was at The Clash of the Titans. Good for them for being here."

Bart Simpson hops on the apron and struts around before sliding into the ring and shrugging. "WE'RE A FAIR FWM!" He yelled out to the audience, who cheered at least for Bart's being nice.

*Skip to End*

Bart Simpson hops over the running Danger Mouse, and Bart catches The TWAE US Champion and Arm Drags him! Danger Mouse rolls over to the ropes and Bart grabs him and says, "I'M! GIVING! THEM! A SHOW!" and runs forward and IS PUSHES OFF before he can nail The BartDog! Bart rolls over, and gets up, favoring his right leg...and Danger Mouse charges and Chop Blocks him on his bad leg, taking Bart down! Danger then grabs Bart's bad leg...

"The leg that was injured by Griffin, and Danger Mouse about to take advantage with a classic Figure Four Leg Lock!" Jim Ross said.

Danger Mouse twists around, and Bart KICKS him off and gets up! Danger Mouse falls into the ropes and bounces back SO THAT BART SIMPSON CAN NAIL THE BARTDOG TO PLANT DANGER INTO THE MAT!

"THE CLASSIC BULLDOG OF BART SIMPSON! PLANTING THE FACE OF DANGER MOUSE INTO THE MAT!" Exclaimed JR.

"Bart Simpson INTO THE COVER!" Exclaimed Kari.

1...

2...

DANGER MOUSE KICKS OUT!

"The US Champion of TWAE kicks out! Bart Simpson is beside himself right now!" Exclaimed JR.

"And WOW what about a MOVE!" Exclaimed Kari. "Bart getting up, however, and standing up on his feet to deliver another one!"

Bart gets up...and he stalks The UK legend...waiting for him to get up...

...BUT EDDY IS OUTSIDE THE RING! Bart sees this, and Bart turns around and runs at Eddy!

"What?" Asked Batista...more confused than shocked.

"Eddy! Eddy and Bart, they have an UCW Ultimania Match to prepare for!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "Bart cost Eddy his World Title, and then Eddy cost Bart his Rumble shot, and then Bart cheated Eddy out of an Elimination Chamber Match! One bad deed after another! And now this!"

Eddy had hopped down off the apron, and Bart only hits ropes and air. Bart rolls his eyes and turns back around _INTO A GUT KICK AND A SPINNING HEEL KICK TO THE HEAD!_

"DANGER MOUSE! DANGER MOUSE WITH THE SPINNING HEEL KICK TO LAY OUT BART SIMPSON!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "EDDY CAUSED THE DISTRACTION, AND THIS GIVES DANGER MOUSE..."

1...

2...

3!

"The retention!" Jim Ross said as the bell rings.

Danger Mouse's theme plays, and the UK spy icon himself gets himself to his knees and looks up at the lights.

"Here is your winner!" Bubblegum announced, "And STILL The TWAE United States Champion...DANGER MOUSE!"

Danger Mouse rolls out the ring, his TWAE Title still in his hands...all while Eddy glared at Bart as he walked up the ramp. In the ring, Bart glares towards Eddy...VOWING to beat him at UCW Ultimania.

"Should be a slobberknocker at UCW Ultimania, UCW's biggest show of the year." JR said.

"And nooow...we head to commercial! But we'll be RIIIGHT back!" Kari exclaimed.

And voice over that sounded like Goofy Goof began to speak, to the audience.

 **We'll be right back, a'hyuck! With The Talker of the Year Awards, the Promo Awards, and the Rivalry of the Year Awards! Along with another Best of the Best Match AND another match and so much more! See ya after the break! *Now silently whispering to himself* What's a " _Guren no Yumiya_ "?**

(Commercial)


	7. Talkers, Promo, and Rivalry Awards

The audience is on their feet as we come back to the stage and The FWA Ceremony! And an announcer who sounds like Morgan Freeman spoke out.

 **We are back with The FWAs. And now...coming to the stage, a woman with the gift of gab herself...Joan Rivera.**

The audience gives out boos towards Joan Rivera, who makes her way onto the stage (the producers jammed a bowtie onto her and pushed her out on the stage, though it seemed she didn't want to be here).

"What's her problem?" Jim Ross asked.

"We ask that at least twice a day." Kari replied...not noticing that Morgan Freeman's heavenly voice had made everyone glow, including herself.

Joan rolled her eyes, her groans being heard on the mic. "I don't want to be here but I was forced out here to deliver an award to people I could care less about. So let's get this over with."

"Surprise surprise, nothing to come out her mouth save what we want to hear." JR said.

"The nominees for Female Blabbers of the Year are..."

 **Paine (FTW)**

 **Hawkgirl (UEPW)**

 **Cinder Fall (CEW)**

 **Mandy (TWAE)**

 **Shego (WWT)**

 **Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)**

 **Suzie Hanson (PROGRESS)**

 **Casey Lynch (XCW)**

 **Mai Valentine (ACW)**

 **Lucy Van Pelt (UWE)**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya (WWE)**

 **Zoe Payne (CCW)**

Joan looked at the envelope. "To be honest...the winner would be in second place if I was nominated." She said with a smirk "But second place winner is..."

Joan opened the envelope and looked inside...

...

...

...

...and pulled out the logo of _The END._

" **Zoe Payne.** " Joan halfheartedly declared with a shrug before just nonchalantly dropping The FWA and walking off stage, throwing off her bowtie right as she got offstage.

"Well despite the...not-so-excitement from Rivera, CCW gets another award...and it's for the female Rumble winner for XX!" Kari said. "The one who could HELP XX...well, help it better than OTHERS can."

"The award she knows. Talker of the Year for the females. One of the better promo women in the business." Said Jim Ross.

"And her dude friend, Mega Man, could go all the way and WIN DAT BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT!" Dashie exclaimed, a HUGE Mega Man fan (mostly original Mega Man).

"Zoe Payne isn't HERE at the moment..." Kari said, all as Lucy went upstage to grab The FWA for Zoe. Lucy herself wanted the award...but she could live Zoe holding onto it.

Now we head backstage, where we see Jessica Wilson looking for Mask's mask by herself. "Oh man...oh man...Mask NEEDS it..." Said Jessica. "If we don't find it-"

"It'll prove that Ipkiss can't win anything without a weapon? Why, he must be REGULARLY cheating if that's the case."

Jessica turns around and finds herself face to SCANTY & KNEESOCKS, Co-CWF Women's Champions. The Champions of CWF smirk as they walk around Jessica, Women's Title on Scanty's shoulder. "My...aren't we excited." Kneesocks chuckled. "Are you okay? You seem worried. You must be so tired after looking all night for your friend's trinket."

"...What is it that you want, you two?" Asked Jessica, "I'm BUSY."

"Oh we're just here because we wanted to say that if you think you're winning The Women's Championship FWA...you're sorely mistaken. We're one of the FEW people to actually beat Korra and end her golden age. Katara had to have outside help to beat Korra. WE didn't." Scanty said.

"Oh PLEASE. You needed TWO PEOPLE to beat Korra." Jessica said. "ME? I won an Elimination Chamber with Asui Hikaru, Sasha Slasher, Joan Rivera, and Lucy van Pelt...FOUR former Champions...AND a rising star in Mikasa Ackerman. YOU just double teamed Sora. AND you're gonna lose at Dark Horizon against Team Korra! EVERY woman has won The CWF Women's Title in CWF. That isn't a suprise anyway."

"Please...we'd win a Chamber TWICE as quick." Scanty said, "And it isn't like you would beat us in a REAL match."

"That's because MOST people don't rely on DOUBLE TEAMING people to win Titles."

The three Champions turn around to see Tea Gardener, ACW Women's Champion standing with Jessica...alongside Sora Takenouchi, who gets a HUGE pop.

"Yeah, me...Tea...Jessica...we win with SKILL and DETERMINATION...not from cheap tactics like you two rely on." Sora said.

"Yeah..." Said HARUHI SUZUMIYA, who was being wheeled in by Yuki Nagato, "...but can you win with SMARTS? Are you two actually SMART in the ring?" Asked Suzumiya. "I won a Title by tricking EVERYONE dumb enough to believe me. And NOW guess what?"

"You're in a WHEELCHAIR being wheeled around by your maid." Said Gaz, The WWT Women's Champion, as she came into the scene. "You got pushed off a ledge. You think you're really someone to CARE about? I fought a ROSTER just to get my Belt back. More than ANY of you..."

" _I_ fought a company."

And the ladies all turned around to see YOUNG GWEN being escorted by her disciples across the hall. The crowd's heat is nigh-nuclear, and Gwen just passed on by with a smirk. REVY, The AWF Diva's Champion, walks in with her Title Belt alongside a scowl on her face.

"Well I got SCREWED OVER and I could have been UNDISPUTED Champion..." Revy said.

"Yeah right." Scanty said, "Meatheads like you couldn't even spell, 'undisputed'."

"Calling me dumb, huh?" Revy asked.

"YES. SHE IS. DUMBASS." Gaz chirped up.

"How about I kick both of your asses now?" Revy glared at Gaz.

"Hold on, let's not FIGHT. It's STUPID to fight." Tea said, trying to quell the arguments. "Let's just-"

"Stop trying to tell US what to do." Arukenimon said with a sneer, "I'd rather listen to somebody who DID something in the past year."

"Like ME!" Exclaimed Jessica, "You keep discounting me, but I'm going to show EVERYONE why I deserve to be Queen's Champion!"

"OOOH YEAH like YOU'RE somebody people care about. Face it...you're a boring wet blanket...unlike MY rise to the top." Suzy Hanson, PROGRESS Women's Champion, said with a smirk.

"Oh boy..." Sora said with a look of worry as the group almost came to blows due to the arguing. Every Women's Champion was talking non-stop. arguing about why they were better or why they need to not argue...

...but then a door was heard slamming shut, and all the champions stopped arguing and looked over to their sides to see someone standing in front of them.

...

...

...

... _Satsuki Kiryuin...with her Diamond in the Mine Briefcase._

This gets the crowd into a MASSIVE pop, as everyone is EAGER to see just WHO Satsuki would cash in on. Satsuki looks at the champions, who are all silent as they stare at Ms. Diamond in the Mine. Satsuki then looks at The Champions themselves and rolls her eyes before walking off, leaving each champion still speechless...either through nervousness or anger.

"Satsuki Kiryuin...Ms. Diamond in the Mine...ANY Women's Championship...at ANY time..." JR said.

"EVERY Champion is on lookout..." Said Kari, looking at her AWF Women's Championship. "... _Everyone_..."

We come back to the stage, and Tommy Vercetti is here with a mic. "Now...we WERE going to have a guest speak for Talker of the Year...but let's face it...we have WAY too many things to get through and SO little time to get through them. SO let's go ahead and announce these nominees, folks! The NOMINEES for Talker of the Year are..."

 **Brian Van Vorst (FTW)**

 **Gumball Watterson (UEPW)**

 **Hiccup Haddock (CEW)**

 **Banjo Possum (TWAE)**

 **Jake Long (WWT)**

 **Stan Smith (BTWF)**

 **Kira Yagami (CWF)**

 **Jontron (PROGRESS)**

 **Black Mage (FWE)**

 **Tommy Vercetti (XCW)**

 **Yami Bakura (ACW)**

 **Tyson Blake (UWE)**

 **Kai (WWE)**

 **Tony Delvecchio (CCW)**

"And the winner is..."

Tommy Vercetti opened the envelope...and then eyed the envelope. "The hell? How in the hell did they do THIS?" Tommy asked as he reached into the envelope...

...

...

...

...and like a magician, he SOMEHOW pulled out, " **BLACK MAGE!** " from the envelope and put him at the podium!

"Black Mage! The RR FWE Branch leader and FWE Intercontinental Champion!" Said Jim Ross, "Another win for FWE, winning TWO in its debut year!"

...Some fans tried to pull out air horns to silence Black Mage, but the air horns just _disappeared_ in thin air.

"...Now, don't blame me for those air horns, I don't have the power to make things _disappear_ like _that..._ " Black Mage pointed, shrugging.

"Anyways... I must say _, I wasn't expecting this._ Not because I thought I couldn't win this, but because I _know you_ would've rather voted for, say, Tyson "Overrated Tool" Blake, Tommy "Boot Licker" Vercetti or "Mr. Carrying a Worthless Legacy Around Because It's Better than No Legacy" Kai... because you hate me! Well, maybe my "reality check" actually _worked..._ maybe you're starting to realize a couple of things. That's it not _all about you..._ that you don't matter! That no matter what _you_ say about _any_ of us, what we do will make or break us. And what I did _made me._ Showed that five years, three Intercontinental Championship title reigns, and an Unwritten Law later, I still mattered _more_ than your beloved Charlie Brown or Matt Ishida or Hope The Hedgehog... showed that caring about _you_ just leads to a bottomless precipice. I don't care about you anymore, I already spoke on this matter, I told you what I think of you... and that very same promo brought me _this._ If I can make it two-for-two and win Promo of The Year as well, all the better... it will just prove my point _more._ We're on the Road to CrashDay right now, FWE's biggest event... and mark my words, because by the end of the road, I wouldn't be surprised if the RR... if _my Gold Aces_ won a couple more belts and if the Intercontinental Championship was still around my waist. After all... I don't need to worry about _what_ you think when defending my belt, do I now? And hey... if you don't want to watch the show anymore after _I_ won this award... there's always that window I talked about last month. Go, open it, watch the world outside... then come back... and watch as I was _right_ _all along._ "

Tipping his hat, Black Mage just teleported off-stage with his FWA.

But Casey got back onstage and spoke up. "Hey hey! SPEAKING of Promo of the Year...I say we say the nominees for THAT as well! Because it's a package deal." She said to cheers from the crowd. "The nominees for Promo of the Year are..."

 **Gumball's pipebomb on the September 26 episode of Beatdown (UEPW)**

 **TWAE Toonamaina 31 (TWAE)**

 **Mr. TV books Hell In A Cell (Chapter 108) (WWT)**

 **Coach's Celebration (FWF)**

 **Kira will show you the Light (CWF)**

 **The First Ever NotSoGrump (PROGRESS)**

 **Black Mage Gives The Fans A Reality Check - RiseUp! 08/05/15 (FWE)**

 **Daffy Duck and Hotsuma explain their actions, XCW Monday Night Massacre: Week 4 (XCW)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki / Sasuke Uchiha Sit-down Interview Segment (ACW)**

 **The meeting of Chimeras 2.0 - Masaru Daimon, Jotaro Kujo and Takashi Komuro (AWF)**

 **Jeremy Ellis' Pre-Deadly Games Promo (UWE)**

 **Aelita Schaeffer Fourth Woman Explanation The FWAs 2014 (WWE)**

 **Emmy on The SOS Chat at Pride & Glory Night 2 (CCW)**

Casey smiled, pulling out the envelope and looking inside. "And the winner is..."

...

...

...

...and a KUNAI KNIFE whizzes past Casey, sticking into the wall with a Leaf Village symbol on it!

" **NARUTO AND SASUKE'S SIT DOWN SEGMENT!** " Exclaimed Casey. "...NOW WHO IS THROWING THOSE!?" Casey asked as she walked off stage while the camera went on Naruto.

"ACW picks up another award! Promo of the Year for the POSSIBLE Rivalry of the Year!" JR said.

"...Toonamania 31 must have been one long promo." Said Batista.

Naruto, unfortunately...wasn't here in the arena at the moment. So his award would be given to him later.

Nelson: HAW-HAW!

We go to the ring...where the next match is to begin...

"Up next ladies & gentlemen, a showcase match featuring four young talents of the yet to premiere on the TV WWL, XCW, WCE, and Puroresu Revolution." JR said. "In the ring already, we have Shotaro Hidari and Minako Arisato The WWL Featherweight Champion going up against Ms. Marvel and Philip Sonozaki."

"...Who even are these names?" Asked Batista. "Did we import NJPW geeks?"

"Oh just _stop._ " Said Jim Ross said to Batista.

*Skip to End*

Shotaro Irish Whips Philip, and Sonozaki rolls over the back of Shotaro (who wanted a Back Body Drop), and swept Shotaro off his feet with a Legsweep! Shotaro rolls up onto his knees and GETS A STIFF SHINING WIZARD that he calls The Joker Grenade!

"The Joker Grenade, his Shining Wizard, connects to the jaw of Shotaro! And Philip has been going higher flyer who wants to add more miles to his frequent flyer card!" JR said.

"That was kinda dope JR." Dashie said.

"Why thank you."

Philip sees Shotaro and jumps onto the corner...and comes down for his Flying Elbow Smash called The Luna Illusion...

...and Shotaro DUCKS it and Philip lands and rolls. Shotaro comes back to take advantage AND GETS A PELE KICK! The Dopant Killer! And that knocks Shotaro for a loop!

"And you can see...Shotaro readying himself for his Roundhouse Kick...a move he calls The Fang Streisser." Said Jim Ross.

"This connects, we will see a winner here!" Kari said.

Shotaro turns around and DUCKS The Fang Streisser and grabs him from behind off the spin around and German Suplexes Sonozaki! Shotaro then runs at Philip and DROPS him with The Case Closed (Swinging Snap Neckbreaker)!

"That Snap Neckbreaker may have done the trick! Double Rider into the cover!" Exclaimed JR.

1...

2...

Philip kicks out!

"I mean they're doing OKAY. But I'm seeing too much flippy, not enough _hitty_." Said JR.

"You DO know EDDIE used to fly around, right?" Kari pointed out.

"Are...are you using EDDIESPLOITATION on me? You're HORRIBLE." Batista said, to which Kari groaned some more. "Besides...Eddie had more to him. This? I wanna see-DAAAMN!"

"What a stiff Discus Clothesline from Shotaro! DUCKING THE SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT FROM PHILIP!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

And Philip picks up Shotaro and goes for a Double Arm DDT...his Memory Break...

...

...and-Philip spins out of it and PELE KICKS Shotaro, sending him right into the ropes...hanging off the middle of them. And now Philip runs...

...and *tap* GAIA IMPACT (619)!

"And a Tiger Feint Kick to the face! And-Oh wait! Minako Arisato had tagged herself in!" Jim Ross said.

"THAT was smart." Snob said, "Save the match that way. GOOD thinking."

Minako hops on the ropes, and Ms. Marvel runs into the ring and Minako drops down and brings Marvel down with her Shadow Killer (Diving DDT)! Ms. Marvel gets up, and Minako grabs her and goes for The Dark Hour...and Ms. Marvel escapes by slipping behind Minako and kicking the gut before Double Underhooking her and lifting her...Double Underhook Powerbomb!

"And that's what Ms. Marvel calls, 'Welcome to Jersey!'" JR exclaimed.

"And like all things Jersey, it was violent and VERY unwelcoming!" Snob said.

Marvel grabs the head and Irish Whips her to the near left corner before climbing to the top of said corner. She wants The Terrigen Twister...

...and spins off the corner and-IS HELD ONTO! Minako holds Ms. Marvel in the air...

...

...

...

...and she drops her down and goes for The Soul Breaker-no, The Somersault Cutter is reversed as Ms. Marvel grabs the head and stays up before DROPPING Minako with a Delayed Cutter! And now...she gets up, holding the ropes and shaking them. She was EXCITED. She was PUMPED for her first win...her first big match...

...

...and she jumps off the ropes and Marvelocity (Springboard Bulldog) MISSES!

"Oh! Ms. Marvel hits the floor!" Said JR.

"And now Minako turns her around and kicks her!" Exclaimed Kari.

And Minako, after kicking Ms. Marvel, flips her onto her shoulders and holds her up...

...ands DROPS HER with The Harp of Orpheus (Thunder Fire Powerbomb)!

"WHAT a manuever! That's straight from the books of Pure Wrestling in Japan!" Exclaimed JR. "And apparently it's a TRIBUTE to her brother, who died earlier this year!"

"MAN that was a good move!" Kari said, "The WWL Featherweight Champion goes for the pin!"

1...

2...

3!

"And WWL/XCF win their match here!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

Philip rolls back into the ring and walks towards Ms. Marvel, and Minako gets on her knees and smiles. She looks towards the sky and smiles even brighter before looking down at her partner Shotaro.

"Here are your winners...Shotaro Hidari and Minako Arisato!" Announced Cait Sith. "...yay!"

"An impressive display from these young talents." JR said, "We're hoping to see their companies on TV real soon!"

And Philip and Ms. Marvel confront Shotaro and Minako, and they all exchange handshakes of honor for a good match and a good clean win.

"Oh brother, just go back into obscurity you toads." Batista groaned.

"I WANNA SEE BITCHES GET ANGRYYY..." Dashie yelled. "THEY ACTIN' TOO NICE! SH*T!"

"You two..." Kari sighed.

And as the four competitors leave the ring, we go backstage...

...where we see PATRICK of WWT pick up The Mask of Loki and inspect it. His buddy and FWM Legend Spongebob Squarepants also looks at the mask.

"...What is it?" Patrick asked.

"I think it belongs to Stanley Ipkiss, Patrick." Spongebob said. "That's his mask! Oh boy! We better get that to Mask so XCW can win! Quick!"

"Oh...Stanley...hey isn't he friends with Claude and Casey and Tommy Vercetti and Alex DeLarge Pepperoni Pizza and Jessica Wilson and-"

Spongebob barely processed a single thought...all he heard was, "Friends with" and "Tommy Vercetti"...

"...Hey Patriiick...wanna play boomerang catch?" Asked Spongebob to his best friend.

"OH BOY DO I!" Patrick excitedly jumped around with the mask in hand.

"Alright then pal! Throw it down the hall and let's wait for it to come back!" Exclaimed Spongebob.

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" Patrick screamed for joy, CHUCKING the mask down the hallway before standing very very still in his spot. "So when does it come back?"

"Oh it will pal!" Spongebob said in his chipper tone, "...Eventually!"

This was enough to make Patrick stand very still in his spot. The current WWT main event face and the legendary sponge both stood there; and while Spongebob may have not liked tricking Patrick like he used to back in his heel days of WWT, he felt some necessary need to screw over Tommy Vercetti.

But then we move to another part of the backstage, where the crowd pops for HOPE THE HEDGEHOG AKA The UWE Omega Title No. 1 Contender! He's riding his Extreme Gear down the hallway, just trying to have some fun backstage...until the mask hits his ride and causes him to spin out of control.

"WHOA WHOA WHAT THE HELL HIT ME!?" Hope asked as he was falling to the ground and SMASHED right into Drew Cage, who drew another sizeable pop! Both heroes lay on the ground...eyes swirling around...as the mask falls at their feet...and a mass of people walking by just accidentally kick it away.

"...Was that The Mask of Loki?" Asked Drew.

"...This is gonna be a train wreck." Batista chuckled.

"Well let's let them handle that." JR said. "But from trainwrecks to building tracks towards the future, we have a small advertisement from AWE about their upcoming show for their graduating rookies. Let's look at this promo.

 _From backstage, came AWE's Manager for their respective Development Territory, Doctor Benton Quest, dressed in a tux._

 _"Everything starts from something, a simple household item, a proposition for a business, including starting a Wrestling Company from the ground up" Dr. Quest began speaking, "Each and every superstar and women that has performed and those retired from active competition all began their journey as 'rookies'"_

 _The video showcased some of the greatest legends the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse have seen, from Bugs Bunny, to Mickey Mouse._

 _"And while back most superstars trained right in their backyard or their local gym, new superstars that you'll soon see will have the opportunity to train with the best in one of many developmental territories" Dr. Quest, "One person may start from scratch, have no basic knowledge or the skills necessary to perform such tasks you see night and day, another may be no stranger to wrestling at all, have history mostly because they have the blood from a previous generation, like how Bart Simpson got into wrestling from his father Homer Simpson, like how MY son Johnny Quest, not to be confused with Johnny Test, got the urge not from me, but from a very, very close friend of mine, Race Bannon, and out of the pickings is one special apple….one individual who from the very beginning was many would call it, 'destined' to be in the ring"_

 _The video scrolled through FWM's biggest wrestling families. After a minute the video changed to an image of a person in the middle of a ring, standing alone in an empty building._

 _"In just a few weeks, AWE will hold its 1st Annual Graduation Ceremony where those who have succeeded and surpassed our expectations…" Dr. Quest announced, "Now you may be thinking, just about anyone can make it in if they work hard enough, but trust me when I say that me, along with handpicked officials have carefully watched and monitored each and every individual, every team, every group that first set foot in our developmental territory"_

 _The video remained on the image as one by one more figures were added. Soon a banner appeared with AWE's logo on it._

 _"These individuals will not only advance into the big leagues, they'll soon be able to perform for you people live, and show you just exactly what they got!" Dr. Quest continued, "They may or may not continue to work for AWE, they are free to compete under ANY company, whether its WWE, FWE, CCW, or ACW, it is entirely THEIR decision to make…..And just what kind of potential that awaits us? It's up to time….but I want to take this final moment to showcase one certain individual, one man who has been going up and beyond the call of duty, this man during his loooooong tenure, under his own accord, has remained UNDEFEATED not only in past experiences, but during his time in our developmental territory, and experts say, include me, understand that this man wants to compete in as many companies as he can take…this man's name is Marik Oudamar…. (Oh-duh-mar)_

 _(Invasion by Christian Poulet & Jean-Yves Rigo Plays)_

 _It then switched to a tribute video of Marik Oudamar, a man with long black hair, the back of it in a ponytail while the sides of his remained out and long. He had a somewhat thick black goatee, pretty much the look of a warrior. He wore a black, skintight muscle shirt, and dark grey metallic looking cargo pants, knee pads, and boots with black tights underneath everything._

 _"He looks like a cross between a historic warrior and a futuristic soldier" AWE Legend Bob commented, an interview video of him is shown._

 _The video then began playing of Marik working out with extremely heavy weights, other rookies watching him from afar. It cuts to Marik facing off in the ring with notably heavyweight opponents, namely the MonStars. He is shown hitting a spear on one of them, spinning in midair and landing on one knee. The video cuts again to Marik hitting an Inverted Gutwrench Suplex on Lightning from Total Drama, and on Rawk Hawk._

 _"His speed, his agility, his strength" Developmental Trainer and AWE Legend Race Bannon is shown commenting, "I highly doubt it can be matched"_

 _The video switches to Marik leaping up on a top turnbuckle, where Mogar was standing, and hitting him with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex. It speeds up to Marik double-clotheslining Logan Carter and John Morgan. A video of Maya and Lilith from Borderlands is quickly shown talking with Marik in the lockerroom._

 _"The guy's practically a mute when it comes to making conversation" fellow rookie Rawk Hawk admits "But when he's in the ring, he gives a speech, heck, I'd say he's just like me"_

 _The tribute video ends with Marik sitting right by an edited in image of the FWM Logo._

 _"He's going to be big for ANY company" Dr. Quest is heard commenting, "I guarantee it"_

-.-.-

Back at the stage, we have Tommy & Casey ready to insult someone else...

"We have more awards to give you! And like WWE with their muscular supermen, we're gonna give you more whether you like it or not." Vercetti said, with a camera panning to VKM sneering.

"Coming next...two old female rivals who gave us a classic feud in the late 90s and early 2000s. I'm talking about Asui Hikaru and Princess Sally Acorn!"

Casey's announcement is followed by cheers, and the Mobian Princess is escorted out by Antoine...while Asui just walks out by herself, NO ONE to accompany her.

"These two legends from two different background from Mobius. Their feud in UWE culminated at WrestleNation 2000, and the history made there was astounding." Said JR.

"WrestleNation 2000...The WrestleMania X-Seven of UWE it seems." Kari said.

Sally speaks into the mic first, almost shoving Asui aside to get her words in first. "You won't see me and Asui eating together in a restaurant. I wouldn't even touch her if SONIC asked me to. She's common trash...the definition of lower class."

The crowd was...somewhat on edge...because they were hoping Asui wouldn't cause a scene with Sally after those words. And Asui did look at Sally with a scowl. ...But she controlled herself...and calmed down. "Yes, Sally...you are right. One of the _few_ things we DO agree on. Sally and I will never be friends. It's hard to be friends with a sore loser with the ego the size of Eggman's gut."

Crowd: Ooooooooh...

Sally sneers over at Asui, who gives her a little smirk back. "...But one thing we both have for one another...is _respect_. PURE respect. Because we respect one another's skills." Acorn said while looking at Asui.

"Heh...we're as close as rivals can be. We spent a while feuding with one another." Said Asui. "And so have these girls on the list."

"The nominees for Female Rivalry of the Year are..." Sally said as the nominees came onscreen.

 **Holly Storm vs Ashley Storm (FTW)**

 **Hawkgirl vs Captain Marvel (UEPW)**

 **Xion vs. Cinder Fall (CEW)**

 **Franice vs. Greata Wolfcastle (TWAE)**

 **Kin Tscuchi-Sakura Haruno (WWT)**

 **Arukenimon vs. Courtney Yates (FWF)**

 **Tomoko Kuroki vs. Yaya Nanto (WCW)**

 **Korra vs. Scanty & Kneesocks (CWF)**

 **Suzie Hanson vs. Kyouko Kirigiri (PROGRESS)**

 **The Four Horsewomen vs. Evil Beauty (ACW)**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya and Asuna Yuuki vs Mikasa Ackerman and Ryuko Matoi (ACW)**

 **Digital Angels Vs. Frozen Rush (UWE)**

 **Gwen Tennyson vs. Haruhi Suzumiya (w/Katara too) (WWE)**

 **Young Gwen Tennyson vs XX (CCW)**

Both ladies then said, "And the winner is..." And they went to open the envelope...however, it seemed both grabbed it at the same time.

"I got this Hikaru." Sally said.

"I think I can handle it Acorn." Asui replied back.

"Let ME do it...I'm the royalty here." Acorn said in a huff.

"Oh boy let me see if I care! ...Nope! Don't!" Asui snarkily replied back.

"LET...ME...DO IT...COMMON...GARBAGE..." Sally growled.

"GET...OFF...YOUR...HIGH HORSE." Asui snarled back.

The pulling was too much, and the envelope RIPPED in half, causing both to gain wide eyes. Asui groaned and said, "Of course..." before pulling out her side of the note. Sally did the same with her paper.

...

...

...

Sally Acorn: **FROZEN RUSH** **...**

Asui Hikaru: **VERSUS DIGITAL ANGELS...?**

The crowd claps, as the producers are telling The MDs to go up there.

"All fine and DANDY...but who gets the award?" Asked JR.

"Oooh this is gonna get nasty." Kari said.

"Ooh CAT FIGHT...yo somebody throw some water up there like...?" Asked Dashie. "Alright I'll stop...oh wait I made a pun too...cat fight...cause Asui-yeah no..."

Tommy shrugged, "Hey...while THEY argue about that...let's go over Rivalry of the Year for the dudes alright? THEY'LL be up there for a while."

 **Ichigo Kurosaki vs Duke Anderson (FTW)**

 **Gumball Watterson vs Darwin Watterson (UEPW)**

 **Mercury Black vs YouTube Revolution (Vanoss, Delirious, Ryan Higa, Chris Denker, & D-Trix)** **(CEW)**

 **The Reaper Typhoon Cat VS Jeff the Killer (TWAE)**

 **Jake Long-Shikamaru Nara (WWT)**

 **Rick Grimes vs. Carl Grimes (FWF)**

 **The Doctor vs Kung Lao (WCW)**

 **Kira Yagami vs SpongeBob SquarePants & CWF (CWF)**

 **Varias vs. Multiverse Defenders (PROGRESS)**

 **Capricorn vs. Rarity (FWE)**

 **Tai Kamiya vs. The Knighthood of Assassins (XCW)**

 **Naruto Uzuamki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (ACW)**

 **Taiki Kudo vs. Daisuke Motomiya (AWF)**

 **Percy Jackson vs. Jason Grace (UWE)**

 **The Joker vs. Claude Speed (WWE)**

 **Liu Kang vs. Moby Jones (CCW)**

"I guess they're gonna handle the award situation backstage...?" Said Kari.

"And the winner...for Rivalry of the Year goes to..."

Tommy looked at the envelope as he opened it...

...and Tommy pulled out a remote. Now why did Tommy pull out a remote? Because when he pressed a button, a screen behind him turned on...and on it was Chris Hardwick?

"Hey guys, this is Chris Hardwick, comedian and host of several web based shows you may watch when drunk late night." He said. "I'm only here because I have to tell you that **GRIMES VS. GRIMES** won RIVALRY OF THE YEAR!"

And the camera went right on Carl Grimes!

"Carl Grimes! He goes home with it, but here is FWF with its FIRST FWA Award!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"RR wins another award here, and Carl vs. Rick...WAS a heated feud. It was EMOTIONAL. It was FANTASTIC. One of the best of the year. And I am glad they go home with it this year!" Said Kari.

"CARL BITCHASS GOT ONE EYE SO HE CAN'T SEE THE HATERS!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"Well up next ladies & gentlemen, another match for you! THE MASK TAKES ON STAR FORCE MEGA MAN..." Said Snob.

"But...they haven't found the mask yet!" Exclaimed Kari.

"TOO BAD." Batista said. "Zombie face has to fight FAIR for once."

Backstage, doctors checked on Ipkiss, who was holding his neck and trying to make his way up.

"BULLSH*T DOC!" Yelled Claude. "TW THIS IS UTTER BS! HOUSE!"

"HEY!" Xerxes House's voice raised up to match Claude's. "We booked it...he has to fight. Whatever happens... _happens._ "

Speed held his hair in utter frustration and walks around the room in a huff. All the while, Jessica helps Ipkiss up.

"You okay Stanley?" She asked.

"...Yeah...yeah...just sore neck heheh..." Stanley said, trying to find a way to crack some form of a joke about this. "...I'll be okay Jess. Time for me to face the music like I normally do! With a smile and a shake! I may just be the Edge City Zero on the surface...but I'm STILL _The Mask._ And sore neck or NOT...I'm gonna make sure Star Force knows why I'm gonna win me THE BIG ONE."

Stanley tried to strut on out of there, but accidently hurt his neck upon dancing out. He held his neck and went a tad slower out the room; all while Claude, Jess, and Alex watched on.

As Ipkiss walks down the hall, he passes by Janet van Dyne AKA Wasp, his old WCW friend.

"Hey! Mask! Good luck! Show the new gen old dogs still have tricks." She said. And those words sparked a NEW fire in the maskless Mask, who then began to do another strut down the hall.

"Can Stanley win it? Or will Star Force take advantage and move into the finals with ease?" JR asked.

*Skip to End of Match*

Mask trying to move, he takes to the ropes and comes back BUT A BIG BOOT FROM GEO ends any and all of his momentum! And Star Force at this point is TOYING with Geo.

"Geo Stelar just having fun. It's almost sickening." Said JR as Geo slaps the head of Stanley. "Just END the match already!"

"Hey Mega Man V5 is having FUN. And if he wants to have finish it later, LET him." Batista said.

"We only _have_ so much show." Said Kari.

Mask gets up, holding his neck while stumbling towards Geo...and Stelar then says, "Alright alright alright...we have a finals to do."

...AND HE SFKOs THE WCW VETERAN!

"And that SFKO DROPS The Mask and sends him flat on the mat." Said JR. "It's MORE OR LESS academic."

"Yeah really." Kari said, rolling her eyes.

"Chief can't save ANYONE here." Said Batista. "Chief was BANNED from ringside. And cover time!"

Star Force looks up and smiles with the count.

1...

2...

MASK KICKS OUT...! STAR FORCE'S EYES WIDEN AS HE LOOKS DOWN AT IPKISS, WHO IS TRYING TO ROLL ONTO HIS STOMACH!

"OOOH STAR FORCE IS SHOCKED!" Jim Ross shouted. "He beat Geo like a government mule and he STILL didn't get the pin!"

"What's with these fan favorites with their never say die attitudes? It's stupid..." Groaned Batista. "Wah wah we went with it with Alvarez and he got his heat snuffed out. KILL this zero."

Mask gets up via the ropes...and Star Force gets up and grabs onto Mask and says, "YOU...NEED TO LEARN WHEN I SAY 'SIT'." He yelled with a smirk...

...BUT THAT'S WHEN "UNKNOWN SOLDIER" PLAYS TO A THUNDEROUS POP IN THE ARENA!

"YES!" Kari marked, "I mean!...I am an unbiased commentator!"

"THIS BIIITCH! THE MASTAAAH IS HEEYAAAH!" Dashie marked.

"Ummm...excuse me...but he's _breaking the rules_..." Cinema Snob said, trying to be a downer.

Star Force gets up, his eyes widen as he tries to see where he may come from. Stage...audience...behind the commentary...under the ring...

... _BUT SPARTAN ARMOR COMES FROM BEHIND THE CURTAIN, AND HERE COMES THE CHIEF!_

 _"GOOD LORD MASTER CHIEF IS SCREWING THE RULES AND COMING FOR STAR FORCE! STAR FORCE BETTER RUN LIKE A SCALDED DOG!" Exclaimed JR._

 _And Star Force says, "NO WAY...you WAIT for ME you son of a-"_

 _AND STAR FORCE IS TRIPPED UP BY IPKISS AND ROLLED INTO THE TIGHT COVER!_

 _"Whoa whoa into the cover!" Jim Ross exclaimed._

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3!_

 _STANLEY ROLLS OUT THE RING AND STARTS TO STUMBLE AROUND UP THE RAMP WHILE RAISING A FIST!_

 _"OH GOD THE MASK! STANLEY IPKISS! STANLEY IPKISS! MASK WINS IT WITH THE HELP OF THE CHIEF!" Jim Ross shouted._

 _"THIS IS UTTER BS! THAT MASKED MARK NEEDS HIS CLOCK CLEANED FOR THIS BS!" Shoutes Batista._

 _"SCREW THE RULES, EH?" Snob snarked._

And Chief stands RIGHT THERE on the ramp, staring at Mega Man...

...and then reaches for his back...and starts grabbing it something...

"What is he trying to grab?" Asked Ross.

"I dunno...I dunno..." Kari said.

Chief grabs at his back...

...

...

...

...and then starts...to unhook his mask?

"What the...?" Dashie said.

Chief then removed his mask...

...

...

...and Chief wasn't Chief...

...it was _**FANG!**_

"OH LORD IN HEAVEN, OERBA YUN FANG! SHE SCREWED OVER THE REVOLUTION...! SHE SCREWED OVER FARRON'S TEAMMATE DAMMIT!" JR exclaimed.

"Wait...whose side do I CHOOSE?" Asked Kari.

"Don't be a tool. So what? No good guy? Wah wah." Said Batista. "I'm rooting for The RR. I support youth movements. Though Fang isn't bad herself."

The crowd heavily boos Fang, all while Star Force's expression goes from shocked to ANGRY in a quick flash. "YOU SHOULDA SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! AAAHAHAHAAA! YOU'RE SO MAAAD! YOU'RE SO SAAAD! SHOULDA SEEN IT COMIN' RR DWEEB! NOW YA-!"

AND FANG BOOKS IT INTO THE CROWD AS LIGHTNING FARRON RUNS OUT WITH A STEEL CHAIR! She ALMOST got her, but Fang starts strutting through the crowd, saying, "I GOT TO NUMBER REVOLTERS! ESPECIALLY YOU, FARRON...SEE YA TONIGHT..."

"Oooh boy..." JR said. "Rookie Revolution are on TOUGH TIMES...and these Corleones are gonna KILL them if they don't get it together."

"Smart what Yang did...fort short term at least." Kari said. "But what'll happen when her and Lightning fight later tonight in Submissions Count Anywhere? Gotta stay tuned."

Fang, now with Don Corleone in the audience, only said, "RR's gonna _faaaaaaaaaaall..._ and we're gonna riiise." Gumball, Craig, and Rukia sat near Corleone alongside Ragyo and Arlon Benjamin, with everyone simply smirking at Rookie Revolution misfortune. This coalition against The RR...would make tonight a _very very_ hard night.

And so a female voice that sounds like Timmy Turner spoke to us.

 **When we come back, The COMPANY Awards will be given out! Who will win Commentator and Interview Teams of the Year! And more Best of the Best matches! And Cinded Fall will take on Rukia Kuchiki! Stay tuned!**

(Commercial)

* * *

 **BEHIND THE SCENES CONTENT**

Backstage, Lucy van Pelt was holding the Female Talker of the Year FWA...

"THERE you are..." Lucy said...as she saw Zoe Payne turn around to face her, snowboard at her side leaning against a wall. Zoe gave Lucy a greeting nod as she saw her END member, and then Payne's eyes directed themselves to the trophy in van Pelt's hand.

"...It's yours," Lucy told her as she hands the FWA to Payne. As Zoe took the award from her, Lucy asked, "Where exactly WERE you when this was getting awarded?"

Zoe gave a half-chuckle at the query. "Where does it LOOK LIKE I was?" Zoe motioned to the snowboard against the wall, also brushing off some extreme powder from her shoulder.

"You went out SNOWBOARDING?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Right around that Title Match," Zoe said. "Figured I could go for a ride to pass that time, make it productive for myself."

"You didn't realize you had to COME BACK right after for an award?" Lucy asked.

"...Eh, lost track of time, I guess," Zoe shrugged. "I mean, you know-or maybe you HAVEN'T known lately-that when I'm in my snow zone, there's not much that can take me out of it. It's not just a leisure for me; it's my second way of life. And I've been having a LOT more time to myself to enjoy it lately..." She smirked. "You've seen how I've been since Pride & Glory. You've seen it, Bella's FELT it, and the WORLD has felt it. But now...I feel way better. And people should be happier, because it means they get to keep at least HALF of their limbs. ...And you know what the funniest part about this is?"

"What?" Lucy was curious.

"It's that...I could just give my acceptance speech RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW...and EVERYONE AROUND would stop what they were doing, put whatever else down and watch and LISTEN to me, because THAT'S HOW DAMN GOOD I am," Zoe stated. "In fact, I could've taken the stage whenever I felt like it-during a speech, before a speech, after a match, before a match...WHENEVER...and who'd stop me from doing it, huh? Who would? ...No one. Except idiots with no value to their own lives, that's who. And the reason for that? Not just how GOOD I am at this, but also because of how EVEN BETTER I am on following through with everything I've said. I told the world I was going to put the clingy nature brat and the sorry house pet into a hospital, and I DID IT. I said that I was going to win the inaugural Double X Regal Rumble, and I DID IT. I said that EVERYONE was going to realize that getting in Zoe Payne's way is signing for the equivalent of CAPITAL PUNISHMENT...and guess what, Lucy?"

"You did it," Lucy filled in the blank.

"You're damn right I did," Zoe said. "And I'm gonna KEEP doing it, which makes me the automatic frontrunner for Female Talker of the Year 20 _16_ , and 20 _17_ , and 2018 and 2019 and every year after that, ESPECIALLY THOSE YEARS...after Zenith...where I can and will be saying that I am the CCW Females Champion of the World. And if anybody wants to hate that and throw their shade...I'll just throw 'em a kick to the head. ...If they're important enough." Zoe added the Female Talker FWA to her Submission Specialist on as she held them both in a single hand, using the other to pat Lucy's shoulder. "Meet you back in the seats." Zoe, with that, walked away.

-.-.-

In another part of backstage, the winner for the 2015 Promo of the Year award, Naruto Uzumaki, stands in front of with a very elated grin on his face as he holds his award in his hands.

"Okaaay...did not exactly expect to win this award for that promo segment that's _practically_ similar to the iconic sit-down interview promo between The Rock and Austin, but hey, I'm not exactly complaining either way," Naruto chuckles. "Again, this is surprising... Though, in that segment, I won't lie, the emotions, the hatred, and so on...it really ran through the air in that room. I could've felt it right in my hands if I wanted to. Sasuke's glare was as cold as it can be like mine towards him. That segment showed that two former best friends are heading to WAR with each other. We did _just that_ at Rebellion. We gave each other the absolute BEST we could throw. We...spoke that we weren't holding back come Rebellion. You guys saw the result. That segment...brought us to remind ourselves that our final battle in ACW was over ten years in the making. It felt like it for damn sure. Guess that's why this segment won me this award. I appreciate this honor so much. Thank you...and for those expected this one to be a bigger speech, don't; this is the best I can give. So sue me. *chuckles* Again, thank you all for this award; I am very honored...and I am very happy to start a new chapter in my life within ACW soon enough. Believe it."

Naruto smiles with a nod as he gives a respectful bow before leaving, proceeding the cameras to cut off from backstage.


	8. Interviewers and Commentary Awards

A/N: Yes I LOVE Dashie! XD And if that's a Berleezy joke...I GOTTA ROAST YOUUUU...

And you can find PROGRESS and UEPW in our Fiction Wrestling Multiverse forum on here! And CWF is on JC 619's profile.

And CEW stands for Character Entertainment Wrestling. It's by RedDiend and it is on our forum as well.

Come by our forum if ya want a friendly chat#

Now...back to the action!

* * *

We come back to The FWAs, with a voice over that sounds like Tom Cruise to greet us back.

 ***Voice is going in and out...as if it was running* WELCOME BACK TO the fwas, coMING UP NEXT WE HAVE the the people giving aWAY THE AWARD FOR INTERVIEW TEAM OF THE year...the red vs. blue GANG...!**

From out of the back comes Donut, Grif, Tucker, and Simmons, who all push and shove as they race towards the podium. The crowd cheers for the three time FWA winners for Interview Team of the Year, all because they love them some RvB.

"And welcome back, folks, Red vs. Blue is onstage and despite how dysfunctional they are, they have amassed a huge following for their unique interviewing style that led them to back to back FWAs for Interviewers of the Year." Jim Ross said.

"Backstage interviewers hadn't been fun since Mean Gene Okerlund." Said Batista. "I'll admit it...I'm a total RvB mark when they interview. Especially that Donut. Come on, Donut!"

"Ew." Dashie shivered in disgust.

"Sup, hoes." Tucker said, getting cheers from the audience for his crudeness.

"Yeah I don't have any clue why UCA couldn't get crap done faster." Donut said, sounding very terse, "I'm gonna have to really chew Force out for that one."

The crowd laughed at Donut's...indirect awkward comment...though one person said, "THAT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Look, the point is...we're The FWM's premiere interviewers." Simmons said, "We're one of the best! And might I add, it is a shame we aren't up for commentary either. Because I promise you Sarge would take home that award and-"

"Alright can we get on with it?' Asked Grif. "I got a bag of chips and a lumpy, moving white couch in the back to lie on. So let's name these nominees. And they are..."

 **Matthias, KSic, and Bekka Sims [FTW]**

 **Matt Striker and Buster Bluth [UEPW]**

 **Hatsune Miku, Orohime Inoue & Ryutaros [CEW]**

 **Bob Jones and Ricky Monique [WWT]**

 **Jacksepticeye, Chuckie, and Nitz [WCW]**

 **John Santoni, Wander, Ginger Foutley, Flannery [CWF]**

 **Portugal [FWE]**

 **Mimi Tachikawa [XCW]**

 **Jeff Dunham w/Puppets, Wilford Warfstache, "Violet" Clarissa Rivera, Mike "The Mic" Martin, "Cutie Pie" Marzia Bisognin, Jennifer "Moze" Mosely, Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook, Zoey Brooks and Drew Malino [ACW]**

 **Smosh Games (Sohinki, Mari, Joven, Flitz and Wes) [UWE]**

 **Chuckie Finster, Penny Sanchez, Libby Folfax, & Emerald [WWE]**

 **Maria Menounos [CCW]**

"And the winner is-hold on..." Tucker said as Donut was about to light a fuse...

"GUYS! GUYS!" Caboose ran out excitedly. The crowd popped for the Blue, who jumped around excitedly. "I'm sorry! I was late cause I was talking to the couch and watching colorful guys in spandex with it! Are we about to tell everyone that **Smoshgames** won Best Interviewer?"

"DAMMIT CABOOSE, WE HAD A WHOLE DAMN PRODUCTION SET UP FOR THIS!" Simmons exclaimed. "It was gonna involve fireworks, lights, and a giant hot dog shaped like Lasercorn!"

"Oooh I love hot dogs!" Donut cooed.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow." Tucker said half-heartedly with a shrug. "...Had to shove that in somewhere...BOW CHICKA BOW WOW." THAT TIME...he said it with some joy before running off with the others and letting Smoshgames come onstage.

"Well Smoshgames WINS this one here, ladies & gentlemen!" Declared JR, "ANOTHER enjoyable team that the fans and people alike ENJOY to hear!"

"Yeah, I think with the likes of Smoshgames, Dunham, Wander, and a few others, we can see a new rise in some truly entertaining backstage people." Kari said.

"It's gonna be a BATTLE, bitch!" Dashie exclaimed, "Smosh bitches vs. Red vs. Blue bitches! NEXT YEAR IT'S GOIN' DOWN FOR REAL!"

Snob would have said something, but then he heard an explosion in the audience. "...I assume ACW's team isn't very happy." He chucked.

 _YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_ Came the cry out of an OVERJOYED Lasercorn in the crowd...

...

...

...

...as Sohinki took the role of leader and led Wes, Mari, Flitz and Joven up onto the stage, all of them with proud grins on their faces as they wave to their fans. As Lasercorn continues celebrating in the crowd, Sohinki begins his acceptance speech, "...We all knew this was going to be the result...ever since UWE made us their interview team...we have brought our A-game to each and every interview; Tommy Pickles and April O'Neil liked to bitch and complain about the work environment but we Smoshers don't have that problem...in fact, we RELISH in UWE's craziness, we LOVE working with danger lurking around every corner; hell, you could say it's all just one big game for us and we're going to continue playing this game all the way to our retirement and then, the next generation of Smosh Gamers are gonna step up. Hell, Lasercorn in the crowd already has the first member of the new crew in his son, Tyler...and even if the Red and Blue guys come back next year to take this award, I GURAN-DAMN-TEE you that Smosh Games will win it again next year anyway..." Sohinki paused with a grin before handing the mic to Wes.

"...AND IF YOU AREN'T DONE WITH THAT..." Wes then passed the mic to Mari.

"...THEN WE'VE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YA...!" Mari then held the mic to Flitz and Joven's mouths as they and their fellow Smosh Gamers gave the mother of all crotch chops while shouting in unison with the crowd and Lasercorn...

 _ **"SUCK IT!"**_

"Oh Lord they did DX." Batista groaned, "Is there no end to it? Triple H should have put a copyright on it. Wonder what he thinks about people taking his stuff?"

"I dunno." Kari shrugged, "Wonder how Hogan feels knowing DX is an nWo parody of sorts? ...Besides, he and I would just tell you to 'Suck It' and get over it Dave." Kari giggled.

We go to the ring...where the bell rings, and we get Marceline the Vampire Queen (who the fans give a decent pop for due to her less than...traditional announcing...) in the ring.

"Oh Lord here we go with HER..." Groans Batista.

"Alright dudes, the following match is a Best of the Best Semi-Final, and of course it's scheduled for one-fall." She said with a smirk.

 **Sit back and watch me set the..**

 **World on fire**

 **Watch him as he burns up the sky**

 **Coz the enemy within**

 **Lives underneath the skin**

 **So set the world on fire**

Jason Grace, clad in Roman centurion armor, walks out while carrying a centurion helmet. The crowd gives him hell...and the boos all drown out any lyrics one could decipher from Rev Theory. But Jason just smirks, blocking out everyone save his one empress, who we could tell was cheering him on.

"Coming to the ring first; representing UWE; The Roman _hipster_ ; the proof that even gods suffer from broken condoms; Jason Grace!" Marceline announced, garnering some laughs from the crowd...and the complete and utter ire of The "Roman Emperor" Grace.

"UGH I hate her." Batista said, "COMMENTATE LIKE A REAL PERSON!"

Grace gets to the apron, looking onto the crowd...and then walks over to the barricade towards Ms. Chase. The crowd boos even more as Annabeth allows Jason to kiss their two FWAs before heading to the apron once more.

"Say what you will about Mr. Grace, but he is a wrestling machine and the whole world knows it." Said JR. "He harkens back to the skill of Kurt Angle, the finesse of men like Dean Malenko who were generals of the ring, able to dictate the pace with their varied grappling styles. He also has the strength to throw a person around if need be."

"His personality is garbage though." Kari said, "But this isn't the time to talk about his UWE...ventures..."

"No. It isn't." Batista said. "Let's talk about what REALLY matters...a strong guy beating up a little wimpy twig like Ganta."

"I don't see Ganta's chances being good here." Said Snob. "He got lucky against A-Mach...he beat Ares because of Freeman...this kid's luck can't run forever."

"Which means he has to rely on skill." Said Kari.

"And when it comes to SKILL...he can't match Grace." Said Batista.

"Ooohh...I dunno...I'm a nice dude." Dashie said, "I can't just let this little skinny dude lose man. I gotta root for the homie GANTAAA."

"You do that Dashie. You tend to make very horrible decisions anyway." Snob said.

"Hey! Name one time I made a bad decision!" Dashie asked.

"You killed Chris in Evil Within. You chose Chloe over the town in Life is Strange..." Snob shrugged.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL THE HOMIE CRIUGH! AND I CHOSE BEST FRIENDS OVER EVERYTHING ELSE! SH*T!" Dashie shouted.

"HEY! HOBBIT!...Focus on COMMENTARY..." Jason said to Dashie before entering the ring once more as his music died.

"...I don't think I like this bitch." Dashie said.

"...I'm starting to warm up to him now..." Snob chuckled.

"...Did anyone else notice the double turn?" Kari asked.

Jason stands in attention, looking towards the stage...as the crowd gives a small chant for Ganta and CASZ..."SIT DOWN, MARKS!" Jason yells, ending the cheers for Ganta and starting more BOOS for him.

"Spotlight on Jason...always." JR said.

 ** _I will be your deadman_**

 ** _With nothing but this blood on my hands_**

 ** _Stuck in your "wonderland"_**

 ** _I just want to make you bleed like me_**

And now out from the back to a cheering crowd, it's Ganta Igarashi. The Deadman Wonderland Protagonist, coming out to "Reason" by DWB feat. Fade, just points to his CASZ shirt and beats his chest before staring down Jason.

"And his opponent; representing CASZ; Dead Man never meant so much like right now; Ganta Igarashi!" Marceline declared, though this didn't phase Ganta. He just started running down the ramp towards the ring!

"And Ganta Igarashi, a CASZ Exclusive who could possibly be the biggest thing CASZ has if he could win THIS." JR said. "CASZ, when it comes to crossover shows, do not have the best luck. They were eliminated in the first round of the first ever Best of the Best to TWAE...and Jean Kazuhiza, the boss, MORE THAN LIKELY hated that."

"Shinichiro was the big life saver during The Clash's Bullies vs. Bully Fighting Front...but that was a while ago." Kari said, "The Clash isn't FWAs 5. And Ganta isn't Shinichiro."

"No...but he can be something MORE! Dashie exclaimed, "Man I'm ONE HUNDRED behind this dude! He's an underdog, BUT HE GOT A LOT OF HEART!"

"A lot of heart that Jason will splatter amongst the crowd and CASZ's fans." Said Batista.

"CASZ calls themselves the underground...they want a huge win...a win for the obscure and the hidden...the people who rarely get mention in the mainstream. CASZ wants this win bad...but Jason Grace wants it MORE. He wants to bring glory to Rome once again. I personally think there is glory to be found in being has been tourist trap like Rome." Cinema Snob said. "But what do I know? I'm the rational one at this point. Think with your hearts, I guess."

Ganta gets in the ring and stares down Jason, who smirks and rubs his hands. Referee Leslie Anderson, AKA former Toon Hardcore Champion for thirty seconds at WrestleMania 29 in ToonTown Leslie Anderson, checks to see if Jason and Ganta are holding anything. After checking...he rings the bell! And Ganta and Jason tie-up...and Jason IMMEDIATELY transitions behind Ganta and German Suplexes him into a bridge!

1...

2-

Ganta kicks out, but Jason keeps hold, transitions into a Front Headlock and Suplexes Ganta...before transitioning into a Side Headlock...that Jason uses to roll Ganta over and pick him up with before spinning to the back of Ganta and grabbing him for a Dragon Sleeper...Ganta can't even catch up as Jason immediately breaks that hold before Ganta can and DROPS him with a Neckbreaker! The crowd...has no choice but to cheer for that one...

"DAMN! He wrestled circles around Ganta before the damn one minute mark! Ahaha!" Batista chuckled.

"As I said, NOBODY doubts his skills." JR said, "It's his attitude that-"

"-lets him beat people like Pussy Jackson who are caught in their feelings. Jason's a TRUE warrior. Greeks were philosophers. Romans were FIGHTERS. Even Sparta and Leonidas would get their asses blown out by some Roman spears jammed in there." Batista...so wonderfully put.

"I need TK to replace me for a second..." Kari rubbed her temples.

*Skip to End*

Ganta gets up, and Jason grabs him from behind and German Suplexes him again...and Ganta flips over the head of Jason and pushes him towards the ropes and goes for a Waistlock roll-up that Jason negates by holding onto the ropes and letting Ganta fall backwards. Igarashi gets up, only for Jason to take him down and grabs the legs.

"The Roman Swing is coming up! Jason about to disorient him before ending it with The Neutralizer!" Exclaimed JR.

Ganta KNOWS this, though, and he starts squirming for freedom. Jason finally lets go, knowing the move is futile and elbowing the chest of Ganta to keep him down. Cover-1-2, nothing. Jason then starts to PURPOSELY use a rest hold, a simple Side Headlock, that gains BOOS from the crowd...as he smirks.

"Jason PURPOSELY slowing the match down, and the fans are showing their UTTER dislike of all things Grace with this hold and no action." Said JR.

"Oh yeah like when the people cried about Mayweather-Pacquio being boring all because Mayweather was boxing SMART and not like a brain dead gorilla?" Batista said, "LOOK, Jason's a TECHNICAL wrestler. I'm sorry if these people want flips and tricks with their wrestling instead of ACTUAL WRESTLING."

"I'm not even arguing AGAINST you." Kari said.

"SCREW THIS, JASON YOU BORING BITCH!" Shouted Dashie.

"...Anyway..." Kari sighed, "...just saying, he's ACTIVELY making the fans mad."

"Hey...he can do what he wants." Batista said.

Jason hears the crowd chant, "BOOORIIING! BOOORIIING!" all while Jason smirks. "YOU WANT A SHOW? DO YOU WANT TO BE ENTERTAINED?" He asked, then followed it with. "ALLOW YOUR EMPEROR TO FEED YOUR BLOODLUST!"

Jason gets up and smiles to the crowd before blowing a kiss to his beloved empress...and holding Ganta in a pre-Suplex hold...and lifting Ganta...

...

...and Jason holds Ganta up for a Vertical Suplex...and keeps Ganta suspended in the air for a long period of time...

...and then starts to spin around with him for a bit...

...and then starts doing _squats_ with Ganta in the air, the crowd BOOING Jason even more for this extravagant display.

Crowd: WE WANT WRESTLING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* WE WANT WRESTLING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"Wha-WHAT-WHAT!?" Batista was dumbfounded, "He GAVE YOU wrestling...you didn't WANT IT...he gave you a SHOW...you didn't want it...WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT!? Fans...more wishy-washy than Charlie Brown, I SWEAR."

"They want a _match_ , not this gladiatorial style showboating Jason is doing right now." Said JR.

"HE WAS WRESTLING!" Said Batista. "Not HIS fault Ganta sucks more than Ruby Rose with a trident in her mouth."

"GEEZ why are you so-never mind." Kari groans.

"DEAL WITH IT." Batista said.

Jason shrugs and just says, "I give you what you want and you shun your emperor. You all are-" GANTA GETS DOWN IN FRONT OF JASON AND GAMENGIRIS HIM!

"And-WHOA! Jason Grace got a kick to the face! That Gamengiri sends him stumbling!" Said Kari.

"And this is the chance he needs!" JR said, the crowd starting to build in excitement as Ganta ran and Dropkicked him down!

Ganta runs the ropes again and ELBOWS Jason in the face, then runs again as Jason gets up and Clotheslines him! Grace rolls and stumbles about before getting up and getting a STIFF Uppercut that sends Jason into the ropes! Jason bounces back, and Ganta Wheel Kicks Jason down!

"Igarashi should try his DAMNDEST to stay away from Jason! DO NOT let him grab you because he will grapple you OBLIVION! LIKE EXODIA!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"Funny comparison but it's true Dashie!" Said Kari, "If Ganta can steer clear of Jason's hands, he should be good!"

Jason gets up, and Ganta runs and Front Dropkicks him into the near right corner! Jason lies in said corner, and Ganta runs to the far left corner before coming back to Jason and-getting FLIPPED over the top rope! ...And Ganta lands on the apron and HOTSHOTS Jason when he turns to him! Ganta gets back on the apron and leaps on the ropes and DIVING DDTs Jason! Ganta rolls onto his knees and hands and backs up...

...and Jason gets up and Ganta runs forward and JASON CATCHES HIM WITH A POP-UP AND A-nothing as Ganta dodges The European Uppercut by falling backwards! Ganta hurts himself, but it's better than a Euro-Uppercut. Jason goes after Ganta, who rolls around the ring until he falls outside. And then Jason, sighing, just waits for Ganta.

"Jason waiting...waiting for Ganta to recover and come back inside..." JR said. "Will this be a bad idea?"

"Not if Jason patrols it like a Roman guard dog." Said Kari.

Ganta gets up, and tries to find a non-Jason point of entry. Grace stays away from the ropes so Ganta can't grab him either. And when Ganta goes in, Jason will pounce. Ganta's at an impass here...

...and he decides to just go for it and hops on the apron as fast as he can, jump on the ropes and springboard OVER Jason before running the ropes and jumping AND BEING CAUGHT BY JASON BEFORE GETTING TRANSITIONED INTO A FIREMAN'S CARRY!

"And Ganta-gets caught! Jason with the TIMING, catching Percy and holding onto him TIGHT..." Said JR.

...and Jason SLAMS Ganta with a Side Death Valley Driver!

"Legion's Lightning! And Jason into the cover!" Batista said, "END IT!"

"I told you." Snob said

1...

2...

Ganta kicks out with authority, telling Jason he has to do MORE THAN THAT...

"Oh but the KICKOUT! Jason chuckling it off, but Ganta trying to stand up, only before Jason runs and Oklahoma Rolls him for a pin...

1...

2...

Jason DEADLIFTS Ganta for a Prawn Hold...and crosses the arms...

"Jason wanting his SPQR Bomb here...that Straitjacket Sitout Powerbomb..." said JR.

"I know a guy who does Sitout Powerbombs who is pretty stoked to see this." Batista smirked.

And Jason holds Ganta up and then-Ganta starts fighting back! He gets an arm free...and starts punching Jason...

...and then gets another hand free, fully breaking The Straitjacket before COMING DOWN to _HURRICARANA DRIVER JASON'S HEAD RIGHT INTO THE MAT!_

 _"OH LORD! What a DRIVER!" Exclaimed JR._

 _"Now THAT was impressive." Snob said, "Ganta may win me over with stuff like THAT..."_

 _"COVER BITCH!" Dashie exclaimed as Ganta had one leg hooked and bent for leverage!_

1...

2...

Jason kicks out and runs the ropes as Ganta gets up TO KICK THE GUT OF A RUNNING JASON AND DOUBLE UNDERHOOK TO DRILL HIM WITH THE DOUBLE ARM LIFTING DDT!

"GOOD LORD! THE SPIKE! THE SPIKE HE HELPED FINISH ARES WITH! AND WE KNOW NOW THAT THAT IS SENJI KIYOMASA'S CROW CLAWS!" Exclaimed JR.

"GANTA! GANTA INTO THE COVER!" Shouted Kari.

"...No...no WAY..." Batista was dumbfounded.

Ganta into the cover!

1...

2...

JASON KICKS OUT, MUCH TO THE SHOCK OF THE CROWD!

"NO THREE! NO THREE!" Dashie exclaimed, "LIKE SHAQ ON THE COURT, THERE'S NO THREE!"

"Ganta Igarashi BESIDE himself!" JR said. "Jason and he are even on the court right now!"

Ganta grabs Jason and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Ganta is sent rolling away from Jason, who gets up and cricks his neck. He grabs Ganta and RIGHT HAND by Ganta! Ganta starts with the rights as he gets up and starts sending Percy bit by bit back into the ropes.

"Percy getting hit about by Ganta, but he's CLOSE to Jason and that's a BIG mistake." Said Kari.

Ganta Irish Whips Jason...

...and pulls him back in to lift him for a Samoan Drop- _ **THAT JASON COUNTERED INTO A SITOUT SUNSET FLIP POWERBOMB THAT HE TRANSITIONS INTO A JACKNIFE COVER!**_

 _ **"GOOD GOD IN HEAVEN, WHAT WAS THAT!?" Snob asked.**_

 _ **"WHAT A COUNTER! WHAT A REVERSAL! SAMOAN DROP...A MODIFIED WONDERLAND WHIP...THE CROWD CAN'T BELIEVE JASON EVEN PULLED THAT OFF-AND NOW HE HAS BOTH LEGS!" JR asked.**_

 _ **"JASON, WITH THE LEGS...THE ROMAN SWING!" Kari exclaimed.**_

 _ **"PURE WRESTLING...PUUURE WRESTLER..." Batista said.**_

 _ **"DAAAMN I LIKE THAT BITCH!" Exclaimed Dashie.**_

Jason starts swinging Ganta around like a ragdoll, and there is NO way out...without breaking a bone...or worse...

The crowd, while impressed, did NOT want to count for Jason...and instead opted to say "NO! NO! NO!" for every full rotation he did...though like always, the crowd screwed up and only counted seconds, not full rotations...

"We SAID if Ganta stayed too close, Jason would find an angle to escape from! And escape he DID." Batista said. "THAT is what happens when one of the best WRESTLERS in the game today get their hands on a kid like Ganta. SWING 'IM INTO THE STANDS! SEND HIM INTO SENJI'S OTHER EYE!"

AROUND...

...AND AROUND...

...AND AROUND...

...AND AROUND...

...AND AROUND...

...AND AROUND...

YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY RIGHT ROUND

LIKE A RECORD BABY

RIGHT ROUND

RIGHT ROUND

...And Jason finally lets him go, disorienting himself...but almost making Ganta PUKE in the process.

Jason gathers his composure as Ganta tries to get up, and Jason decides to turn him around AND GANTA BACKHANDS JASON OFF THE TURN AROUND TO BUY HIS EQUILIBRIUM SOME TIME!

"Ganta! Managing to buy some time with the little bit of awareness he has left!" JR said.

...but Jason only MAD at that slap...it left a bit of a welt on his cheek, and Jason responds in kind WITH A DISCUS EUROPEAN UPPERCUT THAT NEARLY SEND HIS HEAD INTO ORBIT!

"JESUS! I THINK I SAW A TOOTH!" Dashie exclaimed.

"GET THAT WIN JASON!" Snob exclaimed.

"The slap raised the ire of the self-crowned emperor!" Said JR. "Ganta is OUT..."

And Jason wipes his cheek and looks at Ganta...and sticks out his right thumb, having it sideways...

...and then thumbs Ganta _down_ , sentencing him to execution.

"AHAHA THAT WAS AMAZING!" Marked fellow thumb enthusiast Batista.

Jason picks up Ganta and smirks before bending him over into a Standing Headscissors. Jason then grabs him Gotch style...

...

...

...

...but Jason GETS NO LIFT! And Ganta SENDS JASON OVER HIS HEAD! Igarashi falls over, and gets up while Jason rises himself and Ganta turns around to duck a right and grab Jason to nail an STO Backbrealer before going behind AND _FINALLY GETTING THE WOOD-PECK_ (Sitout Rear Mat Slam onto a knee)!

"WOOD PECK! KNEE TO THE BACK LAYING OUT GRACE, AMD GANTA...HE NEEDS TO ROLL INTO THE COVER!" Exclaimed JR. "JUST ROLL KID, ROLL!"

"NO JASON WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THIS KID IS A DORK, JUST KICKOUT!" Batista shouted.

Ganta...he rolls... ** _ONTO ANNABETH CHASE! CHASE SLID INTO THE RING AND HOPPED ON TOP OF JASON!_**

"What in the HELL is this?" Asked JR.

"It's a RIDE OR DIE CHICK checking on her man! That's what!" Sais Batista.

The crowd just boos and hisses at Annabeth, who tries to check on her emperor. But referee Leslie Anderson is telling Annabeth that she needs to go! And he grabs onto her when she doesn't comply and RIPS her off of Percy to huge cheers-BUT THAT GETS THE REFEREE A SLAP TO THE FACE!

"HEY! DON'T PUT YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN YOU NEANDERTHAL!" Batista yelled.

"SHE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE RING!" Kari also yelled.

The ref tells her she needs to let the match happen, but Chase SLAPS the referee again and tells him that he's RUDE for putting his hands on an empress!

...and all the while, Ganta gets up and grabs Grace again... _ **AND JASON LOW BLOWS GANTA AND FALLS RIGHT BACK ON THE MAT! AND GANTA FALLS OVER AS WELL...**_

 _ **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REFEREE TURN AROUND!" JR exclaimed as Jason got back up.**_

 ** _STANDING HEADSCISSORS..._**

 ** _...AND JASON PLANTS HIM WITH THE NEUTRALIZER!_**

 ** _"SON OF A GARURUMON, UGH!" Kari raged, "THAT WAS JUST DOWNRIGHT CHEAP! HOPE RUGAL AND MAVERICK ARE PROUD OF THIS!"_**

 ** _"UWE MOVES ON...AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS!" Batista said._**

 _Anderson is getting tired of Annabeth...and Chase raises a hand after seeing Jason do what he needed to do and says she'll leave...and Anderson was about to call for The DQ on Jason..._

 _...but Anderson instead opted to wave AND CALLED DOWN THE SECURITY...even though Annabeth STILL says a man should not hit a woman..._

 _...but that's when a BUFF female security guard with a buzzcut and a Russian accent walks down the ramp to a massive pop! And the referee is going to MAKE SURE SHE LEAVES..._

 _"Good Lord what do they FEED women in Russia?" Asked Kari._

 _"Borscht, Vodka, and HGH." Snob said._

"ESCORT HER OUT THE ARENA UNTIL THIS MATCH IS OVER!" Shouted Leslie...

...who didn't notice the FIVE COUNT on Ganta a veru peeved Jason had!

"HEY ANDERSON, STOP FOCUSING ON ANNABETH'S INNATE BEAUTY AND LOOK AT JASON!" Batista asked. "ARE YOU STUPID? DID YOUR MOM BIRTH YOU OUT HER ASS?"

Jason keeps the pin up- _ **BUT JASON GETS PULLED OUT THE RING...BY CASZ'S RORSCACH! AND HE'S GIVEN A SHORT ARM LARIAT BEFORE BEING THROWN BACK INSIDE THE RING!**_

 _ **"RORSCHACH! THAT'S GANTA'S ANTI-KAZUHIZA REBELLION PARTNER IN CASZ! THE VIGILANTE MAKING SURE THERE'S SOME DAMN EQUALITY HERE!" JR shouted.**_

 _ **"HE SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" Batista yelled.**_

 _ **"AND WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH!?" Asked Kari.**_

 _ **"THE EMPRESS SHOULD ALWAYS BE WITH HER EMPEROR!" Batista argued.**_

 _ **"OH STOP IT!" JR exclaimed as Rorschach ran through the crowd!**_

"RORSCHACH! RORSCACH! RORSCACH!" The crowd chanted as the referee saw to it that the Russian bodyguard would watch over Annabeth, and he finally turned around to see Jason and Ganta try to stand up. Jason uses the ropes to stand, while Ganta stands while holding his gonads...

"Both men up! And Ganta-KICK to the gut!" Exclaimed JR.

"Jason nails a kick to send Ganta down!" Said Kari.

"COME ON JASON COME ON JASON!" Batista cheered.

Even playing field, one on one once more, Jason bends Ganta over and-Ganta pops up and pushes himself away! Jason throws a Big Boot-that's caught, spun around, AND THE WOOD-PECK CONNECTS TO JASON ONE MORE TIME, AND GANTA ROLLS INTO THE COVER!

"FINALLY! FINALLY!" Shouted Jim Ross. "THIS IS FOR THE WIN, THREE COUNT!"

"JASON KICK OUT, YOU'RE A GOD EMPEROR!" Exclaimed Batista.

"ROME WASN'T BUILT IN A DAY..." Kari said.

1...

...

2...

...

3!

"BUT THE EMPIRE JUST FELL IN THREE SECONDS!" Kari shouted.

"GANTA! GANTA GOING TO THE FINALS! HE'S GONNA JOIN DOOMSDAY AND MASK! CASZ GETS A CHANCE AT REDEMPTION FOR THE FIRST BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"THAT RORSCACH BASTARD CHEATED JASON! JASON WAS SCREWED!" Batista cried out.

Ganta rolls onto his hands and knees and looks down at the mat...and then looks up into the crowd as they cheer for the guy NOBODY thought would make it this far...

"Here is your winner...Ganta Igarashi! Good luck dude." Marceline announced as Igarashi rolls out the ring and stumbles to the stay on the apron. Would he be ready for the finals? He hoped so.

Meanwhile in the audience, Rorschach simply yelled, "WE WILL NOT BE SCREWED OVER AGAIN..." and walks off to simply (and hopefully) watch the rest of the show.

"GO SUCK AN ASSHOLE, RORSCHACH! I HOPE GRACE PILEDRIVES YOU SOMEHOW..." Batista shouted.

"My are we having a tantrum." Kari said, "What's wrong? You and Vince can't have your muscle man party later tonight?"

"I'll drown you in the Dark Ocean, try me." Batista threatened Kamiya.

"I'll have my boyfriend and his frenemy send you through the stage. Try _me_." Kari fired back.

"Damn man!" Dashie exclaimed. "THAT WAS HOT! Ganta spittin' FIRE! I LIKE this dude! Yo I wanna root for him!"

"You are free to." Snob said, "But I still think Ganta won't win this."

"No matter...honestly...DOOMSDAY wins." Batista said. "That massive beast is TOO BIG for a woodpecker or a green fream on speed."

"We shall see, Batista. But for now...congrats to Ganta and CASZ...see you later tonight." Said JR.

Ganta stands on the stage and points to Senji in the crowd before yelling, "I'M GOING ALL THE WAY! DEAD-CENTER!"

As we transition back to the stage, Tommy Vercetti stands onstage and says, "WOW! That was an awesome match! Congrats to Ganta! Your award...Doomsday." Tommy quipped with a shrug, "Just saying...good luck, little guy! Now for the NEXT award to given out...it is The Commentary of the Year Award...and it is being presented by former WCW commentators...Jean Havoc & Charlie Bones!"

The WCW commentators come out to the old Nitro theme, and the crowd gives them a warm ovation for their legend and the work that they've done.

"WCW, even in its worst moments, always had its Cartoon Division to provide some form of good entertainment." Said JR, "And Bones & Havoc were the ones to keep the division afloat until the bitter end. They acted as heads of the division and commentary."

"And then they said they would never work for Vince McMahon until the day he dies...which is...very harsh..." Kari scratched her head, "But now they're heads of AUW in UCA."

"Which is under UCA, which is owned by Force the Fox, who worked and started under McMahon. Working for him by proxy." Said Batista. "BOOM."

"Please stop." Kari sighed.

"I'm good." Batista raised a hand.

Bones takes the mic first, "Boy I almost miss commentating. You got a bunch of great talents out there in the ring, and the only people we have to listen to call a match are hampered by a big Filipino muscle head with nary a brain cell. Makes for good commentary."

The crowd laughs while many look towards Batista, who sneers and looks at Bones.

"Be happy you're down there and I'm up here." Dave sneered.

"Hey hey...Dave, calm down...Vince loves you." Havoc said, "And that's all that should matter for you."

"But what truly matters to us ALL is the show and how we present it to you." Bones said, For a decade, me and Bones prided ourselves on relaying WCW to you all. The stories of WCW needed to be told, and we were the ones who needed to tell you. We LOVED our job and the moments we got to call. And we wish to call more moments with you in AUW. The legends of the business, like Solie, Heenan, Monsoon, and JR...they told the story that needed to be told and connected with all of you at home. They focused on the match, not arbitrary dumb arguments or trying to push a network. And these commentators...some were good, some were eh, and only one can be...winner. The best of the year. And the nominees for Commentary Team of the Year are..."

 **Noel Kreiss, AlphaOmegaSin, and jacksepticeye [FTW]**

 **Michael Bluth, G.O.B., and Jim Ross [UEPW]**

 **Rosalina, Roman Torchwick, Constantine [CEW]**

 **PJ, Daffy Duck and Cleveland Brown [TWAE]**

 **Mr. Comanator, Desire and Sandy Cheeks [WWT]**

 **Paige The Notebook and Tony The Talking Clock [FWF]**

 **Benson, Dr. Andy Collins, and Naoko Akagi [BTWF]**

 **Courage, Rainbow Dash, and Yosemite Sam [WCW]**

 **Iroh & Bender [CWF]**

 **Michael Jones and Jim Ross [FWE]**

 **Frylock and Master Shake [XCW]**

 **Markiplier, Kenji Matsuo, Zack Carver and Barney Stinson [ACW]**

 **Phoenix Wright & David "Lasercorn" Moss [UWE]**

 **Prince Vegeta, "The OTHER Prince" Tarble, "The General" Iroh, & "The One Named" Sailor Moon [WWE]**

 **Al Michaels, Cris Collinsworth, Jonathan & Jeremy Ellis [CCW]**

The nominees end, and Bones speaks...

"And the winners are..."

Charlie opens the envelope, and pulled from inside...

...a WWE logo.

" **VEGETA, TARBLE, IROH, & MOON!**"

"AAAHAHAHA!" Sailor Moon JUMPED for joy as she picked up Iroh and ran with him up to the stage! The General simply nodded and stood up to allow Moon to drag him up to the stage. Tarble smiles and gets up, but Vegeta PUSHES him out the way and yells, "YOU JUDGES MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE THIS YEAR! NOW DON'T SCREW UP NEXT YEAR..." He exclaimed as he ran to the stage...leaving poor Tarble to stumble his way towards the stage.

"The THIRD FWA for WWE Animated's commentary team, Prince Vegeta & Tarble won in the first FWAs, Iroh re-joined and won with them in FWAs 3, and now with Moon they win in FWAs 5." JR said.

"Vegeta's been the most vocal about their team winning an FWA." Kari said, "He...reeeally...loves his Commentary of the Year wins."

Vegeta pushes Iroh out the way and opts to speak first to everyone as he grabs The FWA.

"Ahahahaaa...well it seems the fox, the ice man, the...other person, and Mason KNEW who deserved it." Said Vegeta. "OH OHOH...this baby's BACK HOME with her poppa. Let me say this...I would NOT stand to lose to ANYONE nominated. We are the BEST commentators of today, and our three FWAs PROVE IT! And it's all anchored by _me_ , the PRINCE of ALL SAIYANS. And it's going to be even BETTER when I win SUPERSTAR OF THE YEAR later tonight. Now SUBORDINATES and Moon...you may speak."

Vegeta leaves the podium, and Tarble steps up to say something, "WOW...I'm shocked. Three FWAs for this category. I love this job. I really do. WWE let me be near my own flesh and blood and call matches...moments...and all the other fun stuff. It was a stacked nominee card...ANYONE could have won it. And-"

"-False. Only we could have." Moon said, bumping Tarble out the way, "Ahahaha! I knew I'd help us win an FWA. My addition really put this whole team together. A veteran mind like mine helping with female insight and a know-how was essentual. I'm a Hall of Famer, an Award winning Commentator, and a manager of a successful stable. I think I'm what they call...prolific. And only the truly headstrong and determined can go for a career like mine."

And now Iroh steps to the podium after Moon left, getting cheers for the wisdom he can expound on the headset while his team gets wild.

"It is truly an honor to win this once again. We knew we were popular...but to win it three times is truly a sign of how much we owe you for our spots at the top." The General said. "I only hope that we can maintain this same level of respect for years to come. We do this all to please and entertain you. Thank you for allowing this to happen. We will continue to bring you The Animation Division in the best way we can."

And with that, Iroh and the others leave the stage, as Duke can be seen clapping for his team...while Vince says, "Under MY contract...I win."

"And next up, we have The Rookie Revolution once again going against The Corleone led coalition against The Rookie Revolution." Said JR. "Women's Champion Cinder Fall takes on RR defector Rukia Kuchiki."

"Rukia and Cinder...two very impressive ladies." Said Cinema Snob. "But Rukia has more experience. Cinder may br a champion...but champions aren't always winners."

"That bitch Rukia a TRAITOR!" Dashie exclaimed. "I don't GOT LOVE for TRAITORS! Cinder...end heeer. Now...LET'S. DO. DA SH-

*Skip to End*

Rukia right hands Cinder, trying to knock her off her balance first before grabbing her and Hip Tossing her for a Side Headlock. But then Cinder kips back up and lifts Rukia with her before pushing her off. Rukia comes back at Cinder, and The CEW Women's Champion moves behind Rukia and lifts her Argentine style before DROPPING her with a Backbreaker Rack Drop!

"Amber Attack connecting, and boy how dark is it when a move of yours is named after a person you killed?" Asked Cinema Snob.

"THAT makes her a hardcore bitch!" Exclaimed Dashie, "I LIKE that."

"Into the cover aaand-TWO count." Said Snob, "Unfortunately, it seem macabre signature attacks won't get the job done."

"But NOW Cinder wanna make this bitch EAT DA FEET..." Dashie said as The C-Fall (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker) was being called for. "...Sorry."

"Why apologize? You weren't the first to make that horrible pun." Said Snob.

Cinder grabs the face and arm of Rukia and-RUKIA LIFTS HER UP AND TURNS IT ALL INTO THE SOUL DRIVE!

"ALABAMA SLAM!" Snob exclaimed. "And like the originator of the move, Rukia is about to stiff the HELL out of Cinder. However, UNLIKE the originator of the move, she may be GOING somewhere to the top after this."

Rukia picks up Cinder and gets her in an Inverted Front Headlock and spun around...

...The Soultaker (Rolling Cutter) is pushed away, but Rukia comes back to the ropes and STIFFLY ELBOWS THE HELL OUT OF CINDER'S FACE! And Cinder falls over, holding her head and lying on the ground.

"OUCH! Cinder got laid out like a cheap whore in a Motel 6." Said Snob, "Poor girl."

"That stupid BITCH!" Shouted Dashie, "BREAK HER BACK CINDER! GET UP AND GO! This bitch is HURT! That elbow was like a BOMB!"

"Did the Rookie Revolution promise you success?" Rukia asked her, slapping Cinder's head, "They can't give that to you. Did they promise you family? Who needs them as family. Did they promise you-"

BUT CINDER WAS DONE HEARING RUKIA AND TAKES HER DOWN WITH A TACKLE AND RIGHTS AND LEFTS! Cinder's eyebrow was split open from the elbow, but just giving Rukia HELL was enough!

"HELL YEAH! GIVE HER HELL! YEAH! CAT FIGHT! CUT THAT BITCH!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"OOOH MY THIS HAS GOTTEN MIGHTYYY FUUUN! WHO'S GONNA BEAT A BITCH!?" Asked Snob.

Cinder gets up, holding Rukia in her hands...

...but that's when... _Mega Man X walks out...?_

"What in the hell is he doing?" Asked Snob.

"MEGA MAN! F*CK YEAH I LOVE ME SOME MEGA MAN!" Dashie shouted.

"Even ones like him?" Snob asked.

"ALL. MEGA MEN." Reaffirmed Dashie. "MEGA MAN VS. DONKEY BITCH ASS...MEGA MAN WINS."

Cinder holds onto Rukia, but sees Mega Man come down...

... ** _AND THEN DOESN'T SEE KID BUU RUSH INTO THE RING AND SPEAR HER CLEAR IN HALF!_**

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL-KID BUU!? THAT HUBBA BUBBA BUBBLEBITCH!" Shouted Dashie._**

 ** _"ANOTHER RR DEFECTOR! AND WHAT THE HELL...HE'S HELPING RUKIA! THEY'RE FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDED! JUST THEIR RR TIES!" Snob exclaimed, "THIS WASN'T A MATCH! THIS WAS JUST A REASON TO MUG SOMEBODY!...HOW EVIL...HOW SMART..."_**

The referee Scott van Buren doesn't notice Buu roll out, his attention on keeping out Mega Man. And Rukia smirks, grabbing Cinder after that assault and putting her in an Inverted Headlock to loud boos...and one smiling Corleone.

"And this bitch IS SOOO DEAD ONE DAY!" Exclaimed Dashie.

SOULTAKER CONNECTS! And Cinder, cheated out of this one, is pinned by a coldly staring Rukia...and van Buren counts it...

1...

2...

3!

"DAMMIT!" Dashie screamed. "F*CK!"

"Smart smart smart." Cinema Snob said. "Looks like pure comedy for The RR yet again."

The bell rings, letting Rukia's music play for her victory. And Doraemon announces...

"Here is your winner...Rukia Kuchiki!"

But NO WORDS were allowed afterwards as Rukia CONTINUOUSLY stomped out Cinder while Mega Man X and Kid Buu watched. X could have cared less. But Buu, he was beating his chest victoriously...

...BUT MERCURY BLACK AND DAN HIBIKI RUN OUT TO CONFRONT BUU AND X! And the two slide in the ring to trade fists with The Pro-Corleone forces!

"Cavalry bitch!" Dashie exclaimed.

"Oh but THE ARMY IS HERE NOW..." Snob said with a chuckle.

Gumball Watterson, Schnitzel, Bryce Harper, Craig Tucker, Arlon Benjamin, Jack Torrance, Beatrix Kiddo, all led by Michael Corleone, run out to join X and Buu in completely overpowering Dan and Mercury. And despite the two's bests, they couldn't overcome all these people.

"And The RR slowly succumbing to the slooow destruction of their group." Snob said, "Boy, if this is what happens whem a woman becomes President of something, oooh watch out for Hillary, America."

Michael shouts, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE YOUR EMPIRE CRUMBLE, REVOLUTION!? HOW'S IT FEEL?" as Torrance nearly BOOTS the head off of Mercury.

"This is EMBARRASSING." Said Snob, "They're getting treated like dirt...but worse. At least nobody hates dirt."

And now Norman Bates (who is in black and white) and Hannibal Lecter (who was in a very grainy 1992 type film reel skin) walk out, the latter being Don Vito's final World Champion client. They brought out Myers , Leatherface, and Sadako, and Corleone's horror icons all came into the ring to simply watch two men be made into sacrifical lambs. Lecter goes into the ring and smiles while looking at Hibiki, as if he would not mind...having a bite. He picks up the Saikyo man, holding him Reverse Swinging STO style for The Silence of the Lambs...

"The RR is DEAD...but it had a good life." Snob said.

"That is some BULL..." Dashie said, "...Though that bitch Leatherface though...Lecter too, bitch...these was my jams back then...creepy bastards..."

And Lecter says, "Ashes to ashes...dust to dust..."

...BUT THEN "RISE AGAINST" PLAYS, AND WE GET ROOKIE REVOLUTION MEMBERS UP THE YIN YANG! RC BANE, JASON KRUEGER, CHRIS HOUSE, STAR FORCE, JIMMY NEUTRON, TAIKI KUDO, RIKA NONAKA, VELVET HOUSE, ADAM TAURUS, BYRON MASTERS, DARWIN WATTERSON, IGGY & FUZZY KHAN, DIPPER PINES, AND BROCK ALL RUN DOWN THE RAMP...

"BIIITCH THIS ABOUT TO BE A WAAAR!" Dashie excitedly jumped.

...And Hibiki escapes the hold Lecter has on him and MERCURY BLACK NAILS A HIGH KNEE ON A DISTRACTED HANNIBAL THE CANNIBAL!

"Lecter down! Lecter down! And The RR RUSHES the ring- ** _AND HERE WE GOOO!" Snob started to mark._**

 ** _"ROOKIE BITCHES ON CORLEONE BITCHES!" Dashie exclaimed, "IT'S LIIIT!"_**

 ** _AND AN RR BRAWL STARTS IN AND AROUND THE RING! MERCURY ON LECTER! KRUEGER ON TORRANCE! KIDDO ON VELVET! LEATHERFACE AND MYERS ON RC AND CHRIS! GUMBALL ON MASTERS! THE ENTIRE RING AND RINGSIDE AREA IS IN A STATE OF ANARCHY!_**

 ** _...AND BACKSTAGE, ONE CAN SEE CARL GRIMES ATTACKING CLAUDE SPEED FROM BEHIND! AND NEAR THE RING, VERCETTI RUNS OUT AND YELLS, "I LOVE THIS SH*T!" AND ATTACKS DIPPER WHILE ARLON AND JIMMY FIGHT!_**

 ** _"YEAAAH! YEAAAH BITCH! FISTS FLYIN'! TEETH GETTIN' BUSTED! THIS IS WHAT THIS WRESTLIN'S ABOUT!" Dashie marked._**

The RR and The Corleones duke it out...and IT CAN BE SEEN THAT THERE ARE G-KINGS, CORLEONE GANGSTERS, CRAIG & THOSE GUYS MEMBERS, MINISTRY MEMBERS, AND MORE ATTACKING RR MEMBERS IN THE AUDIENCE AND BACKSTAGE! ATTACKING THE TWINLEAVES, ATTACKING YASEEN KHAN, ATTACKING STAN SMITH, ATTACKING THE GECKOS, ATTACKING VAAS, ATTACKING SLASHER, ATTACKING ZOE PAYNE, AND EVEN RR MEMBERS ATTACKING THEM FIRST! ALL IN THE AUDIENCE, ALL BACKSTAGE, ALL IN THE PARKING LOT, ALL IN THIS AUTHOR'S HOUSE, **_THE ENTIRETY OF MADISON SQUARE GARDEN BECAME A CORLEONE FAMILY VS. ROOKIE REVOLUTION WAR ZONE, AND THE CROWD ATE IT ALL UP!_**

 ** _"RR! CORLEONES! RR! CORLEONES! ALL HELL HAS BROKEN LOOSE, AND SECURITY CAN'T EVEN BREAK IT ALL UP! THEY'RE OUTNUMBERED! OUTMANNED! THEY'RE DESTROYING THE ARENA, THIS WAR IS OUT OF CONTROL AND NO ONE HAS THE POWER TO STOP IT!" JR called out!_**

 ** _"LET CHAOS REIGN BITCH, LET IT ALL REIGN!" Dashie screamed as even Don Vito's SPOKESMAN was attacking Cris Collinsworth and fighting with the ex-NFL star! AND SUDDENLY MASTERS THROWS SEVERAL CORLEONE GANGSTERS OVER COMMENTARY!_**

 ** _"LOOK OUT-" Kari yelled as the entire commentary team got TAKEN DOWN as collateral damage!_**

 ** _Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!_**

TW, Xerxes House, and Force the Fox were SCRAMBLING for help as even the buff Russian bodyguard from before was ABSORBED by a brawl betweem TDI Gwen and Penny Fitzgerald with some G-Kings vs. The Flawless Girls, Serah Farron, Alpha & Omega, and Neopolitan!

"GET THEM! GET THEM IN THE LINE!" TW called out to Force...all the while, The FFW Owner was being swept away in a Corleone Gangster vs. Willy Blake, Tanya Blake, Brody Blake, Johnny Cage, Liz & Patty, Squidward, and Nico Robin fight! Xerxes and Force ran off to call the necessary force to stop this near-riot!

...and as all the mayhem goes down, one can see Don Vito in the audience on one side...

...staring down Ben Tennyson, who was on the other. Vito simply smirked...Ben gave him a glare...because this mayhem would still continue until a winner would crawl out and stand atop the other group's ashes...

...and they knew Fang vs. Lightning would be the biggest match of the feud so far...

And so our female voice over that sounds like Bubbles says...

 **We'll be right back with The FWA-AAAH! HELP HEEELP! THEY GOT IN HERE TOOOOOO!**

(Commercial)


	9. PPV, GM, Weekly Show, and Company Awards

We come back...and the arena is TRASHED...the AV room is messed up, the ring ropes are loose and there are tears in the ring mat...the barricade has more holes in it than need be...commentary luckily still has a table, but everything on it is scattered...

...and the crowd is booing because outside, The RR and The Corleone Family ard being _arrested_ by The NYPD. SWAT was called in. BATMAN and IRON-MAN were called in to subdue people with The League. Don Corleone was negotiating with (and paying) some officers, but The RR members were all booked and sent off.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, welcome back..." Jim Ross said, "We...apologize for what happened earlier. The entire show went WILD. And we did not anticipate this. The Rookie Revolution and The Corleone Family finally exploded. The tensions finally POPPED...and a brawl ensued and brought EVERYONE in it. In the end, The RR has en masse been sent to jail...while The Corleones related acts, while bailed out, are BANNED from the building. Only Tommy Vercetti, Claude Speed, Lightning, Fang, Ben, Souichi Sugano, and Don Vito Corleone are allowed to stay."

"That...sh*t...was...AWESUUUM..." Dashie cheered. "We gotta do dat sh*t again some time soon!"

"I NEVER wanna do that again...EVER." Kari sighed. "I hadn't seen this much fighting on such a large scale since The InVasion."

"Well I will say this...RR, don't drop the soap." Snob chuckled. "And Corleones, G-Kings, REVOCs, Ministry of Greatness, Craig & Those Guys, Horror Icons, Speed & Vercetti...well they can watch the show OUTSIDE jail in peace. Get a lobster bisque maybe."

"It's junk The RR gets arrested while The Corleones get paid off and go home. ...No wait, being rich is awesome. Go Corleones." Batista shrugged.

"We will try to get you a show, ladies & gentlemen...as BEST as we can." Jim Ross said as we go to the stage.

And the stage is almost WRECKED. The curtains are torn, the monitor is on the floor and people are just trying to sweep off the stage and fix the monitor and curtains.

"WOW...that was pretty bad ass." Casey said as she walked back onstage. "Although it sucks that The RR and The Corleones had to take out a lot of our special effects. But the show must go on, right? We wasted a lot of time so we gotta sorta speed through some awards here..." Said Casey, holding two awards. "And we're gonna go with PPV of the Year and GM of the Year first. The winners are... **THOMAS WAYNE BLAKE JR. AND PRIDE & GLORY!**"

The crowd gives a clap for TW, who would come out to accept both awards...but he was still stressing out over what just happened for The FWAs, so he sent Xerxes House to collect The FWAs for him.

"Thank you." Xerxes said in a deadpan tone. "TW will surely appreciate these awards."

And with that, House leaves stage right to get back backstage.

"TW, after all the hard work he put in for the past year or two and with him finally standing up to Vince McMahon, he deserved something." JR said.

"The guy seems like a hard worker. Hopefully he chills out soon." Said Kari. "But congrats to my WWE guy! Really appreciate you'"

"And a win for Pride & Glory, a show I was glad to be a part of. What a historic event it was. Memorable for many, others may want to forget it." JR said, "But it was a piece of Fiction Wrestling History."

"And now..." Casey said, opening the envelope, "...winner of 'Weekly Show of the Year'... **UWE MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL**!"

"And UWE racks up ANOTHER award! Weekly Show of the Year, and Brawls HAVE been shows that you look forward to every Monday. This is a big show."JR said. "And UWE's return is producing some MAGNIFICENT effects."

Harry Tipper collects the Weekly Show of the Year award amidst the RR/Corleone arrests and gives a quick speech in Maverick and Rugal's steed while their bailing UWE talent out of jail, "...You UWE Mutants will always be among the grooviest fans in the Multiverse. Thank you for constantly supporting Brawl all these years and make sure to stay tuned after Brass Ring for even better episodes of your favourite Monday night television show...trust me, like it's been all these years, UWE Monday Night Brawl will be worth your time." After raising the award, Harry departs back to the crowd with a grin.

"Brawl wins it...and soon enough, COMPANY of the Year will be rewarded." Kari said.

"One of the BIGGEST awards!" Said Dashie. "Bruuuh it's gon' be a race! Cause most companies have put out some QUALITY SH*T!"

Now...we head backstage...and we get the TW sitting in his backstage room, almost lethargic in his expression as he sits in a chair and stares at a monitor of the awards. "...Ruined. All ruined." TW groaned. "I'd BREAK something in half but I'm a weakling. But it sucks...because I figured this wouldn't happen. Didn't HAVE to think this would happen. But whattya know? RR/Corleone War. Yay."

Xerxes walks back in, carrying TW's FWAs in hand.

"Hold on...me and him share those. WCW was in it too." Ken said as he took The PPV of the Year trophy.

TW shook his head and sat up with a look of contemplation. "Eh...guess I can't be too mad. FWAs for Animated. And anything that ticks off Vinny Mac is fun."

"And Zero." Ken also chuckled.

"Yeah ANYTHING to get Zero off my case is good." Force said with a roll of his eyes.

As they discuss this, Kevin Levin comes onscreen to a sizeable pop. TW looked behind himself and stared at Kevin with a raised eyebrow. "...Yeah Mr. Levin?" TW asked.

"...I see that the ring's busted. Sucks." Said Keivn. "...probably preempt my match, huh?" Kevin asked.

"Probably Kev. Sorry about that." Said TW in a solemn tone.

But Levin just chuckled and shook his head. "No reason to be sorry dude. I got an idea. Why not me vs. Raynor be...Falls Count Anywhere?"

The crowd started cheering for that suggestion, all because it meant MORE mayhem and MORE violence. And Kevin . "Can buy you more time to fix the place up. Ms and Raynor...we'll keep one another busy for a while. Trust me." Kevin said with a wink.

TW contemplated this idea fully, imagining the pop and enjoyment after the RR-CF war. "...Hmmm...know what ? Got yourself a new match. You and Raynor...gold. Good luck dude!" TW said to Kevin as he smirked and walked off.

"Wait so we're getting Kevin Levin vs. Chris Raynor in Falls Count Anywhere?" Asked Dashie, "DAT'S DA SH*******T-AAA!"

The cameras follow Levin, as the very unique camera work/cinematography for backstage at The FWAs this year involving connecting each backstage segment together somehow. So we're going to follow Kevin down the hall as he looks for Chris Raynor.

"Raynor! Yo! Raynor! Come on out, buddy...I don't wanna hurt ya...I just need to TALK to ya..." Levin called out as he walked around the backstage area.

"Levin going for some form of surprise?" Asked JR.

"He's very horrible at it, it seems." Snob said.

Levin then finds referee Harry Tipper walking back with The FWA for UWE Brawl. "Yo. You. Ref us."

"Huh? Really?" Harry asked Kevin in a very offended tone, "Buddy, you think I walk around in a referee shirt under these clothes? You think I'm ALWAYS ready to referee something?

"...Well..." Kevin raised an eyebrow...

...as the camera zooms out to show Harry Tipper in his referee gear already, his stance that of the classic referee getting ready to count. "...The answer is yes, big man. Let's rock. I EXCEL at keeping up with these matches. You picked the right bad man for this one, my boy."

"Heheh...good deal." Kevin said with a smirk before walking down the hall with Harry.

"If there were ever an FWA for referee of the year...it'd be Tipper." Said Kari.

As they walk down the hall looking for Chris, Kevin asks the veteran referee, "Yo, so anything I gotta know about Raynor? I heard he's in your company."

"Yeah...and he hasn't been seen for MONTHS. A UWE Exclusive we...forgot about. He's some Danish kid with a rich family or something...all I know is he went mad and came to UWE, had the balls to fight Araya...and has Harley Quinn backing him up." Tipper said as he looked around, "He's a nutcase...and challenging him to Fals Count Anywhere is a very brave choice. I ain't too funky on non-UWE folk trying to beat UWE folk, but maybe for this one time...so that The Royal Hand don't get anymore press."

"Heh...I know Maverick would kill you if you counted for me...and I know Squilliam would explode if I lost...guess we have two nutcases running us, eh?" Asked Levin.

Harry shrugged and said, "Well Maverick-"

 _BUT HE WAS INTERRUPTED BY CHRIS RAYNOR ATTACKING KEVIN LEVIN FROM BEHIND WITH A STEEL PIPE!_

 _"Oh CRAP! Raynor!"_ Dashie jumped.

"How'd he get the jump on them?" Asked Jim Ross.

The Danish Nightmare stands over Kevin Levin, and he smiles while hugging the pipe closely. "I'm _always_ listening, Levin...you won't get rid of me so easily..." Chris said while picking up Kevin by his ailing head and holding him closely. "Now Tipper...be a good monkey and call for the bell. Either way, I'm going to get a nice head start."

AND CHRIS RUNS AND RAMS KEVIN INTO THE WALL!

"JESUS! What a crash!" Exclaimed JR.

"And Kevin Levin sent CAREENING into a wall, Chris Raynor is enjoying every second of it!" Exclaimed Snob, "BOY this is gonna be good!"

Harry Tipper doesn't WANT to do this...but he feels he has no choice. And so he calls for the bell to be rung, OFFICIALLY starting this match off! And as soon as he did that, Raynor smirked and grabbed the pipe before SMASHING the back of Kevin's head!

"This is going to get UNCOMFORTABLE." JR cringed.

*Skip to End*

Raynor is making Kevin walk towards the garage door backstage, and Chris just smiles before running towards it and SMASHING Kevin into it! Kevin stumbles away from the garage door and GETS A SHOULDER THRUST INTO IT! AND ANOTHER! AND ANOTHER! AND ANOTHER! Levin stumbles away after that assault, and Chris grabs onto Levin and POWERSLAMS him onto the wall...but then he keeps holding Levin...

"Chris Raynor, picking up the big Levin with the strength needed to lift him..." Said JR.

"Raynor is a very devious mind...between him and Doomsday, I wouldn't know who to fear the most." Said Snob. "Pure beastly power or unhinged yet cunning insanity?"

"The answer...is yes, bitch." Dashie chimed in.

"Yes..." Snob said.

"No, it's 'Yes, bitch.' Get it right." Dashie pointed out.

Raynor, Kevin on his shoulders, backs up as he aims Kevin right for a door with a women's symbol on it. He smiles and runs forward...

...and Kevin slips behind Raynor and quickly NIKE BLASTS Raynor through the door to a huge pop!

"OH! Raynor getting booted to hell! And I mean HELL! He's in the women's restroom!" JR exclaimed.

"Oh this lucky bitch!" Dashie exclaimed, "He GETS TO SEE THE PUH!"

Levin moves away from the front of the door and stands right next to it...

...and Raynor RUNS out of the women's bathroom, his head getting hit by Lacey Shadows, Yang Xiao Long, and Satsuki Kiryuin!

"Ahaha!" Snob laughed, "Now what an ORDEAL. How does that feel, buddy?"

"Does Raynor even REGISTER embarrassment?" Asked JR.

"HE barely registers sanity. Embarrassment is a whole other thing." Said Snob.

Raynor shakes his head, thinking that that was a very fun moment-BUT KEVIN DOUBLE SLEDGES HIS NECK from behind before picking up Raynor and THROWING him into a wall! Chris holds his head, and Kevin picks him up and SLAMS his head on a trunk before opening said trunk and putting Raynor's neck in it.

...AND KEVIN ALMOST DECAPITATES RAYNOR BY CLOSING THE TRUNK ON HIS NECK!

"GOOD GOD, THE ROYAL HAND MAY'VE ALMOST LOST A MAN IF KEVIN DID THAT HARD ENOUGH!" Shouted JR.

Raynor holds his neck and rolls away from the trunk, but Kevin beats his chest and walks behind Raynor. He grabs him by the head and spins around before running and throwing Raynor _RIGHT THROUGH A PLEXIGLASS PANE!_

 _"PLEXIGLASS! HARDER TO BREAK THAN GLASS, BUT KEVIN JUST SENT THE HEAD OF RAYNOR RIGHT THROUGH IT!" Exclaimed Snob._

 _"DAAAMN BITCH, KEVIN IS NO JOKE!" Exclaimed Dashie._

Levin looks up and says, "This is MY SHOW NOW...my chance...", and picks Chris up and puts him on his shoulders after a Gutwrench lift.

"Kevin Levin was given this spot by Johnny Test, who was the original choice for this spot." JR said, "And he wants to prove that he deserved to be given the spot. Kevin Levin wanted this to be seen as his breakout moment."

"And it's coinciding with Chris Raynor's golden moment. Ahaha this is going to be fun watching his disappointment. Johnny Test's disappointment will be funnier too. But the funniest will be watching Squilliam." Cinema Snob chuckled.

"Why you wanna see people SAD, bitch? I wanna see bitches HAPPEH." Dashie said.

"So you wanna see Harley Quinn sad?" Asked Snob.

"...Well I mean...her fine ass has no reason to be sad..." Dashie said with a smirk.

Levin walks forward with Raynor before running...and-Raynor drops behind Dashie before The Full Throttle could connect and grabs the arm of Kevin! Levin is turned around and pulled in close FOR A HUGE EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! And that sends Kevin stumbling, and Raynor takes him down and grabs ahold of Kevin's legs. And then he drags Kevin towards the front of the arena, where cheering fans are just ECSTATIC to see wrestlers coming towards them! Concessions people, security, and even the girl who flashes the camera off a dare are all very excited to see this!

"And Levin getting dragged to the front of the arena, and the fans get to see Raynor in all his sadistic glory." Said JR.

"Sadistic? Or just plain distic?" Dashie asked.

"...That isn't a word Dashie." Snob deadpanned.

Raynor gets boos as he takes Kevin to the tall windows at the entrance and holds him by both legs...

...and then he starts his Iron Swing (Giant Swing), _AND HE SWINGS KEVIN FROM SIDE TO SIDE, SMASHING EACH SIDE OF HIS HEAD INTO THE WINDOW HARDER AND HARDER!_

 _"OUCH! OH GOOD LORD IN CRITIC HEAVEN, YOUR NAME IS ROGER EBERT!" Exclaimed Snob, "LEVIN'S HEAD GETTING BUSTED OPEN WITH EACH SLAM INTO THE WINDOW!"_

 _"RAYNOR TAKING KEVIN TO HELL WITH EACH SWING! AND HARRY TiPPER, HE HAS TO WATCH THIS GO ON!" JR exclaimed._

 _"This bitch is NUTSSS...THE HELL IS HE ALLOWED TO HAVE A JOB FOR!?" Asked Dashie._

 _"Welcome to UWE." Kari deadpanned._

 _Raynor gets up to TEN swings on each side...and then FIFTEEN...and then TWENTY..._

...and then he stops and drops Kevin, letting the big man bleed one each side of his head. And Raynor smirks and yells, "THIS...is Chris Raynor...THIS IS WHO YOU ALL MISSED OUT ON IN THE PAST YEAR OF UWE...UWE CANNOT SILENCE ME ANYMORE...NOT WHILE I CANNOT SILENCE THE VOICES OF THE RAYNOR FAMILY..."

Raynor picks up Kevin and lifts him for a Wasteland, his Rayn-Out manuever...and he walks over towards a concession stand and smiles. He tilts back...

...and-Kevin manages to slip out of it and punches the gut of Raynor once and then twice and then three times...and Chris stumbles himself trying to gain some bearings on things, and then starts to walk towards a ramp over the hot dog concession stand. Raynor turns around and throws a punch, but Kevin blocks it AND HEADBUTTS RAYNOR! And Chris gets some of Kevin's blood on his head, and then Kevin knees him in the kidneys before grabbing him for a Gutwrench and a lift...

...

...and Kevin runs...and he throws Raynor _**AND JACKNIFE POWERBOMBS RAYNOR OFF THE RAMP AND ONTO THE CONCESSION STAND!**_

 _ **"OOOH! CONCESSION STAND BREAKS THE FALL IN THE WORST WAY! FULL THROTTLE! LEVIN USING WHAT HE HAS LEFT TO SEND RAYNOR OFF THE RAMP AND ONTO A CONCESSION STAND!" JR exclaimed, "HE'S GOTTA BE DEAD! RAYNOR'S GOTTA BE DEAD!"**_

 _ **"GOOD LORD BITCH! HE GON' HAVE A BRRROKEN BACK!" Dashie exclaimed.  
**_

 _ **"NOW THAT WAS DAMN IMPRESSIVE...WHAT AN AMAZING COMEBACK!" Snob exclaimed as Kevin hops over the ramp railing and jumps down to get to Raynor!**_

Levin stumbles his way towards Raynor, and finally gets down and steps towards Chris. The crowd cheers as Kevin kneels before Raynor and pins him...

"And Kevin with both legs hooked!" JR exclaimed. "LEVIN'S DREAMS ABOUT TO BE MADE REALITY!"

1...

2...

KICKOUT! RAYNOR SOMEHOW KICKED OUT!

...Kevin sits up in shock...

...BUT RAYNOR SITS UP, GIVING A DEEP GLARE AND SMILE BEFORE HE SAYS...

"...Please do it again..."

"WHAT IS THIS BITCH MADE OF!?" Asked Dashie.

"HE'S A PSYCHIATRIST'S DREAM!" Exclaimed JR.

Levin is PERTURBED...and he throws rights and lefts, knocking Raynor over before he gets up and picks Raynor up and holds him by his neck. He holds him by the waist and lifts him...

...And Raynor gets down and twists around to hold HIM by his neck!

...But then Kevin runs with Raynor and pushes him and Raynor grabs onto Tipper and takes him down with him!

"Referee down!" Exclaimed JR. "But it's HARRY TIPPER...he won't go down so easily!"

Levin walks towards Raynor, as Tipper starts to stand up, and Levin grabs Raynor _**AND GETS THE WEEKLY SHOW OF THE YEAR FWA TO THE SKULL FROM CHRIS TO TAKE HIM BACK DOWN!**_

 _ **"GOOD LORD RAYNOR TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE CHAOS AND DECKED HIM WITH AN FWA!" JR exclaimed. "RAYNOR HIT KEVIN WITH UWE!"**_

 _ **"KEVIN IS LAID OUT BY RAYNOR! HE IS BARELY MOVING!" Exclaimes Snob, "HE PICKED UP THAT FWA WHEN TIPPER WAS DOWN AND DROPPED IT! AHAHA THAT WAS JUST SMART!"**_

And Raynor gets up, licking the blood off the FWA and smiling with am unhinged grin. And then he picks up Kevin and lifts him for a Cradle.

...AND THE RAYN OF TERROR RIGHT ONTO THE FWA, AND RAYNOR ROLLS KEVIN OVER FOR THE OIN!

"He broke NO RUKES because there are no rule!" Exclaimed Snob.

"And the cover...! Have we found the final finalist?" Asked JR.

1...

2...

3!

"WE FOUND THAT...AND THE WINNER OF BEST OF THE BEST..." Snob smiled.

No music plays, as it isn't needed. But Raynor has his hand lifted by Harry Tipper. Tipper picks up The FWA with dents and blood on it, sighing while wishing he could have kept it intact.

"And so the FINALS ARE SET..." JR said as a graphic came up.

 **DOOMSDAY [UEPW] vs. STANLEY IPKISS [XCW] vs. GANTA IGARASHI [CASZ] vs. CHRIS RAYNOR [Royal Hand]**

"Chris Raynor is the smartest one here. And his unhinged insanity makes him a match for Doomsday." Snob said.

"NO ONE is a match for Doomsday. He's going to SMASH THROUGH this match and END the big man curse." Said Batista.

"The biggest underdog in the match...GANTA BITCH ASS!" Exclaimed Dashie. "THIS BITCH ABOUT TO WIN IT ALL! WIN IT FOR THE UNDERGROUND!"

"I have Mask...as long as they can find his mask, he'll be okay. It's time for him to show he's a true blue veteran." Said Kari. "Tag Division no more."

"Well we are going to have an AMAZING finale later tonight in our main event!" Said JR said. "A pure SLOBBERKNOCKER."

And now we head backstage...

...and then we see Libby walk by the GMs' office in a huff. She walks down the hallway, grumbling, "Do I have to REALLY do this?" She asked. "This is...this is something for SOMEONE ELSE...not ME...UGH...I SWEAR I feel Emerald would better suit this."

And so Libby stops at the interview area and sucks it up. "...Hey y'all. Libby here. And...well...I'M getting myself cleaned after this. My guest at this time...CCW's Young Gwen Tennyson." And that is when the camera moves to show Gwen...

...who has the CCW Females Championship around her arm, and a look of amusement on her face. "Hey..." Gwen takes her non-Belt-carrying arm and drapes it over Libby's shoulders, as though she and Miss Folfax are best buddies. "You seeing this? What a tough, tough night to be my dear big cousin, huh? I mean, heh-heh...his faction gets arrested, his best friend just got his ass eliminated from Best of the Best-he is having...a CRAPPY night right now, isn't he? I mean, on the bright side, I'm sure all of those RR mugshots would go GREAT in a nice photo album of memories-someone should get them that next Bitchmas. I'll volunteer if no one else does." Gwen giggles as she says all of this with the smarmiest of smirks.

"...Don't touch me." Libby deadpanned while taking Gwen's arm off her shoulder. "All I gotta ask is, you and this Officer Aelita chick...you...your druids and her squad...they keeping out of this? Or will this be the 'Gwen takes the easy way out' night? And why her of all people? Why did you choose to face her?"

Gwen sneered. "You started off SO WELL..." Gwen shook her head, sucking her teeth derisively...angrily...before chortling again. "I have to constantly remind myself that I'M the goddess and everyone else around me are the mortal idiots who like to think they know so much when they actually know nothing at all...so I'm going to allow you a mulligan on your one stupid question out of that, okay? We're gonna I'm better than Emmy make like it never existed. You can thank me for that later when my Messenger comes around to collect offerings-you know what to do when that time comes. Now, as for your OTHER questions...KAI chose my adversary tonight, the Officer Aelita Schaeffer, the elder Aelita Schaeffer, the OTHER UNIVERSE'S Aelita Schaeffer...and I couldn't help but laud her choice as it was just PERFECT for this crusade. I'm the FIRST and ONLY CCW Females Champion of the World, and this goes back to what I was saying about you mortal idiots-you think you know SO MUCH because you take those words 'First and Only' and you so consistently DENIGRATE THEM, run them into the dirt like every other word you neanderthals know or DON'T even know how to use. You don't comprehend exactly WHAT that means. 'First and Only' doesn't just go to my Title reign-it goes to the history I make; it goes to the moments I create; it goes to the images I have BLESSED this world with since the very day I stepped into the squared circle! ...I came here to be the best and I have DONE IT and I am DOING IT NOW whether everyone likes to hear it or not-it is a FACT they cannot RUN FROM. And it's not something you walk along the streets and see TWO of or THREE of or FOUR of or ELEVEN of... There's only but ONE, Folfax, and that one is me but that doesn't stop some lesser people from pretending it's just a milestone to duplicate rather than a LIFE that I LEAD and everybody else TRIES AND FAILS to follow because they're not immortal like I AM! She's trying to be this new paragon, this new shining light of lights with her Titles she's won and lost, the one she has...all of that...but she's the ANTITHESIS of the paragon this world already has. And she needs to be CAST DOWN by the Almighty TONIGHT before she grows into a real cancer, and so I don't just cut that cancer out tonight; I cut IT, I cut the HEAD, I cut the HEART, I cut it ALL to PIECES! ...To make sure that this INNOVATOR...will no longer be vexed by lousy IMITATORS like her."

"...Okay then." Libby deadpanned. "And I'm obligated to ask you this, are you upset at not being nominated for Female of the Year? Or that Belphegor and Ares both lost? You want to make it up by beating Schaeffer?"

"...'All I have to ask', she said before, and now she's on what, her FIFTH question?" Gwen snorted pejoratively at Libby. "Interviewer of the Year 2016, mortals; you heard it here first! ...Then again, I have to remember who she's interviewing; OF COURSE there'd be this many I'm better than Emmy questions..." Gwen licked her lips. "But...am I UPSET? ...Am I going to take these things out on her, the fact that my Acolyte of War and my Bishop of Storms couldn't net the Gold in the Fort Briefcase? Am I-am I going to dig into that part of my omnipotent soul that knows how many Title defenses I was tested in, how many opponents I had to face, how many wrestlers I had to put down as the company ITSELF did what no other company did to any other Champion in doing EVERYTHING IN ITS POWER to depose me and then seeing same company blatantly fly in my face about it? Am I going to rain down ten tons of HELL upon that rosy gal because of all of that bubbling inside of me?" Gwen put a hand to her chin...

...

...and then shrugged. "Nope!" she answered with a big wide smile and a bubbly laugh. She repeated herself with another shrug. "Nope. Not at all! Not AT ALL-why would I do that, Libby? Why I'm better than Emmy would I bring myself to such a thing? Ares got screwed, that's terrible; Bel lost to the guy who just lost now, I know Kai didn't appreciate that very much and neither did I...and then Female of the Year, yeah, they did it last year, they're doing it again this year, grrrrr, but...haha...it's not like I'm some kind of a DESPERATE ten-year-old deity who's going into this knowing she has to not just beat but also MAIM Miss Officer Schaeffer in addition to the requisite of VICTORY tonight because anything else means it's just a win for the sake of us not getting swept rather than a MESSAGE that needs to be de-hahahaha...that needs to be delivered on WHO RULES THINGS AROUND HERE-hahahahahahahaha-WHO'S THE TOP FEMALE AROUND HERE-hahahahahahaha-or anything overarch-overarching like that-hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOO, Libby, Libby, Libby, it's NOTHING like that; I PROMISE! I'm not here for THAT! I'm just here to go 5-0; that's all! Nothing more than that! Hahahahaha! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH ME, I CAN BARELY BREATHE BUT WHO CARES? I'M IMMORTAL hahahahahaha!" Gwen kept laughing and laughing, leaning against the wall with her CCW Females Championship to her chest. "HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen's boisterous laughter got higher and higher in pitch and out of control...as she continued trying to insist that she was just here to go 5-0...and that was all...just going 5-0...JUST going 5-0...

"...Imma let you handle this yourself." Libby said before walking off to the side to leave Gwen be.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...hahahahaha...heheheheh...heheheheheh...heeeeeh...heheh...heheh...heh..." Gwen's laughter as Libby left became more and more stabilized...before the exuberant smile that was on her face before, like the flick of a switch, turns into a scowl and a frown...a very deep scowl and frown...while she massaged her Females Championship Belt at her chest like a Persian cat. "...Heheheh..."

"The hell is wrong with her?" Snob asked.

"That's a loaded question." Kari snarked

Onstage, Vercetti wore bandages on his head and held an envelope. He was still sporting a giant smile on his face from the fight earlier.

"Aheheheh...GOOD TIMES, ladies & gents...good times...and I mean the brawl...not the girl who just spoke." Tommy smirked. "NOW...for the award for Company of the Year. One of the biggest awards. I know you all have been looking forward to this."

"And the nominees are..." Vercetti said.

 **FTW**

 **UEPW**

 **CEW**

 **TWAE**

 **WWT**

 **FWF**

 **BTWF**

 **CWF**

 **FWE**

 **XCW**

 **ACW**

 **AWF**

 **UWE**

 **WWE**

 **CCW**

"And the winner...is..." Tommy opebedthe envelope and looked inside...

...

...

...

...and pulled out a pin with the symbol of...

".. **U...W...E!** "

Merrick's eyes widen in pleasant surprise when UWE is announced as the winner...

...

...

...while in another part of the crowd, Maverick rises to his feet, pumping a fist in a victorious manner before running that same hand through his greying hair as he walks up onto the stage, graciously accepting the FWA before approaching the podium with a deep breath.

"UWE Forever...U-W-E...FOR...EVER...a phrase that's stood the test of time all these years..." Maverick started, "We at Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment...as good as we are haven't always had it easy. Anyone who was a fan of us in 2005 knew that and the last couple of years have been pretty rough themselves...and I can ADMIT to you all that was all my fault. I've been a drunk nearly my whole life. My single mother in my home of Glasgow was a trashbag whore to me in my childhood and the minute I was allowed to legally start drinking, I began guzzling all the drops of whiskey, vodka, wine and sake that I could get my hands on. Being drunk helped me forget about the trials and parental abuse that were my life...but something that did that and so much more...was wrestling. There was just something to the sport that...appealed to me...I've never quite understood what that was...and even to this day, I still don't know what keeps me trying to keep UWE alive in this fictional wrestling circuit...but what I do know...is that for every mistake I make, there's a UWE fan out there that will do everything in their power to help me get my ass off the ground and get back to running UWE. A company that's become synonymous with 'fictional wrestling' over the years I'm proud to say. We've had some of the best talent in the Multiverse over the years. From the legendary Scorpion all the way to the jobberific Dan Hibiki and while I have come to question the loyalty of some of UWE's talent in recent months, I can't deny the help that they've given me in making this company as great as it is today...UWE Forever indeed, ladies and gentlemen...for as long as there are fans like you in the crowd and wrestlers like the boys and girls in the back, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment will NEVER, EVER die again...and Merrick, son, I know you're in the crowd somewhere...and I know you feel like you should be UWE owner by now...you aren't ready yet but you will be one day...and I will be the proudest father in the Multiverse when you finally take your rightful position as heir to the UWE throne...but for now, your old man's gonna make UWE's 2016 the best year it's ever had so that we can win this award again next year! Like I said, UWE Mutants, thank you for all the love and all the support that you've given over the years...UWE FOREVER!" Maverick concludes with a grin before walking off the stage to a glare from Rugal, a mixed but mostly positive reaction from the crowd and a blank look from his son, Merrick in the crowd.

As we go back to the ring...

...it is FIXED...

...up with a red carpet, several flowers atop each turnbuckle (a yellow flower, a purple flower, a blue flower, and a pink flower for each you-know-who...

...a picture of The Horsewomen standing at last year's FWAs...

...and a very lovely wooden table with a WWE contract and pen atop of it...

"Well we are here for the contract signing." JR said. "It is not a WWE show folks, do not adjust your sets."

"Do people even adjust sets anymore?" Asked Snob.

"No. They don't." Batista said. "JR is just a fogey."

"Why do I bother?" Asked Jim Ross.

"I am intrigued who is signing." Said Kari. "Although if it's another Moon acolyte...ugh...I got enough of those to worry about..."

The crowd has a mixed, but loud reaction for whatever might go down. They're up for anything...

...and one of those things is giving out a LOUD NEGATIVE REACTION when Lo Horseman's instrumental comes on!

"Aaand here they come..." Said Kari.

"The stable that caused so much trouble last year and throughout the year for ACW has finally returned to the scene of the crime." JR said.

Yaya Nanto w/Tsubomi, Tori Vega, Zoey Brooks, and Carly Shay come out, the latter three making up "Schneider's Angels" for The Queendom...

...but then Carly stepped forward, and was followed by Sam Puckett, Aelita Schaeffer, and Mai Valentine, and those three get the LOUDEST of the boos. The Four Horsewomen were BACK where it all started. And Sailor Moon walked out to her own shower of boos, walking in front of The Horsewomen and asking them to follow her down the ramp. The rest of The Queendom were asked to simply take seats at ringside and watch history be made. And The Horsewomen walked down the ramp, cocky and confident (as Freddie Henson carries a camera to document the history).

"The Four Horsewomen, created by the Hall of Famer Sailor Moon as tbe crown jewel of her Queendom Managerial Services." JR said, "Booking, tour buses, the finer things in life...THESE things come with what Moon says she gives her talent...a rise to the top."

"I won't lie, ever since last FWAs, The 4 Horsewomen have been impressive." Said Kari. "They've taken over ACW's Women's Division and will try to take The Belts away from Téa Gardener and Sam Puckett. But...UGH...just the hot air between all of them could fill this arena and make it float."

"You and Moon faced off a few times, Kari. The fact that she has protoges now...people under her services...it's not a good sight, I can tell. But not only that...she recruited FOUR of the best." JR said.

"A veteran and former Champion in Mai Valentine, two tag teamers who are brawn and brain in Carly and Sam, the future in Aelita...this is going to be something quite spectacular." Said Snob. "And A NEW Queendom member to be with Aelita in WWE? Something that may stick up your craw, Kamiya. Can you even handle one Schaeffer?" Batista asked.

"Quiet, Dave." Kari groaned.

The Four Horsewomen stepped into the ring, each standing at their corresponding corner and grabbing their rose. And Moon takes her mic as the music died down...and the crowd's boos are as loud as ever.

Moon tries to speak, but the crowd's chants of "YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" COMPLETELY drown any and all words she could share with them. Moon sighs and rolls her eyes, and then she looks to her girls and opens her mouth, but MORE boos come back up, LOUDER than before. Moon keeps trying to speak, but MORE and MORE boos keep piping in, each one louder than the other. And then finally, Moon just shrugs.

"Okay fine! You ruined it." Moon sighed. "Sam, Mai, Carly...take a seat in the front row. I WAS going to give a short and sweet celebration for your one year anniversary as The Four Horsewomen. I WAS going to let you four have some fun. But the crowd doesn't deserve you. So you threw relax at ringside. Have fun. Enjoy the show."

Sam sighs and glares at each crowd member as she takes her purple flower, and Carly takes her hkue flower and yells at the crowd. Freddie carries his camera and The GAIA Tag Titles out the ring, and Mai just says, "Oh well..." and walks out the ring with her yellow flower. And that leaves Moon and Aelita, the latter with a pink flower as she stands near Usagi.

"No Horsewomen ego trip? Oh HAPPY days." Said Kari.

"You people are so freaking rude." Batista growled. "Just SHUT UP for once."

The crowd CHEERS that they're not getting Four Horsewomen talking on and on, and start chanting "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Moon walks around the ring and yells out, "So since you rude little brats all want to get on US...you don't get The Horsewomen...you get ME...ALL OF ME...and I'm gonna talk LOOONG about THE GREATEST STABLE KNOWN TO WOMANKIND!"

The crowd boos AGAIN, feeling duped as Aelita says off-mic, "YOU did this. Don't blame anyone else."

"Aaand we get something worse." Said Kari.

"Something worse indeed...but still gold." Batista said, "We get a wonderful speech from Moon."

"Fool's Gold." JR said.

Moon pointed to Aelita. "The FUTURE." And then pointed to Mai. "THE PAST" And then pointed to Carly and Sam. "THE PRESENT. ...These things make up what I can only describe as the best stable to run around today. The Women's Division was FOREVER CHANGED last year when Aelita Schaeffer chose the RIGHT PATH and became my protoges. When she came under us, she became set on the path to fame. She's RICHER...SMARTER...BETTER IN THE RING...and she's gotten MUCH BETTER on the mic." Moon said with a smile. Aelita shrugs and picks up her own mic.

"Well...I learned from the best." Schaeffer replied with, the crowd giving her, "YOU SOLD OUT! YOU SOLD OUT!" chants.

Aelita then responds to those chants. "You all only WISH you could sell out like me. Selling out MSG, selling out Allstate Arena, selling out Philadelphia, selling out Tokyo...you BET when I'm around, I sell out! And I make sure the promoters get stinking rich!"

"And that's because of my teachings. MOON teachings." Said Usagi. "You can go to...inferior camps...and learn from inferior celestial bodies...or you can come on to the moon. LEARN from a real star...a real talent...someone who knows this business like the back of their hand. Yaya Nanto did...and she's on track to being a star in WCW, unlike Tomoko Kuroki. Why? Because Yaya went to the right person. The ONLY person."

Serena then lowerrd her mic, and scratched her head before speaking again. "...I might be the only choice when it comes to saving this business. Because the second I retired, it's gone to hell. FOR INSTANCE...Téa Gardener, Hinata Hyuga, and Samantha Hart are STILL allowed to be Champions? When have they last defended?" Moon asked. "I HAVE TO ASK THIS! We're calling Téa GREAT...when she has NOTHING big to her name? No big wins, no big moments, nothing? And she's a role model? Back in MY day, we defended Titles. We weren't paper champions."

Moon then walked around Aelita. "I won't get into the whole Young Gwen thing. Quite frankly, all Tennysons are for the most part offensive, violent little creatures that do nothing but cost companies PR points. But the moniker 'First & Only' that gets over-used...I agree with the demon girl, it is a term used far too much. Because First & Only can also become a negative thing. Your one Title reign that ends and you never get another one...y'know, like a One Hit Wonder. Why people prefer to refer to themselves as that BAFFLES me because there's a lot of pride in being a 7 tike Champion...like myself."

Moon chuckled as she twirled the mic. "The clone girls, the other Aelita and Kari, who are EVERYWHERE, GOOD GOD they're EVERYWHERE! I feel like I can't look at anything without losing my mind. For most of my career I was a one company girl. Even when I went to others, my time was mostly spent here. But now you have these journeywomen acting like it's the 70s, going from territory to territory. And yes, I was told this by a few busybodies...the Aelita fighting Gwen tonight in a clone war that not even George Lucas could make up has won more Belts than my Aelita. That much is true."

Cheers come from the crowd, who are supportive of the girl who is trying to give Gwen her due tonight.

"Chants for the...Older version of Schaeffer fighting Young Gwen tonight." Said JR.

"Which one's the droid?" Asked Batista.

Moon shrugs that point off, saying "Yeah it's true. Definitely true."

But then Aelita speaks, "Of course like a prostitute, if I whored myself out to every company I could spread my legs for, I'd have like 20 Belts too. I'm sure the they're members of like half the companjrs in The FWAs. If course I have three companies...each of which don't have the most constant of updates for everyone. But that just means each of my wins means just a biiit more. Overexposure won't kill my career. Plus...I have a music career as well now. I'm a prolific girl. Of course...I WILL be winning my first Belt soon anyway once I beat Kamiya. I see she has her FWA for being a Hero." Schaeffer smiles as she waves to the commentator. "AWF gave you a nice gig...shame that it's your last hurrah before I embarrass you into retirement."

The crowd boos Aelita, but Moon simply claps for Aelita while Kari glares down at her future opponent.

"Boy she pegged you." Batista chuckled to no response from Kari.

And Moon continued on, "And of course folk like Reggie Rocket who can't let go and live vicariously through her F Minus students in Emmy...unstable mental cases like Storm running around...freaks like Tammy Blake jumping about...and of course, RWBabies. The one thing NO ONE will let me not hear about. WaterRose this, Bumblebee that, the...other one too...all because some low budget CGI pukefesf caught onto some limited popularity amongst neckbeards. All I hear is 'Yang & Blake are the best female tag team around', no iGENERATION is and they'll get The FWA to prove it. Weiss Schnee-"

"Gesundheit." Aelita chimed in with a look of "concern".

"Thank you." Serena smiled, "All I hear is that she's underrated. No...no from what I see, she is where she belongs...in 'Whoville'. And I keep hearing about Ruby Rose...adorable...cutesy...innocent...if I was running things, she'd be cut faster than Yang's arm."

Crowd: Ooooooooh...!

"Geez, why so harsh?" Dashie asked.

"Because she's a legend. She can say WHATEVER she wants." Batista said, "Just like ME."

"She was always an outspoken one." Jim Ross said.

The crowd continues booing as Usagi wags her finger to the "JUST SHUT UP!" chants.

"NONONO you didn't want the short Horsewomen bit. You get my FULL OPINIONS on this crappy ass Women's Division! Only a handful of stars are really GOOD at this point. The rest of the garbage belongs in developmental or in a pit full of 'Dip' to corrode inside of. AND I bring this all up because...I WANT TO HELP this division. It's a SHAME what it's fallen into. If I was still wrestling, I'd take care of EACH issue myself. I'd kick each head into retirement and fix this business from the ground up! ...But alas, a Tennyson ruined that. And like all Tennysons, they ruin good things for you all. But I have people that can BRING THIS DIVISION BACK to the golden era! THE QUEENDOM...THE HORSEWOMEN..."

"OH lovely self-promotion." JR said.

"BUY MY MIXTAPE...COMING OUT IN 2067 B.C.!" Dashie shouted.

"And Aelita...is my special protoge." Moon said, "Because SHE will carry on my legacy in WWE. When XX is inevitably sold because Disney doesn't want a show with Gwen in it, Aelita will always have WWE to stay. ACW as well. She will win The Toon Women's Title...and go onto have a legendary career.

...but there IS another one...another one who will join Aelita in WWE...because I, Moon, have heard that WWE is signing new talent...and _I_ know who it is...and I was QUICK to get to her and offer her the best deal when she comes. She will become my other protoge. So Aelita...YOU HAVE A TAG PARTNER! YES!"

And Schaeffer claps and says? "OH MOON...you shouldn't have. I MEAN...you should have. But OH MOON I GET TO HAVE ANOTHER ME?" Aelita asked.

"Indeed. And more protoges...more Queendom...means more chances that this division can be saved." Moon said with a smile. The crowd continues to boo, but finally start giving her...

Crowd: WHAT?

"Jesus Christ, I hate Stone Cold." Batista groans.

"WRESTLING needs more RESPECTABLE names. (WHAT?) They need BETTER names. (WHAT?) They need names to TRULY be the future because the names I keep seeing don't cut it. (WHAT?) And so I scoured the business (WHAT?), looking for who could use the Moon brand... (WHAT?)...and when I found HER, the new WWE signee, I jumped at her. (WHAT?) I saw what TW described her as. (WHAT?) She was the perfect fit. (WHAT?) The fit for me. (WHAT?) And now girls...WWE has a Queendom member all from a girl who DESERVES better. (WHAT?)"

And it was getting obvious that the "WHAT?" chants were visibly annoying Moon. ...So the crowd kept doing them.

"These chants are getting out of hand." Snob said.

"Austin and you are friends, right JR? Tell him to jump off a bridge for me, okay? Thanks!" Batista yelled.

"What?" Kari giggled.

"Unprofessional." Batista groaned.

"WHAT?" Dashie screamed into his headset, making anyone listening deaf.

"So (WHAT) I (WHAT) would like (WHAT) to intro-(WHAT)- _ **WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE WHAT CHAAANTS!?"**_

Moon FINALLY lost her composure, "Crybaby Usagi" showing beneath the cracks of her cocky self as she starts pacing around angrily to happy cheers from a cheering and trolly crowd who is STILL chanting, "WHAT?"

"Oh good, you made her MAD. HOW PERFECT." Batista sighed. "You people are BULLIES."

"Says the man who beat up Mysterio for not letting him win The World Title." Snarked Kari.

Serena leans on the ropes angrily, trying to catch her composure, and Aelita speaks to everyone.

"It's okay Moon. I got this. I got this. Because it seems to me we have COMEDIANS here. Of course, here in the City That Never Shuts Up, of course everyone here thinks they're tough. Thinks they're a wiseguy. But see you can chant what you want to chant. Because me and the girls (and Benson if he wants to feel like a girl too) are gonna go out and have fun. Party with IMPORTANT PEOPLE. You all are gonna on your flights back home OR take your broken down, piss flooded subways back to your brown stained apartments in Who-Gives-A-Damn Borough since the only QUEENS that matters here is THE QUEENDOM. THEN you'll sit there or lay with your spouse in bed and stare at them. You won't be able to do much more since most of you are impotent little rats-hello Odd-and can't stand to disappoint. See, you're all DISAPPOINTMENTS. And that's all you ever will be. People like you all, like Mars and her leeches, my clone, Kamiya and her clone, Gwennyson and her clone, and even Yumi Saltyama, you all never cease to disappoint. And so you cam keep on trying to belittle us. Because when you leave, you go back to being NOBODIEA...AND Because when we leave, we leave in style. And we'll be leaving in STYLE with WWE's newest SIGNEE...

...and her _friends..."_

"Friends?" Kari asked, her eyes widening. "Oh boy..."

Aelita points to the stage, "I GIVE TO YOU...CEW'S OWN..."

And Guilty Gear's "Lily of Steel" music plays out...

" ** _MILLIA RAGE!_** "

...And CEW's Lily of Rage walks out, her blonde hair flowing as the crowd gives her a nice (but not that loud) booing. Moon and Aelita clap for the new signee, as Millia stands on the stage amd splays her arms out.

"And was THIS worth the fanfare? Was this worth keeping WWE from having a match?" Asked JR.

"YES." Batista said. "WHAT A HARD HITTING GIRL...who doesn't get NEARLY enough attention."

"You KNEW who she was before this?" Askes Snob.

"OF COURSE. I read the social media. I'm hip." Said Batista.

And Millia smirks onstage, arms out...

...as a purple haired woman and a red head, two fighting sisters, walk from behind and stand next to Millia.

"I...recognize them...oh yeah, that's Kasumi & Ayane, two sisters from CEW!" Kari said. "Did Mr. Red just let her RAID his roster?"

Moon was about to speak, but the crowd chanted, "YOU F*CKED SCORP! YOU F*CKED SCORP!" at Kasumi, who looked down and tried to ignore them.

"Oh right right..." Kari said, "Kasumi was married to Scorpion, Ayane is her sister, Ayane made Kasumi leave him, said leaving made Scorpion depressed for months, Scorpion met Mars and got happy and married, Mars is her enemy in some form of a cold war, Scorpion is married to Mars, and boy Moon you are scum."

"Hey...stop slut shaming her!" Batista said, "Not her fault she went with a sugar daddy."

"Yes yes yes!" Moon sais, "Kasumi was with old man Scorpion, since Scorp likes 'em young and dumb. But Kasumi has moved on to being a queen. While CEW is taken over by RWBabies, with Ruby making us cringe and Bumblebee being boring, MILLIA AND THE SISTERS...well they will spend time with me. And MILLIA, my new WWE protoge, will be with Aelita and I, helping WWE be a better place."

"Better...is such a generous term." Said Kari.

"The Queendom is made for ALL to better their careers." Said Moon, "And while there is a lot to purge from the business...we are all trying our best to fix it. IT STARTED LAST YEAR...THE QUEENDOM MADE HISTORY...and this year, we make more on our one year anniversary. HAIL TO THE QUEENS! MILLIA...WELCOME TO WWE! Any words, my friend?"

Millia scratched her chin, and then smiled while staring at Moon. "Thank you, Sailor Moon. It's time that I broke out on my own. And this opportunity with Ms. Schaeffer will prove to be lucrative."

"You bet it will, ahaha!" Moon smiled as she raised Millia's hand and raised it high into the air! Ayane and Kasumi bow and hit the ropes to join the rest of The Queendom, all the while Aelita and Millia raise hands into the air.

"Can we GO now?" Asked JR.

"How about you show some respect, Jim Ross?" Batista demanded. "We have to cover this history!"

"This isn't HISTORY, it's typical signing that TW was going to do behind closws doors, but Moon wanted ro HIJACK IT, cost WWE an FWA match, and then make it all about her damn self." JR said.

"I enjoy a good vanity piece." Snob said, "Madonna did it. Michael Jackson did it. Why not go from Moonwalker to Moon?" He asked sarcastically.

"...NNNEEEXT! WASTE OF MAH DAMN TIME!" Dashie yelled.

Moon hands Millia a pen to sign the contract-

 _ **This will be the day we've waited for**_

 _ **This will be the day we open up the door**_

 _ **I don't wanna hear your absolution;**_

 _ **Hope you're ready for a revolution**_

The crowd POPS, looking over to the stage alongside the folk inside the ring!

"Hold on, Team RWBY?" Kari wondered.

...No, but Yang Xiao Long HERSELF walks out onto the stage, her arms crossed while looking at Millia, Aelita, and Moon. But THEN, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake come out behind her...and all four have mics...and look fairly cross...

"Who invited the toddlers?" Batista asked.

"OBVIOUSLY they're tired of the insults towards them." Snob said, "It isn't being salty if you have tiny feelings."

Ruby speaks to Moon, her little face emoting both fatigue and annoyance. "Okay may I just say that that promo was longer and more annoying than anything HHH or Gwem have ever done?"

"Yeah and about ten times more pointless." Yang groaned. "I felt like you were LEADING us into something GOOD. But instead we got Millia Rage...and two girls you're using to just tick Scorpion off. It's...it's..."

"Sophmoric?" Blake chimed in.

Yang smirked. "Yeah...sophmoric."

Weiss spoke up as well, "Sailor Moon...that was without a DOUBT the most boring promo to ever grace The FWAs. If there were awards to give for that, you'd be able to make your speech now."

"We'd sleep during it...but a speech could be had." Ruby shrugged while giggling.

Moon rolled her eyes, but Millia raised a hand. SHE would handle it. "Is there a reason you three decided to come down here? Haven't you flooded CEW enough with your visages? MUST we see you here too? Must we see you in UWE? Or GPW? Or anywhere else? You ANNOY me. You annoy US. And if you don't leave, RWBY, I'll MAKE you leave."

The crowd boos at Millia's threat, but as RWBY nears the ringside, they get more brazen with their insults.

"Please...make us leave Millia. We'll drop you faster than Leone dropped you in CEW." Yang downright TOOK DOWN Millia verbally, with extra SAVAGE.

The crowd went into a frenzy, with "OOOOOOOH!" being the only thing Millia could hear. Moon's glare turned dark as she backed up; Aelita also backed up with Moon.

"You're gonna insult a legend like Mars or Rocket, or act hateful to people like Tomoko or US...But Moon this whole ego trip you put up just cost us a bunch of audience members." Weiss said.

"QUESTION..." Ruby yelled out, "I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU AAALL..." She sang before clearing her throat. "AHEM...who here is still awake? Who in the audience is awake? If you are ASLEEP...please...respond with Zzzs."

And the whole crowd just began to, "ZZZZZ" in unison. Some even pretended to hang their heads down and sleep.

"I do feel kinda drowsy though..." Dashie said.

"...That's a lot of Zs." Blake deadpanned.

"My poor doggy Zwei fell asleep backstage. And he has a lot of energy. This promo is a sleep aid!" Ruby warned.

"This promo is Nyquil." Yang shrugged.

"This entire thing was a waste of time...all so you can insult people. 'RWBabies'? Why? Because we're TALENT that does their best wherever they go? Aelita loses to Gwen, you praise her endlessly. But us? We win...and you bash us. And then you have the nerve tl raid CEW and give us Queendom garbage?" Weiss fired at Moon.

"RR is one thing." Ruby said, "...QUEENDOM...that's a stink we don't need. So we ask that you please vacate CEW. Okay?"

Moon looked around incredulously, trying to figure out if this is really happening. She puts the mic to her mouth. "...You four...need to get the hell out our ring...before you make a very very DANGEROUS enemy. This is THE QUEENDOM'S moment...not yours to muck up. You make jokes BACKSTAGE or in your dorm room. You do not come to OUR MOMENT and RUIN OUR SEGMENT WITH YOUR TRASHY JOKES. Now you better backpedal out of the ring and up the ramp before you make a very...very...dangerous enemy. Because I may be retired...but I am a _hell_ of an enemy to make. Ask Ishiyama...ask The Totally Spies' Alex...ask Pucca...ask The Sailor Scouts...Runo, the blue haired bimbo...I have made a career out of ENDING careers and I'll kill yours dead like Penny the toaster... _ **TRY ME IF YOU DARE...**_ "

Moon went fully dark there...and the crowd went a tad quiet, because unfortunately...Moon can make good on what she says...and Team RWBY have looks of concern on their faces...

"Moon is not incorrect." Said JR. "I have seen many a career end by her hand. PROMINENT or RISING careers at that. Moon has been called many things...and a career ender...and buryer...is a sample size of that..."

"The brats look cautious now." Batista chuckled. "Moon put the fear of God in 'em ahaha."

Team RWBY all glare at Moon, with Ruby's frown being the biggest out of the four. The Penny quip nearly made Ruby lunge at Moon, but Yang put a hand on her sister while Blake spoke.

"Classy, Serena. You insult our friends and name off everyone you've buried...you have two girls on your team for the sole purpose of insulting Scorpion and Mars...are you just bitter?" Blake asked, "Bitter that no one pays you any mind unless you're doing something heinous? You could retire peacefully as a legend...but instead you act as if you want to wrestle again, because you just insult and belittle others."

Moon rolls her eyes and flicks Blake's ear. "LOOK...if I was wrestling, I'd kick all four of your asses with ease. I'm a former Champ. I can DO that. I could end each of your pathetic careers STILL. I could FINISH you four without hesitation...and I think I MIGHT one day. Maybe I'll kick your teeth down your throat. Now OUT of my RING!"

And Moon PUSHES Ruby past her team and right on her backside, getting boos from the crowd who chants, "BUUULLYYY! BUUULLYYY!"

"Moon DEMANDING her ring back." JR said.

And Moon tells them to GET TO STEPPING, and Weiss and Yang help Ruby up, all the while Weiss says. "Fine...sure. We'll leave and leave the love fest be. But I am curious, HOW did you know who TW was signing? He never told anyone."

"Dumbass." Moon groaned. Aelita chucked and said, "What an idiot." while Millia rolls her eyes. "...I saw who it was. Insaw how he described her. IT WAS MILLIA. Now leave us alone."

"It was Millia." Yang said. "Why the heck would TW sign Millia? TW is GM of the Year. He'd be smart to not sign HER..."

Moon facepalmed and motioned for Ayane and Kasumi to return. And as they do that,Ruby snatches a paper from the desk. "HMMM...interesting." She said while stroking a fake beard. "This paper has the description of the new female star...and I am quite interested. But you're right. It's Millia." Ruby said with a shrug as the fans boo.

Millia crosses her arms as Snow and Blake stare at the ninjas and Ruby and Yang stay together.

"Oh will they GO AWAY?" Batista asked.

"You're right...it's Millia." Ruby said. "Have fun with her..."

Millia glares at Rose, but Moon holds her back and sneers at RWBY. "You four RWBabies would NEVER be able to come to WWE." Usagi glares at RWBY...her ire rising...her temper about to explode...

Yang looks dead at Moon and smiles, "You have fun with Millia. Me personally...I think you and WWE made the wrong-"

 _ **MOON FINALLY SLAPS YANG RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE!**_

 _ **"I...SAID...OUT...!"**_ Moon SCREAMED as the crowd began to boo her even MORE! Yang just stood there in place...not doing ANYTHING...

...while Ruby Rose glared at Moon and began removing her cape and hood...

"Oh Lord, the PIXIE wants to fight?" Batista asked.

"Well Ruby Rose isn't best with decisions, but good with doing the right thing." JR said.

The crowd was RARING for a fight, but Moon backed up. "I don't fight anymore. You handle your own rage elsewhere." And THIS got her even MORE boos.

Ruby was held back by Blake this time, but Ruby was itching to scrap with SOMEONE. Moon spoke up and said, "You wanna fight? Then GET OVER HERE and fight with Ayane & Kasumi, the best kunoichi around. You wanna fight? Fight MY NEW PROTOGE, Millia Rage. Fight WWE's NEWEST big name. She's just like me."

"...Just like you, huh?" Weiss asked. "...How?"

Moon chuckled, "Snow child, my girl Millia was described PERFECTLY by TW and Duke. They scouted her in CEW, and they PERFECTLY deduced facts about her...facts that make her similar to me. Now get out so that we can-"

"Excuse me? Moon? Moon? Can I end this for a minute?"

Sailor Moon looked over to the stage, where TW walks out to a decent pop and a microphone. He looked QUITE beleaguered, and he simply wanted this entire conversation to end.

"TW Blake here, GM of the Year, to set things straight." Said JR. "Hopefully he can END this."

"What an egomaniac. Ya win one FWA and suddenly you're on a power trip." Batista rolled his eyes.

"What a diva." Cinema Snob snarkily commented.

"Yes, Blake? What's wrong?" Moon asked. "Is it these girls? Are they ruining our signing? I know. They're annoying me too. Lets have security-"

"No...no Moon...quite frankly, it's YOU." TW groaned, while the crowd cheered in agreement. "This was gonna be a simple signing...you had it turned into a major thing about signing with you...and then it became all about _you_. Such is the fate of segments with you in them. You took what I wanted to do and TWISTED it to fit your image. I didn't even ASK for Millia! I NEVER SIGNED HER! SHE WASN'T THE ONE!"

And the crowd POPPED as the Queendom looked BEWILDERED, Millia was surprised, and Moon's eyes grew wide.

"WHAT!?" Kari yelled, "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE SHOULDA BEEN ON INTERMISSION ALREADY!?"

"WELL...EVEN THEN...MILLIA SHOULD STILL BE THE SIGNEE! MILLIA FITS BETTER THAN ANYONE TW WOULD HAVE PICKED!" Batista exclaimed.

"What a REVELATION!" JR exclaimed. "But then WHO IS IT?"

Moon paced around the ring, trying to comprehend all of this, "NO...wait NO NO NO...I read your papers, Blake! You AND Duke's! I KNOW IT'S MILLIA! THIS PAPER SAID IT RIGHT HERE! IT DESCRIBES MILLIA PERFECTLY! Don't just MAKE UP BS, Blake! I know what this paper says!"

"Oh yeah? ...Then do us a favor Moon...read it. Tell the word just WHO me and Duke signed." TW asked, the crowd paying CLOSE attention to Moon's folly. "It says NO NAMES on there...but you assumed one. What did WE choose?"

Moon smiled and then looked at the paper. "Okay then, moron. Let me read EXACTLY WHAT YOU PUT...WHO ELSE CAN IT BE BUT MILLIA?" She asked. "You said it RIGHT HERE...you and Duke scouted and came to terms to a deal to sign a very athletic girl who would fit PERFECTLY in WWE. A girl with some similarities to Sailor Moon. But quite a few differences. A fair skinned, anime-ish girl. ...THERE. Done deal. Millia." Moon said with a raspberry and folded arms.

"...Keep reading, Usagi..." TW asked as Aelita also gave a "Shoo shoo" motion to TW. Millia...kept her eye on Rose, who kept a close eye on her...

Moon rolled her eyes, "You're a moron, Blake. I KNOW it's Millia. Who else can it be? According to this paper, they are a 'kind and caring person'...

...'Very adept in the ring, quite frankly, one of the best today'...

...'She hasn't won singles gold yet, but she's on her way and we can help her acheive that'...Millia...

...'She's hard headed and thinks with her heart and gut, but is very smart when fighting'...ARE WE DONE NOW?"

"No...! Keep reading!" TW yelled as the crowd started cheering.

Moon groans and continues on...'Very adept with power brawling and strength, with agility to match'...*Some folk in the crowd start a cheer*

...'A fit for the WWE Women's Division with her agility, power, and stiffness'...If that isn't Millia, who else can it be?" Moon asked.

TW groaned and yelled once more, "READ OR I CUT THE BROADCAST OFF-"

"OKAYOKAY OKAY!" Moon exclaimed in a fit, "SHEESH..." She looked at the paper still...trying to comprehend it...

"...'A part of her series' main cast'...

...'A hard hitter'...

...'Main name in CEW'...

...I just don't get it! IT'S MILLIA! 'Physical Descriptions: Fair skin! LONG Blonde hair! Not buff but FAIRLY STRONG! Purple eyes! Has a-wait..."

Moon looked up from the paper and looked over at Millia, who had _blue_ eyes. THIS confused Moon, who looked over at TW and...then chuckled and waved it off. "RIGHT! RIGHT! This was that typo you had! I recognized it and adjusted accordingly! Blonde hair? PURPLE eyes? Too dumb to sound true." She looked down at her paper and began to study it more with a smirk. "See, you moron, NORMAL people have blonde hair and BLUE eyes! _I_ have blonde hair and blue eyes! MILLIA has blonde hair and blue eyes! Isn't she SUPPOSED to be like me, this signee? She would have blue eyes."

"...It isn't a typo Moon." TW said with a serious tone.

"Oh...? Then TELL ME you MENSA member, what kind of MUTANT has blonde hair and PURPLE eyes? Wanna answer that? Some kind of ALIEN? Some person not of earth? You gotta be kidding me! WHAT...what...what alien...has...blonde hair...and...purple...eyes..."

Moon stopped in her tracks...because her brain had a thought...and that's when she looked up...at what could have been the worst epiphany she could have ever had...

...and the crowd went WILD off their rockers, rising from their seats...

...

...and Moon gave _Yang_ a look over...

...blonde hair...

...strong...

...powerful...

...athletic...

...agile...

...stiff...

...purple eyes...

"Good GOD..." JR's eyes widened.

"Nooo...oooh Moon nooo..." Batista cringed.

"You're serious? You can't be...!" Kari's eyes widened as Yang stepped forward.

TW smirked, "Meet the newest member of WWE Animated... _YAAANG XIAOOO LLLOOONG!_ "

The crowd was RAUCOUS, because A.) RWBY was about to have a presence in WWE, and B.) Moon was just made to look stupid.

"NO! NO!" Moon screamed as Yang stared at her with a smirk, "I REFUSE! I REFUSE TO HAVE HER IN _MY_ DIVISION! THE ONE I SPENT DECADES WORKING ON! I REFUSE TO LET AN RWBABY IN MY COMPANY TO SCREW EVERYTHING UP! YOU'RE A JUNIOR COMPARED TO ME, TW, I HAVE MORE CLOUT IN THIS BUSINESS THAN YOU! I'LL HAVE THIS GO TO THE BOARD! I'LL HAVE YOU REMOVED FROM POWER IF YOU GO AGAINST MY AUTHORITY! I-"

YANG gets in Moon's face, the red mark from her smack from earlier still beet red. And Yang speaks to the audience, TW, and Moon..."...About what you said earlier...I'd LOVE to face you, Moon...or are you retired?" She asked her, to which Moon had no response. But she did safeguard the contract, handing it to Millia.

And Rage, who had the pen, simply put pen to paper-AND GOT TACKLED RIGHT TO THE GROUND BY ROSE TO MAKE SURE MILLIA SIGNED NOTHING! AND WEISS AND BLAKE RUSH OVER TO KASUMI AND AYANE, STARTING A THREE ON THREE BRAWL TO CLEAR THEM OUT THE RING WHILE YANG SIMPLY...glared at what seemed like a somewhat perturbed Moon. But that glare turned back into a smirk as the RWB got Millia, Kasumi, and Ayane out of the ring.

...And as the three recover, Weiss and Blake hop on the left turnbuckles and jump off to SPLASH onto the three Queendom members! And all the while, Ruby herself walks on the barricade, running towards The Horsewomen...AND JUMPS OFF TO TAKE THE HORSEWOMEN (and Freddie) DOWN IN THE AUDIENCE IN A PREEMPTIVE STRIKE!

"DIVES DIVES DIVES from The RWBY team! And rest assured, YANG XIAO LONG is going give the fans WHAT THEY WANT!" JR exclaimed.

"Don't give these idiots what they want! They wanna see people like Pussy Jackson screw his girlfriend while they do vanilla midget flips! They don't wanna see REAL wrestling!" Batista shouted, "Xiao Long you DO NOT put your hands on Moon-OOOH!"

YANG GRABS MOON BY THE COLLAR AND PULLS HER IN CLOSELY...and Yang grins EVILY- _UNTIL AELITA ATTACKS YANG FROM BEHIND TO KNOCK HER DOWN!_

 _"YES! AELITA! THE FOURTH WOMAN ALWAYS MAKING THE SAVE!" Exclaimed Batista._

"Aelita HIDING outside the ring, like a SNAKE! And she STRUCK Yang when it was most opportune!" Exclaimed JR.

"I'd go down there NOW...but I have a no compete clause for this commentary contract." Kari growled, "Plus I didn't bring my boots."

Aelita goes to TOWN on Yang, STOMPING her out as she tries to stand up! Aelita eventually gets her to the near left corner and starts stomping her out in the corner so as to subdue her! "YOUR PRESENCE IS NOT ALLOWED IN OUR COMPANY...BE GONE!" Aelita shouted as she ran and FACE WASHED Yang and had her crawling out the corner in pain. Moon smirks and holds the contract in her hands, yelling, "KICK HER ASS, A, KICK HER ASS! AND TAKE OFF _BOTH_ HER ARMS!" And then Moon runs in and starts STOMPING on Yang herself to even MORE boos!

"What an ASSAULT! 'Doesn't wrestle', huh?" Asked JR.

"Is she wrestling? No, she's making sure her division doesn't go to CRAP." Batista said.

"Didn't she try to kill her division a bit ago?" Cinema Snob asked.

"ANCIENT HISTORY." Batista said.

"But it-"

"ANCIENT HISTORY..." Batista cut Dashie off.

Moon says, "AELITA...SAULT ON HER!", and Aelita smirks and bows to the crowd before running the ropes for a Fosbury Flop onto Yang. She runs and rebounds, but Yang had KIPPED UP and actually DUCKED under a Moonsault, making Aelita keep running! Aelita runs back to try and stop Yang, but Yang HOPS over Aelita in an IMPRESSIVE feat of athleticism that saw Aelita runs back and _RUN RIGHT INTO **A BUMBLEBEE SPEAR THAT NEARLY BREAKS PLAN A IN HALF!**_

 _"OH GOD IN HEAVEN, SHE BROKE AELITA SMACK DAB IN HALF!" JR shouted._

 _"WHAT A SPEAR! AELITA IS LAID OUT, AND MOON'S FACE...THAT'S THE FACE OF A WOMAN WITH NO OPTIONS LEFT!" Exclaimed Kari._

Yang looks down at a mowed down Schaeffer and scoffs BEFORE BLOCKING THE CLIPBOARD SHOT TO THE HEAD FROM MOON...and Moon's look went from DESPERATE to FEARFUL...

"Yang giving Moon CRAZY EYES..." Dashie said, "This bitch GONNA GET WILD..."

Yang takes the contract from Moon...and then bonks her with the clipboard. Moon holds her head, and Yang holds the pen...but drops it...

...because she eyes the table that the contract was on...much to the love of the crowd...

"Oooh...this is gonna be good...!" Kari said.

"Oh this may be both bad AND good for Xiao Long. You are going to THE LION'S DEN...and you just might hurt the mama lion before then..." Snob chuckled.

"Yang Xiao Long...! Looking to make a STATEMENT!" Exclaimed JR.

The crowd is chanting, "YES! YES! YES!" in unison because they want to see Yang make GOOD on the request she made earlier.

"Don't you DARE Yang...DON'T YOU DARE...!" Batista exclaimed, "You do this, YOU WILL HAVE THE BIGGEST TARGET ON YOUR BIMBO ASS! MOON WILL MAKE GOOD ON THOSE THREATS FROM EARLIER, I PROMISE YOU! YOU WILL REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR CAREER!"

"Or she'll LOVE IT!" JR exclaimed, "SHE MAY WANT THIS! Yang Xiao Long-LIFTING MOON ON HER SHOULDERS!"

And the crowd POPS WHEN MOON IS IN A FIREMAN'S CARRY ON YANG'S SHOULDERS! And Yang moves into position behind the table!

"THIS IS A STUPID MISTAKE! PUT HER DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA FREAKING REGRET THIIIS!" Batista yelled. "SHE IS A LEGEND, YOU DOPE! SHOW SOME RESPECT!"

Yang holds Moon over her shoulder and smiles at the cheering crowd...

...

...and **_SHE SPINS HER AROUND TO DRILL SAILOR MOON THROUGH THE TABLE FACE FIRST WITH THE YELLOW SLAYER!_**

 ** _"OOOH GOD ALMIGHTY! WHAT A BIG F5! THE SLAYER! THE LEGEND THROUGH THE TABLE!" Exclaimed Jim Ross!_**

 ** _"NOOO!" Batista shouted in utter disgust._**

 ** _"YANG! YANG! YANG! YANG! YANG! YANG! YANG! YANG!" The crowd CHANTED!_**

Yang stands over the rubble that Moon was lying in, and just steps over her victim to grab the WWE contract. She grabs the pen next, and then makes her way over to the face down body of Moon, and gets on the floor and puts the contract on her back to _officially sign it!_ A camera man comes over, and Yang just leans on Moon and uses her as a table/arm rest while having a photo op with her signed contract.

"And WELCOME TO WWE, YANG XIAO LONG!" Kari cheered, "WHAT a statement! You may be in Team Bumblebee, but WELCOME to the start of your solo career in full! She's gonna fit in WELL with the heavy strikers and powerhouses like Rika, Toph, Lucy, Ellie, Misaka, Shaundi, and all the rest!"

"She will fit in VERY well!" JR said, "And with a statement like that, she says ONE thing...she will NOT be intimidated by ANYONE...even if it's the supposedly retired queen bee, Sailor Moon!"

"What...a...MISTAKE." Batista snarled, "YOU ALL can go ahead and ACCEPT THIS. But I know one thing...Yang Xiao Long made a VERY VERY POWERFUL ENEMY before day one. You don't think so? You don't take it seriously? Ask the girls she RETIRED because they didn't do what she said! Look at the girls she made QUIT because she made them run off! The girls she put in HOSPITALS. She doesn't even need to do it DIRECTLY. Time to Say Goodbye TO YOUR CAREER BRAT."

"There'll be people to make sure Moon doesn't pull what she used to pull." Kari said. "Misty may be gone, but I still exist."

"Oh don't act like you're important. You're No. 5 in the hierarchy of important people. Nobody in WWE cares about you." Batista said.

"REGARDLESS of any of that..." Jim Ross said, "ENJOY your stay in WWE, Yang Xiao Long! Your stock, EVERYWHERE, has just grown immensely across the business. BUILD on it. BECOME GREAT. BECOME A STAR."

"This Will Be the Day" plays Yang off as she stands over Moon, grabs a mic, and says, "...You can't dodge me forever, Moon...I'm getting my match with you soon..."

"She's RETIRED." Batista groaned.

"Sure...retired." Kari said, "She's ducking the elephant in the room. SEVERAL of them. And one is sitting in the audience, ENJOYING her time off from WCW to be here."

"Why can't YOU retire?" Asked Dave.

"Because unlike you, I didn't feel like running away to Hollywood when things went bad." Kari said. "I swear, I dunno if I'd rather want to hear you or VEGETA white knight for her."

"While you and your boyfriend dip into irrelevancy, I'll be getting millions from my movie roles." Batista said.

"Oh nice, you playing henchman #1 or the hulking brute with barely any emotion to hide your lack of skill?" Kari asked...

...before BOTH of their voices were cut off.

"Can we not have them come back?" Cinema Snob asked as he held two headphone jacks in his hand. "If one of them keep talking, I'll boil them in vinegar and feed them to Rosie O'Donnell."

"Yeah bitch they got issues." Dashie said.

"REGARDLESS of the inanity here...we shall take a QUICK intermission." JR said. "We WILL be back soon...for now, enjoy this promo for the upcoming 'Fang vs. Farron'."

-.-.-

 _(The scene shows Fang and Vanille, the two having a tense argument over something as Vanille looks close to tears, while Fang simply looks angry.)_

 _"….to think, all this really started…"_

 _(Fang then starts to walk away…..but Vanille grabs her arm, Pleading with her to stay, to talk things out…)_

 _"….with a choice that I made….."_

 _(…and RECIEVES A SPEAR FOR HER TROUBLES!)_

 _"MY GOD!" Noel cries. "What the-FANG JUST SPEARED HER OWN PARTNER!"_

 _"I think it's safe to say EX-partner!" Alpha replied._

 _(the scene then fades to black…only to fade back in, now showing Lightning and Fang in the ring….)_

 _"Even as others questioned my motives…my reasonin'…"_

 _(…..only to meet the same result as Fang BLASTS the RR VP with a Spear!)_

 _"….I STUCK with that choice…."_

 _(the scene then fades to black again, only to fade in to show Fang sitting alone in a black room, smirking at the camera as "Crash" by Decyfer Down kicks up)_

 _"….an' I don't regret it fer a SECOND."_

 ** _(Feel the pressure, let it go)_**

 ** _(Feel the pressure, let it go!)_**

 _(the scene then shifts to Fang fighting solo in FTW to joining the Hierarchy in UWE and fighting alongside them)_

 _"Since I left them, my career has SKYROCKETED…EVERYONE knows who I am now!"_

 _(The camera then shifts to photos of Fang in the RR, starting out happy at first…)_

 ** _(You try to buy some time)_**

 ** _(Can't read the signs)_**

 ** _(Or the reasons why)_**

 _(…..but then the smile on Fang's face starts to strain….becoming more and more forced….)_

 ** _(Every single time, like I'm driving blind)_**

 ** _(Can't make up my mind)_**

 ** _(I know I'm gonna find my way out!)_**

 _(but then the scene shifts, this time to show Lightning with an angry scowl aimed at Fang…)_

 _"Is that all this has been?! You joining the RR was just to fuel your own ego?!"_

 _(Before she's BLASTED with a Spear as the chorus kicks in)_

 ** _(Crash, you're going down)_**

 ** _(Without a sound)_**

 ** _(And I'll pass you up before I explode)_**

 _(Fang then glares down at Lightning, speaking coldly)_

 _"Consider that….my resignation….."_

 _"I TRUSTED you…..more than I care to admit, I TRUSTED YOU….WE ALL DID….."_

 _(before dropping the mic and walking off, tossing aside her RR armband as she does)_

 _"…and you just tossed us aside like TRASH…"_

 ** _(Breaking until)_**

 ** _(I'll see it through)_**

 ** _(You won't keep me down when I crash through you!)_**

 _(Then the scene shifts back to that black room….only this time, Lightning is sitting in front of the camera.)_

 _"And now, ever since that day, you've made it your personal mission to make the lives of me and the RR a living hell….."_

 ** _(So here we are right now)_**

 ** _(This is our time to cross this line)_**

 _(Fang is then shown joining with REVOCS in their attack on Velvet House at FUSION XX….)_

 ** _(Every single time, like I'm driving blind)_**

 _(…..before moving on to FTW's branch, attacking The Slashers and Vanille…)_

 ** _(Can't make up my mind)_**

 ** _(I know I'm gonna find my way out)_**

 _"…but you made one error….."_

 _(…and then Fang vs Serah, where Fang has her in her Dragontamer submission hold…..)_

 _"….you attacked my FAMILY…"_

 _(but then she's blindsided from behind by Lightning, which starts the two having a massive brawl as the chorus restarts)_

 ** _(Crash you're going down!)_**

 ** _(Without a sound)_**

 ** _(And I'll pass you up before I explode)_**

 ** _(Breaking until I'll see it through)_**

 ** _(You won't keep me down)_**

 ** _(When I crash through you)_**

 ** _(I'll crash through you, yeah)_**

 _(The camera then switches back to Lightning…..)_

 _"But your biggest mistake…..was trying to take the fight to ME….."_

 ** _(Hear me out, I'm never backing down!)_**

 ** _(I'm never backing down!)_**

 _(…..and then back to Fang…..)_

 _"I don't just wanna fight ya, Sunshine…_

 ** _(Hear me out, I'm never backing down!)_**

 ** _(I know you're going down!)_**

 _"….I wanna EMBARRASS ya….in front of EVERYONE…"_

 ** _(Crash you're going down)_**

 ** _(Without a sound)_**

 _(The scene then shifts between the two as they speak, while also showing various moments mentioned before….)_

 _"And the Corleones will learn why you don't underestimate us….."_

 ** _(And I'll pass you up before I explode)_**

 ** _(Breaking until I'll see it through)_**

 _"And then everyone will see that the 'mighty' Rookie Revolution is nothin' but a FARCE….."_

 ** _(You won't keep me down)_**

 ** _(When I crash through you)_**

 _"And you will ALL HAIL….."_

 ** _(I'll crash through you)_**

 _"And you will BOW DOWN….._

 ** _(I'll crash through you)_**

 _"…THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION…."_

 ** _(I'll crash through you)_**

 _"…TO THE FAMILY…"_

 _(The scene then turns back to the brawl between the two as the lyrics finish out…)_

 ** _(Feel the pressure, let it go!)_**

 ** _(Feel the pressure, let it go!)_**

 ** _(Feel the pressure, let it go!_**

 ** _(Hear me out, I'm never backing down!)_**

 ** _(I'm never backing down!)_**

 _(….before freezing on the pair in mid brawl, looks of rage on both women's faces as their war rages….)_

* * *

(A/N: WOW. Big stuff. Honestly...I meant to make Moon's promo boring and rambly. However, I got so carried away I actually put myself to sleep. Normally I don't wanna write Moon like that. But for this occassion, I had to Triple H her...and then make her put over someone. XD

INDEED! Intermission time! I will take a one or two break before going back at it. I will be back at it soon, no worries! For now...whee!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	10. Womens' and Tertiary Title Awards

We come back to the show, with the voice of Roger Rabbit talking to us all.

 **Welcome BACK! And now to introduce the people to introduce Female Tag Team Champions of the Year...iGeneration!**

...FYI, Tara Strong did that voice.

"Well well, welcome BACK! The intermission was splendid, I got myself a steak on my break." Said JR.

"I CHILLED OUT! And MAAAN this second half is gonna be FIRE!" Exclaimed Dashie. "AND WE GOT TWO BABY GIRLS ONSTAGE RIGHT NOW!"

"Indeed...well, save the babygirls part." Kari said.

"The GAIA Tag Champs here..." Snob said,"...ALSO up for Female Tag Team of the Year. But for now, they introduce the Tag Champions of the Year."

"And after what happened with Moon and Aelita...The Queendom's star tag team can't be too happy." Kari said.

"Last year, they went on a tirade when it came to the Tag Champions award. THIS YEAR...hopefully they keep it short." JR said.

Carly walks to the mic and speaks, "Honestly...GAIA should get off their lazy asses and start making sure Fall Frenzy comes on soon. Because we're tired of presenting this award to inferior Champions. We're the best team in this business, and there's barely a competition. On the mic, we're leagues ahead of Scanty & Kneesocks, The Anarchy's demon counterparts."

"More experience than The Digital Angels, so come Brass Ring ALL of you will get to see that complete MAIMING." Said Sam. "The fact that they're nominated by TWO companies almost gives me diarrhea...which the average Digital Angel match does for me."

"We don't need to have the numbers advantage like The PPG, so they're OUT of the competition by that alone." Said Carly. "And HELL, don't get us started on Hart of Hyuga, who have SO little matches that I think WE'RE more qualified than THEM to win an award and GAIA can't even nominate us."

"Drake Parker's left nut has more credentials." Sam rolled her eyes. "So...let's name off the lames. Nominees for Second Best Female Tag Champs of the Year are..."

 **The Digital Angels [FTW]**

 **Society of Assassins [UEPW]**

 **Yang & Blake [CEW]**

 **Sailor Jupiter & Lola Bunny [WCW]**

 **Hinata Hyuga & Samantha Hart [ACW]**

 **Misaka Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi [AWF]**

 **The Digital Angels [UWE]**

 **The Powerpuff Girls [CCW]**

Carly opens the envelope, "...And the winners...are..."

Sam looks inside the envelope...and chuckles before saying, "Wait wait...act it out." Carly agrees, and Sam chuckles before backing up from Carly. Carly and Sam then run at each other...

...and Carly pretends to slash a sword, which makes Sam fall over...as she rolls her arm up into her blouse sleeve and makes it appear as if she has one arm.

"Aaaah...aaah...I'M USELESS WITH TWO ARMS, WHAT CAN I EVEN DO WITH ONE!? **TEAM BUMBLEBEE! WE SUUUCK!** " Sam shouted as the crowd booed iGeneration, while also giving a cheer for Team Bumblebee.

"Well that's just tasteless." JR deadpanned.

"But it was kinda funny." Batista chuckled.

Yang and Blake walk up to the stage noticeably glaring at I-Generation for that stunt as Blake was trying her best to hold Yang back. With Yang calming down, Blake held the award to her and began,

"I don't really have much to say unfortunately but it's an honor to have recieved an award for the amount of work my partner, Yang and I put in for our work in CEW. We hope to continue our successful reign as Women's Tag Team Champions and who knows maybe will make it through two years? We just hope we can prove as to why we're one of CEW's most successful stars" Blake exclaims.

"And while we're not going to gloat, we do say that the other teams all had an equal chance of winning...except for I-Generation because what have they done exactly besides run their mouth? Heck they even didn't get nominated. Well I do tell you this, they sure as hell are the combination of the blonde...and the bimbo" Yang states as the two bow and make their way down.

"Well Team Bumblebee, CEW Women's Tag Team Champions, dominant for most of the year in CEW. Yang also striking out on her own now, and Bumblebee probably had the most successful year out of any of the female tag champions in the past year." Said Kari. "Well deserved!"

"Up next folks, we have a match straight from the fallout of Pride & Glory." Said JR. "Robotboy of WND will take on Zak Saturday of The RR...or...the Syndicate...I'm not entirely sure what's going on here."

"I don't care either." Batista said, "But that little robot...I...I can't find anything to hate about him right now. Don't worry, I'll find something."

 **ROBOTBOY VS. ZAK SATURDAY**

*Skip to End*

Robotboy crouches, stalking Zak Saturday as he turns around and gets the arm hook to the neck! But Zak elbows Robotboy in the neck and sends him off of him. Robotboy stumbles, and then Zak grabs him from behind to lock in The Cryptid Clutch (Cobra Clutch)!

"And that Cobra Clutch of Zak's is cinched in, the flailing and shaking of Robotboy only meant to CHOKE him out!" Exclaimed JR.

"And you have to be WORRIED if you're Robotboy! You gotta find a way out QUICK. That thing is going to send him to SLEEP MODE!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Saturday with a TIIIGHT hold, bitch!" Exclaimed Dashie. "HE FADIN'!"

And indeed, Ro is fading a bit...but he tries to grab at the head of Zak...trying to find anything to help...

...and he grabs the head of Zak and JAWBREAKER! Zak's jaw CRASHING into the head of Robotboy!

"And Robotboy with the expert counter!" JR said.

"Zak Saturday ONCE AGAIN-ROBOTBOY WITH THE FISHERMAN DDT!" Kari squeed, "WHAT a move! That was something you don't see everyday!"

"Yeah unless you're indy garbage like the Young F*censored*" Batista rolled his eyes.

"Now that wasn't nice..." Kari said.

Robotboy backs into the ropes and comes back, The Team Quest/Chief member giving a nasty Forearm to Zak! And then he picks him up in an Inverted Fireman's Carry...

...but DEMOMAN gets on the apron!

"And DEMOMAN! Robotboy wanted NO RR interference!" Exclaimed JR said, "But NO ONE would respect that huh?"

"Is...is this even RR?" Asked Kari, "I heard Zak and the others left or something and-I DUNNO, I'm confused!"

"Well what IS happening, Dim Light, is that Zak's buddies are about to run in." Snob chuckled.

BUT ROBOTBOY RAMS ZAK'S HEAD INTO DEMOMAN! And that knocks Demoman off the apron!

"Smart!" Dashie exclaimed, "USING him as a WEAPON! That robot dude is smart!"

And now PHANTO gets on the apron, but Robotboy SMASHES the head of Zak into Phanto and knocks him off the apron! And then LAMAR DAVIS gets on the apron, and then Robotboy SMASHES Zak's head into Lamar! And the crowd cheers loud for Robotboy!

...And Robotboy-THEN SEES ALL THREE TRY TO ENTER THE RING! And that split second of distraction allows an EYE RAKE! And Robotboy holds his eyes/optical receptors and stumbles about.

"Oh come on! The CHEATS!" Exclaimed JR. "The FIENDS! The SCOUNDRELS!"

"The GENIUSES!" Exclaimed Batista.

Zak Sasturday, off the distraction, kicks the gut and DRILLS Robotboy with The Saturday Night Fever (Moonlight Drive)! And then the cover!

1...

2...

3!

"And Team CHIEF's little robot LOSES to Zak...AGAAAIN." Chuckled Batista.

The bell rings, and Zak Saturday smirks as he sits up and raises his arms up. His team enters the ring, and Doraemon announces...

"Here is your winner; Zak Saturday!"

"And Saturday STEALS it from Robotboy AGAIN. And you can BET that Team Chief utterly HATES this..." Said JR.

"Indeed." Said Snob, "And they may hate what they do to the little Robosapien next."

Demoman picks up Robotboy and holds him up for the gang to take shots at. Zak Saturday smirks and readies his fists...

...BUT HERE COMES KOMURO, TNT, JAKE THE NEVERLAND PIRATE, AND CACTUS MAN ALL RUN OUT! TEAM CHIEF SLIDE INTO THE RING...and Zak, Demoman, Phanto, and Davis all slide out and shrug, trying to play coy. "Ohohooo! TOUGH GUYS! Five on four, eh? Six on four? REAL brave of you!" Said Saturday as they circled the ring and went to the ramp.

"And Team Chief runs out to make sure NOBODY harms one of their own!" Exclaimed Kari, "THAT is teamwork!"

Takashi steps to the forefront as the team helps up Ro, and he exclaims, "YOU CHICKEN!? GET IN HERE AND FIGHT!" But Saturday chuckles and says, "Naaaw...go tell your armored tin can he can go die in a pit and take YOU ALL with him!"

...And Zak may get the wish to tell Chief himself when "Unknown Soldier" plays to a HUGE pop, and CHIEF HIMSELF steps onto the apron. And Saturday went WIDE EYED as Master Chief started making his way down the ramp towards his team!

"WELL WELL WELL!" Dashie exclaimed, "The MASTAAAH himself! Zak lookin' MIIIGHTY scared!"

Saturday sees Chief coming towards them, and Saturday leads the team right into the crowd to avoid the wrath of Master Chief! Saturday walks up the steps as Chief stands on the apron and shakes his head disappointedly...and then looks at his team, who look back towards Chief. The soldier just says, "Stick together." And walks off from the scene, his team following right behind.

"And Team Chief, working well enough like a well oiled machine." Said JR, "HOWEVER, they still need one more member."

"And then they go back to The RR?" Asked Snob. "That should be fun."

"Well Team Chief need to work on their own skills...and Zak's team obviously may need to be taken down a peg."

Team Chief marches up the ramp heading backstage...

...and when they get backstage, they pass by Jessica Wilson. And Wilson is looking high and low for the mask, still. Spin and Tammy were searching under trunks and inside of random people's cars...

...and Spin accidently gets into DLP's bus. "...Is it time for the regular DLP bus breaking?" Spin asked as he accidently sent the bus's stick shift into "Drive" and began moving around the parking lot and running over several cars. "OH GEEZ THERE GOES MAVERICK'S...SORRY VINCE...OH NO, LEX DON'T BE MAD...OH XERXES AND FORCE WILL BE MAD...MR. CHAOS I'M SORRY...oh Ben your car is safe-OH DID I HIT THE POPEMOBILE-is that a tiger driving it?"

As we move from Tammy trying to chase Spin down in the bus, Claude and walks over to Hope and Drew. "You guys see it yet?" He asked.

Hope shakes his head. "Nope. No." Hope sighed. "Sorry. But we'll keep on looking."

"Yeah it has to be somewhere." Said Drew said as one could see a portal being ran over in the background by the bus...and a representative for 21st Century Insurance...and a Warthog...

"Can't you two go a day without breaking anything?" Asked Hope, who got the quick response of "No!"...which made him facepalm.

"It's a-okay guys." Ipkiss said with a sigh while walking towards them. "You guys don't have to find it...I got to the FINALS. I may not win the finals at this rate...but you'll DEFINITELY get my gratitude for all of this. This Edge City Zero got FAR. I proved I don't have to be just known as a tag team guy."

Vercetti shook his head, "Yeah...but Mask, YOU need to be known as a FUTURE WORLD CHAMPION (not at my expense, mind you). NOW...let's keep looking."

"Yeah! I'll check under the seats in the crowd again." Jessica said.

"I'll join you." Claude said as he walked with Jessica.

"WE'LL CHECK THE GARAGE AND OUTSIDE!" Tammy yelled as Spin accidently ran over Marlon Wayne's car, Cloud's Fenrir, and TW's car.

"I'll keep checking the rooms back here." Alex said.

"And I'll try something outside." Tommy said. "For NOW...I gotta do my thing outside on that stage..."

But then Tommy turned to the camera. "But as I make my way out there...coming out to introduce Women's Champion of the Year...Shego!"

And one of WWT's top ladies, Shego walks out with an envelope in hand to announce to the crowd. Chants of, "WWT! WWT!" can be heard, and Shego smirks and speaks.

"Look I don't wanna be out here too long. But we gotta give this award to the top Champ of the Year. Women's wrestling has come a long way from the days of Braw & Panties and Mud Wrestling."

"Not that I wouldn't mind seeing them again though, bitch." Dashie chuckled.

"And this year we've seen some great Champions. A tough field...a tough field consisting of..."

 **Holly Storm [FTW]**

 **Hawkgirl [UEPW]**

 **Cinder Fall [CEW]**

 **Mabel Pines [TWAE]**

 **Gaz [WWT]**

 **Arukenimon [FWF]**

 **Korra [CWF]**

 **O-Aelita [PROGRESS]**

 **Sora Takenouchi [XCW]**

 **Tea Gardner [ACW]**

 **Hikari Yagami [AWF]**

 **Jessica Wilson [UWE]**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya [WWE]**

 **Young Gwen Tennyson [CCW]**

"And the winner is..." Shego opened the envelope...

...and the disgust was visible on her face. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it.

"... _Peace be unto those who vote for The Alpha Bitch..._ " She then sighs.

" **GWEN TENNYSON!** "

"Judges you had one job." Kari deadpanned.

"Hey, let's not CHEAT The Alpha Bitch." Said Batista. "Beat her, don't cheat her."

"...That was...smart." Kari said.

"I always say smart things. You just can't comprehend my smarter stuff." Batista said.

The CCW Females Champion of the World chortled all the way to the stage, flanked by a jovially prancing Kai Green, who was doing a celebratory dance in honor of her "goddess". "HOSANNA! HOSANNA! HOSANNA! _GWENDOLYN AKBAR_!" Kai exclaimed en route. At the stage itself, Caillou, Vaz, Becky Lopez and Daniel Tiger-the PBS Druids under Gwen's control, got down on their hands and knees to create a makeshift set of stairs on which for Gwen to use to get up to the stage and the podium, where her FWA trophy was waiting. Some of the members of the CCW roster were brave enough to TRY turning away...but with Zero Kazama keeping a watchful eye on all of them, nobody was brave enough to, knowing the repercussions that would likely follow them on their way out.

Gwen took her FWA trophy...

...and as she took to the mic, everyone left in their seats...AND everyone who had tried to skip out heard Gwen Tennyson CHUCKLING over the microphone. The bathrooms, the locker rooms, the snack bar, the basement, the sky boxes, EVERYWHERE. Even those in the parking lot, even those chilling out in Doc Louis Productions's bus could HEAR Gwen Tennyson. How? ...Remember those disciples of Gwen's who hacked into the production truck to pipe in cheers for Gwendolyn during her Last Woman Standing bout with Tammy Blake at last year's FWAs? Apparently those same disciples also knew how to connect an ENTIRE BUILDING'S worth of speakers to one microphone. All escapes were futile for this one.

"Heheheheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA... The funniest thing about this is...hahahaha...all of those wrestlers...all of those managers...all of the higher-ups in CCW REJECTED me as their Pontifex Maxima, their Females Champion...and they go OUT OF THEIR WAY and spend time and a half trying to TAKE IT FROM ME so that they wouldn't have to nominate me for this Award BY DEFAULT...and yet here I am...not only STILL with the CCW Females Championship...but with an FWA for Women's Champion of the Year, hahahahaha!" Gwen laughed. "...The only thing that comes CLOSE to being as funny is this...is the fact that people like Teá Gardner found a way onto MY ballot too!" Gwen laughed again. "Ohhhhh, don't give me that pouty face-at least you're not alone! You're in the fine company of EVERY OTHER CHAMPION I OUTPERFORMED this year, and think about this! No, seriously, think about it-if I'm the BEST CHAMPION of the female gender...and Champions, by definition, are the best at their craft...heheheh...then that makes me the BEST FEMALE WRESTLER IN THE WORLD TODAY. But you already knew that, right? You've read my Gospel." Gwen winked as Kai continued her celebratory song and dance atop the stage.

"From defending twice in the same night to defending against REAL-LIFE talents...to defending against two opponents or defending against SEVEN IN A CELL...every form of desperation, every form of being put to my limits, put to a TEST...I went through it all...and I WON. Go ahead and hate it...but you'll never get to debate it," Gwen quipped. "I never ALLOWED YOU to debate it. I never ALLOWED CCW debate it, because for THIS, for THIS RIGHT HERE, THEY DIDN'T HAVE AN ALTERNATIVE TO SHOEHORN IN! They only had ONE CHOICE, FIRST AND ONLY, ONE GOD! ...ONE GOD ABOVE THEM ALL...and here she stands...above each and every one of you." And she raised the trophy above her head. "...Gwen 3...Emmy 0. ...Go in peace."

Kai then snuck in on the microphone, "THANKS BE TO GWEN!" before the Alpha Bitch walked back down to ground level on her disciple staircase...giving a facepalming Ben Ten a smarmy wink along the way.

"...If I could, I would do something about her." Kari groaned. "But others have a stake."

"Yeah, and not to mention, you got your own losses to think about. Aelita, Revy, age..." Batista went on.

"Can we not?" JR asked, "I don't need TWO headaches."

"Then how about a simple match?" Snob asked. "Pre-FWM vs. FWM. What does that mean?" Snob said, "Well companies around before the FF Network and its gaggle of wrestling shows flocked to it. And three of the biggest back then were CWF, WWT, and CASZ. Facing off against them is a team of three stars from three companies...ACW, NCW, and IWA."

"LET'S GET IT!" Dashie exclaimed.

 **Patrick Star (WWT), Russia (CASZ), and Miles Morales (CWF) vs. Takashi Komuro (ACW), Speedy Gonzalez (IWA), and Bolin (NCW)**

*Skip to End*

And Miles tags in Patrick, and Takashi turns around AND GETS A HUGE LARIAT THAT SENDS TAKASHI FLIPPING ONTO HIS HEAD! And Patrick ROARS as he beats his chest to cheers from the crowd!

"And this crowd LOVES THEM some Patrick! And it seems he's heading to the corner!" JR said, "And you know what happens when he explodes out the corner!"

"PATGOOORE!" Exclaimed Dashie screamed so loud, it pierced the heavens...and several ear drums.

Bolin got on the apron, hoping to stop the attack, and Springboard DROPKICKS Patrick into the far left corner! But Miles Morales runs over and CLOTHESLINES him over the top! And that's when SPEEDY Dropkicks Miles over the top rope! And The Mexican Speedster runs to the ropes...

"And the chaos has already spread to the OUTSIDE." Said JR. "And Speedy-OOH!"

RUSSIA catches Gonzales, and holds him TIGHT before flipping him over his head-AND GONZALES lands on his feet! Russia turns around and Speedy hops on his head and HURRICANARA DRIVERS HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!

"And IWA's Gonzales sends that Hetalia boy right into the barricade head first! What a MOVE!" JR said.

"Yeah it was. And what a medical bill if Russia doesn't get up." Snob darkly chuckled.

Gonzales gets on the apron, making sure Russia and and Miles were down, and he turns around _AND GETS THE PATGORE TO THE GUT THAT SENDS HIM OFF THE APRON!_

 _"PAAATGOOORE!"_ Dashie screamed AGAIN, piercing ear drums and making mics go nuts.

"Oh Dashie..." Kari sighed and chuckled. "You have no calm."

"SCREW BEING CALM, BEING CALM MEANS I'M DEAD!" Dashie exclaimed as he flailed excitedly.

Patrick turned around and eyed Takashi, who was getting up...and he crouched once more...

...and ran forward! And Patrick- _HAD THE PATGORE SIDESTEPPED AND TRANSITIONED INTO A CROSSFACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING!_

 _"Komuro! Komuro with the former WWT World Heavyweight Champion in The Crossface! WHAT A COUNTER!" Exclaimed JR._

 _"THAT was an AMAZING counter. The best counter I've seen today besides my kitchen's!" Snob declared._

 _"WHAT a move! That's Technical skill! ONE step ahead of your opponent! And Patrick is no dummy! ...In WWT... He got taken down right in the middle of the ring, and Patrick...Takashi might TAP OUT the top face of WWT!"_

Takashi keeps Patrick in the middle of the ring, Crossface in CHECK as it WRENCHES the neck and soon the spine...okay maybe not since he's an invertabrate...but it hurts, okay...?

Patrick is trying his BEST to hold on...and he tries to crawl to the ropes...

...but Takashi keeps him in PLACE...

...and Patrick starts to almost CARRY Takashi...

...and Patrick GETS UP on his feet and hands...

...and gets to his feet-BUT TAKASHI ROLLS PATRICK AROUND AND ROLLS HIM BACK INTO PLACE WITH THE CROSSFACE AGAIN! AND TAKASHI WRENCHES EVEN HARDER!

"Obviously this would mean a LOT for Komuro if he could tap out Patrick Star!" JR said.

...and Patrick tries to escape with strength again...

...and even tries reaching for the ropes...

...But Takashi STOMPS on the hands of Patricks with a foot to keep him from moving his hand to the ropes! Patrick GROANS and YELLS...

...

...

...

... _AND HE FINALLY TAPS OUT! TAKASHI TAPS OUT A FORMER WORLD CHAMPION!_

 _"THE KOMURO ACTUALLY TAPPED OUT THE FACE OF WWT!? GOOD GOD, WHAT AN EVENT!" Exclaimed JR. "THAT'S AMAZING! HE GOT STAR TO SUBMIT!"_

 _"TAKASHI PULLS OFF THE BIGGEST WIN HE COULD GET TO DATE! TAPPING OUT STAR!" Exclaimed Snob said, "THE LONGEST REIGNING WORLD CHAMPION IN WWT HISTORY!"_

Takashi rolls off of Patrick and leans against the ropes, staring at Star...as he gets up and has his hand raised by a female referee with a large beard (She is an OC and she belongs to no company...yet).

"Here is your winner; Takashi Komuro, Bolin, and Speedy Gonzales!" Announced Pac-Man.

"Well well Takashi wins it out!" Said Dashie, "This bitch made that big bitch TAP!"

"And it was the biggest win he could ever eek out." Batista said, "What happened to big guys winning?" Dave asked.

Patrick gets up and Takashi turns to him and stares down the big man. Komuro puts his fists up, and Patrick simply pats him on the shoulder and says. "Good job. Better do something with that win or I'll find you and eat you alive."

Takashi raised an eyebrow at that...weird compliment...and Patrick left the ring and clapped for Takashi. Komuro simply shrugged and said, "Thanks dude..." and went back to celebrating as his team entered the ring to celebrate with Takashi. Speedy clapped and raised a fist, while Bolin got on the turnbuckle and said, "N-C-DUB! F-W-M!"

And we head back to the stage...where we have another award to give out. And Casey smirks and waves. Tommy heads onto the stage and waves as well.

"...Okay then. Tommy WHAT is a Tertiary Champion?" Casey asked. "A lot of people say...it's the CHAMPION of the lower tier folk. Others say it's just a bunch of hardcore nutcases. What do you think it is, Tommy?"

Vercetti shrugged. "Hey...Tertiary Champions are those Champs who can be considered WORKHORSES. We aren't guaranteed World Title success like others...but we know one thing...how to put on a show. We're the ones who have to give you the show opener most of the time. And we may give you the best show of the match. Cause see we have a lot to prove to stay respected. So we go ALL OUT. Hardcore Champs, Cruiserweight and X-Division Champs, others? We're the workhorses. The showstoppers. The ones who give you your money's worth. And who are the nominees for Tertiary Champ of the Year?"

 **Delsin Rowe [FTW]**

 **Rocket Raccoon [UEPW]**

 **Magnus Chase [CEW]**

 **Gumball Watterson [TWAE]**

 **Paragon [FWF]**

 **Meowth [CWF]**

 **Yaseen Khan [PROGRESS]**

 **Solid Snake [XCW]**

 **Jason Krueger [ACW]**

 **Vega [UWE]**

 **Riley Freeman [WWE]**

 **Liu Kang [CCW]**

"And the winner is..." Tommy opens the envelope...

...and _smoke_ SPEWS out of the envelope, covering the faces of Tommy and Casey.

" **DELSIN ROWE!**

Delsin smirks as he walks up on stage, taking his FWA before turning to the mic.

"Heh...was there ever any doubt? Seriously though...um...I'm not really great with the whole speech thing so I'll just say this...if you thought 2015 was a big year for me...just wait, cause 2016's gonna be even BIGGER. Thanks again!

Delsin walks off, high fiving a few of the fans on his way down.

As Delsin walked offstage, the crowd clapped as Bubbles' voice came on once more.

 **We'll be right back on The FWAs! Coming up...The Tag Team and Secondary Champions awards! And more matches! After this break! Teehee!**

(Commercial)

* * *

(A/N: Hey a simple request for Jean, Billy, Ivan, and Cato...Toon needs four promos from your BotB entrants. :O One promo each for Ganta, Doomsday, Mask/Stanley, and Raynor. All I need. XD

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!)


	11. Tag, Secondary, and World Title Awards

The voice of The Hulk speaks out as a voice over as we come back to the show...

 **Welcome back to FWAs! Introducing next...person presenting Tag Team Champions of Year...WWT Tag Champions, TNT!**

...Tara Strong also voiced him.

Truman X & El Tigre walk out, getting loud cheers as they proudly display their Tag Team Championships. Tigre takes to the mic and speaks first.

"Hey guys. Not much to really say. A speech wouldn't do this any good. So let's just head into this." Tigre smiled.

"The nominees for this award proved that they were the best tag team in the business." Said Truman, "And the nominees are..."

 **The Multiverse Defenders (FTW)**

 **The Koopalings (UEPW)**

 **Team Natsu (Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster) (CEW)**

 **Michigan Russians (Volts and Zayats) (TWAE)**

 **The Erupting Eds (CWF)**

 **The Game Grumps (PROGRESS)**

 **The Trinity (FWE)**

 **Eric Cartman and Stan Marash (XCW)**

 **Altered Egos (Yugi Mutou and Atem)**

 **Team HeroKazu (AWF)**

 **Team Hellhog (UWE)**

 **The Extreme Team (WWE)**

 **The Dragon Kids (CCW)**

"And the winners are..." Truman opens the envelope and smiles when he pulls out the paper...

...and then reveals a flaming hedgehog symbol.

" **TEAM HELLHOG!** "

"You're not a real team!" Kari yelled out.

"Hey...they're TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS of the YEAR...they're a real team." Batista said.

"You're just saying that just to spite me." Kari sighed.

"...So?" Batista asked.

"Well congratulations to Hellhog winning an FWA! And Kari...speaking of your relations...next up is a match featuring your brother taking on the evil Parker Crane of The Insidious Shield." Said JR.

"Ripping off The Shield I see. Have these Fictional Farts no shame?" Asked Batista.

"Tai has a bum leg...and Crane could take advantage of that. Add in The Insidious Shield lurking about, and World Champion or NOT...Tai could risk it all here." Said Snob. "And I like me a good crash and buuurn..."

 **Tai Kamiya vs. Parker Crane**

*Skip to End*

Tai CHOPS the chest of Crane, causing him to stumble and hold his chest in pain. Tai moves Crane's upper body back up and CHOPS him again.

"Tai trying his best to not rely on his more high octane, fast movement style." Said JR. "Obvious he's been taking lessons from Sora on how to be a bit more of a Technical wrestler."

"Tai isn't a good mat wrestler like...Matt." Batista said. "Guy is a spot monkey. He's Brother Taichi. Matt should be...Broken Matt...one day. Heheheh." Batista chuckled.

"Oh ha-ha." Kari rolled her eyes. "My brother is good in the ring. He's improved a LOT from his early days. And it's smart to not go out and do his old repertoire of crazy moves..."

Tai steps back and grabs the arm of Crane. He goes for an Argentine hold...but Parker slides off the shoulders of Tai and CHOP BLOCKS him in the right knee again! And Kamiya goes down, holding his leg while yelling in pain! "The football player started it...I'm going to end it...". So Crane picks up Tai, locking him in a Cobra Clutch...

"Oh...oh no..." Kari gulped.

"Aaahohohooo I see what's coming next!" Exclaimed Batista.

Crane holds Tai, trying to throttle him and shake the life out of him...

...and then he lifts him...

...

...and _SLAMS TAI WITH THE PERSONAL FOUL_ (Dream Street) _!_

"COBRA CLUTCH SLAM!" JR exclaimed. "The DREAM STREET connects! Tom Brady's Personal Foul, and the monster of Insidious hooks both legs of The Champion of XCW!"

"Kamiya...LAY DOWN." Said Batista. "Just stay down and give in. You already lost a leg. Don't lose what's left of your dignity."

"Oh no no...come on Tai...kick out..." Kari pleaded.

1...

2...

TAI KICKS OUT!

"KICKOUT! Kamiya, STUBBORN as they come!" JR said, "I've seen him since day one! NEVER one to simply lie down and give in!"

Crane gets up and just starts STOMPING on the leg of Kamiya...and then LOCKS IN a Kneebar, TARGETING that bad knee!

"SMART from Parker Crane though." Said JR. "VERY VERY smart. I'm somewhat questioning the...wisdom in challenging Parker with a bad knee."

"Okay STOP it, JR. Stop picking on him! Aren't you the smart one here? Am I the only one with a brain out here?" Kari asked.

"No, I'm JUST saying-"

"You aren't saying anything USEFUL, then stop talking, please..." Kari said.

Tai tries to escape...but Parker CINCHES the hold in, making it tighter and just WRENCHING the knee! Tai grunts, groans, and bellows, trying to keep his screams inside...

"It's the dumbest decision he could have made though. Going to Pride & Glory and DISREGARDING Brady was dumb decision number one. And now he comes out HERE with a WORSE knee? He could barely STAND. Tai's actions should have CONSEQUENCES." Dave said, "Parker Crane CAN'T lose here to a GIMP with ONE LEG."

 _ **"OH JUST SHUT UP HE ISN'T A GIMP HE'S MY BROTHER AND IF YOU KEEP TALKING I'M GONNA STUFF BY CREST DOWN YOUR THROAT UNTIL YOU CHOKE ON IT YOU WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHUMP!"**_

Crane keeps the hold on Tai, with Kamiya's screams being the ONLY thing heard as commentary just went silent save for some heavy breathing. Tai tries crawling to the ropes...and then starts trying to sit up...but to no avail. He continues dragging himself to the ropes and reaches for them...

...but Parker Crane DRAGS Tai back to the middle of the ring-BUT GETS KICKED OFF BY TAI, HAPPY TO GET THAT OPENING!

"...Bitch you need a chill pill." Dashie said, breaking the commentary silence.

Parker gets up (as one can hear the sound of a mic being thrown down), and Tai gets up slowly...standing on one leg...and Parker walks over and GETS A GAMENGIRI WITH THE BAD LEG!

"Well, ladies & gentlemen, sorry for that outburst, but back to the match, WHAT a move of DIRE DESPERATION from The Champion!" Said JR.

"Yeah!" Dashie said, taking over for Kari for this match, "This bitch is SERIOUS. He ain't got two legs and he STILL movin'!"

"Tai is a guy with no brains and a lot of heart. That much I WILL say." Batista said. "I RESPECT HIM for that. ...But he's still got no brains, and he's barely got one leg. This ISN'T going to end well for him."

"You never know Dave...STRANGER has happened." JR said.

"Yeah I'll give Kari a HUG if that happens." Batista groaned.

Parker holds his head, and Tai limps to his feet...trying to stay up...trying to will his way to a win. Parker gets up, and Tai eyes Crane down and SNATCHES him by his arm and TAKES HIM DOWN FOR A CROSSFACE!

"Well TAI has his own hold on Crane! A CROSSFACE! NO LEGS REQUIRED! JUST A SUBMISSION HOLD TO TAP OUT PARKER CRANE!" Exclaimed JR.

"Oh NO COME ON...not this corny ass, cheeseball ending." Batista groaned. "Parker has to ESCAPE. YOU BETTER NOT SUBMIT THAT EASILY. HE HAS ONE LEG! KEEP AT IT!"

"ONE LEG...but HE AIN'T USIN' IT BIIITCH!" Dashie exclaimed. "This bitch got HEART! I LIKE THAT!"

Parker is a WAYS from the ropes...and the crowd is chanting, "TAP! TAP! TAP!" all the while Crane is trying to find a way to get to the ropes. Tai keeps pulling back, nearly CHOKING Parker Crane with the submission hold!

"Crane and his team have loss after LOSS behind them...Crane WANTS THIS WIN. He wanted this match to gain A LOT of stock...and because of some haunting thing involving them, but we aren't too sure about that..." Batista said.

"And Tai wants to prove that HE IS A CHAMPION...A WORLD CHAMPION...and he is representing The XCW brand, which is normally a pretty tight knit group who support their own in cross-promotional affairs." Said JR.

Tai KEEPS the hold in...while Parker drags himself to the ropes...to NO AVAIL. Tai is NOT budging!

...So he instead starts to move his legs about...and starts to roll himself a little...

...and then Parker manages to ROLL Tai over him for a form of pin...

1...

2...

Shoulder up-BUT PARKER STARTS ATTACKING THE LEG AGAIN, CAUSING TAI A LOT OF PAIN THAT MAKES HIM LET GO OF THE HOLD!

"Tai! HOLD LET GO! Crane with that EXPERT escape! VERY good maneuvering from the demon!" Exclaimed JR.

Parker Crane SNARLS as he gets up and grabs the arm of a stumbling Tai and-NO Olympic Slam, but Tai spins Parker around, kicks the gut, and TWIST OF FATE!

"And a MANEUVER right from the pages of their old friends and influences, The Hardys!" Exclaimed JR.

"That Twist of FATE...may have decided Parker Crane's FATE...but will he be able to STAY and win on this NIGHT?" Dashie...tried to make a broken pun...oh boy...

"Please stop, Charlie...please...for OUR sake. I almost want Miss Rage Quit back." Batista said.

Tai crawls over to the ropes at this point...slow...but trying to make a move that will save him and this match...

"Tai trying to make the FLY! He wanna FLY!" Exclaimed Dashie.

"Oh...this will end GREAT...or HORRIBLY." Said JR. "Tai's diving repertoire invovles a Diving Leg Drop and a Diving Headbutt. While the latter seems like the most likely...I can see him going for the former as well."

Tai rolls under the apron...and then uses the corner to help him stand up. He starts climbing the far right corner, aiming to get to the very top. The crowd chants, "TAI! TAI! TAI!" ...Although the crowd can be heard booing a bit because some support Crane. Tai makes it to the second rung...and he climbs to the top...

...right as CRANE SITS UP AND STARES RIGHT INTO THE EYES OF TAI!

"Oh the SCARY SIGHT OF THE DEMON...STARING INTO THE EYES OF TAI...GET OFF THE CORNER OR KEEP GOING...WHAT DOES TAI WANT TO DO!?" Asked Jim Ross.

Tai, who was near the top, looks at Parker...RIGHT into his eyes...and tries his best to MOVE, but his leg just keeps him from moving fast. Parker gets up, and Tai FINALLY makes it to the top...

...right as Parker RUNS at him and HOPS to the top of the corner and grabs the arm...

... _ **AND JUMPS OFF WITH TAI TO SEND HIM INTO THE FURTHER FROM OFF THE TOP ROPE!**_

 _"GOOD GOD THE ATHLETICISM! THE ATHLETICISM OF PARKER CRANE! TOP ROPE ANGLE SLAM!" JR shouted, "TAI KAMIYA WAS STUCK IN THE CORNER!"_

 _"Parker Crane, CRUNCH TIME MOVE!" Batista exclaimed. "CRANE WITH THE UPSET!"_

 _"This bitch about to STEAL IT!" Exclaimed Dashie._

Leif Heralding goes down as Crane hooks the bad leg of a barely moving Tai...

1...

2...

3!

"HE PINNED TAI! Bad leg or not, he PINNED THE XCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!" Exclaimed Jim Ross. "BIGGEST WIN OF CRANE'S CAREER!"

Parker Crane is on his knees as the bell rings...and he raises his hands in the air and then pulls them down as if he was saying, "YEEES...". Plankton has to announce...

"Here is your winner; Parker Crane!"

"Tai Kamiya kept winning, bad leg and all...and he kept thinking he could DO IT and be invincible." Batista said, "Well guess what? BAD DECISIONS CATCH UP WITH YOU! Shounen don't ALWAYS win."

Parker Crane has his hand raised, and Tai simply just tries to get up. THIS...was a bad idea...and he wanted to go home and REST...

...but The Lipstick Demon and The Man Who Can't Breathe, who were entering the ringside area through the crowd, were about to make him regret coming out...

"Oh no, The Lipstick Demon! The Man Who Can't Breathe! The other two Insidious Shield members! Were they just waiting in the crowd?" Asked JR.

"Yo, a man wearing lipstick...I-I-I dunno if I can get with that!" Dashie said. "And I CAN'T get with this! Leave 'im alone, m'boys! Get the hell on!"

The MWCB and The LD get in the ring and regroup with Parker, who keeps an eye on Tai. The three demons walk closer towards Tai, who scoots into the near right corner...

"Oh COME ON! Somebody come out here, this is ridiculous!" Pleaded JR.

 _ **AAAWESOOOME!**_

 _ **I came to play!**_

"NO! NO! NOT HIM!" JR asked, "NOT THIS LIVING PERSONIFICATION OF THE HUMAN ASS!"

Brady came on out, clapping for Tai while Belichick walked behind him with...for some odd reason, Pittsburgh Penguins' own Sidney Crosby and The Washington Nationals' Bryce Harper. LeBron James came out to join them on the stage, and the three simply watched as Brady walked down the ramp with Tim Tebow...and an old friend of his, Rob Gronkowski! And THIS MAN got even BIGGER BOOS for Brady!

"Oh NO NO NO, he dragged his Patriots buddy Gronkowski with him!" JR shouted.

Belichick told LeBron, Bryce, and Sidney to wait in the back and watch what goes down here. And Rob, Tim, and Tom walk to the ring and slide inside. The music dies down, and the crowd just chants, " _ **F*CK YOU! F*CK YOU!**_ " with enough venom to make a King Cobra shake.

"New York fans VOCAL. THEY CANNOT STAND BRADY!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"Who CAN?" Asked Dashie asked.

"Mad because their precious Eli got revealed to be as suckish as a New York hooker?" Batista chuckled. "Or is it because their Jets will never beat Tom & The Patriots? Salty salty New York City fans."

Tom tells the Insidious Shield, "I know he can't breathe...but you all can HEAR...and I say, let's do this TOGETHER."

Crowd: YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!

...and then they start to chant...

Crowd Half 1: YOU CAN'T BEAT US!

Crowd Half 2: LET'S GO GIANTS!

Crowd Half 1: YOU CAN'T BEAT US!

Crowd Half 2: LET'S GO GIANTS!

Tom, hearing this, put up a hand...and then showed one ring...two ring...three ring...four. "THE OLD MAN WANTED OUT OF THIS DICKHOLE OF A CITY! YOU SUCK SO BAD YOUR OWN TEAMS CAN'T STOMACH BEING IN THIS PISS STAIN OF A STATE!"

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Rob chuckled, all while Tebow ran around the ring while thumb pointing to himself. "THE LORD IS NOT ON YOUR SIDE TONIGHT, MR. KAMIYA!" Tebow said, getting into Tai's face. "YOU-" BUT TAI KICKS HIM AWAY WITH HIS GOOD LEG! And Kamiya tries to get up and defend himself, BUT GRONKOWSKI _**NEARLY DECAPITATES HIM WITH A POWERFUL CORNER LARIAT!**_ Tai is FLAILING like a choking fish out of water, his neck nearly CRUSHED by the Tight End!

"JESUS! The POWER and speed of the athletic Rob Gronkowski!" Exclaimed JR, "Tai almost had his HEAD TAKEN OFF!"

"Almost? I don't see a head on his shoulders, JR!" Batista exclaimed.

Tai is then grabbed by The MWCB, The LD, Gronk, and Tebow...and Crane and Brady walk towards Tai and start slapping him. "You keep going ooon and ooon..." Brady said, "I SPARE you by not breaking your leg at P&G and you STILL come out to fight. I gave you CHANCES, Kamiya. YOUR KNEE IS SHATTERED TONIGHT, YOU GET NO MORE MERCY!" And Brady-

 _ **Digimon! Digital Monsters!**_

LOOKS BACK TO SEE MATT LEAD DAVIS, TK, CODY, AND IZZY OUT FROM THE BACK, HEADING STRAIGHT TO THE RING FOR DEFENSE!

"AND THE DEFENSE HAS ARRIVED! THE OPPOSING TEAM IS HERE!" Exclaimed JR.

"THE DIGITAL DUDES IS HERE! BUT IT'S FIVE AGAINST SIX!" Dashie exclaimed. "I AIN'T GOOD AT MATH BUT THAT'S BAD ODDS! AND I AIN'T TALKIN' ABOUT THE CAT BOY-okay I'll stop."

Team Football and The Insidious Shield all take a step back as the five Destined slide into the ring and grab onto Tai, keeping him defended as Brady and Crane...contemplate still attacking.

"Insidious and Team NFL look like they're calculating the odds...and it IS in their favor..." Said JR.

"Six against five...a good match up." Batista chuckled.

Brady smirks at Matt and says, "You...okay man? You DO see these odds, right? Six on five? Or is TAI gonna fight?"

Matt stares dead at Brady, and the brawl between the two teams BEGINS...and with the demon monsters AND Gronkowski, six on five is FUTILE! Gronkowski LEVELS Davis and TK with Clotheslines, while The MWCB just Scoop Slams Izzy. The LD KICK Cody in the face and sends him down. Crane and Brady hold onto Matt, and Tebow SPEARS Ishida down, leveling the last of the standing Destined! The Digital Destined all are on the ground, but Joe and Mimi were able to drag Tai out the ring to prevent him from getting hurt even more. Brady sees this, and chuckles...only because he was NOT about to be DENIED the PLEASURE of doing what he wants to do with Tai. "I got this, folks." Brady said as he slides out the ring and walks towards Mimi and Joe. Brady GRABS Joe AND ACTUALLY FLINGS HIM INTO THE BARRICADE!

"HEY! THAT MAN'S NOT A WRESTLER!" JR yelled. "LEAVE HIM ALONE, DAMMIT! WHAT MANNER OF POSSESSION ARE YOU UNDER!?"

Brady pushes Mimi down, and then GRABS onto the leg of Tai again, because he SAID he wouldn't spare Kamiya and HE WOULDN'T SPARE HIM. And The Destined are all held up by the Shield and Ballers in the ring...

...and Brady goes into the audience and PUSHES the nearest person he saw out of their chair! It was a young lady with glasses (and Brady broke three cardinal rules: never put your hands on a woman, never put your hands on someone with glasses), but Brady didn't care. He went back to the ramp and KICKED Joe back down...before wrapping the chair around Tai's leg, shades of P&G.

"Putting his hands on a WOMAN. How DESPICABLE." Said JR.

"Brady a BITCH!" Dashie said. "This dude the ULTIMATE BITCH!"

"And Tai's gonna become a cripple." Batista said.

Brady steps back...and Tai tries to stand up, but Brady runs and jumps up and Stomps- ** _GETS A FLYING KNEE TO THE FACE!_**

 ** _"WHO THE!?" JR went wide eyed. "WHO DID THAT!?"_**

Brady stumbled and rolled around the ramp before getting up. Brady looks to see a blond guy (who was sitting next to the girl with glasses) CHARGING at him and throwing rights and lefts at the face and body of Brady!

"Who is this kid!?" Batista asked. "SECURITY! SECURITY!"

The guy grabs Brady's head and SLAMS it into the barricade!

"Hold on, I think...I think he's a-OOOH!" JR cringed, "THUMB TO THE EYE!"

Brady thumbed the guy in the eye, and then backed up to throw a right hand...but the blond guy ducked it and rushed at a turning Brady _AND NAILED A STIFF KNEE STRIKE TO THE NECK OF BRADY THAT LAID HIM OUT ON THE RAMP!_

 _"OH LORD WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Batista asked as the crowd popped to a FEVER PITCH!_

 _"OH WHAT A POWERFUL STRIKE!" JR shouted, "AND FOLKS! THAT'S A FRIEND OF THE DESTINED! WILLIS! THE DIGIDESTINED OF DESTINY!"_

The third rule? ...Never put your hands on someone's girl.

Willis, who looked back at Damsel to make sure she was okay, looked back at a laid out Brady...and then looked up to see The Insidious Shield and The NFL Players yelling at him...but none of them noticed when The Destined all came from behind AND DROPKICKED THEM ALL OVER THE ROPES!

"IT IS SIX ON ONE! IT'S EVEN AS HELL! AND THE NFL BOYS AND THE INSIDIOUS SHIELD ARE ALL RETREATING INTO THE CROWD SANS BRADY!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"WHAT GIVES THIS KID THE RIGHT TO COME INTO THIS SITUATION!? HE'S NOT A WRESTLER!" Exclaimed Batista.

"OH HE WRESTLES! AND THE BITCH IN NXT!" Exclaimed Dashie. "HE GOT SIGNED RECENTLY!"

"And if that don't satisfy ya, how about the fact that Brady attacked his friends AND PUSHED HIS GIRLFRIEND!?" JR asked. "He has EVERY RIGHT to be here and THANK GOD he was!"

The Destined join Willis on the ramp and give him his props, but Willis just brushes it off and doesn't give himself any credit. Matt helps Tai up, and the two former World Champions give Willis pats on the shoulder. The Destined were still mending old wounds...but adding a newbie to their ranks in the business came at the right time. "Thanks man." Tai said, giving his World Title for Mimi to hold (meanwhile Brady had gotten up and rolled himself off the ramp). Tai raises Willis's hand in the air, and the crowd gives the relative unknown a pop for his heroics while the US Digimon theme plays!

"Willis, the kid just made himself a NAME in this business!" Exclaimed JR, "Without a match, he just declared himself 'the man who laid out Tom Brady'!"

"Oh please, that's nothing." Dave said. "He's gonna be 'kid who pissed off Tom Brady and got his skull punted in'. NO debut match yet...and he's ALREADY made a BAD BAD enemy."

Willis smiles while keeping his hand raised while Tai claps for him, and then we transition to Vercetti and Lynch on the stage on the other side of the arena. Tommy looked somewhat bored, as if he was tired.

"Welp that was a waste of a good moment... _for me..._ " He mumbled.

Casey spoke out loud. "But we gotta move on! And we got a Secondary Champion of the Year to crown! And giving it out...one of UWE's greatest Galaxy Champions...NATHAN DRAKE!"

Drake comes out to cheers, VERY LOUD cheers at that due to his recent game. The crowd chants, "DRAKE! DRAKE! DRAKE!" while Nathan takes to the podium with his envelope in hand.

"Secondary Champions are the FUTURE leaders of the business...or the leaders who want to prove they're workhorses." Said Drake. "My legacy was made with Galaxy Titles. And whether you're a Champion of the Galaxy, The United States, The Universe, several continents, or whatever tickles your fancy, you're always one step under the glass ceiling...and if you keep at it, you'll break it one day. NOW...who are these people? These workhorses? Well...the nominees are..."

 **Jesse Alvarez (FTW)**

 **Regime Superman (UEPW)**

 **Mercury Black (CEW)**

 **Shifty Dingo (TWAE)**

 **Snap (WWT)**

 **Leo Valdez (FWF)**

 **Shinji Ikari (BTWF)**

 **Jude Lizowski (WCW)**

 **Danny Phantom (CWF)**

 **Belphegor (PROGRESS)**

 **Black Mage (FWE)**

 **Arthur Read (XCW)**

 **Dante (ACW)**

 **Kiragaya Kazuto (AWF)**

 **Jeremy Ellis (UWE)**

 **Scott Pilgrim (WWE)**

 **Dan Kuso (CCW)**

"And the winner is..." Drake opened the envelope...

...

...and he pulls out...

Box Ghost: BOO! *Was just pulled out the envelope*

Drake went wide-eyed as The Box Ghost floated about, "III AM THE BOOOX GHOOOST!...WAAAH!" And he was interrupted when the envelope sucked him back inside like a Fenton Thermos. And after being...pleasantly surprised by that (as the crowd cheers), Nathan just shrugs and says...

" **DANNY PHANTOM!** "

"And whattya know? CWF wins their FIRST EVER award on their own!" Exclaimed JR. "The long reigning United States Champion of CWF!"

"He gets nominated A LOT for this award, and he NEVER won it...until NOW." Snob said.

Danny heads to the ring, US Title of CWF in hand, and takes to the podium for his own speech.

"Well, After afew years of being constantly nominated, It looks like I have finally won an Award here. And I gotta say this: This actually rocks!" Said Danny. "I mean I have had an amazing year in CWF, Mostly because of this right here." said Danny as he held up the U.S. Title. "Since My victory at Heavy Impact, I have been unstoppable as United States Champion, and I plan to become the champion to keep his title for a calendar year in five years. Anyway, I gotta give thanks to my family Mom, Dad, Jazz, my friends Tucker whom if you all remembered made the count that had me win my first CWF Championship, My GF Sam, General Manager JC & all of CWF whom I have viewed as my true home, and of course the Fans, Because without you guys, I'd not the Icon I am today. Thank You. ...Oh and Miles...? You may have lost today...but me and you still have a match for this Belt...so don't get TOO dismayed."

Danny smirked after that last comment and walks off. The crowd cheers him on as we head backstage and see Miles Morales watching this scene on the TV backstage. Elsewhere Claude, Jessica, Alex, Ipkiss, Drew, Hope, Spin, and Tammy were all exhausted. They looked EVERYWHERE...and at this rate, Ipkiss might be going out there maskless...where WAS it?

"Looks like Ipkiss may be without a mask, ladies & gentlemen." Said JR.

"Which means Ipkiss is DEFINITELY not winning Best of the Best." Said Snob. "...Course I already have Raynor as winner so whatever."

"Doomsday." Batista said.

"GANTA!" Shouted Dashie.

"Sure if Kari were here, she'd say Mask but at this point..." JR trailed off.

"No one cares what the crybaby thinks." Batista said.

And we come back to the stage, where the names of each World Champion of the Year nominee are listed already.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki (FTW)**

 **Thorin Oakenshield (UEPW)**

 **Strider Hiryu (CEW)**

 **Raimundo (TWAE)**

 **Patrick Star (WWT)**

 **Rick Grimes (FWF)**

 **Deadpool (WCW)**

 **Sokka (CWF)**

 **Jontron (PROGRESS)**

 **Capricorn (FWE)**

 **Tai Kamiya (XCW)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki (ACW)**

 **Taiki Kudo (AWF)**

 **Tyson Blake (UWE)**

 **Vegeta (WWE)**

 **Ben Tennyson (CCW)**

Tommy Vercetti speaks to the crowd, ready to introduce the next presenter.

"Coming up next...one of the greatest World Champions of all time...he won The CWF World Title and HELD IT for two years and NEVER EVER LOST in CWF. The reptile RETIRED as CWF Champion. He is...the member of The TMNT who I always admired and felt should have led...RAPHAEL!"

The 2003 TMNT theme plays out Raphael, who comes out while wearing (by force) a red bowtie. The crowd gives the legend a beastly pop, and Raphael could at LEAST appreciate that from this moment.

"Welcome back, Ms. Kamiya." JR said, as indeed Kari was back on the microphone.

"Hello JR." She said solemnly.

"Are we better?" Snob asked in a condescending tone. "Or shall we-"

"PLEASE...don't." Kari said. "...I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was unbecoming of me as a professional. And it made WWE, AWF, and GPW look bad. So I apologize to you Dave and you JR for what I said. And I apologize to all the viewers and listeners as well."

"Apology accepted, Kari." JR said. "Now...shall we continue?"

"Yeah seriously. I came here for wrestling, not drama." Batista said.

Raphael spoke, though the crowd made it hard for him to. Chants of, "RAPH! RAPH! RAPH! RAPH!" echoed throughout the arena. But the turtle tried to get them to quiet down and began to talk.

"MAN! This feels good. And honestly...who else but me, EASILY one of the greatest World Champions of all time could come out here and-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Raphael stopped speaking...as the iconic voice of MICKEY MOUSE could be heard! The crowd began cheering as Raphael looked to see King Mickey himself walk out!

"Hey! It's Mickey! Longest reigning Champion in Fiction Wrestling history! Longest reigning male Champion in wrestling history!" Exclaimed JR.

Raphael was pushed aside by Mickey, who began speaking at the podium. "I was CWF Champion for TEN YEARS. And I have been World Champion in CWF, WWE, UWE, UCA, and NUMEROUS OTHER companies."

"Oh yeah?" Raph said as he pushed Mickey off the mic. "I was World Champ and stayed UNDEFEATED FROM '04-'06! I won World Titles in CWF, WWE, and other places! You came from an era where you didn't have to show up weekly to fight and defend your Belt every month like I did, rodent!"

"Rodent? ...Listen, scales, I'M the greatest of all time, haha! I am the GOLD STANDARD of Fiction-no, WRESTLING IN GENERAL. See...you're one of the greatest World Champions of all time..." Mickey got a cheer for that sharing of respect. "...I...am THE greatest CHAMPION of all time PERIOD. No reign will EVER MATCH MINE..."

"And the same goes for ME, pal...you wanna make something of it?" Raph asked as he removed his bowtie. Mickey removed his crown, all the while the crowd chanted, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Oooh boy...two legends about to go to blows...two of the all time great World Champions..." JR said.

"WHAT a dream match." Kari said. "I wanna see that! HASHTAG #BookItJC"

"Or MAVERICK BITCH ASS!" Dashie yelled.

" _Excuse me...Mr. Mouse and Mr. Turtle...can we reveal the winner? We are running on borrowed time."_

The production voiceover...who sounded like TW...was able to get the two animals to simmer down. Raphael RIPPED the envelope in half...and both looked inside...

...was an OMNITRIX symbol.

" **B** **EN TENNYSON!** " They both announced.

After a lengthy roll to the stage via the wheelchair he was forced into due to the events of Regal Rumble, Ben Tennyson finally managed his way onto the stage, using every banister close enough to aid him. Thankfully, the stage was wheelchair accessible. "Guess they knew I'd be winning this…" Ben quipped under his breath as he got to the podium, adjusting the mic to his level to speak.

"You know, something about this…REALLY feels awfully familiar…but for the life of me it just keeps escaping me what that something is—I-I can't quite put my finger on it…hmmm…hmmmmmmm…" Ben stroked his chin in contemplation. "Well, this might be just a little guessing game for me in my head, but if I had to take a stab at it, I'd say…that it may have a little bit to do with the fact that about 365-and-change days ago, I was up here with this Magnus Championship of the World in one hand, and this FWA for World Champion of the Year in the other…and now 365-and-change days later, this microphone's a little bit lower on the stand, but it's still being graced by the lips of Ben Ten, World Champion of the Year—TWENTY FOURTEEN…and now Twenty FIFTEEN." Ben grinned as he had found the answer to his "mystery".

"Here's your declaration: it doesn't matter the building; it doesn't matter the city; it doesn't matter the day, the week, the HOUR or the MINUTE…and hell, it doesn't even matter if I'm sitting or if I'm standing—I'M that measuring stick that EVERYBODY WITH A BELT needs an elevator to SEE, let alone touch!" Ben asserted. "I'm not even just talking WORLD Champions; I'm talking ALL Champions, and if you wanna have yourself an argument on that, watch me nearly demolish my own spinal column beyond repair in Philadelphia at Regal Rumble against an opportunistic A-HOLE of a quarterback who, let's say this, knows how to hurt people about as well as he knows how to piss a whole COUNTRY off on a regular basis just by his mere existence; watch what I did to put myself in THIS WHEELCHAIR YOU SEE ME IN TONIGHT…and know that I put myself in this wheelchair—yeah, in beating Brady, I PUT MYSELF IN THIS PLACE…" Ben pointed to and lifted his Magnus Title. "…so I could take THIS to that place with me. FEEL THAT. OBSERVE THAT. PONDER THAT…and leave all of your questions about it at the door. THIS is why I'm the Best in the Universe! THIS is why I'm the FACE of CCW!" Ben further showed off his CCW Magnus gold…

…and then turned his attention in the corner of his eyes to Mickey Mouse and Raphael. He brushed a bit of his hair away from his forehead and eyes, and he spoke with a face that was going to relish this as much as his shape could permit. "And as far as 'gold standards' go…heh…Meeska Mooska MOVE ASIDE…Go Ninja Go Ninja GO AWAY…because it's one thing to SAY you're this great or that great but it's a whole other skill to BE that great and be that great THAT OFTEN, THAT CONSISTENTLY, and if people want to go see this newfound 'dream match' between turtle and mouse take place on Old MacDonald's Farm, that's all well and fine…but why go through all of that booking trouble when you can just watch CCW Ozone? Because you'll get dream matches there every single week. Why? …Because they'll be matches with ME every single week. And CCW Magnus Champion Ben Tennyson EQUALS Mr. Dream Match. When the Tenth Wonder of the World is in his gear, in his zone, in his ring, and the bell sounds, the dream has ALREADY BEGUN! For TWO YEARS I have proven it, and I'll prove it for the whole damn millennium, BECAUSE I CAN! TRY AND STOP ME! TRY AND TOP IT! TRY AND OUTPERFORM THIS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A QUARTERBACK, IF YOU'RE A DESTINED, IF YOU'RE A NINJA, IF YOU'RE A BLACK SHEEP, IF YOU'RE A WHITE SHEEP, IF YOU'RE A GRAY SHEEP, IF YOU'RE A PURPLE SHEEP, IF YOU'RE AN INVISIBLE SHEEP, IF YOU'RE A SEA CREATURE, IF YOU'RE A LAND CREATURE, IF YOU HAVE A BRIEFCASE, IF YOU DON'T HAVE A BRIEFCASE, IF YOU'RE ANIME, IF YOU'RE CARTOON, IF YOU'RE AN OC, IF YOU'RE A KOMBATANT, IF YOU'RE A _GOD_ , IF YOU'RE _MY OWN FAMILY_ …" Ben's gritted-teeth gaze went in the direction of the CCW Females Champion and her cult on this...and he paused, keeping his eyes on them...

"...or even if you're a Corleone…" Ben kept his eyes on his younger cousin Gwen as he said those words, not even respecting the Don's crew enough to satisfy them with eye contact, not here and not now. Instead…Ben held up with CCW Magnus Championship…and his World Champion of the Year FWA in opposite hands…and he raised them both up, akin to 2014…with a face even more driven NOW than it was back then…

"Still pompous even when cripple I see." Kari said.

"Won the award twice in a row...that's impressive." JR said.

 _But then the lights go out as Ben tries leaving the stage, leaving him stuck due to all visibility staying at zero!_

"What the...!?" JR looked around.

"I bet this was you JR." Batista quipped.

"EVERYONE blames me for power outtages." JR groaned.

The lights stayed off...but one can still see outlines here and there...visages of people could still be seen...

... _AMD EVERYONE COULD SEE THE GIANT LIGHTNING BOLT STRIKE BEN'S WHEELCHAIR!_

"GOOD LORD!" JR yelped.

"Who in the hell did that!?" Asked Batista.

 ***GONG***

"OOOHOOOHOOO MY...I...DID NOT SEE THIS COMING..." Dashie said as the crowd popped HARD for that gong! And fire spewed from the stage near the ring area.

 ***GONG***

...and now chanting can be heard...chanting of monks...

...and several dark robed druids make their way out of the back, carrying fire torches as they go to line up on the ramp...

...the druids continue their chants, heads pointed towards Ben, who was on the award stage on the other side of the arena.

 ***GONG***

...

...and NOW "Rest in Peace" began to play in all its orchestral glory, the macabre tune signaling out one of the deadliest forces in wrestling history...

...the mist fills the stage...and a figure could be seen standing in the fog...a figure with his familiar black cloack and black hat...

"My God...MY GOD IT'S THE UNDERTAKER! HE'S...HE'S HERE! FOR BENJAMIN!" Exclaimed Jim Ross.

"OH COME ON YOU OLD COOT...YOU WANNA GO AGAIN!?" Batista yelled.

"BENJAMIM KIRBY TENNYSON LOOKS LIKE HE'S SEEN A GHOST FROM HIS PAST...THE MAN WANTS TO RUN BUT HIS BODY WON'T LET HIM!" Jim Ross shouted.

The Undertaker walks onto the stage, fully visible as the crowd gives him the BIGGEST pop of the night! "TAKER'S GONNA KIIILL YOUUU!" chants ring out towards Ben, and Undertaker turns himself to face Ben...all while the druids keep chanting.

"It is a MARVEL to see Undertaker in any form...and for two and a half decades, he's torn it up...and Ben Tennyson assaulted him mknths ago...and Taker wants a shot at him NOW..." JR said.

Undertaker grabs his hat...

...and the druids begin chanting even louder...

...

...

...

... _"Pop...Pop...Pop..._ "

...

... _AND THEN GWEN REMOVES THE HAT FROM HER HEAD, REVEALING SHE WAS THE ONE BEHIND THAT ENTIRE ENTRANCE!_

 _"OH SON OF A BITCH!" JR screamed._

"Popular" started playing instead as the lights came on, and Gwen began removing the cloak while yelling, "DID YOU SPILL LEMOMADE, DWEEB!? OR DID THE FEAR OF GWEN FINALLY CONVICT YOU!?" The other druids, Ares, and Kai removed their hoods while putting out the fires of their torches via Ares god power. And Gwen begins flossing the Taker cloak between her legs while saying, "EAT YOUR HEART OUT HBK!"

"I'm gonna be SICK..." Kari groaned.

"Yeah...but if WE'RE emotional...wonder how Ben feels." Batista said.

Gwen throws the cloak into the crowd, it landing on some big kid who is the Son of Mars and some girl who is his daughter...and Gwen yells to them, "A GIFT FROM YOUR NEW STEP MOTHER GODDESS! YOU UNGREATFUL CHILDREN DIDN'T GET ANYTHING FOR YOUR DADDY FOR FATHER'S DAY...BUT THROUGH THE MERCY OF GWEN, HE FORGIVES YOU..."

"Well...I guess her match is next." Kari said.

"And by God I hope that officer girl clocks her good." JR said. "We'll be right back."

Before we head to commercial, we hear Gwen yelling, "UNDERTAKER ONLY WISHED HIS STREAK WAS AS HOLY AS MINE...HE SHOULD BE HONORED HIS CLOAK TOUCHED THE HOLY CROTCH!"

(Commercial)


	12. Tag and Womens' Matches Awards

We come back to the ring, where Gwen is sitting in the near right corner...and looking on with a regal look of apathy and arrogance. Her music dies down...

"Welcome back to The FWAs, and we have for you the annual Gwen Tennyson challenge." Said JR, "Gwen Tennyson came out here ALREADY pissing off folk in the crowd and her cousin Benjamin."

"Such is the way of Gwen...she isn't someone I like to look at...or hear...or witness...or-where was I?" Batista asked.

Gwen paces back and forth...and she says, "BRING OUT THE YEARLY SACRIFICE..." She demanded. If one looked at her druids...Caillou wore a toy championship belt around his waist...Becky was dressed as the niece of Kazarian...Daniel Tiger had a shirt with a game controller on it...and Vaz held onto a hedgehog plush. They each got on the apron behind Gwen and stood there...as a reminder to the next "victim".

"Trying for mind games here." Said JR. "Gwen always enjoys the mind games on opponents."

"Yeah...well-"

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

"-they won't work on her." Kari said as the crowd gave a very good pop for the opponent!

"This crowd...they want SOMEONE to beat Gwen...end what ever ELSE she has that makes her HAPPY. Take away all joy from Tennyson!" Exclaimed JR.

"Take away her joy...that is rich..." Batista said. "Gwen enjoys inflicting pain on people. You can't take THAT away."

"You can if you cut her hands off." Snob shrugged.

"That is sadistic." Said Dashie said. "...I LIKE IT!"

Officer Aelita comes out now, the crowd cheering even louder than before and chanting, "KICK HER ASS! KICK HER ASS!" Schaeffer shouts, "I WILL! I WILL!" while walking down the ramp. Fans held their hands out for high-fives and Schaeffer gave them some satisfaction...but her eyes were kept firmly on the prize...Gwen. The bell rings, and Blader DJ himself spoke out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Coming to the ring...The OFFICER...the OLDER...Aelita Schaeffer!"

"Not to be confused with the ACTUAL Schaeffer by the way." Batista said. "The richer, better, prettier, more talented, AWARD winning Schaeffer."

"So why does the older one have more Titles?" Asked Kari.

"CCW, ACW, and WWE put out long content that takes a while to produce for Fiction Wrestling Companies. Her companies put out shorter and quicker content. It isn't fair to compare! It's like asking why didn't Bob Backlund win more WWE Titles compared to Triple H or The Rock. Different stuff! It isn't about Titles...it's about prestige...who is more likely to be the next best thing. I don't see THIS one beating Gwen or getting higher than what she is. I want Gwen beat...but it ain't her." Batista said.

"Yeah...we have to wait for some Brock Lesnar type monster to come around, eh?" Asked Kari.

"The argument of Aelitas is irrelevant." JR said, "THE POINT IS...it is THIS ONE that Gwen wants to fight. Two people out of their own timelines, thrust into our universe and having to fight for...essentially...who is the better timeline...what's the...proper term...for uh..."

"Call 'er a clone. Call 'em both clones. Screw that PC horsecrap." Batista said.

"Just call her Angel...and call her demon." Dashie said, nodding his head.

"...That...was...profound...Dashie." JR said. "One has angel wings...one is the devil incarnate...very clever."

"...Oh really? Damn I was just saying bull. But aight then. I get the money for inventin' it." Dashie said.

Schaffer gets in the ring and stares down the druids of Gwen...and then tells Gwen, "You need to keep your security guards out here or you wanna fight like a real 'champion'? ...Get rid of them." Gwen chuckles, mentioning how she didn't need to do what the clergy told the goddess to do. However, she does tell her druids to watch from the audience, and so each one alongside Kai and Ares go into the audience...to sit with Ares' son and daughter. Because Gwen enjoyed spiting those with decent lives. Gwendolyn spoke to the Beacon Blood Demigods in the audience that were forced to be near her druids.

"Do you see...what TRUE godly followers look like? Tell your parents that after this match, I will be there to take my throne from them." She said to each one.

"Please stop TALKING." JR said.

"Schaeffer do us all a favor...KICK HER ASS..." Dashie growled.

And so... with both girls ready...referee Chuck Woodson (remember this all around family man with two daughters and a beautiful wife?) the bell rings!

"And here we go!" JR exclaimed, "4-1 or 5-0?"

"This is the first big Gwen crossover match in a while with DQ rules." Said Snob. "So she miiight think she can shank someone with scissors...heheheh..."

"And draw the DQ?" Said Kari. "Not on Gwen's life..."

Gwen and Aelita circle around the ring, finding the prime time to go up for a tie-up. The two get closer...swatting away at each other's hands as each wants that first strike, the first grab...and finally, the lock-up happens, and O-Aelita and Gwen have a sort of test of strength contest...that O-A starts winning due to a decent size advantage. But Gwen, noticing this, does go down...and then slides under O-A. Schaeffer notices that she does this and sits on Gwen. Woodson counts. 1-Gwen kicks out and rolls O-A off of her and takes her to the ground with the Alpha Beyotch on top. O-A kicks her off, the two still not letting go as they both get up. Gwen lets go of one hand and pulls O-A in for a Side Headlock. She wrenches and tightens the hold around her neck and O-A backs into the ropes. She finally does and throws Gwen off of her, while keeping hold of a hand. O-A pulls her back in and locks in her OWN Headlock...

"The wrestling skill of each girl here..." Said JR. "Scouting the other...strength, speed, reaction time, grappling skill...good so far."

...and O-A throws her down with a Hip Toss and keeps a Side Headlock in. Gwen kips up, taking O-A up with her twists out of the hold and pulls her in for a Clothesline...that O-A ducks and gets behind Gwen. Hammerlock German Suplex-is a no go as Gwen flips over the head while keeping hold of the head. She grabs the other arm of O-A and goes for a Straight Jacket Rear Mat Slam, but O-A twists out of that and flips Gwen with an Arm Drag and goes for a Knee Drop while keeping hold of Gwen. Gwen moves out the way and keeps hold of O-A and runs at her, but O-A ducks whatever move Gwen wanted and Monkey Flips her over her head and THAT ends the sequence as both girls get up and stare off again.

The crowd gives an ovation for both girls for that display of chain wrestling, all while chanting, "THAT WAS WRESTLING! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*"

"Say what you will about any of these two girls, but that was a fine display of pro grappling." JR said.

"That was pretty dope." Dashie shrugged. "Won't lie."

*Skip*

Aelita kicks the legs of Gwen from under her and runs back towards her, but gets her OWN legs taken from under her before rolled into a Cross Legged pin as Gwen bends her in half. 1...2-Gwen twists it around into A Cloverleaf submission! Kennelly's Klasp!

"Oooh The Cloverleaf submission hold on the other worldly Aelita, the move she names after her crush/obsession, TD!" Exclaimed JR.

"O-A starts dragging herself to the ropes, taking Gwen with her to break this hold QUICKLY. O-A grabs it! And Gwen keeps the hold on O-A, not letting go for a second! And the referee starts to tell her to let go, but Gwen wants NONE of it! She wants to break the legs of the "ungwenly" being who dared challenged her. HOWEVER...Woodson (who has a very cute cat named Snarky that he rescued from the streets two years ago and has kept ever since) starts the count, and it goes-

1...

2...

3...

4...

Gwen IMMEDIATELY let's go, almost forgetting that she wasn't in a No Disqualifications based match. Woodson tells her to keep track of the counts and the rules, but Gwen just says, "I KNOW I KNOW I INVENTED THE RULES AND ORDAINED THEM!"

"Gwen forgetting the basic rules of wrestling." Snob said. "What a dweeb."

"She's used to no rules in her crossover matches." JR said. "This is almost culture shock for her."

Gwen walks back to O-A and gets a kick to her knees before getting up and KNEEING Gwen in the jaw! Tennyson stumbles, walking in a circle before O-A grabs her and Belly to Belly Suplexes her over her head!

*Skip*

Gwen keeps a Headlock in and then gets behind O-A and Hammerlocks and pushes O-A to the ropes. And then she Dropkicks Schaeffer to the ropes. Gwen then runs the ropes and Aelita flips Gwen over the top and sends her crashing onto the floor! Aelita gets on the apron and sees Gwen getting up...and runs towards her and jumps off-and misses a Crossbody! Gwen grabs Aelita from behind as she tries to stand back up and Back Suplexes her RIGHT onto the barricade! And Gwen gets back control of the match, and it is at this point, and Gwen QUITE enjoys the utter brutality of the sport. But she enjoys the finesse as well. She she picks Aelita back up and throws her back into the ring. Gwen slides back in, and grabs Aelita in a Front Headlock. "I...am a WRESTLING GODDESS..." she yells. "I CAN FREAKING WRESTLE...THIS LESSER BITCH IS NOTHING BUT COMMON GARBAGE IN MY ALTAR PRETENDING TO BE ME!"

Gwen gets up and lifts her...and then takes her back down into a Front Headlock and then a Side Headlock. And then she comes back up and knees O-A in the gut before nailing a European Uppercut to take her down. "I can CATCH WRESTLE BETTER THAN GOTCH!" She yelled, going back down and locking a Front Headlock to transition into a Crossface! Schaeffer growls, and starts trying to escape...and Gwen gets up and elbows her in the back!

"YOU WANNA SEE ME MASTER WWE'S STUPID PUNCHING!?" Gwen yelled, getting even MORE boos as she started nailing Elbow Drop after Elbow Drop to the back of Aelita, before she ran the ropes and came back-MISSING THE KNEE DROP! Aelita rolled out the way and got to the ropes before trying to get up. O-A gets to her feet, holding her back, before running and- _GETTING CAUGHT IN THE JAW BY KENNELLY'S KISS OFF THE REBOUND!_

"I WASN'T FINISHED LESSER BITCH!" Screamed Gwen before STOMPING on O-A. "NEVER! INTERRUPT! YOUR GODDESS!"

*Skip*

O-A sits up...and Gwen pats her chest...and runs and Shoot Kicks the chest of O-A so stiffly, the Lyoko girl nearly lost her breath from the strike. "I INVENTED PURO! THE GODDESS OF STRONG STYLE!" Gwen shouted before running and KNEEING O-A in the jaw! O-A goes down, and Gwen yells, "LUCHA! LUCHA! LUCHA! LUCHA!" before heading to the apron.

"Oh what's she trying NOW?" Asked JR. "Some type of springboard maneuver?"

"Obviously." Batista said. "She wants to prove she can fly like she's Ricochet."

Gwen waves to her disciples in the crowd and then hops on the ropes and flips for a 450-KNEES TO THE GUT! KNEES TO THE GUT OF GWEN!

"And now Gwen-CRASHING onto the knees!" JR exclaimed.

"Schaeffer finding an opening in-between The Bleeding Vagina Monologues!" Said Batista. "This girl better take advantage!"

Aelita gets up and rolls Gwen up from behind, and then keeping hold of Gwen and then grabbing the legs of Gwen and falling backwards, Tossing her RIGHT into the ropes! Gwen jumps off and DROPKICK INTO THE GUT! Aelita gaining FIRE as Gwen gets up, and then she picks up Gwen and DROPS her with a Sit-Out Gourdbuster! And now Aelita keeps hold of Gwen...and heads to the apron.

"What is going on...what she doing?" Asked Kari.

"She's on the apron...and Gwen, still in the ring but in the grasp of Schaeffer." JR said.

Aelita hooks the arm and neck...grabs the waistband of the tights...and lifts Gwen...

...and Aelita actually _JUMPS OFF THE APRON AND BRAINBUSTERS GWEN RIGHT ONTO THE FLOOR!_

 _"Good LORD!" JR exclaimed, "What a BRAINBUSTER! She folded Gwen LIKE AN ACCORDION!"_

The crowd is HYPED as they cheer CRAZILY for what just went down! "THAT WAS BRUTAL! THAT WAS BRUTAL!"

"Normally GWEN is the one who ESCALATES the brutality in her matches. Schaeffer was Back Suplexed onto the barricade, but it was HER who did THAT. She escalated it to BIGGER heights." JR said.

"Yeaaah...but Gwen knows how to retaliate." Said Snob.

Gwen holds her neck, barely moving on the floor, and Aelita grabs her and lifts her for an Oklahoma Slam. She runs forward and SLAMS the head onto the steel steps! And she STAYS on Gwen, STOMPING her out and not letting her get ANY FORM OF OFFENSE! And now she grabs the steel steps themselves. And now she starts dragging the steps away from the post and...positions it accordingly.

"What...is she doing?" Asked Kari, seeing Schaeffer angle the steps in a certain way.

Aelita moves the steps, making sure everything is right...

...but she didn't have GWEN situated! And Tennyson had jumped up and DRILLED Aelita into the floor with a Jumping Reverse Complete Shot!

"OOPH! Whatever it was, Gwen did not want it to go through!" Said JR.

"Negating Schaeffer's idea." Said Kari

*Skip*

Aelita is rolled into the ring, and Gwen slides in as well and grabs Schaeffer to pick her up. Gwen then bends forward, Aelita over her back-Magic Backbreaker! And Aelita holds her back while rolling away, and Gwen just licks her hand...awaiting Aelita to stand up...and Gwen decides to just hock a LOOGIE into her palm...

...and upon the stand, Gwen SMACKS Schaeffer back down with the Hand of Gwen! ...And leaving nasty Gwen spit on her face.

"Oh just disrespectful." JR shook his head. "That's just disgusting."

O-Aelita, using the ropes to get up, could be heard saying, "STUPID...STUPID..." before Gwen grabs her from behind DRILLS her with a Spinning Neckbreaker. And now she grabs the head of O-Aelita and pulls her by her hair. "THIS...is my show...THIS...is my match...nobody comes for the awards, THEY COME TO SEE IF I CAN LOSE!" And Gwen puts her foot on O-A's head and CURB STOMPS it into the ground. "THAT'S A REAL CURB STOMP!" And then she continues STOMPING on the head of Schaeffer before she starts stomping on the back as well! Gwen walks away from Schaeffer, but then turns back and runs towards her and LEG DROPS THE BACK! Schaeffer, not able to take the repeated back attacks, flails and squirms in pain...and Gwen just gets down and puts Schaeffer a Triangle Choke. The Choke itself doesn't submit O-A. ...But it's what she does next. Gwen turns back over, and performs her signature Skull F*ck move, SLAMMING the head of Schaeffer down with every push-up. Gwen cackles triumphantly, the spit faced Aelita having her head pushed into the mat in the most taunting of ways.

"Stupid clone!" Gwen taunts with a grin. "How does THIS feel?"

*Skip*

O-A gets up slowly once more, but Gwen backs into the ropes and comes back to DECK O-A with a Big Boot that sends her down. But she has the wherewithal to roll onto the apron. Gwen stops her from rolling outside by grabbing her head, though. And she also gets on the apron and lifts O-A up. "What's wrong, clone?" She asked the bleary eyed O-A. "What's wrong?" She slaps O-A's face repeatedly. "Answer your GODDESS! WHAT...is WRONG...?" O-A doesn't answer. Maybe she's out of it...or maybe out of protest. But Gwen's prolonged offense makes her cocky. And she doesn't believe O-A will do ANYTHING to her. So puts her in an Inverted Front Headlock and lifts her...

...and O-A lands on her feet when she is flipped for a Suplex. She has Gwen in her OWN Inverted Front Headlock and jumps off with spinning TO NAIL A ROLLING CUTTER OFF THE APRON AND ONTO THE FLOOR! Another open moment for O-A, but back pain and the rest of her body keep her from moving up!

"Another opening, and Ms. Schaeffer can barely capitalize!" JR said.

"She needs something BIG..." Kari said. "...Something hard hitting."

Gwen gets to her feet right as O-A does, and Gwen turns around RIGHT INTO A BURST OF ENERGY FROM O-A! SPEAR! Spear takes Gwen back down, and Schaeffer gets back up as fast as she can to make it to the ring!

"BURST of energy, Spear! Mighty Spear that takes Gwen back down!" JR said.

"And now she's rolling back in, restarting that count to get more offense in." Said Snob. "Smart for a girl who had thirty percent of her spinal cord misaligned throughout the match."

Schaeffer gets on and stands on it, and then jumps off...and MOONSAULTS onto a downed Gwen! Her finishing Moonsault connects, but Gwen is outside the ring!

"That MOONSAULT! But OUTSIDE the ring! She needs to get back in the ring!" JR said as O-A was already on it.

Schaeffer picks her up and then throws her back into the ring before following suit. And O-A slides in and pins Gwen!

1...

2...

Gwen kicks out, and O-A groan while holding her head.

*Skip*

O-A stands up, and she picks Gwen up and walks her over to the corner. The crowd builds itself up, seeing O-A set up something. And she hooks the head of Gwen while heading to the near right corner and climbing to the second rung.

"Schaeffer missed the Moonsault, going for a Tornado DDT!" JR said.

And O-A jumps and spins off-Gwen CATCHES the gut of O-A with a hard elbow that ends that DDT! And then she kicks the gut and bends for over-ALAKAZAM CONNECTS AND DRILLS O-A TO THE CANVAS! And Schaeffer is flat on them at while Gwen smirks and rushedly hooks both legs for the pin!

Crowd: NOOO!

"Oh NO! Alakazam connects!" Exclaimed JR. "Alakazam connects, and that Edgecution just EXECUTED Aelita's chances!"

Gwen hooks the legs and counts with Woodson!

1...

2...

THE OFFICER KICKS OUT!

"And-no! Kickout! Match STILL LIVES!" Exclaimed JR.

"It's a CCW finishing manuever! You need like FOUR of those and a Hocus Pocus onto a steel chair to end it for Gwen!" Quipped Batista.

The crowd cheers louder, seeing that it isn't over, and KNOWING that the match is not just in Gwen's favor! O-A has a chance! And Gwen...well she was shocked, but then smirked when she knew that she could still keep control. O-A tries getting up, and Gwen is up first...

...but her expression started to waiver when chants of, "OFFICER! OFFICER!" started to spring up. These were the loudest chant a solo MD outside of Blair ever got, and O-A could be seen smiling at the crowd chants...but Gwen seemed...irritated...more than usual with a crowd chant.

"The crowds chanting seems to irritate her." Kari said.

"Why? She usually mutes them." Batista said.

O-A gets to her feet, but Gwen yells out, "YOU WANT YOUR CLONE!? YOUR OTHERWORLDLY _FREAK_!? THEN HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE HER HEAD!?" And backs up to-KENELLY'S KISS IS CAUGHT! And O-A gets up, staring right in the eyes of YG and pulls her in and FLIPS FOR THE LYOKO HORNET! And O-A runs...and springboards off the ropes...and SPRINGBOARD MOONSAULT RIGHT ONTO THE ALPHA BITCH AND AND IMMEDIATE RUSH INTO THE PIN!

"KENNELLY'S KISS-CAUGHT! THAT MOONSAULT SIDE SLAM! MOONSAULT ADDED ON! Schaeffer into the cover! Schaeffer with both legs hooked IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'll be DAMNED! She just nailed BOTH MOVES in succession! Schaeffer into the cover, this chick has a CHANCE!" Exclaimed Batista.

1...

2...

3!-NO! FOOT ON THE ROPES! THE CROWD THOUGHT IT WAS THREE, BUT IT WAS A FOOT ON THE ROPES!

"Thr-NO! NO THREE! NO TRES! NO WAY!" Jim Ross exclaimed.

"Chick was CLOSE! Give her props for THAT!" Exclaimed Batista. "...Buuut she was too much in a rush. Didn't notice the ropes nearby. So sad."

"And you GOTTA know that Gwen is thanking...well... _herself_...for those rules that she almost broke earlier." Said Kari.

*Skip*

O-A gets up with the ropes, the crowd chanting still. "OFFICER! OFFICER!" And O-A's moveset, while not VAST, had some add-ons and such she could try. And when Gwen gets up..O-A puts her in a Front Headlock before going for a Suplex...?

"The lift, going for a Vertical Suplex...or maybe a Suplex Powersla-OH! Gwen is down!" JR said.

Gwen was down, and she lifted O-A HERSELF and BRAINBUSTERED her onto her knee! And O-A was trying to get up again...and a LEG DROP BULLDOG (with extra attention with Leg Dropping the back) takes O-Aelita down! And Gwen rolls off of the officer, and then grabs her by the arm. "OFFICER! OFFICER! FREAKY CLONE! UNBAPTIZED SWINE! YOU AREN'T ME! YOU CAN NEVER BE ME! I'M BETTER THAN EMMY!" Gwen chants, motioning for her disciples to chant all of that to drown out the crowd. And then she puts Schaeffer on her back for a Torture Rack!

"And Gwen trying to wreck the back of the officer...and the officer trying to squirm free! But this isn't a move she normally does!" Said JR.

"Adapting on the fly for the situation." Batista said, "Damn it...she's decent in the ring."

Gwen keeps moving up and down, trying to cause more pain for O-A. And even if O-A might want to scream, she keeps herself from doing so by gritting her teeth. But Gwen wanted to hear no cheers...she wanted screams.

...so she goes down and NEARLY SNAPS O-A IN HALF WITH AN ARGENTINE BACKBREAKER!

"OUCH! Bah GAWD what a nasty Argentine Backbreaker!" JR said, "The back of Schaeffer...it isn't doing well..."

And Gwen was not done. She STILL kept the Torture Rack in, and the referee was asking Schaeffer if she wanted to tap out. Of course, even through the pain, Schaeffer PROTESTS and says "NO...". Woodson (Who has a very sweet grandmother who made cookies on Wednesdays amd brought cookies for the FWA staff)...

...So Gwen says, "THEN MY MERCY IS TAKEN..."

...AND DROPS AELITA OVER ONE KNEE FOR A BACKBREAKER...BANE STYLE!

"OOOOH GAWD!" Exclaimed JR.

"Her BACK...HER BACK...OOOH..." Kari cringed.

...But Gwen lifts O-A back up, O-A STILL refusing to scream. And Gwen says, "I'M TIRED OF HEARING THEM CHANT FOR YOU...THE LITTLE HYPOCRITES EXILE ME BECAUSE I CALL MYSELF FIRST & ONLY...BUT WHEN YOU DO IT, IT'S A CUTE PHRASE TO MOCK ME AND THEY ALL LOVE IT..." And Gwen puts her foot to the back of O-A and DRILLS IT with an Inverted Stomp Backbreaker! O-A STILL refuses to scream, but Gwem keeps on her as she tries rolling off.

"I COME FROM SOME OTHER UNIVERSE...SCARED, ALMOST ALONE, WITH NO ONE BY MY SIDE...AND I GET MOCKED...I GET TEASED...I GET EXILED... _BUT WHEN A FREAK LIKE YOU COMES HERE THEY GIVE YOU LOVE AND ADORATION... **YOU DO JACKSH*T AND GET LOVE WHILE I BUST MY ASS AND GET NOTHING! I WANT ALL THESE HYPOCRITES TO SEE YOU FREAKING SUFFER AT MY FEET LESSER BITCH! I WANT YOUR FRIENDS TO SEE-"**_

Gwen stops, looking around the audience...trying to spot someone...and them spots The Multiverse Defender group. Kids, tag partner, friends, and of course the lead bucket hat. She takes one look at Blair..."YOU OTHER UNIVERSE FREAKS...IF I HAD TO ENDURE IT, YOU BET YOUR ASS I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ALL FEEL IT TOO! I'M GONNA DROWN OUT ALL THESE CHEERS WITH HER SCREAMS!"

Gwen picks up O-A and puts her on her shoulders again, Argentine style. And she keeps a Torture Rack in, but O-A refuses to scream still...she keeps her mouth closed, giving Gwen NO SATISFACTION...

...SO GWEN GIVES HER A BACKBREAKER ONTO HER OTHER KNEE! AND O-A STARTS TO HOLLER IN PAIN THIS TIME, THE PAIN BEING TOO MUCH TO BEAR!

"DEAR LORD!" JR Shouted. "END IT! END IT! JUST PIN HER ALREADY DAMMIT!"

"THIS ISN'T NECESSARY GWEN JUST END IT YOU BANSHEE!" Kari screamed.

...But Gwen picks her back up...

...And puts Schaeffer on her shoulder again...

... _AND DELIVERSE AN ARGENTINE DOUBLE KNEE BACKBREAKER THAT SILENCES O-A! ...And just lays her out..._

 _"GOOD LORD...YOU PSYCHOPATH!" JR shouted._

 _"THIS BITCH IS A MENTAL HEADCASE!" Batista exclaimed._

 _"THAT SCHAEFFER BITCH! SHE AIN'T MOVIN'! SHE DONE!" Dashie exclaimed._

Woodson tells Gwen to just END IT...and Gwen chuckles, looking up at Blair...and smiling. She gets down...and cradles O-A's limp head before kissing her forehead gently and laying her down. And now...she hooks both legs.

"Got your wish." JR said. "Now shut up and end it."

Gwen commands Kai to celebrate this occasion with a prayer of thanks...and Woodson counts...

1...

...

2...

...

 _KICKOUT! SCHAEFFER KICKED OUT!_

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Batista.

"OH! SCHAEFER KICKED OUT! SCHAEFFER KICKED OUT! SHE'S ALIVE!" Exclaimed JR.

"HOW IN THE...CAN SHE EVEN COMPETE STILL!?" Asked Kari.

"ALL I KNOW IS THAT THAT BITCH GWEN IS ABOUT TO TWEAK!" Dashie shouted.

YG...wide eyes...mouth agape...she couldn't believe it...she was trembling with ANGER...especially whem the BOISTERIOUS crowd just chanted, "SCHAAAEFEEER! SCHAAAEFEEEE!" JUST TO PISS GWEN OFF! And Gwen just stares at O-A...and her mouth is agape when O-A starts trying to GET UP! Her back is KILLING HER...but she has a match to do...and Gwen does not like this...no she doesn't like O-A the survivor...so she picks her up, not giving O-A the privilege of getting up herself. She THROWS her into the far right corner, and then lifts her onto the top. She was going to damage the back even MORE...and so she follows her up there...

...And Gwen grabs the head for a Front Headlock...and drapes an arm over her head...

...and Gwen...

...gets ELBOWS to the neck! With the crowd popping back up, O-Aelita starts trying to fight Gwen off. Tennyson lets go of Gwen, but Schaeffer HEADBUTTS her...and that sends her wobbling off the corner...

...but O-A saves her, keeping her from falling off...

"Aelita saving Gwen, but the question is...why?" JR asked.

O-A pulls a dazed Gwen towards her and starts standing up on the corner...

...and O-A glares right at Gwen and hooks the neck with her arm and pulls her up by her tights...

...

...

...

... _ **AND SCHAEFFER LYOKO HORNETS OFF THE CORNER, OUT THE RING, AND SLAMS GWEN BACK FIRST ONTO A SET OF STEEL STEPS!**_

 _ **"BAH GAWD WHAT A MOVE! THE BACKBREAKERS! ONLY INSPIRING SCHAEFFER TO UP THE ANTE WITH THIS MONSTER LYOKO HORNET!" JR screamed.**_

 ** _"GWEN IS LAID OUT! ABSOLUTELY NEAR COMATOSE ON THE STEPS!" Kari exclaimed._**

 ** _Crowd: HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T! HOLY SH*T!_**

O-A...pulls herself up via the apron...and she looks over at Gwen...sprawled out on the steps, KO'd...not moving...and Woodson starts his count...and Aelita starts wondering...should she push Gwen in the ring...? Or take the count out win? EITHER WAY...streak ends...but what is better...?

"She's trying to figure out...keep Gwen outside amd end the streak? Or hurt her pride and PIN her?" JR asked.

"Just get the COUNT OUT..." Batista said. "JUST WIN...WHO CARES HOW YOU WIN!?"

"But NOTHING hurts Gwen more than being PINNED!" Said Kari. "MAKE A STATEMENT AND PIN HER!"

O-A looks to the crowd...everyone giving her an answer on what she should do...

...And O-A decides to just GO FOR IT...and she drags herself into the ring and starts going for the count out win! And Gwen isn't moving at all!

1...

2...

3...

4...

"GWEN! GWEN! NO MOVEMENT FROM HER! THIS IS IT! GWEN GETS THE COUNT OUT LOSS!" JR exclaimed, "AND IT'S A BETTER CHOICE THAN HER KICKING OUT!"

5...

6...

...And now Gwen was MOVING...and she rolled herself off the steps...

7...

...and grabs the apron, much to O-A's and the fans' consternation. Gwen drags herself up...

8...

And Gwen gets...on the apron...

9...

AND GWEN ROLLS BACK INTO THE RING! Pained...BUT NO LOSER YET...

"SOMEHOW...SOMEWAY...GWEN LIVES..." JR shakes his head.

"And NOBODY with their own brain likes it." Said Kari.

*SKIP*

Young Gwen and O-Aelita use each other to pick the other up...both trying to survive...

...AND GWEN KICKS THE GUT IMMEDIATELY AND DROPS SCHAEFFER WITH THE ALAKAZAM!

"These two-ALAKAZAM! GWEN IMMEDIATELY INTO THE COVER, FOLKS THIS ONE IS OVER!" Exclaimed JR.

"NOOO!" Kari yelled.

"QUICKER ON THE CHASE, GWEN WAS QUICKER TO PULL THE TRIGGER!" Batista exclaimed

1...

...

2...

...

STILL A KICKOUT! O-A KICKS OUT! And Gwen...she GLARES EVIL at the referee and starts yelling.

"ARE YOU WWE REFEREES STUPID!? DID YOU SH*T YOUR BRAIN OUT YOUR ASS?" Gwen asked. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUUU!?" She screamed at a high pitch tone. She began PUSHING and throttling Chuck Woodson! And then SLAPPED him once! Chuck (whose grandmother was giving a cookie to everyone in the audience personally) shrugged and just sighed. He was sort of a pushover.

...And Gwen went to remove the covering from the near right corner.

"HOLD ON...what is she doing?" Asked Kari.

"She's removing a corner pad!" Yelled JR. "Right in front of Woodson!"

"Woodson DO YOUR FREAKING JOB! STOP BEING A PUSHOVER!" Shouted Batista.

Gwen threw the cover off and-got ADMONISHED by Chuck Woodson, who told her that was illegal! Chuck went to put the cover back on...and Gwen goes over to Grab O-A-who retaliates on impulse and pushes Gwen far off of her AND GWEN HITS CHUCK AND SENDS HIM HEAD FIRST INTO THE EXPOSED TURNBUCKLE!

"OOOH REF DOWN! REFEREE DOWN!" Exclaimed JR. "AND IN THE WORST WAY TOO!"

Woodson is on the ground...and so is Gwen after the push. Aelita is currently trying to stand up...but officials have fo check on Woodson. The poor guy is bleeding from his forehead!

"Ooooh...that's a nasty cut!" Said JR.

"Chuck Woodson's head hitting the corner post!" Said Kari cringed. "OUCH...poor guy. He's so nice. Why'd it happen to the nicest referee? His daughters are so adorable. Oh...I hope they aren't they aren't watching."

Gwen looks up...and smirks at medics coming out to assist Woodson out the ring. "MY will be done you IDIOT...KAI! YOUR GODDESS REQUIRES YOUR PRESENCE!"

"Oh Gwen...ugh, I think she WANTED to find a way to push O-A into Chuck...and O-A just pushed her." Saks Kari. "Wait Kai...?"

Kai gleefully comes over to the ring and steps onto the apron. O-A is slow to get up, but Gwen tells her to finish the match for her. She has grown bored of this match.

"Oh. Oh you're _bored_ , your highness?" JR sarcastically. "Well aren't we _sorry_?"

Kai enters the ring and picks up O-A...But Schaeffer fights back, pushing Kai away and ELBOWING Gwen down! But then Kai kicks O-A's gut and holds her head!

"Oh come on just somebody STOP THIS." Exclaimed JR.

"This isn't fair but SURE! Let's ALLOW THIS-OOH!" Shrieked Kari...

...AS THE OLDER/OFFICER KARI HAD RAN IN AND BEANED KAI WITH A STEEL CHAIR! The chair THROWN RIGHT AT HER SKULL!

"OH! OH YES!" Exclaimed Kari.

"THE OFFICER! KAMIYA SCRAMBLING SOME FICTIONAL BRAINS! AND SHE'S DRAGGING HER OUT THE RING!" JR shouted.

O-K drags Kai out the ring...and THROWS HER BACK OVER THE BARRICADE where she was before!

"THANK YOU! AND NOW THE FAIR FIGHT!" JR exclaimed as Vaz was hugging Gwen's face at ringside, handing her the purple hedgehog plush toy for good luck. AND O-K STARTS CHASING HIM AROUND THE RING WITH THE CHAIR! And Vaz HOPS back over the barricade before Kamiya could hit him! O-K thumbs Aelita up and makes her way back to her seat to cheers of "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

O-A is up, and she walks towards Gwen...but sees the Spin plush toy..and KNOWS something is up...

...AND GWEN THROWS IT RIGHT AT HER FACE!

...And it just bounces right off, all fluffy like. Gwen...well she just deadpans...

"Damn. VAZ YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE LEAD WEIGHT IN IT!?" She screamed as O-A YANKS HER UP BY HER FEET AND PUTS HER IN A FRONT HEADLOCK AND DRAPES THE ARM OVER HER SHOULDER...and looks at Blair...

"AND NOW THE MOVE...THE MOVE THAT MADE GOLDBERG THE MAN!" Exclaimed JR.

O-A lifts Gwen up vertically...

...

...

...

...and nobody noticed the open zipper on the back of the Spin plus- _ **AS GWEN SMASHES THE SKULL OF SCHAEFFER...WITH THE MASK OF LOKI!"**_

 _ **"WHAT!?" JR yelped, "SHE...SHE STOLE THE MASK OF LOKI FROM THE BACKSTAGE!?"**_

 _ **"THIS...THIS BRAT USED THE MASK OF LOKI! THAT LEAD COMMENT WAS A DIVERSION! SHE HID IT IN A PLUSH TOY!?" Kari yelled.**_

 _ **"OH...OH SHE'S SMART...BUT COME OOON!" Batista yelled.**_

 _ **AND NOW GWEN...LIFTS O-A UP...AND DROPS HER WITH AN INVERTED ALAKAZAM, BACK FIRST ONTO THE EDGE OF THE MASK!**_

 _ **"SON OF A BITCH!" JR screamed. "THERE'S NO REFEREE THOUGH, BUT DAMMIT! THE CRUEL CRUEL IRONY FOR MASK AND SCHAEFFER...HAVING YOUR MASK BEING USED TO WIN A MATCH LIKE THIS...AND LOSING DUE TO A PLUSH TOY THAT LOOKS LIKE YOUR OWN RIVALS' FRIEND IN UWE!"**_

Crowd: SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU!

"GET ME A REFEREE!" Screamed Gwen, "GET IT TO ME NOW!"

...But backstage, NO REFEREE MOVED. And it was visible on the TitanTron. Harry Tipper, Leslie Anderson, not even CCW referees like Scott van Buren, Jim Kawaguchi, and Kenny Cashew came out. They REFUSED to entertain this nonsense!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" JR said. "The...referees are on STRIKE!"

"Can...can they DO THAT!?" Asked Batista.

"I mean...I dunno! But they aren't DOING IT!" Exclaimed Kari.

ACW referees, WWT referees, UCA referees, ESPECIALLY XCW referees...they all just WALKED OFF from the gorilla position!

"YOU IDIOTS! DO YOUR FREAKING JOBS AND GET DOWN HERE!" Shouted Gwen.

"GOOD JOB OF YOU, DON'T STAND FOR THIS BULLHOCKEY!" Exclaimed JR.

"ZERO AHAHA HE LOOKS SO FUNNY RAGING!" Kari laughed.

"Treat this like Silent Library and hush up, sir!" JR said.

Gwen, seeing Aelita so much as TWITCH...it prompted her to grab the mask again AND DELIVER ANOTHER INVERTED ALAKAZAM BACK FIRST ONTO THE MASK! "AAAAAAGH!" Gwen screamed. "GET ME A REFEREE OR ELSE!"

NO referee was coming down...NOT ONE PERSON...Chuck Woodson was hurt, and nobody else felt like it.

"SONS OF LESSER BITCHES!" Gwen exclaimed as she got down and PINNED Schaeffer herself. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, AAAAAAAAAGH!" Gwen got up and...well, the Ten Year Old Tyke began STOMPING Schaeffer out and BATTERING her face with the mask!

"This girl has gone MENTAL!" JR said, "And wait hold on hold on..."

Gwen RAGED still...but then she saw out of the corner of her eye...

... _ZERO KAZAMA RUNNING DOWN THE STEPS AT BREAKNECK SPEED!_

 _"KAZAMA! WHAT'S HE DOING!?" Asked Kari._

 _"I THINK HE'S GONNA MAKE THE PIN HIMSELF!" JR exclaimed._

Zero HOPS over the barricade and takes off his shirt, revealing the CCW referee shirt he had at Regal Rumble!

"You...KEPT that on?" Asked Gwen.

"IN THE EVENT OF EMERGENCIES LIKE THIS NOW GO AND PIN HER!" Zero SHOUTED!

"OH SON OF A BITCH NOT LIKE THIS! COME ON!" JR exclaimed.

Zero slides into the ring and Gwen hooks BOTH legs and bends O-Aelita Schaeffer nearly in HALF as Zero goes for the pin!

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" JR cursed.

And the count!

1...

2...

 ** _SHE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!_**

 ** _"NOOO! NO GO FOR ZERO!" JR shouted as the crowd POPPED!_**

 ** _"SHE SURVIVED! SHE ACTUALLY SURVIVED!" Kari cheered._**

"OH LORD LOOK AT THE CONNIPTION FIT ZERO'S HAVING!" Exclaimed JR.

Zero is FREAKING OUT, YELLING for Gwen to pin her again! "THAT NEVER WORKS!" Gwen screams as she picks up O-A.

Crowd: YES! YES! YES!

The Yes Chants are screamed at by Gwen, who tells the crowd to, "SHUT UP!" And Kazama keeps a stoic look on his face. Gwen hooks the neck, deciding for a Vertical Suplex...

...and it was almost OBVIOUS what she WANTED to do, but O-A manages to counter and come down for her OWN Neckbreaker! And Schaeffer rolls on her stomach upon hitting the ground and flailing in back pain. She gets up...and she stumbles...

...and runs and SPEARS A NEAR STANDING GWEN! INTO THE COVER!

"Gwendolyn covered!" Exclaimed JR, "And Zero...YES! The snake is counting!"

"At least he's being FAIR." Batista said.

"Which is more than enough to ask from Kazama." Kari said.

1...

2...

Gwen kicks out!

"No three! Two! A fair count and STILL two!" Exclaimed JR.

Gwen rolls onto her stomach, and O-Aelita gets up...and backs into the near right corner. Gwen is on the ground...and then she starts to rise. And O-A runs at her and hooks the neck with her right arm. LIFT for The Kneeling Side Slam-and Gwen Arm Drags O-A to counter. O-A tumbles and slowly rises up and SPINNING HEEL KICK dazes the challenger! Gwen stumbles from right to left...but O-A is stumbling more. Gwen stumbling because (even if she won't admit it) she's tired, and O-A's tired AND her face and back hurt. And this gives Gwen the edge to get her in an Impaler...and then twist around and get her on her back...back to back style...

"Gwen...looking for a little magic to bail her out! Vertebreaker!" Exclaimed JR.

...But O-A...she manages to get herself free! And manages to PUSH Gwen off of her and Gwen bumps into Zero, sending him into the corner arm first! And Gwen holds her head and comes back into a gut kick!

...And then a Front Headlock...

...and then a vertical lift...

...

...

...

... _AND SHE FINALLY NAILS THE JACKHAMMER ONTO TENNYSON TO A MASSIVE POP!_

"FINALLY! FINALLY! THE JACKHAMMER CONNECTS! AND O-A, OFF THAT POWERFUL SUPLEX POWERSLAM, GETS BOTH LEGS HOOKED!" Jim Ross shouts.

And Zero sighs and goes down to count begrudgingly!

1...

2...

...

...

...

Zero's _holding his arm..._ and he falls over onto his back and grasps at it! He may have had a cramp!

"What-what the hell Kazama?" JR asked.

"Schaeffer! Gwen hit Kazama into the corner post, and his arm took the damage. I think he's having a cramp!" Batista said.

"Oh yes, right, sure, RIGHT at three, eh?" Kari sarcastically remarked.

O-A looks at Zero...and yells, "WELL USE YOUR OTHER ARM!" And Zero has no reply. The crowd has a reply though.

Crowd BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT! BUUULLSHIIIT!

"Oh because of COURSE." Said JR. "Anything to get CCW a win. This damn axis of evil between the two annoyances of Character Championship Wrestling are gonna try and steal it."

Gwen rises up behind O-A...who tries to get up and confront Kazama. Because if SHE can't have a win...Gwen wouldn't either...

"...A NO CONTEST isn't a win for her...her streak would END on a technicality...BUT I'M SICK OF YOU!" O-A shouts as she-BACKCRACKER FROM GWEN! BACKCRACKER FROM GWEN!

"Huh-HEY! GWEN WITH THE BACKCRACKER!" JR exclaimed. "AND ZERO RUSHING DOWN AND COUNTING WITH THE OTHER ARM!"

"OH COME OFF IT KAZAMA!" Exclaimed Kari.

1...

2...

KICKOUT STILL! SCHAEFFER SURVIVES THE SCREW OVER!

"KICKED OUT! Life STILL in Schaeffer! Life still in Officer Schaeffer! And Kazama and Gwen have NO PLANS in permanently keeping her down!" JR said.

"This is getting RIDICULOUS THOUGH! LOOK!" Kari exclaimed...

...as Gwen grabs the mask once more...and measures O-A...and Zero is doing NOTHING to stop it.

"Hey! I'm the ref. I'm making the rules. If it's No DQ you want...then sure. I never said SCHAEFFER couldn't use a weapon."

"Oh this guy...this COMEDIAN." JR shook his head.

O-A gets up...and she stumbles...right as Gwen comes over with the mask AND GETS A DESPERATION DROPKICK! O-A AND GWEN ARE DOWN! And Zero sees this display and just internally pleads for Gwen to get up. But on the outside, he's just as stoic as he can be.

"These two warriors, BOTH saved by outside circumstances many a time, trying to will themselves to a new lease on this match...and-wait..." JR looks to the stage. "...Oh well whattya know...?"

From the stage to the ramp comes down referee Chuck Woodson! His head is bandaged, and he still has a slight headache. But he had to come back out and finish his job, so he told the men in the back. Also...he couldn't stand seeing his grandmother cry.

"Well it's referee Chuck Woodson coming back down to referee!" JR said.

"Like ZERO is giving up his spot." Said Kari with a groan.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kazama I'm back!" Woodson tells him as he slides in. Kazama just tells him that he's got it and Woodson is relieved of his duties. Woodson, nice guy who donates his time to local charities wherever he goes, doesn't assert himself. But he continues telling Zero he's got this. And Zero brushes Woodson off. Chuck keeps telling him-

"I GOT THIS, FATASS!" Yells Kazama to the stout referee. "Get out!"

Woodson's eyes grow wide, and he looks to the ropes...feeling like maybe he should listen.

"Oh...pushover." Batista said.

Zero watches over the two girls getting up as Woodson exits the ring...

...Gwen...gets to one knee...and then falls over...

O-A gets on hands and knees...and tumbles back down...

"Exhausted warriors...this match has taken a lot out of them..." JR said.

Zero sighs and awaits for them to stand up again...and then Woodson looks to the ring...and feels the crowd chanting, "WE WANT CHUCK! WE WANT CHUCK! WE WANT CHUCK! WE WANT CHUCK!" Woodson scratches his head...but the crowd wants him in there...so he slides back in and tells Zero, "Excuse me, this is my ma-"

AND ZERO CLOCKS WOODSON AND SENDS HIM DOWN! And per referee logic, a punch was practically a megaton bomb as Chuck goes down and holds his head in utter pain.

"Course." Batista rolled his eyes.

Kazama sighs...and decides to go Regal Rumble rules. He kicks the mask into the middle of the two contestants...and basically encourages the first person who gets up can grab the mask. O-A...she gets up...

...and she JUMPS on the mask...

"Schaeffer, grabbing the mask...SHE beat Zero's rules...and now she's gonna beat Gwen." Said Batista. "Good karma."

Zero's face doesn't betray his emotions as he watches O-A get to one knee with the mask in hand...and look at Gwen menacingly...

...

...and she _THROWS THE MASK FAAAR INTO THE CROWD! TELLING ZERO THAT NO ONE WAS GOING TO PLAY THE MATCH BY HIS GAMES!_

 _"OH COME ON YOU IDIOT YOU COULD BEAT ZERO AT HIS OWN GAME! WIN, DON'T BE A MORAL HERO!" Shouted Batista._

"IF SHE WINS THE MATCH, SHE WON'T WIN IT WITH KAZAMA'S GAMES! SHE WINS IT HERSELF! SHE WINS IT THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE WON!" JR said. "SHE BASICALLY JUST TOLD KAZAMA TO STICK HIS RULES WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!"

"MORAL VICTORIES ARE NOT REAL VICTORIES!" Batista said, "You don't go home to your friends and say, 'I lost! But HEY! I was the better person morally today!' YOU CAN'T PUT THAT ON A RESUME!"

"YEAH WELL, IF SHE WINS, THEN IT'S ANOTHER NOTCH ON THE BIG ACCOMPLISHMENT!" Exclaimed JR.

Kazama shrugs as O-A goes back down after that show of bravado, and then turns around as Chuck Woodson is up to his feet. The referee holds his head, his bandages loosening. Zero just tells Chuck to go out of the ring, and- _CHUCK WOODSON GRABS ZERO AND THROWS HIM THROUGH THE ROPES!_

 _"OH BAH GAWD, WOODSON GREW A SPINE!" JR shouted._

 _"HE KICKED ZERO OUT THE RING! HE KICKED ZERO OUT THE RING!" Kari cheered._

 _"OHOHO NOW THAT'S A BIG BOOOY!" Batista exclaimed._

Chuck yells to Zero, "SORRY SIR...BUT THIS IS MY MATCH! SOMEBODY ESCORT MR. KAZAMA TO HIS SEAT SAFELY PLEASE! SOMEONE WHO WON'T HURT HIM!"

"GOOD JOB MR. WOODSON! GOOD JOB!" JR exclaimed, "NOW LET'S HAVE THIS MATCH RESUME AS IT SHOULD!"

And Chuck turns back to the match, Gwen and O-A standing up via ropes on opposite sides of the ring. Gwen...Schaeffer...come towards each other...and Gwen throws a right (Crowd: BOO!)...and O-A throws a right (Crowd: YEAH!)...Gwen throws a right (Crowd: BOO!)...and O-A throws a right (Crowd: YEAH!)...Gwen throws a right (Crowd: BOO!)...and O-A throws a right (Crowd: YEAH!)...Gwen throws a right (Crowd: BOO!)...and O-A throws a right (Crowd: YEAH!)...Gwen throws a right (Crowd: BOO!)...and O-A throws a right (Crowd: YEAH!)...Gwen throws a right (Crowd: BOO!)...and O-A throws a right (Crowd: YEAH!)...

...and the rights get exchanged faster and faster and faster...

...and then Gwen starts to conquer the striking contest, sending O-A to the ropes. She Irish Whips the officer, and then O-A comes back and UNDERTAKER STYLE LARIAT! O-A lands on her back after that desperate move, trying to will herself up. She doesn't have too much in her personal finish arsenal...but she's going to try and finish this...and so she runs at Gwen again once she's up...

...and _GWEN CATCHES HER MID RUN AND TURNS THE SPEAR INTO AN ALAKAZAM!_

 _"ALAKAZAM FROM THE SPEAR, WHAT A COUNTER! SHE CAUGHT THE GIRL IN MID RUN!" JR exclaimed._

 _"HATED...BUT TALENTED! DAMN HER...AND GOOD FOR HER!" Batista shouted._

 _"NO! NO! NO!" Kari pleaded._

Woodson makes the count! Fairly!

1...

...

2...

...

O-AELITA KICKS OUT! SHE KICKS OUT OF THE MOVE!

"NO! NO WIN! GWEN STILL HAS A WAYS TO GO! AND GWEN...GWEN CAN'T SEEM TO PUT HER AWAY!"

O-A rolls away from Gwen...and O-Aelita gets up via ropes...and Gwen stands on her own...and says, "Just go down...just do what your goddess tells you and stay down..." She grabs Schaeffer by her head and looks her in the eye. "When your goddess tells your something...YOU DO I-"

SCHAEFFER SLAPS GWEN! And O-A capitilizes! FIREMAN'S CARRY...

...

...

...

...AND A GTS!

"WHAT A DAMN POT SHOT TO ONE OF HER RIVALS OF THE YEAR!" JR said, "BUT THE KNEE! THE KNEE TO THE FACE..."

And O-Aelita gets up weakly...and she sees the ropes...Gwen down...

...

...

...

...and she runs to the ropes...and springboards off...AND NAILS HER A MOONSAULT RIGHT ON THE POINT!

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GO KID! GO KID!" JR shouted as the move connected as O-A rolled away in pain. She was DRAGGING herself to Gwen. "MAKE A DAMN NAME FOR YOURSELF AND GO!"

"REFEREE! GET READY!" Kari cheered.

"BIIITCH!" Dashie blurted out.

"GO PUT YOURSELF IN THE HISTORY BOOKS AND PIN HER!" Exclaimed JR.

O-A pins her...hooking BOTH legs...and Woodson drops down to count!

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

 _ **GWEN STILL GETS A SHOULDER UP! A SHOULDER! ONE INCH OFF THE MAT BUT IT'S STILL UP!**_

"Thre-NO! NO! NO WIN! NO COUNT! ALL FOR NAUGHT! ALL FOR NAUGHT!" JR shouted.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Exclaimed Kari. "HOW!?"

"AS RESILIENT AS SCHAEFFER IS, GWEN MATCHES THAT RESILIENCY!" Batista said.

And the referee tells O-A that it isn't a count...that what she did only got two...and that disappointed the challenger as she tries to stand up...

...

...

...

...AND GWEN HAD RUSH UP FROM BEHIND IN A MOVE THAT NEARLY EXHAUSTED HER ENERGY AND PICKS O-A UP FROM THE BACK AND LIFTS HER BACK TO BACK...

"Oooooh...if this moves hits, she's DONE...SCHAEFFER NO!" Shouted Kari.

Gwen moved forward...

...and O-A ESCAPES Hocus Pocus and PUSHES Gwen into the far right corner! O-A backs up and runs forward and GETS A SUPREME LARIAT THAT SENDS HER DOWN!

*Skip*

Gwen...O-A down...she starts climbing the corner...

...and despite being slow...she manages to get to the top...and starts adjusting herself...SOMETHING is gonna finish her...

...

...BUT O-A GETS UP...AND GWEN SEES THIS...

...BUT BEFORE SHE CAN DIVE, O-A RUNS AND BOUNCES THE ROPES, CAUSING GWEN TO GET CROTCHED ON THE CORNER!

"OH! REFLEXES! O-A with REFLEXES!" JR said.

And O-A stumbles herself to the corner...the near right corner...and begins to climb up...and grabs Gwen...and lifts her up to stand on her feet on the top. ...And then has her by the neck with her arm...

...and O-A holds up Gwen...

"She's...she wants one more C4! One more Spanish Fly! One more Moonsault Side Slam...from the top!" JR exclaimed.

And O-A breathes in and- _ **GETS BIT ON THE EAR BY GWEN!**_

 _ **"OH LORD! THE EAR! THE EAR!" JR shouted, "GWEN'S GONE MAD! HOLYFIELD!**_

 _ **"SHE'S TRYING TO CHEW OFF THE DAMN EAR OR SOMETHING!?" Screamed Kari...**_

 _ **...AS SHE STARTS BITING THE NOSE OF SCHAEFFER! AND AS SHE DOES THAT, SHE KNEES HER IN THE GUT!**_

 ** _"WHAT IS HER PROBLEM!?" Batista asked, "SHE NEEDS A DISTRACTION, BUT LIKE THIS!?"_**

O-A LETS GO of Gwen, holding her bleeding (but still intact) nose and ear...

...and Gwen lifts her onto her...sloppily...but she didn't care WHAT happened to O-A...

"No...NO NO!" Kari pleaded.

Crowd: NO! NO! NO!

"Gwen...Schaeffer on her BACK...ON THE TOP...NO!" JR pleaded as well...

...

...

...

... _ **BUT SHE STILL JUMPED AND SPIKED O-A ON HER HEAD WITH THE TOP ROPE HOCUS POCUS!**_

 _ **"OOOH GAWD! GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY, SHE KILLED 'ER!" JR cried out.**_

 _ **"NO! SHE'S MOTIONLESS! SPIKED RIGHT ON HER FREAKING HEAD, NO!" Screamed Kari.**_

 _ **"THAT WAS JUST INSANITY...THIS CHICK DOES WHATEVER SHE WANTS TO WIN A MATCH, AND DAMN IF SHE DIDN'T JUST PULL OUT THE ULTIMATE IN MOVES IN HER ARSENAL!" Batista said.**_

A DIVING PILEDRIVER...sent O-A motionless...and Gwen holds her head...her back...and turns over...she was tired...she didn't want to do this anymore...so she rolls over and pins O-A...hooks a leg...and Woodson counts!

"This was the MOVE...DIVING PILEDRIVER...A DESPERATE ONE AT THAT..." JR sighed.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

 _3!_

"FIVE STRAIGHT!" JR groaned as he commentated. "FIVE STRAIGHT WINS AT THE FWAs! ...And if you didn't call it a streak BEFORE, you should DAMN WELL call it one NOW...STILL undefeated..."

"Popular" can barely be heard, because the boos overtake any cheers. NOBODY wanted this...but they got it...

...and Blader DJ, who was HOPING to announce otherwise...has to ONCE AGAIN say...

"And the winner of this match...Gwen Tennyson..."

"And ONCE AGAIN...she proves her worth." JR said, "One of the best in the business today, without a doubt. ...But she can still go to hell."

"When the next family reunion happens, I'm sure her daddy will want to see her." Said Batista.

Gwen stands over O-A and yells, "FIRST & ONLY, HMMM? IMPOSTERS...NEVER...BEAT...THE ORIGINAL..." Gwen then starts KICKING O-A while she's down, trying to roll her body out the ring. But then BLAIR is at ringside, grabbing O-A from ringside and dragging her out the ring. Like the knight he says he is, he carries her bridal style out of the way and heads towards the ramp to take her backstage. "AHAHA!" Gwen screams. "AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! _AHAHAHA! AHAHAAAA! **AHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! AHAHAAA! AHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA! YES! TAKE HER! TAKE THE BODY AND BURY IT! BURY IT WITH COLE MACGRATH'S CAREER AND EMMY'S PEACE OF MIND! BURY IT WITH DOUBLE X'S DREAMS OF TAKING MY BELT! BURY IT WITH GOTHAM CITY'S SENSE OF SECURITY! BURY IT WITH MASK'S HOPES AND DREAMS OF EVER GETTING THAT MASK BACK BECAUSE THAT MASK BELONGS TO THE GODDESS OF MISCHIEF...THE GODDESS OF THUNDER...THE GODDESS OF THE OCEANS...THE GODDESS OF THE EARTH...THE GODDESS OF THE HEAVENS...THE GODDESS OF THE SUN AND THE MOON...THE GODDESS OF THE AUTHORS...THE GODDESS OF THE FWM...IT BELONGS TO GWEN...FREAKING...TENNY-"**_

 _STERNNESS BY NOAH PLAYS TO A MASSIVE POP!_

"OOH!" Exclaimed JR in shock.

(Aaand Gwen looks to the stage...eyes NEAR RED (metaphorically) as she clutches her Title Belt. "HELL NO...HELL NO! DISCIPLES!"

And on cue, the six disciples get up from their seats...

...and Satsuki Kiryuin comes out...BRIEFCASE IN HAND...

"Satsuki...She...she WANTS IT! SHE CAME HERE WITH ONE MISSION IN MIND...END GWEN TENNYSON'S REIGN...AND HER STREAK AS WELL!" Exclaimed JR.

"O-A PUT IM THE WORK, AND SATSUKI IS ABOUT TO REAP THE BENEFITS NICELY!" Kari said.

"BUT NOT IF THOSE DRUIDS GET IN THE WAY!" Exclaimed Batista.

Gwen still stands...and her druids start to move...Kai mask in hand...

...but the crowd is cheering loud...

"YOU BETTER BACK UP, EYEBROWS! I'LL RIP YOU AND YOUR SISTER A NEW ASSHOLE IF YOU COME DOWN HERE! GET YOUR ASS TO THE BACK AND GET TO STEP-"

 _ **AND THE OLDER GWEN TENNYSON COMES FROM BEHIND AND LAYS GWEN OUT WITH THE MANNA-BREAKER!**_

 _ **"WHAT!?" Shrieked Batista.**_

 _ **"OH! FAMILY OFFICIALLY FIRES BACK! BOTH OLDER COUSINS OFFICIALLY DISHOWNING THE YOUNGER COUSIN! GWEN ON GWEN VIOLENCE! AND SHE'S RUNNING THROUGH THE CROWD!" Exclaimed JR.**_

OG runs through the the crowd before the druids get her, yelling, "YOU'RE OUT THE FAMILY!" And Satsuki...starts walking down the ramp...!

...But the druids come in, and boos flood the arena when Kai steps over the barricade with the mask-BUT CASEY LYNCH DIVES ONTO HER!

"WHAT!?" Shouted Batista...again.

JESSICA WILSON, TOMMY VERCETTI, DREW CAGE, HOPE, SPIN, TAMMY, AND CLAUDE SPEED ALL RUN OUT AND START OVERWHELMING THE DRUIDS!

"THE INFAMOUS SIX! AND FRIENDS! THEY'RE ATTACKING GWEN'S DISCIPLES!" JR exclaimed.

ARES GETS DOUBLE CLOTHESLINED BY TOMMY AND CLAUDE, JESSICA NAILS FACIAL RECONSTRUCTION ONTO KAI, CASEY LARIATS BECKY, AND THE DRUIDS ALL GET CHASED OUT OF THE CROWD BY SPIN, HOPE, DREW, AND TAMMY!

Crowd: YES! YES! YES!

...And Satsuki sees this...NO ONE but her and a paines Gwen...and simply starts walking to the ring...

...and fast walking...

...and SPRINTING BEFORE SLIDING IN! And she hands her briefcase to Woodson!

Blader DJ them announces to the world...

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Satsuki Kiryuin is CASHING IN her Diamond in the Mine Briefcase! THEREFORE...this is an OFFICIAL MATCH...FOR THE CCW FEMALE'S CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"ALRIGHT! GET HER! GET HER!" Shouted JR.

Satsuki is BEGGING for the bell to be rung! And- _HOMURA AKEMI DRAGS GWEN OUT OF THE RING!_

 _"WHAT!?" Batista asked...AGAIN..._

 _"AKEMI! SATSUKI'S GAIA RIVAL FOR THE INTERNATIONAL TITLE!" JR asked. "HEY!"_

 _KUROKI, SILVERBURGH, MIRCH GET IN THE RING AND START ATTACKING SATSUKI! THE DANGAN CLUB ARE GETTING IN THE WAY! And Homura THROWS Gwen over the barricade and slides into the ring to join in on the attack!_

"Satsuki is STILL Briefcase holder!" Said JR. "The bell NEVER RUNG. BUT DAMMIT THE DANGAN CLUB RUINING THE MOMENT!"

Homura directs traffic, telling them to THROW Satsuki out of the ring...

...And The Dangan Club do so, sending Satsuki out the ring. And Homura says, "YOU DON'T GET TO DO THIS ON MY WATCH KIRYUIN! WHEN I BEAT YOU FOR THE INTERNATIONAL TITLE, I WANT YOU WITH ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Homura goes under the ring and grabs a sledgehammer, handing it to Silverburgh before turning back to Satsuki. The other three Dangam Club members stand over Satsuki's briefcase...AND START SMASHING IT WITH THE SLEDGEHAMMER!

"Oh will you people STOP!?" Asked JR.

Homura holds the face of Satsuki and FORCES her to watch as Kuroki and Mirch open the briefcase and Silverburgh RIP THE CONTRACT INTO PIECES! Mirch and Kuroki then SNAP THE BRIEFCASE IN TWO PIECES...and let them drop in the remains of her Title contract. And Homura pushes Satsuki up...and Homura gets on the barricade...and pulls Satsuki up there as well...

...

...AND THEN TIME TRIGGERS HER OFF THE BARRICADE AND NECK FIRST ONTO IT!

"Well there you GO...THERE YOU GO..." Kari sighed as The Dangan Club got NUCLEAR HEAT for their actions.

"SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU!" The crowd shouts at Homura, who simply ignores them and walks off with her Dangan Club. Satsuki is KO'd next to the barricade...her Diamond in the Mine Briefcase is destroyed...

...and in the crowd, Gwen is stumbling up the steps. Was she scares earlier? ...Maybe...but what matters now is that she is still 5-0...she is still Female's Champion...and once again...Gwen gets what she wants. And those tidbits allow her to stand tall in the audience and hold up her Championship...and declare to the world...

"FIRST...& ONLY...TRADEMARK...I'M BETTER THAN EMMY..."

Back onstage, Casey Lynch and Tommy Vercetti stand with four award trophies on the podium.

"In spite of...what just happened..." Casey groaned, "...We still wanna put on a show...and we gotta do MATCH Awards now. Buuut...we don't wanna waste too much time since NBC doesn't want us wasting more time. They need more time for The Blacklist. ...And whatever show they're gonna cancel next week."

"...These four awards...

...Non-Title Tag Match of the Year: Tag Premier League Finals!

Tag Match of the Year: Winners Take All!

Non-Title Female Match of the Year: The END vs. Team Nature!

Female Match of the Year: Cell on Earth!

GORDON...and Kazama, I guess...COME ON DOWN AND TAKE 'EM AND SPEAK!" Vercetti announced.

Commissioner Gordon had to straight his tie and take a breath, but he did eventually make his way to the stage. As the Commissioner of Character Championship Wrestling, he couldn't help but take delight in the amount of matches from Regal Rumble receiving honors. Zero Kazama was flustered for a completely different reason...but he too made it to the stage, approaching it from the opposite end of where Gordon came from. James took the two Tag Team Match Awards; Zero took the Female Match trophies...

...and Zero was the first to speak: "SPEAKING of déjà vu...our Magnus Champion mentioned that it was one year ago that he was World Champion of the Year, and he did it again...and now, here we are, now THREE YEARS straight with Female Match of the Year, TWO for Non-Title Female Match, and if you want to classify TV Female Match of the Year from 2014 as an equivalent, that is ALSO a three-peat...and it proves and affirms what the entire world, no matter how many screws get knocked loose, knows damn well loud and clear: Character Championship Wrestling is where your eyes and ears receive the BEST Fiction Wrestling on the planet. And with THESE awards in hand...and the fighting Champion, the INCOMPARABLE Females Champion of the World we have at the helm of our CCW XX brand who VERY WELL may have given us our 20 _16_ Match of the Year...I'll make this clear - I have issues with my roster that I WILL expose and I WILL swiftly and effectively deal with on time...but at the very most, I'd also say...that when it comes to bell-to-bell action, we're in a PERFECT PLACE." Zero smirked...ignoring Gordon's blank expression as the XM said this.

"My coworker brings up the awards we've won before, but I'd like to bring a special mention to the awards that are NEW to us this year - the Tag Team and Non-Title Tag Team Match of the Year FWAs," Gordon said, keeping as professional as he could. "All of tonight's Match of the Year winners for CCW will get their time to speak backstage, and you will get to hear from each of them personally because they all DESERVE to have their voices broadcast on this achievement...but this past month for both Ozone...AND XX...has seen our Tag Team Divisions step up in a way ASKED out of them and EXCEEDED with flying colors. The XX Tag Premier League? I would call that a SUCCESS just by virtue of this accomplishment alone. I know it's not one of the ones I'm holding, but the Ambulance Match from Zoe, Bella, Annie and veteran Amy Rose was a Tag Match of a different breed to say the least, challenging the thresholds of violence and vengeance-blood was spilled, but so was clearly passion. And Winners Take All? Championships decided in a match and way NEVER seen before under the CCW banner. And while this is ANOTHER award for Dan Kuso, our Universal Champion's collection...it's the first one for Shun Kazami, his #1 Contender-whom I expect to give his fellow Bakugan Brawler the match of his LIFE when they go for the gold...and the DRAGON KIDS, who tonight have their FIRST FWA after YEARS of chasing one. I don't like to say that FWAs define careers; they don't. Many a talented athlete has stepped into the ring in Fiction Wrestling history with no FWAs to their name. But this one...Max, Enrique, you young boys deserve it. Congratulations from me personally, and congratulations to ALL of our roster for leaving it all in the ring and working their HARDEST to make CCW wrestling the unique product that it is...and thank you...to the fans who've stuck by to support it. We appreciate you, and our talents appreciate you." Gordon nodded. "More to come."

As the two leave the stage, the graphic comes up for The FWAs as Tsuyu Asui's voice could be heard.

 **We'll be right back to The FWAs. The Male Match awards...and more matches...coming up next! Ribbit.**

(Commercial (for best girl))


	13. Match and Shining Tag Team Awards

We come back to The FWAs, where Tommy Vercetti is onstage with an award alongside Casey Lynch. The duo take in the return applause from the crowd before speaking, Tommy talking first.

"NOW...to give away MATCH of the Year for Non-Title purposes!" Says Tommy. "These matches...people fought for something other than gold...they fought for respect, glory, honor, and pride. And like watching Space Ghost Coast to Coast, the winners of these matches were able to smile after large amounts of long-term agony and pain."

The crowd gives a chuckle as the camera pans to Space Ghost, XCW General Manager, and then back to a smirking Vercetti.

"...The nominees are..."

 **Gumball Watterson vs Darwin Watterson in a Hell in a Cell Loser Leaves Beatdown match (Winter Bash)**

 **Street Fight: Mercury Black vs Ryan Higa (at CEW Cyberslam)**

 **Gurdge Match At September Bash. Jeff the Killer VS The Reaper Typhoon Cat**

 **Shikamaru Nara vs Naruto Uzumaki (Spring Brawl)**

 **Carl Grimes vs Mummymon - Unsanctioned Match - Poison**

 **Gary vs Blue "Your The Better Twin" Match Pride & Glory Night 1 (WWE & WCW)**

 **Rojo Bat vs. Naruto Uzumaki (Last Man Standing Match) (Dark Horizon)**

 **Wolf vs. Rarity vs. Lamar Davis vs. Flash Man in a Fatal 4-Way Match - RiseUp! 22/05/15**

 **Silver Lining Ladder Match - Tommy Vercetti vs. Claude Speed vs. The Mask vs. Sweet Tooth vs. Arthur Read vs. Mario vs. Kenny McCormick vs. Spongebob Squarepants**

 **Takashi Komuro vs. Yami Bakura in a Monster's Ball**

 **Percy Jackson Vs. Jason Grace in Last Man Standing at Blockbuster's Night**

 **Tony Delvecchio vs. Otto Rocket in a Skatepark Brawl at CCW Regal Rumble**

"And the winner...is..."

Tommy opened the envelope...and pulled from out of it...

...

...nothing, as a screen came up of a Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen intro screen where Professor Oak is asking what his grandson's name is.

" **OAK VS. OAK!** "

"Well well!" JR said as the crowd cheered, "WCW wins out, but a UCA guy walks home with the award."

"Brother vs. Brother, Twin vs. Twin...one of the more emotional matches with one of the most satisfying endings in the business today." Said Kari. "I'm glad it ended the way it did. No more Oak bloodshed."

"Yeah but where is the guy?" Snob asked, "Did he get as senile as Professor Oak?"

A few seconds passed, and Blue did not come out. The crowd started to murmur, wondering what was going on...

...

...until Blue Oak finally came out after a good minute. And he was not dressed nice, proper, or looked like anything for an award show. He even looked a bit unkempt as a dark, stoic expression adorned his face. He walked up to the podium, and looked at the award...

"I will say this...and only this." Blue spoke in a clear, firm, yet emotionless tone. "This FWA, this Award for Non-Title Match of the Year...it was for a match that was many years in the making. A match between two brothers to finally decide who was best...and you all were hard-pressed to watch it all the way. But you all enjoyed the ending. You loved that me and Gary settled it all. Why wouldn't you? It was the perfect happy ending. So enjoy this FWA, enjoy the happy ending there. Savor it, you should, I am as well, because after all...

... _there's not going to be a happy ending inside Hell in a Cell._ " Blue spoke in a chilling, warning tone. "So savor that feeling, because at Final Clash...me and Red won't get that. And I'm going to send him straight to hell."

And with that Blue walked off, FWA in hand, no more words spoken on that front as his words lingered in the air.

"...Well then." Snob deadpanned. "...there he is."

"Red vs. Blue isn't gonna be as funny as RoosterTeeth." Dashie said. "BUT THERE BETTER BE SOMEBODY DYIN', BITCH!"

"How demented..." Kari raised an eyebrow.

Backstage, we see Neige standing next to Lex Luthor and Doomsday.

"Hello everyone. This is Neige here with Doomsday and his advocate, Lex Luthor!" Neige announced. "Now Lex, tonight in the main event of FWAs V, your client will participate in the finals of the Best of the Best Tournament. Any thoughts on that?"

"Well Neige, tonight is the night where UEPW comes out on top." Lex Luthor said. "You see, unlike last year's FWAs, where Batman and Gumball lost their respective matches, Pride and Glory, where GT Pan and Arkham Knight lost their respective matches as well, and UWE Collision, where Green Arrow and Nick Burkhardt also lost their respective matches, my client and I look to change that for UEPW. For far too long, UEPW has received the short end of the stick at crossover events and tonight, it's all going to change. Tonight, my client Doomsday is going to destroy Stanley, Ganta, and Raynor. And no matter how hard they all try, they'll end up failing in the end. Tonight, everyone is going to learn why they should fear Doomsday. Tonight, Doomsday is going to CONQUER and DESTROY anyone that stands in his path to becoming Mr. Gold in the Fort. So if the Infamous Six try to bring Ipkiss his mask, IF they find it at all, Doomsday will destroy them. If the Royal Hand try to help Chris Raynor, Doomsday will also destroy them. If anyone tries to help Ganta or just attack Doomsday out of spite and jealousy, Doomsday will destroy them. And as for the competitors in the finals, Doomsday is DEFINITELY going to destroy them! You see, tonight, NO ONE is going to stop Doomsday from winning the Best of the Best Tournament! Tonight is the night where UEPW comes out on top! Tonight is the night that Doomsday become the NEW Mr. Gold in the Fort! And no matter how hard anyone tries to stop it, Doomsday is GOING to win! So tonight, everyone better watch out because Doomsday is NOT JUST going in that match to win, but he is ALSO going in that match to CONQUER!"

Lex then turns around to see Mr. Billy and the UEPW Hierarchy (Thorin Oakenshield, Arkham Knight, The Cartel (Carlos Rivera, Donny Rivera, Alex Blaze), Ra's Al Ghul, and the Society of Assassins (Talia Al Ghul, Nyssa Al Ghul, Curaré)) standing there.

"Well Mr. Billy, what brings you here?" Lex asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just here to say that your client better win this match for UEPW." The UEPW COO and Co-Owner said. "For far too long, UEPW has either come up short or SCREWED on crossover events. TONIGHT, that is all going to change. Tonight Lex, you better make sure that Doomsday wins because UEPW CANNOT afford to lose at another crossover event! I'm tired of seeing UEPW NOT getting any FWAs! I'm tired of seeing my superstars and women losing their matches at crossover events! And I'm sure as hell tired of seeing my superstars SCREWED at crossover events! Tonight, not only will my UEPW Hierarchy win their match against WCW, a company that SCREWED OVER UEPW at Pride and Glory, but Doomsday, a superstar on MY roster, is going to beat everyone in the finals and become the NEW Mr. Gold in the Fort! And if ANYONE from ANY COMPANY tries to SCREW OVER UEPW once again, well, then there's going to be HELL TO PAY for them! So tonight, Doomsday better win the main event and if someone tries to screw him over, then I'm going to make sure that their life becomes a living hell! And that goes to the Infamous Six, the Royal Hand, and anyone that has intentions of messing with UEPW! So to those people...STAY OUT OF DOOMSDAY'S FREAKING MATCH! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL! AND THAT'S BECAUSE DOOMSDAY WINNING THE BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT IS BEST FOR BUSINESS! So Lex, make sure that Doomsday WINS this match for UEPW tonight!"

Mr. Billy then walks off. Some of the UEPW Hierarchy members then follow him, but Arkham Knight stays behind.

"You heard what the boss said, Lex and Doomsday." Arkham Knight said. "You better win this match tonight!"

"We got it, Arkham Knight." Lex Luthor said, keeping his tone firm.

Arkham Knight then walks off to join up with his fellow UEPW Hierarchy members. Lex Luthor and Doomsday then walk off to get ready for the main event coming up later tonight. If one looked closely, they could see the normally serious and stoic Lex Luthor...seemed somewhat unnerved by the pressure put on him by Bill and Knight.

"For LUTHOR'S sake, Team UEPW better beat Team WCW. If not...the pressure will be ALL too real." JR said. "UEPW tired of losing indeed. They want a win. Their first crossover win. Will they finally get one?"

Back onstage, we get Casey Lynch ready to introduce the next award presenter.

"And now presenting Match of the Year...a guy who, like his TV show, won't end his wrestling career...EVER..." Casey shudders, "...SpongeBob SquarePants!"

The crowd gives a LOUD pop for SpongeBob, who walks onstage to "Sell Your Soul" by Hollywood Undead. The legend adjusts his tie and looks out amongst the crowd, who continue to chant his name. Eventually, they quiet down so he can speak.

"Man it's crazy how much you all love me!" SpongeBob said. "Good or bad, I WILL say that you were there for my best moments. Against Light Yagami...Tommy Vercetti...my own friend turned enemy turned friend again Patrick...and so much more. I've put on SPECTACULAR matches. And the people here in this category put on great matches as well. But only ONE...was the best. So who are our nominees?"

 **Bane (c) vs Darwin Watterson vs Nick Burkhardt in a Triple Threat match for the UEPW Universe Heavyweight Championship (Rumble Royale)**

 **CEW World Heavyweight Championship, Extreme Rules Match: Hiccup Haddock [c] vs. Dagur the Deranged (AT CEW WinterBash)**

 **Nightmare Chamber Match for the TWAE Superheviewieight title**

 **Six Men Hell In A Cell (End Show)**

 **Rick Grimes vs Carl Grimes - FWF Championship - Opportunity For Power**

 **Shinji vs Stan Smith for the US title on the episode of BTWF after Revenge**

 **WCW Pride and Glory Elimination Chamber**

 **SpongeBob vs. Kira Yagami for CWF Championship (Dark Horizon)**

 **James "AVGN" Rolfe vs. PewDie Pie in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the FWE Championship**

 **Tai Kamiya vs. Hotsuma for the XCW World Heavyweight Championship at Silver Lining**

 **Naruto Uzumaki [c] vs. Sasuke Uchiha in a Do or Die Three Stages of Hell match for the ACW Undisputed Championship at Rebellion**

 **Taiki Kudo vs Sawada Tsunayoshi vs Daisuke Motomiya vs Junpei Shibayama (AWF 4 Gods of Wrestling)**

 **Monster's Ball Deadly Games Finals at Blockbuster's Night**

 **WWE Toon Championship Main Event Pride & Glory Night 2**

 **Ben Tennyson [c] vs. Tom Brady for the CCW Magnus Championship with Zero Kazama as the Special Guest Referee at CCW Regal Rumble**

"And the winner of Match of the Year is..."

SpongeBob opens the envelope...

...and pulls out a skull...

...and the skull laughed before IT began to speak...

" **DEADLY GAMES MONSTER BALL FINALS!** "

"Well I'LL BE! UWE racks up ANOTHER AWARS in its first year back for MATCH OF THE YEAR!" Exclaimed JR.

"And Hope the Hedgehog gets to wall home with the award due to winning!" Said Kari.

Hope walked onto the stage, a look of slight surprise on his face before he headed up to the podium, and tapped the mic a few time.

"Wow...I mean...seriously? Match of the Year...damn..." Hope got out, rubbing his head in sheepishness. "Last time I was part of a Match Award, I was going 2 out of 3 Falls with a recently returning Luchador. And I didn't even get the award itself, he did for winning it." Hope chuckled. "So, yeah, this is the first FWA I'm getting to KEEP...Match of the Year...sorry, it's a bit of a shock. Well...what can I say? The road to getting this award...was...well, okay, it was hell, let's not sugarcoat. The pain I went through to even GET to this match was EXCRUCIATING. The Deadly Games are NOT something you just go into lightly if you plan on winning. You sacrifice your BODY to win. And Monster's Ball? ...The 24 hours before the match itself would be enough to drive ANYONE crazy. Seriously, I was of the mindset of wanting to rip someone's head off. And the match after those 24 hours...it's a match I will NEVER forget. My body sure as hell won't." Hope grimaced at those words.

"Of course, it takes more than one to tango, and I had a few people I went to town with for this match. Jeremy Ellis, I admit, he brought it. I don't agree with his current mindset, or some of his feelings, but I can say that he did his part in pushing me to the limit, and he was a tough bastard. So he's got my respect there. And Mael Radec...well, I hate his guts, so he can go to hell for all I care. No credit for him!" Hope exclaimed with a smirk, earning some chuckles. "But seriously...Jeremy and Radec...they were every bit as vicious and ready as I was...and it was one of, if not THE, toughest match of my life. One either of them could have won as well. It was a match with EVERYTHING on the line, our bodies, our dreams, our hopes, our wrestling futures...and only one could come out on top! And I'm lucky, grateful, and happy as hell that it was ME! That after SO LONG...I won THE BIG MATCH! And not just ANY big match! I WON THE MATCH OF THE FREAKIN' YEAR! That means more to me than you can imagine! And NOBODY...can TAKE...THAT...AWAY FROM ME!"

Hope looked down at his FWA with a strong gaze. "And this FWA is only the start...because winning the Match of the Year...has given me the biggest chance of my life and career. One I intend to take full advantage of." Hope then stared out into the crowd...and at Tyson specifically. "Tyson Blake...I'm coming for you. Brush me off all you want, but I'm coming for you! I'm coming to set UWE right, and I'm coming for my dream! And when I do, there's not A DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! Everyone, take this to hear, at Brass Ring...this Award is going to get some company...in the form of the Omega Championship of the World! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!"

Hope then held up his award and a hand which gave off the victory sign before walking to the back.

"Well congratulations to Hope the Hedgehog! And now we are in the awards home stretch! THE BIG ONES!" Exclaimed JR.

The Immortal's Theme by Dale Oliver plays, bringing in the boos for Mr. Billy as he walks out witj his UEPW Hierarchy.

"And as we are there..." Kari said, "...we have another match for you! Team WCW vs. Team UEPW! Simple one fall match! After P&G...Ken and Mr. Billy laid out the challenge. Who will be the superior team? Let's find out!"

"LET'S DO DIS SH*censored*!" Dashie shouted.

 **Team WCW (Deadpool, Blue Beetle, Zoro, Wolverine, and The Tick) vs. Team UEPW Hierarchy (Thorin Oakenshield, Arkham Knight, and The Cartel)**

*Skip*

Alex Blaze picks up Zoro and right hands him, sending him to the floor. Zoro gets up, and Blaze kicks him in the knee and runs the ropes. He comes back AND ZORO NAILS A POWERSLAM! Zoro falls back over, and is now willing himself towards The UEPW corner. Donny Rivera and Carloa Rivera both put their hands out for a tag...as does most of Team WCW.

"Zoro, needing to make a tag to the two rookies or the two legends. The one eyed swordsman, expert Technician, managed to counter the run of Blaze..." JR said.

"This bitch Zoro need to crawl like a baby! CRAWL BITCH!" Exclaimed Dashie.

...and ZORO TAGS IN DEADPOOL! ...AND BLAZE TAGS IN THORIN!

"Deadpool! AND THORIN!" Kari exclaimed, "Time for a CLASH!"

Wade hops over the ropes and ducks a Clothesline from Thorin and hops onto the ropes and springboards for a Corkscrew Shoulder Block! Wade runs again and comes back to deliver a Wheelbarrow...

...but Thorin keeps Wade down so he can't fully utilize it and lifts Wade up HIMSELF-so Deadpool can turn it into a DDT! Thorin holds his head, and Deadpool runs to the ropes and comes back to Thorin...jumps up...and Double Leg Drops him! Deadpool claps his hands and gets rhe crowd pumped up...and Wade is shuffling his feet, The Heavyweight Champion ready to take Thorin to the bottom. And when Oakenshield stands, Wade goes for fhe arm-neck wrap and-Thorin elbows Wade off and then grabs Wade and PLANTA him with The Warrior's Way!

"Bridging Fisherman! Leg hooked!" JR said.

1...

2...

Wade kicks out!

"Kick out by Wade, and I think we're about to see The Might of Erebor!" Kari exclaimed.

Thorin's take on The Roode Bomb is a go, as Wade is lifted onto his shoulders...

...

...but Wade LANDS on his feet and kicks the right knee of Thorin! He runs to the ropes and springboards off of the, for-NO DPDT, JUST A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! Thorin backs into his corner and tags in The Arkham Knight, who heads to the top...

"That THUNDEROUS Spinebuster, shades of Arn Anderson-And now shades of GUERRERO! FROG SPLASH!" JR exclaimed.

"Arkham Knight with that PIN!" Exclaimed Dashie.

1...

2...

Zoro kicks Knight off! And Carlos Rivera runs over-and Zoro ducks him and Wheel Kicks him over the ropea!

...but Donny DROPKICKS Zoro over the top rope! And Donny Rivera-GETS A DIVING HURRICARANA THAT SENDS HIM THROUGH THE ROPES! Blue Beetle putting on a SHOW!

"The NXT Champion with that-OOH!" JR shouted as Alex Blaze SUPERMAN PUNCHED BLUE BEETLE OVER THE ROPES!

"That punch was STIFF! That bitch almost lost a head!" Dashie exclaimed.

Blaze howls into the sky, turning around-INTO A WICKED LARIAT FROM THE LEGEND WOLVERINE HIMSELF!

"The MASTER OF STIFF SHOTS, Wolverine VICIOUS with his Lariat!" Jim Ross shoutes.

Wolverine then is BIG BOOTED in the back of the skull by Thorin, and the former Universe Heavyweight Champion of UEPW picks Wolverine up and DROPS him back first onto the ropea wirh The Might of Erebor!

"And WHAT A MOVE! Wolverine DROPPED on his back!" JR said.

"Oh! Oh look!" Exclaimes Dashie. "YEAH BITCH YA LIKE DAT!?"

THE TICK started throwing rights and lefts at Thorin, knocking him towards the ropes...and Thorin came back with a Clothesline that missed...and The Tick grabs him from the back and True Hero Slams (Olympic Slam) over the ropes!

"True Hero SLAM! Over the ropes!" Kari exclaimed. "THIS is cool! The Tick acting like it's 1996!"

And Tick, kneeling on the ground, celebrates with the crowd while shouting, "SPOOOOOO-" BUT THE ARKHAM KNIGHT CRACKS HIM IN THE JAW WITH A DRIVE BY KICK!

"OOOH! What a VICIOUS KICK to the jaw of The Tick!" Exclaimed JR. "The Tick is DOWN, and being rolled out the ring unceremoniously! And listen to this crowd. Absolutely upset!"

"The legend can't go down like a BITCH!" Dashie exclaimed.

Arkham Knight responds to the boos by saying, "HE SCREWED ME OVER AT PRIDE & GLORY, HE HAD IT COMING..." and turns around INTO A KIP-UP, ARM AROUND THE NECK, AND THE MERC BOTTOM CONNECTS! And this prompts Wade to strut around to the head of Knight and stand in front of him. He kicks the head into place, and then yells, "INSERT OVERREPEATES CHIMICHANGA CATCHPHRASE HEEERE...!" and sliiides off a...knee pad...and throws it into the crowd for a kid to catch!

"And Wade is on the run! Merc Bottom..." JR said, "Followed byyy..."

And Wade, after two runs, slides towards Arkham Knight and DROPS THE MERC'S ELBOW- _ONTO NOTHING BUT HARD MAT! ARKHAN KNIGHT ROLLED AWAY TOWARDS THE NEAR RIGHT CORNER...!_

"OH! FOLLOWED BY NOTHING!" JR exclaimed.

"Arkham Knight ROLLED ON OUT! HE IN THE CORNER!" Exclaimed Dashie.

And Wade, nursing his elbow, gets to his knees...

...

...

...

...And Arkham Knight BLITZES over to Wade and jumps up-and gets PUSHED HIGHED into the air as The Double Foot Curb Stomp is countered when Wade stands up to push him up _**AND CATCH HIM WITH A PERFECTLY TIMED DEAD-SHOT FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!**_

 ** _"DEAD-SHOT! JUMPING COMPLETE SHOT CONNECTS FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! GOOD LORD WHAT A DEAD-SHOT! RIGHT OUT OF NOWHERE, PLANTING THE ARKHAM KNIGHT!" JR yelled._**

"THAT WAS HAAAP!" Dashie cheered, "BUT YO, LOOL AT MR. BILLY BITCH ON THE APRON!"

Mr. Billy gets on the apron to argue about this entire thing, AND ANARCHY JUST YANKS HIM OFF BY HIS FOOT SO HE HITS THE APRON FACE FIRST!

"OH AHAHA! And Ken makes sure Mr. Billy DOESN'T cause trouble!" Kari cheered. "Wade shooting the half!"

1...

2...

3!

"WCW wins it! Team WCW picks up the victory!" JR exclaimed. "UEPW WINLESS STILL! And the crowd CHEERS for it due to Mr. Billy and his associates!"

"Here are your winners..." said Princess Bubblegum, "...Team WCW!"

Wade takes his Cartoon World Championship from the referee, and Wolverine pats him in the back from behind. Jamie takes his NXT Animation Title and gets props from The Tick. Zoro stays in the far right corner and nodding to the team, while Ken tells Zoro about hiw he was liking Zoro as his new acquisition more and more.

And outside the ring, Mr. Billy is SLAMMING his hands on the Spanish announce team's table. Puma Loco & White Pantera try and just stay back, but Thorin grabs Billy and tells him that they need to go. Mr. Billy groans, while The C.A.R.T.E.L. carry The Arkham Knight backstage.

"Team WCW pull off the big win here! And Team UEPW...well...back ro the drawing board for them." Chuckled Kari. "Maybe next time, Mr. Billy."

Mr. Billy is SEETHING, his silent rage being kept in check by Thorin trying to calm him down.

...And we go to the front, where Vercetti is standing onstage.

"Folks we are AAALMOST THERE." Said Tommy, "Only awards left...the BIG AWARDS. The giants. The ones that say...who was the all around BEST of the year. If you win these awards...You're a FREAKING somebody. These awarss ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT. BEST AWARDS BABY! Now introducing the people presenting Shining Tag Team of the Year...The SOUTH PARK FOUR!"

"What Would Brian Boitano Do?" plays out the four Coloradan boys, who are all dressed in tuxedos for the event...with Cartman wearing shades and a white tuxedo to stand out.

"Alright, alright...Let's get one thing straight..." Cartman said...before looking at Kyle. "...Kyle, I understand this is gold...but don't let your Jew instincts allow you to take this from the deserving winner.

The crowd tensed up, that classic South Park Jew jab to Kyle getting laughs and boos. Kyle just rolls his eyes.

"Noted, fatass. Make sure to tell your mom this is an award, not a sex toy." Kyle fired back, getting the crowd FIRMLY on his side as they all laughed and cheered at their classic back and forrh! Stan steps in though, because he sees what is going to happen.

"Yeah yeah can we continue before you two do it?" Stan asked. "...No replies? Good. Let's talk about this damn award. All for the team who really shone the most. The team that is rising. Or regaining speed. We are an awesome veteran team."

"Mmmph mtrn tm mmmph mmmphsh mmmphion mmmphnd mmmmphzrrr mmmmph mmmpho mmmmphck mmmmmphlvs." Kenny chimed in.

"Hahahaha yeah Kenny they really should!" Kyle exclaimed.

"So who is second best? Let's find out." Cartman said. "The nominees aaare..."

 **The Digital Angels [FTW]**

 **Finn & Jake [UEPW]**

 **Pyrrha Nikos & Nora Valkyrie [CEW]**

 **Michigan Russians [TWAE]**

 **The Otonin [WWT]**

 **The DragonSlayers [FWF]**

 **Scanty & Kneesocks [CWF]**

 **The Euro-African Connection [PROGRESS]**

 **The Wild Dudes [XCW]**

 **The Symbiotes [ACW]**

 **Chie Satonaka & Hibiki Tachibana [AWF]**

 **G-Revolution [UWE]**

 **The Game Grumps [WWE]**

 **The Twinleaves [CCW]**

"And the winners are..." Stan said as he opened the envelope...and pulles out the paper

...and Kenny announces, " **MMMPHTL MMMMPHGLS!** "

The crowd...understood none of what he said...and Kenny would have spoken again...but a BURST of hellfire began to consume him! And then several ice shards impaled poor Kenny and stuck him to the curtain behind them. TWO ninjas knew what Kenny had said.

"OH MY GOD!" Stan shouted, pointing at Scorpion and Sub-Zero, "YOU KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle added on...

..."Oh and it's **Digital Angel** s." Kyle flatly said before the three surviving SP4 members calmly walked offstage, leaving a charred and impaled Kenny body hanging from the stage curtains.

"The Digital Angels win TWO awards! Shining Tag Team of the Year to add onto Female Rivalry of the Year with Frozen Rush!" Kari said.

"A GOOD night for The Digital Angels tonight, adding in a stellar performance from Schaeffer earlier, regardless of result." Said JR.

"...We're gonna let the corpse stay there-okay then." Cinema Snob shrugged.

O-Kari would walk onstage from the back, dressed in her MD/ring attire - blame the earler RR-Corleone arena brawl. Ignoring the impaled charred corpse that was Kenny the brunette would reach the podium and take the award, all while wearing as neutral of a face as possible.

"Due to...earlier events I'll keep this as brief as possible and say that on behalf of my partner I'd like to thank the judges for this honor, and to also thank everyone who _has_ supported us and the other M-Defenders since we've began competing; from you the fans to those who took the risk on employing three 'clones' and a previously untested OC. And it's achievements such as this that'll motivate us to improve so that we'll not only excel as a team, but as individuals as well. _Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita,_ " she finishes with a bow before holding the award up and walking off.

And we go backstage...where a splitscreen of Lightning Farron and Oerba Yun Fang can be seen. And both are walking down the hallway. Both look dead serious.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, Farron vs. Fang...alongside a few more awards...it is definitely next!" JR said.

 **So stay tuned! Teehee!** The Bubbles voice returned and asked of us.

(Commercial)


	14. Stable and Shining Female & Male Awards

We come back to The FWAs again, with the crowd cheering as the voice of Cookie Monster says to us...

 **WELCOME BACK TO FWAs! COMING NEXT...FORMER LEADER OF ROOKIE REVOLUTION...SOUICHI SUGANO!**

...Boy Tara Strong is very talented.

Souichi comes out to "It's A New Day" by Adelita's Way, walking fairly normally (but one can see that the one with the bad back is still slightly wincing). Sugano takes to the podium and speaks to the crowd, who gives him a decent pop.

"Stable of the Year...an award The RR knows from last year. I'm proud of where The RR is now...even with the traitors that may lurk. Rukia, Buu, Fang, Craig, Gumball...they never appreciated what they had here. The Corleone's will eat you up and spit you out. Don Vito wants relevancy...you're a group...a faction. We're a FAMILY. A true stable. And like ALL good stables, we have each other's back...and we'll make sure anyone who spits on us gets spat on as well. And if there are ANY MORE traitors...they better rise up right now and say it. Course...with all The RR in jail...I think anyone who wants to leave The RR will be leaving to The Corleones on a gurney. ...NOW...the nominees for Stable of the Year are..."

 **The Sisterhood [FTW]**

 **UEPW Hierarchy [UEPW]**

 **Cinders Faction [CEW]**

 **The Possum Family [TWAE]**

 **The Shinobis [WWT]**

 **The DragonSlayers [FWF]**

 **The South European Order [PROGRESS]**

 **The Gold Aces [FWE]**

 **The Knighthood of Assassins [XCW]**

 **The Four Horsewomen [ACW]**

 **The Chimeras [AWF]**

 **The Damaged Rejects [UWE]**

 **The New Nation [WWE]**

 **The END [CCW]**

"And the winners are..."

Souichi pulled out an envelope...and looked inside...

...and he pulled out an all black medallion with a fist symbol in it.

" **THE NEW NATION!** "

"Well well, The NATION wins The FWA!" Says JR, "PROMINENT in the Hardcore Title scene via Riley and Pride & Glory!" Kari said.

"The 'New Hardcore' that The Nation have been espousing may not have many SUPPORTERS...but The Nation DOES have respect from the people...and the judges...it seems."

Huey, Riley (w/Hardcore Title Belt), Black Dynamite, Cindy, and Susie step onto the stage to accept the award. Riley takes to the podium and speaks first.

"YEAAAH! That's what I'm TALKIN' ABOUT! Stable of the YEAR! Cause, y'know, we hot." Riley smirked, "Yo man, this is like my boy Thugnificent when HE won a BET Award! Or when Gangstalicious won a Source Award! This is POPPIN'! Yo, but I know what Imma be doin' to celebrate. FREEMAN AFTER PARTY! WHO WANNA GET LIT!? No bitches like The Gwen Squad allowed!"

Huey steps in for Riley to interrupt him, because he had to say a few things. "I won't bore with a speech. But I will say this...This is Animated's FOURTH Stable of the Year Award. This is the fifth to be given out. And every stable who has won has fallen slowly from the peak they hit. The Bullies...the big Bully War on Anime was lost and they haven't been the same. The Eds of XCW and PCUW are simply "Eddy and those other two" again. Digivolution kicked out Davis and the team isn't as threatening as it once was. And The RR...the crap you're all in...I'm not jealous. So four teams have gone down...but where does that leave us? ...We won this award BEFORE our peak...we proved that the cause of BLACK REVOLUTION is REAL in this business. And no more will we be passed over by White, Asianime, furry creatures, and aliens. We're not WAITING for our spots anymore. As this award proved, WE EARNED IT. This FWA means the cause HAS NOT FALLEN ON DEAF EARS. *SLAMS his fist on thw podium* But there is STILL work to do. The slave masters and monsters of old STILL EXIST...they've just taken new form. And it is OUR JOB to overthrow them. The MEN ON TOP handpick their champions, their top players...it isn't fair, I know. As long as THEY make money and look good, they don't care."

Huey looks over at Kazama, staring him in the eye because he saw past him and saw...some other girl. And then he eyes Mr. Billy...Wayne Marlon...Maverick & Rugal...Jean Kazuhiza...Mr. TV...and especially VKM... "...I see these slavemasters of the new age and I see who they claim are our superiors. And it makes me...happy...to see the challenge placed in front of us. The New Nation is making sure animals don't keep control over what can and will be OUR NEW SPOTS AT THE TOP. The New Nation has made progress...but there is still work to be done. NOW...I say it again...if The New Nation is the best now, when we haven't even reached our peak...what do you think is going to become of us and this business NEXT? We're reaching that peak and tearing down EVERY wall on our way there...'

Huey grabbed the award, and then raised his fist. "...By _Any_ Means Necessary." And the rest of The Nation raised their right fists as well. "POWER TO THE NATION!"

Huey stepped away from the podium, the crowd giving a pop for Huey's speech.

"Malcolm X Jr. is very fiery." Snob said.

Backstage, Ganta Igarashi is seen holding a water bottle while sitting on a trunk. He looks towards the camera and starts to speak.

"I'm near becoming the best of the best in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse. I'm facing Stanley Ipkiss; man, i have to respect you for never giving up despite that gutless coward Egypt taking away that Mask from you! When I can, i'll lay my fingers on him so i can beat an apology out of him!"

"...But also, I'll face Doomsday, that huge monster that drove Superman to death! I don't care if you killed a Kryptonian, i'll destroy the hell out of you!"

"And Chris Raynor; dude, you think that I'm frightened because of your Rayn of Terror, but i'm a Deadman! For that, i can manipulate my own blood! I can make it rain blood if I want to!"

"I guarantee that Cartoon Anime Society Z will come out to the top and someone from the underground will be The Best of the Best...DEAD-CENTER!"

Ganta then gets up and walks off down the hall...

"A very hyped up promo from Ganta." Kari said.

"That's MY bitch! He gonna win Best of the Best, I promise you." Dashie said. "I PROMISE YOU!"

And now we head back to the stage, where Casey Lynch has a microphone.

"Now now now calm down, folks! The show is gonna have much more action! But first...coming out to introduce Shining Female of the Year...Garnet!"

Garnet, AWE rookie by herself, walks out while wearing a dress that looks similar to her regular outfit. Garnet holds the envelope and the award in hand, and speaks to the crowd.

"...Not much to say." Garnet says. "This award is for those women who proved that they're the next in line to be Female of the Year. They're the future bests...or the returning bests. And they're rises to and back to stardom have them stand out like the shining stars they are."

The crowd begin trying to sing, "Stronger Than You", which makes Garnet half-smile.

"Thank you. Now...the nominees for Female Shining Star..."

 **Sinon [FTW]**

 **Katniss Everdeen [UEPW]**

 **Weiss Scnee [CEW]**

 **Mabel Pines [TWAE]**

 **Roll [WWT]**

 **Michonne [FWF]**

 **Akira Hayami [BTWF]**

 **Tomoko Kuroki [WCW]**

 **Scanty & Kneesocks [CWF]**

 **Lily [PROGRESS]**

 **Yuna [XCW]**

 **Mai Valentine [ACW]**

 **Chie Satonaka [AWF]**

 **Mikasa Ackerman [UWE]**

 **Ellie [WWE]**

 **Annie Frazier [CCW]**

"And the winner is..."

Garnet reaches into the envelope...

...and the envelope BLASTS a Firaga spell that spells out-

" **YUNA!** "

"And the challenger to Sora's Women's Title and winner of The Women's Tournament wins her first FWA!" JR said.

Yuna comes onstage, and she simply nods and accepts the award.

"There isn't much I can say. I won the Women's Tournament in XCW...and while I came up short in winning The Title, I STILL want to thank Sora for an AMAZING match...and I want to thank all of YOU and the judges for this win! Because this means my wins weren't in vain. People REMEMBER ME. And that's going to help carry me to the next level. Thank yoj!"

Yuna bows to the crowd and walks offstage.

"The loser wins an FWA? Where's the logic?" Asked Batista.

"Well ladies & gentlemen, up next...Rookie Revolution vs. Corleone Family tension will EXPLODE in this next match." JR said. "Farron vs. Fang!"

 **You're playing the saint**

 **Just playing the saint**

 **Just playing the saint**

 **You can't judge me**

And right on cue, "Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer plays out The UCA Women's Champion and her always serious demeanor. However, she had a bit more of a hustle in her step. Because she was out here for business...RR business. The bell rings, and Inspector Gadget announces...

"The following is a Falls Count Anywhere Submission Match!" Gadget said, "The goal is to make your opponent tap out! And coming to the ring first...representing UCA, she is The UCA Women's Champio-"

FANG RUNS IN FROM BEHIND-AND LIGHTNING EXPECTED IT, TURNING AROUND AND MAKING THIS NEW BRAWL A FAIR FIGHT!

"Oh! What a JUMPING GONE WRONG! Lightning SAW IT COMING! She saw it coming INDEED!" JR said.

"ALMOST Fang! But you STILL have a lot to do!" Exclaimed Batista.

"If you wanna beat a military girl, you gotta use tactics she's NEEEVER seen before!" Snob said.

The referee Kenny Cashew (lotsa CCW referees that have names to use) shrugs at this, KNOWING it would never be able to get in the ring for a while, shrugs and RINGS THE BELL!

"And let's get this party started ladies & gentlemen! SUBMISSIONS COUNT ANYWHERE! The match is about to head in ALL directions!" Exclaimed Snob. "Sort of like a weird episode of LOST."

*Skip*

Lightning backs up, and then runs forward and Fang rolls out the way, but Lightning hits the barricade with her hands to stop her advance. She turns around and FANG BIG BOOTS HER OVER THE BARRICADE! And Fang follows her into the crowd. And Oerba Yun Fang grabs Farron and yells, "I GOT YA TITLE REIGN RIGHT HERE! FORCE THE FOX OUGHTA VACATE IT WITH WHAT IL DO TO YA-" And Lightning interrupts Fang with right hand after right hand, SLAMMING fists into Fang. Several fans vacate their seats, trying not to get hurt while also being eager and hoping someone would use their chair. Farron pushes Glass Joe out of his chair and grabs it. She swings, and Fang ducks and Lightning STOPS herself so she doesn't hit a fan in attendance. She was not a fan favorite, but she knew how to conserve herself. She turns around and FANG PUSHES A FAN IN HER WAY! Lightning pushes the fan away and ANOTHER BIG BOOT LEVELS LIGHTNING! The crowd just boos Fang, calling her out for hiding behind a fan.

"How despicable!" JR said.

"All is fair in love and war JR." Batista said.

"No love for Lightning here though...or that fan." Snob said with a chuckle.

*Skip*

Fang picks Lightning up, and she holds her for a Sidewalk Slam...and runs to an empty chair-and Lightning gets free at the last minute and keeps running, holding Fang's head and JUMPING CUTTERS HER HEAD RIGHT INTO THE STEEL CHAIR'S SEAT!

"Jumping CUTTER! Shades of the President of The Rookie Revolution! And Farron takes BACK control!" Exclaimed JR.

"And now Lightning grabbing the legs! Lightning Lock Omega being sought after, oooh but Fang fighting out via grabbing a FAN!" Snob said? "BOY this takes fan participation to a new definition. Is that a furry?"

Fang is holding onto a Lopunny's leg, and this gives Fang some leverage as Lightning fails to pull her off. So Lightning decides...whatever...just do the hold HERE. And so she-does nothing as Fang kicks her off and rolls away. Lightning walks over to Fang, who steals a soda can from Roxanne Stone and SMASHES IT OVER THE HEAD OF FARRON!

"Ooh! Farron with the can to the skull! And...the hell is she doing?" JR asked...

...as Fang starts SMASHING the soda can against her skull Sandman style, actually CUTTING herself in the process! She cares little for the scratches on her skull, but she uses the jagged edges on her can to start CUTTING at the head and even LEGS of Lightning!

"Now what the hell is all that for? I thought this was a match, not a prison yard!" Batista said.

"Remember her move, The Dragontamer, is a Liontamer. Any pain on the legs and head area are welcome for Fang." JR said.

*Skip*

Fang YANKS a shield from some blond CGI guy from a web show and stands over the legs of Lightning before JAMMING the shield into the knees and legs of Lightning! Farron is squirming and grunting at the assault on her legs, but Fang isn't done...she measures Farron...awaiting her rise...

...And Lightning stands up and-ROLLS under the shield shot...and SICK KICKS THE SHIELD INTO FANG WHEN THE LATTER TURNED AROUND!

"Valhalla Strike, SHIELD INTO FACE!" JR said.

"Look at her head bounce off that shield! NAAASTY shield shot!" Said Batista.

That made Fang's earlier bleeding wound open up more, and Lightning picks her up.

*Skip*

Lightning gets to where Ben is sitting in the crowd, and Lightning SLAMS the head of Fang onto the edge of a fan's (read: Jack Cayman's) seat...and then Lightninf pushes Fang back...and then throws her forward and THROWS HER FACE FIRST INTO CAYMAN'S CHAINSAW HAND!

"WHAT A BOUT OF AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION! FANG into the chainsaw hand of the nearby Jack Cayman of XCF and FWE fame!"

Farron then clears a good row of chairs, having fans evacuate as she grabs the head of Fang...and Suplexes her right onto the row of chairs! But that isn't it...because Farron grabs Ben's FWA for World Champion of the Year and says, "I"ll give it back!' AND STARTS WAILING AT THE LEGS OF FANG FOR DAYS, SOFTENING THEM UP FOR A FUTURE LLO!

"And a tit for a tat, Lightning GOING TO TOWN on those legs of Fang!" Said Snob. "This, ladies & gentlemen, is good quality VIOLENCE."

*Skip*

Lightning picks up Fang, and lifts her onto her back Alabama Slam style...and hooks the neck...

"OH...OH LIGHTNING STRIKES...THE KNEELING BACK TO BELLY PILEDRIVER...RIGHT ON THOSE CHAIRS!" Exclaimed JR.

"THAT is going to kill Fang's neck DEAD!: Batista exclaimed in horror. "...Let's watch..."

Lightning steps back...

...and then runs forward...

...

...and Fang slips out, and rolls Lightning for a Sunset Flip! She flips her...and thsn gets up...

...

...and then DEADLIFTS Lightning with all her strength and HIGHWIND POWERBOMBS her OFF THE CHAIRS _AND SENDS LIGHTNING DOWN THE FLIGHT OF STAIRS IN THE STANDS, CAUSING HER TO LAND ON HER BACK ON THE STEPS AND CONTINUE TO SLIDE DOWN!_

 _"BAH GAWD WHAT A BOMB SHE DROPPED!" JR screamed._

 _"FARRON'S SPINE...IF THAT ISN'T GONE, THEN IT DAMN WELL MAY BE ON VACATION NOW!" Snob exclaimed._

Fang walks down the steps with a slight limp, saying, "Heeey...HEEEY...WHO HAS A DRINK? SOM EBODY GIVE ME A DAMN DRINK!" to the audience.

Fang looks over...and sees a Gatorade...held by Tom Brady. BOY it was conveniently there..as if Tom was holding it out. But we doubt that. We also doubt that pigs stay on the ground here in The FWAs.

"Oh look a convenient drink." Batista said. "Brady probably being nice and offering it up."

"And if you believe that, I have some Air in a Can to sell you." JR rolled his eyes.

Fang takes a drink and pours some on her head to cool her off...and then just douses it on a downed Farron.

"COME ON, SUNSHINE!" Fang yells as she picks up Lightning. "THOUGHT YOU WERE UCA WOMEN'S CHAMP!? YA TELLING ME THIS IS THE BEST UCA'S FEMALES GOT!?" She smirks while dragging Lightning across the audience.

*Skip*

Fang dragged Lightning all the way to the other side of the arena, and has her look up. Farron looks where Fang had her pointed...

...and she looks Don Vito Corleone eye to eye. Vito smirks and HE holds the face of Lightning with his hands. Fang limps towards Michael Corleone, who hands her five very big rings. Fang smiles at the gift, and she proceeds to put on each ring to make her right hanand look truly Italian mobster. And then she picks up Lightning by her head and starts going to town on it Triple H style, keeping the body of Farron sitting up while she pounds the skull with the ring hand. This opens up wounds on Lightning's head even more, and then Fang went to town on the knees, leaving the crimson masked Lightning lying on the ground.

"And this display of violence almost GANGSTER like in its brutality. Fang might just pick up this victory with a mentality like THIS." Said JR.

"The kind of mentality you need for this kind of match." Batista said. "She's damn good at what she does Jim Ross. Damn good."

"She's taking it to a Women's Champion. This is her coming out moment. The moment she WANTED but could never get with The RR." Said Cinema Snob. "She's GIVING HELL to Farron. She could be a Champion soon enough herself."

And it is at this moment that Fang grabs the legs and turns Farron over for The Dragontamer, and puts the knee on Lightning's bleeding and ailing head while bending her sore legs.

"And Liontamer locked on, Lightning Farron...for surviving even a second in this hold, deserves some respect." JR said, "After the brutality Fang has inflicted...the brutality they both gave each other...this should be the swan song."

*Skip*

Lightning keeps holding on to the match, NOT tapping out for ANY reason. Lightning SCREAMS, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME..." while spitting out blood that falls into her mouth from her face. Fang just adds MORE pressure, yelling, "I PROVED I'M YOUR EQUAL, CLAIRE! NOW I'M ABOUT TO PROVE I'M YOUR SUPERIOR!"

And Fang BENDS BACKS with the Elevated Boston Crab part of the hold, making Lightning GROWL AND GROAN AND ROAR IN PAIN...AND DEFIANCE...

...and Lightning starts crawling away from where Vito and Michael Corleone were...and heads to the steps...

"Lightning with the ROAR of REBELLION..." Snob said, "...Or she has a sore throat. But NOW here comes Farron...dragging herself away...?"

"Away from who? Fang? How?" Asked Batista.

"Come on idiot...she's doing something risky. Get with the program." Said Snob.

"...You want to get Powerbombed like Lightning did?" Asked Batista.

Farron drags herself to the steps...and finally is over them...but the Dragontamer is still cinched in...

...BUT LIGHTNING TURNS OVER ON THE STEPS, SENDING HERSELF AND FANG FALLING DOWN THE STEPS!

"WELL DAMN THAT WASN'T SMART!?" Said Batista.

"IT HURTS THEM BOTH, BUT A LAST DITCH EFFORT BY LIGHTNING, RISKY AS IT IS, STILL GETS HER FREE FROM THE DRAGONTAMER!" JR exclaimed.

*Skip*

Lightning gets up...using the barricade she tumbled into as a crutch...

...while Fang, up a bit faster, rares a nice foot...

...and limp rums forward to-MISS A BIG BOOT THAT JAMS HER LEG WHEN SHE MAKES HARD CONTACT WITH THE BARRICADE! And Fang holds her leg in PAIN as she rolls around in the audience! And all the while, Farron PUSHES Tifa out of her chair and grabs it. She uses the edge of the chair and JAMS IT into the right knee of Fang! And then she wraps it around that same leg...

...and she heads to the chairs, clearing audience members out the way before climbing onto the chairs...

...AND JUMPING OFF, NAILING A DOUBLE FOOT STOMP ON THE CHAIR TO SQUASH THE KNEE!

"AND THE DESTRUCTION OF FANG'S KNEE SHALL CONTINUE!" JR said. "LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA TIME, IT MUST BE TIME!"

*Skip*

Lightning Clotheslines Fang over the barricade and stumbles her way over it as well. Fang drags herself towards the steel steps, and then climbs them to get on the apron. Farron follows, getting on the apron when Fang rolls into the ring. Lightning gets in-RING COVERED UPPERCUT TO THE JAW! And Farron falls through the ropes and Fang rolls away from Lightning!

"OOOH what a right hand! UPPERCUT knocks Farron for a loop! And Fang...dragging her back in! Both female warriors covered with their own blood and their opponent's! Legs DESTROYED beyond hell!" JR said. "And yet still fighting!"

"Fang beat Velvet House, Queen of Fusion, on FUSION. She beat Serah Farron, arguably FTW's top and most recognizable female fan favorite, in FTW." Snob said, "Fang wants a trio. She wants to beat LIGHTNING...a CHAMPION...ambitious...but possible."

Fang drags Lightning into the ring...holding onto her head while limping and dragging her through...

...and Lightning grabs the face of Fang as this occurs AND EYE RAKE! Fang holds her face!

...and Fang rubs her eyes as Lightning gets up...

...AND "JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES" (Story of the Year) PLAYS TO A POP AS VANILLE RUNS OUT WITH A CHAIR! AND FANG'S EYES MAY BE OUT BUT HER EARS PICK UP TROUBLE...

"Oh! The girl REVOCS attacked! The girl who was MADE INTO A HUMAN PUNCHING BAG by The REVOCS crew!" Exclaimed JR.

"And Fang DAMN NEAR hospitalized Vanille, and SHE was never kicked out due to the brawl! She wasn't in it!" Exclaimed Snob.

Lightning gets on her knees and tries to get up, and Fang uncovers her eyes as they meet with Vanille...who slides into the ring and runs **_OVER TO SHINING WIZARD LIGHTNING FARRON!_**

 ** _"OH HELL!" Snob reacted._**

 ** _"IN THE WORDS OF DJ KHALED...ANOTHER ONE!" Batista laughed. "THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION IS FREAKING DEAD!"_**

 ** _"OH DEAR LORD ANOTHER ONE!?" JR cried out._**

Oerba De Vanille stands over Lightning Farron, another friend gone the way of Don C. And Oerba Yun Fang limps over towards Vanille and a downed Farron...and pats her back. "SEE LIGHT!? WE HEAR YOUR EMPTY THREATS...RR WON'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT THE THE PEOPLE WHO WANNA LEAVE THAT CRAPHOLE ROOKIE REVOLUTION!"

"And ONCE AGAIN...betrayal is the name of the game." JR said. "What did she SCARE VANILLE into joining?"

"Hey that's like...her sister, isn't it?" Said Batista ignorantly. "Like hell you'd leave a friend...hell they may have planned this. ANOTHER RR middle finger. Corleones CONSTANTLY outsmarting The Rookie Revolution. But that's what happens when your leader is a struggling alcoholic."

*Skip*

Fang, trying to rest her legs in the far left corner, just tells Vanille, "END her...we can walk off together once we end it."

"I can't BELIEVE this." Said JR. "I may not like The RR that much, but this is ridiculous."

Vanille SMACKS Farron down and picks her back up. Vanille puts Lightning between her legs for a Standing Headscissors...

"Believe it JR. We're witnessing a live execution of a leader now. The Vice President...or whatever role she is for The WAR TIME Revolution...but I do know Commander in Chief Tennyson's about to have a seizure." Cinema Snob chuckled.

"Especially if she BREAKS HER NECK WITH A PILEDRIVER...!" Exclaimed Batista said.

Vanille lifts Lightning...barely up-LIGHTNING LIFTS HER ONTO HER BACK _ **AND DESPERATION LIGHTNING STRIKES SPIKING VANILLE HEAD FIRST ONTO THE CHAIR!**_

 _ **"OH GOD ALMIGHTY!" JR shouted.**_

 _ **"LIGHTNING GOT SOMETHING OUT! SHE GOT SOMETHING OUT! THAT FARRON ACTUALLY MADE A MOVE!" Snob yelled in shock.**_

 _ **"WELL YOU HEARD SUGANO, HE SAKD THE NEXT PERSON WHO LEFT THE RR WOULD BE SHIPPED TO THE CORLEONES VIA GURNEY! AND BAH GAWD, DID LIGHTNING TRY HER BEST TO MAKE GOOD ON THAT THREAT!" JR shouted.**_

 ** _"VANILLE IS KO'D!' BACK TO ONE ON ONE! AND FANG LOOKS SHOCKED! LIGHTNING CAN BARELY STAND BUT DAMN THAT-SPEEEAR!" Batista yelled._**

Fang SPEARED Lightning in the Spear, yelling "YOU EARNED THAT YOU PIECE OF CRAP!"

Fang grabs Lightning...and GETS RIGHT HANDS, but Fang KNEES Farron and that takes her down...and that knee also takes Fang down as it was the bad knee she threw the strike with.

*Skip*

Fang gets up...and Lightning...she tries to stand up...

...and Fang smirks. "See that Sunshine? ...Huh? See that?" Fang stumbles to Lightning and SMACKS her in the head..."See that? THAT'S WHY THE RR AIN'T GONNA WIN...BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE FALLING OUT OF LOVE WITH YOUR STUPID PHILOSOPHIES...AND YOUR STUPID-"

FIREMAN'S CARRY! A simple Greco-Roman Fireman's Carry takes Fang down, and then Farron goes to the legs and turns Fang over! FANG IS TRYING TO SQUIRM, BUT LIGHTNING JUST CINCHED IN THE LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE MATCH!

"AND THE LIGHTNING LOCK IS LOCKED IN...LIGHTNING LOCK LOCKED IN! AND FANG...FANG IS GRASPING FOR A LIFE LINE!" JR exclaimed.

*Skip*

Fang YELLS IN PAIN, GRASPING FOR AIR AS SHE TRIES TO THINK ON HOW TO ESCAPE...

"FANG CLOSE TO A TAP OUT! FANG CLOSE TO-THE CHAIR! SHE HAS THE CHAIR IN HAND!" Snob shouted.

The chair that Lightning spiked Vanille on...WAS JUST BEANED AT HER HEAD! AND FARRON FALLS OVER AND HOLDS HER HEAD! LOCK BROKEN...

...and Fang...she gets up...and uses the ropes for leverage.

"Fang ESCAPES...and Oerba Yun Fang has made her case here. MATCHING Farron, using her strength and quick wit to win this match." Said JR. "Talented girl...questionable...other things like attitude."

"But she's a WINNER. She's ON A ROLL. The Hierarchy in UWE, REVOCS and The Corleones...she is a talent who took a risk, picked her spot, and may get the biggest win of her career here." Batista said.

Fang grabs the legs, and she turns Lightning over and locks in The Dragontamer again...knee included. And Lightning looks up...and doesn't see Ben in the audience (which visibly dismays her). Farron tries to lift herself up via upper body strength, but the knee to the head keeps her down...and Lightning's eyes start to flutter...her legs nearly going numb with pain...

...and Vanille is on the outside, holding her head while telling Lightning, "It'll be easier for your career to tap...now." ...BUT FARRON SPITS IN THE FACE OF VANILLE...WHICH GETS LIGHTNING A SLAP TO THE FACE! Michael Corleone walks towards Vanille and helps wipe the spit off her face. Fang then smirks...

...as Lightning weakly raises a hand...

...and Fang looks at The Don and SMILES WIDE. And Don Vito claps for Fang and tells her to end it. _**BUT HE DOESN'T NOTICE THAT BEN JUMPED FROM BEHIND AND GAVE HIM THE INTERGALACTIC!**_

 _ **"BEN! BEN, WHERE THE...HOW THE..." Batista looked about.**_

 _ **"HOW IN THE BLUE HELL DID HE DO THAT!?" Asked Snob.**_

 _ **"THE COMMANDER IN CHIEF JUST SACRIFICED HIS OWN BODY ON A WHIM, HE DIDN'T THINK HE JUST DID IT! THAT'S HOW HE DID IT!" Exclaimed JR.**_

Michael and Vanille RUN into the crowd...and Ben is seen lying on the ground in pain next to a KO'd Don Vito. BOTH MEN are down...but only lne CiC is smiling. And before Michael can beat up Ben, Souichi manages to load Ben onto hos wheelchair again, back back and all, and WHEELS him kn out of there!

"THE CRIPPLE FORCE JUST RAN OFF TO AVOID MICHAEL CORLEONE! THAT MAN'S FATHER WAS JUST ASSAULTED BY AN ALCOHOLIC!" Shouted Batista.

And Fang watched ALL OF THAT in SHOCK...

...while Lightning grabbed the knee on her neck and MANAGES TO REVERSE THE DRAGONTAMER...

...AND THE LIGHTNING LOCK OMEGA GETS CINCHED IN ONCE MORE!

"AND LIGHTNING TOOK ADVANTAGE OF THE DISTRACTION!" JR shouted. "TOOK ADVANTAGE...AND LADIES & GENTLEMEN, THAT WAS YOUR 2014 TECHNICAL WRESTLER OF THE YEAR! WHAT SKILL!"

AND LIGHTNING WRENCHES THE LEGS OF FANG...AND SHE IS TRYING HER BEST TO TURN OVER...

...But Lightning LOCKS THE NECK IN AN STF TO MAKE IT LOOK REMINISCENT OF THE OMNI-LOCK!

"WELL THAT'S NO SHARPSHOOTER ON THOSE LEGS...BUT THE STF/LLO COMBO MAKES THIS MAKESHIFT OMNI-LOCK WORK!" Exclaimed Snob.

*Skip*

Farron BENDS FANG...

...AND FANG...SHE REFUSES TO TAP...TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO ESCAPE...

...but Oerba is fading...

...and she SQUIRMS for freedom...

...

...AND SHE STARTS TO SCRATCH AND CLAW THE ARMS OF LIGHTNING, DIGGING HER NAILS DEEP INTO FARRON! Lightning SCREAMS out in pain...but she KEEPS the hold in...and Fang keeps digging into the hold DEEPER and DEEPER...

...

...but the grip on Lightning starts to weaken...

...and Fang's arms get weaker as she FLIPS OFF FARRON...

...to which Lightning just WRENCHES the legs and neck some MORE to send her hand limp down onto the mat! She was KNOCKED OUT...and the referee lifts up the limp arm and CALLS FOR THE BELL!

"LIGHTNING FARRON WINS! THE ROOKIE REVOLUTION FINALLY GET A DAMN VICTORY AGAINST THE CORLEONE FAMILY!" JR shouted as the bell rings.

Lightning drops, her legs still over Fang's legs. The crowd gives Lightning a cheer because The RR FINALLY got a win...and Inspector Gadget announces...

"Here is your winner...Lightning Farron!"

"And you see WHY she is Champion. The INTESTINAL FORTITUDE of Lightning Farron kept her in it. Farron is BARELY anyone's favorite. But DAMN...she deserves respect of the HIGHEST DEGREE after tonight." JR said.

"Fine. She did good. Great even." Batista said. "But so did Fang. She matched a Women's Champion."

"Yeah...but Farron won." Said Snob.

"...After that assault on an old man." Batista said.

Medics were surrounding Don Corleone, who was being treated and was being fitted for a neck brace. Don Vito coughed...and tries to grab his son Michael. Michael Corleone looked down at Lightning, who was rolled out the ring by Souichi, and glared even harder at Ben. THIS would not be something taken lightly...retaliation would happen...but later.

For now...Lightning is carried on Ben's lap while Souichi tries his best to wheel them both up the ramp.

"Good job RR. For once...you're damn sympathetic." JR said."THAT is the kind of win that inspires armies. This...may be the turning point in this war."

We come back to the award stage, and Tommy V. stands there with a scowl.

"Yaaay RR woohoo yeah whatever." Tommt just brushes it off. "The Don can be a very angry man. NOW...onto the next award...please welcome...DAN KUSO!"

Kuso walks out...WWE Toon Title on his waist...CCW Universal Title on his right shoulder...and FWA in his hands. The crowd pops loud for Dan, who waves as he gets on the apron.

"MAN...this is a lot of gold. I'm pretty proud of it all though. Though it aaall started at the first FWAs...my comeback to the business. Shining Star of the Year. The award for those guys who truly belong in the conversation for future and returning top names. I made my mark winning it...Gold in the Fort, two Titles, and numerous FWAs later...I think my first Shining Star Award did me good."

Dan smirks as the crowd chants, "FIGHTING SPIRIT! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*" repeatedly.

"The nominees for Shining Star of the Year are..."

 **Delsin Rowe [FTW]**

 **Regime Superman [UEPW]**

 **Mercury Black [CEW]**

 **Dipper Pines [TWAE]**

 **Rock Lee [WWT]**

 **Paragon [FWF]**

 **Bickslow [BTWF]**

 **Brock Samson [WCW]**

 **Miles Morales [CWF]**

 **Yaseen Khan [PROGRESS]**

 **El Presidente [FWE]**

 **Tommy Vercetti [XCW]**

 **Beowulf [ACW]**

 **Kirigaya Kazuto [AWF]**

 **Percy Jackson [UWE]**

 **Ivan Drago [WWE]**

 **Moby Jones [CCW]**

"And the winner is..."

Dan opens the envelope...

...and he pulls out from inside the symbol from Injustice!

" **REGIME SUPERMAN!** "

"The UEPW Universe Heavyweight Champion picks up UEPW's FIRST EVER FWA!" Exclaimed JR. "WHAT a win!"

Regime Superman comes out and takes the award from Dan.

"It's an honor to be receiving this award for UEPW tonight." Regime Superman said. "Over the past year, I've put up any championship that I had on the line in an open challenge every week. No one said I had to defend my title, but I chose to. And every week, I've proved that I am a great champion by retaining my title. Whether the open challenge was for the Intercontinental Championship or the Universe Heavyweiight Championship, I fought hard to keep the title on the line. And thanks to that, I was able to rise to the top of the mountain in UEPW. By winning the Beatdown Do or Die match and receiving a shot at the Universe Heavyweight title, everyone knew that I was going to become world champion in the near future, and that was true once I cashed in on Thorin Oakenshield at Termination Games. And while the UEPW Hierarchy, the Sonic Heroes, and the Fellowship fought each other in a war over my title, I put my title on the line against anyone in the UEPW locker room and retained every time. So to be receiving this award tonight thanks to my hard work in UEPW, it truly is an honor. And my message to anyone in the UEPW locker room, especially Thorin, Sonic, and Aragorn, bring your best game because it won't be easy to defeat me!"

Regime Superman raises up both his UEPW Universe Heavyweight Championship and his FWA award for Shining Star of the Year as the crowd starts cheering for Regime Superman. Regime Superman then heads to the backstage area as the crowd continues cheering.

We zoom out, over-looking the crowd as the voice of Buttercup could be heard.

 **We'll be right back to The FWAs!**

 **Bubbles voice: Heeey I nevee invited you!**

 **Buttercup voice: And CN didn't invite us. Be happy.**

 **Bubbles voice:...You're right.**

(Commercial)

* * *

 **BEHIND THE SCENES CONTENT**

Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami and the Dragon Kids were all in a backstage corridor with the FWA trophy for Tag Team Match of the Year in Max's hands, the four-year-old boy not taking his eyes off of it for a second since taking it into his possession, Enrique looking at his tag team partner with a smile himself. The Universal Champion in Daniel was chuckling proudly with his Title Belt around his waist…and Shun, the #1 Contender for said Title, was looking directly at Dan, not having taken his eyes off of HIM for a good while.

Between his laughs and grins, Dan starts by saying, "I'm sure we're all gonna get copies of that baby made for the remaining three of us, but…when Commissioner Gordon handed that to me, the first thing I did afterwards was hand it to this little fella here," Kuso first pointed to the FWA in Max's hands, and then patted the young child on the shoulder, "'cause I think it's safe to say that given what happened in our match, he deserves to hold it BIG TIME, just like he and Enrique deserve to be holding those World Tag Team Titles that were on the line at Regal Rumble along with my Universal Championship. And I'm really glad we get to do this backstage because I think people deserve to hear from him, hear from his partner…" Dan gave Max a glance, "and no offense, but I think that podium was probably too tall for you."

That prompted the small Max to, for the first time, remove his eyes from the FWA to shoot a glare at the Pyrus Brawler for that remark.

"Hey, I said no offense!" Dan waved his hands in a backpedaling manner, seeing he somewhat raised the dander of the Dragon Kid, albeit not at all with malice intended. It was Enrique who gently pulled Max's arm and whispered to him to calm him down.

"Anyway, heh…I said it before our match and I'll say it now: this was OUR TEAM, and as Universal Champion—as the TOON Champion—I made it a point to fight not just for MY Title, but for everything ELSE that was on the line in that match, the World Tag Team Titles for the Dragon Kids…and #1 Contention for Shun to my Belt," Dan said. "I vowed to ALL OF THEM I was gonna give my BEST to make sure WE were the winners who took all…and admittedly, I almost did the exact opposite and cost us everything."

Dan grimaced there, and Shun's look at his fellow Bakugan Battle Brawler intensified as that was brought up.

"You all know I didn't like how I was 'eliminated' by 'disqualification' in the match…and I didn't like what that Sportasneak was gonna do undetected," Dan explained. "That's what triggered me to run back out there when the going got even tougher than advertised…and it didn't go as I intended. I thought we lost; DLP thought they won…but they didn't get rid of ALL of us; THAT was the mistake they made. And I may not have seen it coming at the time…but what followed from there was what Fighting Spirit is ALL ABOUT—KEEP THE FIGHT GOING until the end of days. And it feels SO, SO GOOD to see that get rewarded. The winners…they really DID take all. And it looks like they're taking a little extra." Dan smirked as he rubbed Max's head friendlily. He then turned to his Bakugan pal lateral to him. "Shun?"

The Ventus Brawler gazed at Dan, having listened to every word, every recollection of Regal Rumble…and then Shun looked lower on Dan at the Universal Championship around its two-time holder's waist…

"…I'm finally getting the match—the Universal Title Match—that I deserve," Shun spoke. "…And when it comes to that match THERE…" Shun gave a side-peek over to the Dragon Kids—specifically, Max and the FWA trophy… "…it's going to have the ENDING that I deserve."

Max and Enrique's expressions became…unreadable there, as though they may or may not have seen the underlying meaning behind Kazami's words…

…and Dan FOR CERTAIN saw said meaning. The Universal Champ gave a somewhat sheepish ice-breaking chuckle to alter the mood. "…Heh…we'll see, buddy…" Dan patted the Universal gold. "But right now…" And then Dan placed a hand apiece on each Dragon Kid's right shoulder, "…I think the Dragon Kids have QUITE A BIT that they'd love to add. All yours, guys."

Dan double-tapped the World Tag Team Champs and wrapped an arm around Shun's shoulders (Shun…getting a wrinkle in his nose from Kuso doing so, though not shoving the arm away), taking him and turning around to go back up the corridor away from the camera and have a more…docile conversation in private, while they let Max and Enrique have their moment.

" _Gracias!…_ " Enrique told Kuso as the latter and Kazami soon went out of the picture…leaving the Colombian Kid and _Maxito_ by themselves, the FWA trophy—the first one of their careers—in Max's hands. For a while, neither one of them speak, both of them just looking at their reflections in the trophy, and also looking at each other.

"Our first one…" Max managed to utter from his lips.

" _Nuestra primera uno…_ " said Enrique.

"…First one…" Max's trophy-holding hand shook but a tad, almost like a weight for the trophy he held, making sure it was true gold, making sure it was authentic, making sure it was ALL REAL and not an illusion. In due time, this was confirmed enough to the four-year-old youth…

…who looked up and started speaking to the other side of the camera: "…THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone who kept behind us and stayed by us, even when we got scared that you wouldn't." Max now looks at his half of the World Tag Team Titles, which he had wrapped around his own waist. "…When we…when we LOST these Tag Team Championships to the Forces of Nature back on that XX 22 Pre-Show the night after I nearly got my face blown off by fireworks…Enrique and I looked around…and we saw the looks on many of you guys' faces—sad…dejected…some crying…disappointed…and the first thing I said when I got my hands on a microphone was, '…We're sorry…'…and that was an apology to you…and an apology to a bunch of very special people to us, ESPECIALLY the PBS Kids, because…to them, we brought hope…we brought something positive…we brought something they could take some happiness in…and in six days we let them all down. Yeah, you could say it was because of Sportacus, but…we both took it really hard because of how much that match and these Championships meant to us. For a good while, we were both in the dumps…both feeling depressed…but there's no kind of fury like a Champion scorned."

Enrique then took a quarter-step forward and spoke up. "Doc Louis Productions wasn't going to just take our straps away and shove us _bajo la alfombra_ like dust bunnies who THEY SAY weren't Championship material when we spilled our hearts to BEAT the Forces of Nature at Pandemonium! When Sportacus joined DLP and turned his back…we made a choice to take things a level _mayor._ That's why Aran Ryan lost his Universal Championship. That's how our battle with the Forces of Nature turned into a _GUERRA_ with ALL of Doc Louis Productions, because if we had to take down ALL OF THEM, including Sportacus, to become Champions again, then that's EXACTLY what we were ready to do! …And like Dan said, it wasn't just a fight for us… It was one for him too…and it was also one for Shun… So we had to bring it EVEN HARDER than ever before because we weren't losing for our fans, we weren't losing for our friends, we weren't losing for PBS, and _POR SUPUESTO_ we weren't losing for Dan and Shun. THAT NIGHT, we were going to win. THAT NIGHT, we were going TAKE OUR TITLES BACK…and we did."

"In the Tag Team Match of the Year…" Max added atop Enrique's assertion, as the brother of Emmy poked at the FWA with his pointer finger, doing one more check to make sure it was legitimate. "…A lot of things have gotten taken away from PBS Kids…a lot of things have gotten taken away from US, whether it be our Belts, our peace, our smiles, or our EYESIGHT…"

Enrique peered over at the eye of Max that was previously harmed by the burns of the pyro back on Ozone 42 thanks to a certain invading Females Champion…

"…but…this award…this honor…this Match of the Year, this MOMENT IN HISTORY is something that NOTHING and NO ONE and _NADA_ and _NADIE_ can or will be able to EVER take away from the Dragon Kids, take away from us PBS Kids, and that is why I am SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW…so happy…to be holding this—I'm still making sure it's REAL," Max couldn't help but laugh at himself as he sighed. "…Again…thank you guys SO MUCH for being behind us no matter how tough the quest has gotten. Without you, none of what WE went through at Regal Rumble—not just me but HIM TOO because getting put through a barricade by a speeding Turkish Nightmare hurts but so does being WHACKED REPEATEDLY by an Irish stick weapon with a name I can't pronounce or spell…NONE OF THAT and what happened before and what happens beyond would even matter without each and every single one of you guys. But WITH YOU…" Max grabbed his Tag Team Title Belt from his waist, pulling it off and raising it to eye-level in front of his face on camera, "…we can defend these Titles past our bedtime with ZERO FEAR…because as long as we fight forever…we'll never let anyone down again."

Enrique nodded as he held his World Tag Team Championship with a proud smile of his own. "And we'll never stop Believing…" he added.

"… _Definitely_ _…_ " Max said and smiled.

-.-.-

We go backstage, and we see Kanna Bismarck, Marion Phauna...and even Matilda Matisse, who had a neck brace around her neck (which annoyed the hell out of her) in their locker room, with Kanna holding the FWA for Non-Title Female Match of the Year, who casually lit a cigarette. Mari held her doll to her chest with that gloomy look of her, while Mattie had a big grin on her face as she rubbed her hands.

"Oh I am SO glad the doctors let me be here for this. Because look what we have here? Man, as if winning THIS bad boy wasn't enough..." Matilda motioned towards the Tag Premier League trophy next to the three. "...we get THIS FWA to go along with it!" Mattie pointed towards said FWA in Kanna's hands with a smirk. "Non-Title Tag Team Match of the Year...one of the best matches all year round. You know it's funny, we strive for so long to get to America, to come here and prove to everybody here what was already known in Japan that we were the BEST! And of course, nobody believes us, and thinks we're all hype, we're just this and that, we don't compare, we're overrated, yadda yadda yadda, the old boring shit...and WHAT DO WE DO?! We not only WIN the Tag Premier League to prove how dominant we are...we win an FWA to prove that we ARE THAT DAMN GOOD IN THE RING! Hahahahaha! ...Man...it SUCKS. You and Mari had all the fun, Kanna..." Mattie pouted. "I wanted to be in that match, but of course, GRIFFIN got in the way of that..."

"Don't worry about it. You may not have been present for that match, but you're just as much a part of this as me and Mari." Kanna stated as she smoked her cigarette. "Because at the end of the day...this is HANA-GUMI'S award...no one's else's. When we came into FWM, we were instantly VILIFIED. Made out as gaijin, foreigners who were looked down upon by everybody else in the XX Tag Division and thought couldn't hang with who they thought were 'the best.' In a way, we're shunned all the same, just with a different term. But the three of us...we faced the best the Tag Division had to offer, and we beat the best to get into that match! And in that match, we proved EXACTLY what we were made of. Even though the Daughters of Destiny took one of us out, even though the Crust Cousins stuck their noses where it didn't belong, even though Techno-Tongue were actually on the same page (even if that went to flames later)...we took all of that...and we threw it BACK IN THEIR FACES! They tried to keep us down...but we only took it, and kicked asses the way only we can! And we proved how damn good we are with THIS!" Kanna held the FWA with a purpose, glaring at the camera. "And this is something those in the XX Tag Division CAN'T take away from us! Daughters of Destiny, Techno-Tongue, they put up a good fight, they helped make the match great...but we were JUST THAT MUCH BETTER than them."

"Hehehe, yeah, and guess what? The Tag Premier League win...this FWA...this is only the first of MANY accomplishments! We got a LOT left on our plate!" Mattie smirked. "We got some crude angels to kick out of heaven and down to the ground...we got some Tag Titles to rip away from a trio of messed-up heroines...and we got a position as BEST TAG TEAM ON THE PLANET to solidify! And those teams, and anyone else in XX, can't do a DAMN THING ABOUT IT! Doesn't matter if you're good or bad, we're heading straight to the TOP!"

Kanna then looked towards Mari to the right of her, who had been silent the whole time s she still held her Chuck doll close to her, the same look on her face as before.

"Mari...? You got anything to add to all of that?" Kanna questioned. "Your word matters just as much as ours, it's your award as well.

Mari looked up at Kanna, still gloomy and dreary...then at Mattie...then at the FWA...before turning to the camera.

"...All you nasty, naught girls out there...you all want to keep getting in our way, you all want to keep denying us...but you'll all realize it's futile." Mari muttered in a dark tone. "This FWA...the trophy...it's only the start. Anarchy Sisters...Powerpuff Girls...we're coming for you...and oonnnee by ooonnne...you're aaalll going to faaaalll... And Mari hopes it's a PAINFUL...DARK...HOPELESS FALL... Mari would like that very much..."

Mari then walked off on that...disturbing note...while Mattie and Kanna just watch her walk off with even expressions for a few seconds. Then Mattie chuckled.

"Well...at least she knows how to make an emphatic last point. Certainly helps with making a statement." Mattie grinned as she walks after Mari, leaving only Kanna in the camera's view.

Kanna turned to the camera and took out her cigarette, blowing out smoke into it. "...We'll see you all on XX, everybody. We got a lot of work to do. Oh...and thanks for the award. Least some of you aren't as prejudiced as the others."

Kanna flicked the cigarette into the camera lens and walks off after her teammates on that note.

-.-.-

Bella Swan—and by virtue of the RR/Corleones incident, Bella Swan alone—is sitting on a bench backstage with the FWA for Non-Title Female Match of the Year placed beside her to her left.

"…You can say whatever the hell you want about our methods, our way of doing things, our end results…" Bella spoke calmly with her hands together flat against each other. "I was the voice murmuring in Zoe's ear time and time again during that Ambulance Match, telling her that she had to end it, that she and I had a REGAL RUMBLE to think about. I kept saying to her, 'We need to wrap this up, Zoe; we need to finish this and move FORWARD…'" Bella half-shrugged, parting her hands and then returning them to each other. "…She wanted to finish it on her own time." Bella then shook her head. "I wasn't gonna stop her. Would it have been logical to stop her given that night? Taking out of account whom I was talking to…of course."

Bella parted her hands and gave an invisible sneer. "But then you add in the fact…that Frazier was warned. And you add in the fact that Amy Rose was warned. This wasn't a blindside, this wasn't an ambush, this wasn't anything from behind that they couldn't see coming—they were made FULLY AWARE of what was gonna happen to them. We TOLD THEM what we were gonna do, what ZOE was going to do. THEY KNEW what they stepped in and what they were stepping into…so I don't feel any remorse for the condition Zoe and I put them in. They knew it…and they deserved it. The only 'regret' I could possibly have in all of this…is that we spent so much effort leaving the freak and the fan service in a pulverized heap that we didn't leave enough in us to secure the Double X Rumble. …Guess who's got herself a clear conscience?" Bella almost smirked, letting the unstated truth on the XX Rumble state itself.

The Twilight vampiress grabbed the FWA trophy. "And with this FWA in my hand—MY personal second…" Bella gave a slow, steady nod, "…yeah…I can tell you on behalf of myself AND Zoe…we're not gonna be apologizing anytime ever. And why should we, anyway? It's their own damn fault. THEY wanted to encroach, to be another vengeful nuisance against Zoe and The END…and look what happened. Look what became of them. …If anything, THEY should be the ones apologizing to every single one of the fans who got sick and queasy from seeing how many bones we broke, how much blood we beat out of them, how many body parts were left UNATTACHED when we stuffed them in the ambulance. For the people with weak constitutions who had to turn away during our match, Pinky and the Brainless should be sorry they had to be seen like that. So if you want an apology so badly for the events of the Non-Title Female Match of the Year, contact either one of THEM." Bella stood up. "I'm sure either they or their health care proxies are available to ask for your forgiveness." Those words were the concluding ones from the wife of Edward Cullen, who walked off camera thereafter.


	15. Female and Male Tag Awards

**BEHIND THE SCENES CONTENT**

Backstage..."The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson, somewhat recovered from her streak-extending victory earlier in the evening, has the FWA for Female Match of the Year in her hand, while "The Messenger of Gwen" Kai Green is skipping about on one foot, doing a ballet pirouette into a split on the floor, which she transitions into a prayer position on the ground, spreading her arms and looking up to the sky to laud her goddess, the superpower that she is.

"…You have no idea how proud of yourself you should be, Jim. I really must thank you," said Gwen Ten as she massaged the FWA trophy. "The match for which I am holding this award was YOUR idea, after all. It was your brainchild that gave My Holiness the soapbox to _af_ firm and _con_ firm my sacred hegemony over CCW, the Females Division, XX, and Fiction Wrestling itself. AND…it's my third Match of the Year FWA. Let me repeat that for you: my THIRD MATCH OF THE YEAR FWA." Gwen held up three fingers, one by one. "2011…2013…2015…"

"Oooh, every two years!" Kai pointed out on the side with an intrigued grin.

"…Some people like to refer to me as The Devil's Favorite Daughter…" Gwen spoke. "Tch…maybe…but you know what? I'm also Meltzer's Favorite Wrestling Goddess. NO ONE in Fiction Wrestling has had more MOTYs than me. And no one's MOTYs have been more INFLUENTIAL and IMPACTFUL than mine. 2011, I erased history; 2013, I broke scales and became IMMORTAL…and this year…I took a girl who used to be a BLIP in this business, a blip of her own making and doing due to her own voluntary EXIT from my domain, and live on pay-per-view I made her known to everybody now as the girl who was pinned by the Alpha Bitch inside Cell on Earth. I took a Warrior Princess whom some called underrated, and for the first time in her career, she was on the main PPV show—she was a part of something IMPORTANT thanks to me. I took the two girls I dragged into a PPV MAIN EVENT and gave them something ELSE to tack onto their résumés with MY signature attached to them. I took a Tag Team Champion…took her claim of 'all…about…us' and made it CREDIBLE for one night because it WAS all…about…them…losing…to…me. I took a so-called 'legend' and gave her something in her career she could actually CALL legendary because it involved the most important wrestler there's ever been, ME…" Gwen's face darkened for a moment as her eyes drifted. "And I took…a 'Queen of Extreme'…who molded, trained, and handpicked a SIX-YEAR-OLD LITTLE RASCAL WHO, MARK MY WORDS, WILL NEVER EVER BE 1/1000TH OF THE WRESTLER THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE IN THE RING…" Gwen caught her breath, going from gritted teeth to a look of more godly… _Gwenly_ poise… "…EMMY…and in front of the Philadelphia faithful…in 'her house'…I let her spill her blood ONE MORE TIME for those people, let her give them one more ECW-like THRILL…a perfect preempted for MY TRIUMPH…and it all took place in Gwendolyn's Garden. THAT is what Hell in a Cell on Earth shall be called from this time forward – Gwendolyn's Garden, because I OWN IT! I MADE IT!" Gwen pointed to herself while Kai Green nodded with closed eyes and a proud smile of concord.

"…What does that tell you? What does ALL OF THAT tell you?" Gwen quizzed from there. "…It tells you that your hate means NOTHING. It tells you that your claims of me being a 'cancer', CCW, DEFEAT THEMSELVES!" Gwen brandished the FWA trophy, "I'M THE REASON THIS IS HAPPENING! I'M THE REASON! YOUR FOURTH, MY THIRD! …So why do I, your goddess, the best wrestler in existence, keep letting you breathe those nasty little words, those heresies?" Gwen bobbed her head side to side in contemplation, also tilting the trophy in her hand at the same time from end to end. She then shrugged with a sneer. "…I dunno. Maybe because I just enjoy watching the entire world make a giant fool out of itself. Partly for amusement…and partly for moments like this…where YOU'VE dug the grave…and I get the express pleasure of pushing the dirt in with my boot heel. And all YOU can do about it is listen to me and look dumb. Heheheheh…oh Me, I'm gonna have SO MUCH FUN on Saturday…"

The CCW Females Champion smirked, removing the Championship Belt from her waist and showing it in the camera. "Nice try, CCW. Nice try, XX. Nice try, Jimmy G…but in the end…I WIN."

Gwen raised the Females Title, holding the FMOTY FWA in her opposite hand…and Kai Green slipped in from underneath the Ten-Year-Old Tyke's arm. "Gwen 4, Emmy…—…" Kai paused, her joy taking a nick as a realization came to her head… "…1…" Kai uttered with a whimper, as the realization was on one of the other Awards, Tag Team Match of the Year. Kuso, Kazami, and the DRAGON KIDS won that…the brother and the best friend of EMMY…hence the score…

"…" …and the Alpha Bitch took visible umbrage to same. She wanted the shutout. Direct comparison would actually GIVE her the shutout…but if anything Max and Enrique got their hands on gave Emmy even a SLIVER of reason to smile, it was enough to vex no matter the circumstances or technicalities. Gwen's smirking mouth twitched…as she still held up her Title…

…and the Poisonous Prophet piped, "…Still more than Emmy!" A true statement…and one that was momentarily enough to palliate First and Only, as she gave a less wavering "damn straight" smug visage into the camera, Females Title and FWA firmly in the picture.

* * *

We come back to the show, where Blossom's voice can be heard.

 **And now introducing the ladies who will present Female Tag Team of the Year...Catwoman & Jean Grey!**

The former Dual-Toon Women's Champions of The WWF walk onstage, together for the first time since 1997. The crowd gives a respectful cheer as the two stand at the podium together.

"...Been a while, eh Jean? Or should I say...Phoenix?" Catwoman asked. "We were on top of the world in our prime! One of the best to win it in WWE. The girls these days don't know how good they have it though. Women's Tag Divisions spring up everywhere. Wish we had that."

"Me too. Though I think at the end of the day, we should be happy for these girls." Said Jean. "These girls exemplify the best in the lady tag divisions. PPG and Techno-Tongue helped make way for this new category. They hung with the guys and got you all your own category. ...But of course it's not just them, but also because of EVERY team's work. Bumblebee, Angels, iGen, Scanty & Kneesocks...and all the rest, you did great. NOW...who wins Best Female Tag? The nominees are..."

 **The Sirens [FTW]**

 **Society of Assassins [UEPW]**

 **Team Bumblebee [CEW]**

 **Black Cerveo & Jinx [TWAE]**

 **The Kunoichis [WWT]**

 **Sailor Mars & Lola Bunny [WCW]**

 **Scanty & Kneesocks [CWF]**

 **iGeneration [ACW]**

 **Mikasa Ackerman & Ryuko Matoi [AWF]**

 **The Digital Angels [UWE]**

 **The Olympic Entourage [CCW]**

"And the winner is..." Jean said as she opened the envelope...

...and pulles out a disk that said...

" **iGENERATION!** "

"And there goes ACW's pick...EACH Horsewoman has now won an award this year for ACW." JR said.

iGeneration walks onto the podium, Carly with arrogant smirk on her face while Sam snatches the awards from Catwoman and Jean.

"Well looky looky..." Carly said arrogantly. "While those Bumblef**ks and Digital Bootlegs may have gotten Awards tonight...*takes one of the Awards and hold it up high* but there's not THE Team that run sh*t around here. Like last year, you f**kers were LUCKY my company is slow as hell when it comes putting out show BUT...come next year... don't be surprised if we walk home with more than one of these bad boys..." Carly steps down to allow Sam to speak her mind.

"Gonna keep this short and sweet...F**K ALL THE WHORE TEAMS...WE'RE GONNA DOMINATED NEXT YEAR!" Sam steps along with Carly bumps their shoulders into the presenters as they walk to the back.

Backstage, we go to The Infamous Six, talking amongst themselves. Ipkiss is holding the mask, just staring into it. He had it back...his way to win Best of the Best was back in his hands. He had victory once again in his sights...he just needed to reach out and GRAB it...

...and Ipkiss...stalled. Claude crossed his arms, confused by Stanley's behavior.

"Yo. Ipkiss. Why're you stalling?" He asked.

"Yeah, you should be happy!" Jessica chirped in excitedly. "You can win Best of the Best!"

"...Yeah...I can...but...well...may I be real with you guys? Stanley Ipkiss, not Mask?" He asked, prompting nods fro, his crew. "...I never thought I'd get here. I HONESTLY never thought I'd get here. I mean, I'm a TAG TEAM GUY. Me and Ventura, we took WCW by STORM. Five time WCW Cartoon World Tag Team Champions. That is our legacy. A damn good one at that!"

"...But when it came to being solo, no one bought into me. They said I was too comedic...not mainstream enough...when WWE bought WCW, they didn't even BUY my contract out. They didn't want me without Ace. And Ace didn't want to go to WWE. So I spent a DECADE in obscurity. And that damn Jamie Kennedy didn't help my brand live on. Son of the Mask...*Shudders*. I was doing indy dates and old veteran tours, making money for gym feds and other small, local joints. I was being type cast as the comedic relief. And then for a while I just was old Stanley...I stopped being The Mask for a long while because I thought being Mask made me less desirable. I gave up this mask...heh, funny how much I appreciate it now. How much I appreciate this mask compared to then is such a difference"

The I6 all listened in, giving Stanley the attention...while Tommy told the camera man to focus on Stanley. This was his promo.

"I know not that this mask doesn't make me a comedy wrestler, it makes me UNIQUE. It makes me different from other serious main eventers. It made me learn how to be myself...and be a hero who the kids can look up to...when I'm not The Big Head Killer." Stanley whistles nonchalantly, trying to pass over that "small" fact. "I'm a hero. I'm funny. I'm unique. I may be comedy. I may be a joke to many.."

And Stanley SLAPS the mask on his face, prompting The Infamous Six and the camera to stand back as the tornado of green spins wildly about! Once it finishes, however...

...The Mask stands on the trunk he was sitting on, his signature grin under his signature hat while he dusts off his zoot suit. The crowd gives a THUNDEROUS pop as The I6 grim, smirk, and smile at their green friend.

"...but it'll be NO laughing matter when I BECOME THE BEST OF THE BEST! Watch out world...THE MASK IS BACK! And this main event will be _**SMMMMMMMMOKIIIN'!**_ "

And the crowd can be heard giving a "YES! YES! YES!" chant towards Mask's return to The FWAs tonight.

...but then after the silence, Mask then asked, "You cleaned the Gwen off of this, right?"

"We put it under a washboard for a few minutes and scrubbed hard." Alex deadpanned.

"Thank you." Mask replied with a nod. "NOW GROUP HUUUG!" Ipkiss JUMPED into his I6 teammates and hugs them tightly before taking them down to the ground with a glomp.

 **The Trinity vs. The Inaba Investigation Team**

*Skip to End*

Lish kicks Chie off of her...and then runs towards her, and Chie ducks and KICKS her right in the jaw to stun her. And Chie hops atop of Lish and Float Over DDTs her RIGHT OFF THE APRON!

"Ooh man what a MOVE, the athletic Satonaka sending herself and Lish put of the equation, and Kanji drags Emao to Yosuke...tag!" Snob said.

Vlad runs over and-SITOUT SPINEBUSTER FROM KANJI! Kanji has Vlad rolling out the ring...

...but Emao III throwing rights and lefts to Kanji...and Yosuke grabs Emao from behind and delivers a Jawbreaker to make him stumble. Kanji raises a fist and runs to the ropes-and VLAD pulls the ropes down and sends Kanji flying over the ropes! And Vlad follows that up with throwing Kanji RIGHT into the steel steps! And Yosuke sees this and DROPKICKS Vlad off the apron as he springboards and Moonsaults onto Emao! And Yosuke hops on the apron...

"Okay okay so sword bitch...he do this move where he hits like a Springboard Leg Drop and crap." Dashie said, "So he about to hit it here!"

And Yosuke-HAS HIS LEG GRABBED BY VLAD!

"Oh heeey now, Vlad BACK ALIVE AGAIN!" Cinema Snob says in a sing song tone.

And Vlad gets on the aprom, still holding onto Yosuke. Narukami tries elbowing Vlad off the apron...

...and Vlad lowers and Legsweeps WHILE A RUNNING EMAO JUMPING EUROPEAN UPPERCUTS YOSUKE! The combo sends him RIGHT off the apron!

"FALL OF HEAVEN! NO LEG DROP BITCH, INSTEAD THIS BITCH FALL FROM HEAVEN BACK DOWM TO EEEARF..." Dashie exclaimed.

"And what an impromptu move!" Exclaimed Snob. "The boy wanted to fly, but the heavens REJECTED 'ole Yosuke."

Vlad throws Yosuke into the ring, allowing Emao to get down and pin him with a leg hook. The ACW referee counts it...

1...

2...

3!

And the bell rings as "Playing the Saint" plays for Emao rising onto one knee and Vlad rolling into the ring. Lish grabs their Tag Titles and slides into the ring as Cait Sith announces...

"Here are your winners...The Trinity!"

"Well the new FWE Tag Champions pick up a win here, looking good while doing it as well." Snob said "The Creatures are probably crying their eyes out at home."

"THEY NO SAINTS!" Exclaimed Dashie. "...But they okay though. They tight. Not bad in the ring"

Emao & Vlad hold up their Tag Title Belts, Lish splaying her arms and pointing to The Belt winners with a smirk.

We go back to the stage, where Tommy Vercetti stands with a mirror...amd he checks himself out...

"Heh...if I had a tag partner...we'd be UNSTOPPABLE." Said Tommy. "Course me and Wolf could be something. He just needs to start taking The Vice Wolves seriously. Take it as seriously as he takes rejection."

The crowd laughs at Tommy, who winks at his reflection and turns to the crowd. "But as for these tag teams..."

 **The Multiverse Defenders [FTW]**

 **The Koopalings [UEPW]**

 **Team Natsu [CEW]**

 **Japan Most Wanted [TWAE]**

 **Team Amazement [WWT]**

 **ChillTown [FWF]**

 **The Erupting Eds [CWF]**

 **The Game Grumps [PROGRESS]**

 **The Trinity [FWE]**

 **Scorpion & Sub-Zero [XCW]**

 **Alpha & Omega [ACW]**

 **Inaba Investigation Team [AWF]**

 **Team Hellhog [UWE]**

 **The Extreme Team [WWE]**

 **The Dragon Kids [CCW]**

"...they OBVIOUSLY went above and beyond to be crowned the best this year." Said Tommy. "And introducing the presenters of this award...TAILS & KNUCKLES!"

The UCA World Tag Team Champions come out to a decent cheer, and they hold up their Tag Titles while walking to the podium. Tails spins his twin tails and smiles while Knuckles speaks.

"The people nominated...they're good. Real good. We have former Champs, current Champs, new Champs, old Champs...we have people chasing The Belts...we have some guys here." Knuckles said. "We have major talent that could ALL deserve this win. And it stinks WE can't be in it this year...but we get to hand the award to them."

"And who gets the award?" Tails asks as he opens the envelope. He pulls out the paper...

...and declares...

" **ALPHA & OMEGA!**"

"Well and ACW picks up ANOTHER award! Winning BOTH Tag Team awards!" Said JR.

"It's been said they may have the best Tag Division in the business right now alongside AWF...this is very deserved." Kari said. "A&O have beem working real hard. They just became Champions. This is well earned."

Souichi runs onto the stage and grabs the award trophy in a rush.

"Heading to the jail. A&O will make a promo soon. Going to go bail them out. See ya!"

And with that, Souichi runs offstage to rush to the jail. The scene zooms out, the crowd clapping as the voice of all three PPG could be heard talking in unison.

 **When we return, The Female of the Year...Best of the Best Finals...and lastly, The Superstar of the Year is named! Stay tu...uuu...uuuu-**

 _The scene starts to go to static...the picture and sound fading in and out..._

...and then everything goes black...

...and a dim light starts to shine to reveal a room...

 _"…Some people…never…learn…"_

Chris Raynor had his head resting against a dark wall, hair disheveled, pupils in his eyes visibly dilated and bloodshot.

"The nerve of you men and you damsels…" Raynor spoke as he gently starts knocking the side of his head against the wall, chuckling to himself. "You already made this mistake once…and the last time you made it, nothing was ever quite the same again… The last time you made the mistake…of letting the suzerain of the Raynor Family slip your minds, the maggots in the earth got a special supper dish from me…the taste of two men's souls as they were reaped by THESE HANDS…" Raynor inspected his fingers, his Danish-born digits… "Heh…they took an extra liking to one of them, because that Cowboy in question hasn't been seen ever since. And the other? …Well…those larvae beneath must have vomited him back up after having their fill…but while his body is here, his soul, his mind, his spirit…the remnants will ALWAYS remain stuck in their teeth marinated in dirt." Raynor grinned. "…And you would think that after such a masterpiece, you would err on the side of caution when dealing with the name 'Raynor' and keep it SACRED and CLEAN and CLEAR from the twilight abyss…but you didn't err on the side of caution; no, instead,  
you simply ERRED…and you made the same mistake by letting it slip your minds a SECOND TIME…" Raynor looked down and shook his head. "I knew there was a reason my family used to shelter me from all of you when I was a baby… You stupid people…"

The Thane of Pain then started nicking the wall he was leaning on with his right knuckles. "…Why? Why would you do that? Why would you be so foolish? You SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER… The walls have ears; you are never safe…" Raynor then changed his posture, facing the wall and placing his palms against it, pressing the barrier. "…Do you know how many heads must come off because of this? Do you know how many vital forces will have to be DEVASTATED because of you, as consequences? I have to make up for time, after all…for in my sabbatical of violence I have made myself more DANGEROUS than I have ever been—you…" Raynor shook a finger towards the wall, as though to admonish the other side, "should be kicking yourself for not remembering that about me…" Raynor wiped his face. "Understand now that it is too late to turn away; no puny mask will obscure you all from the horror you will have to meet. Understand now that the true DOOMSDAY to fear is MY IMMINENT ACCESSION…and understand now that I can't be perturbed by a child who claims he can make blood rain…when I was born underneath a WATERFALL of blood shed by my ancestors. I was trained in the art of raining blood just by the curling of my thumbs; I was CONCEIVED to make all of Denmark red with the iconoclasts, just as those before me did, just as my HEIRS undoubtedly will as I have indoctrinated them to do!"

Chris stamped his foot into the floor and JOLTED himself away from the wall he had been facing. "And _Frøken_ Quinn has been generous enough to give me her express sponsorship for the coming ruination of all these bodies, all these spirits, all these men… Who better to be so kind? I'm already Royal, hahahahaha…" Chris rubbed his right fist in his left hand, then alternated before leaning backwards against the aforementioned wall, rocking forward and back into it, forward and back, forward and back… " _Bedste af det Bedste_ …Best of the Best… This year, the Hand…will squeeze the life and hope out of all of you like fruit, leaving the ugly unknown to suck your bones dry…heh-heh…heheheh…" Chris rubbed his cheeks with both hands repeatedly, about six times in the span of four seconds doing this. "Prepare yourselves if you can. Hide your unborn if you must. But DON'T MAKE YOUR THIRD MISTAKE…" Chris Raynor slowly pulled down on the locks in his hair…

…and for the first time looked DIRECTLY into the camera. "Gold in the Fort…belongs to me." And he splayed his arms. "…THE WORLD…belongs to me."

The Thane of Pain then tilted his head upward and let out a calculating cackle…

…before moving a foot to POUNCE at the camera that JUST IN TIME cut to a black screen.

(Commercial)


	16. Female and Superstar of the year

**Now...introducing next, the presenter of Female of the Year...Lara Croft!**

The explorer walks onto the stage with a beautiful dress, and waves to the audience. She steps up to the podium and looks out among the crowd, who give her a lot a love and continuously clap for her.

"...Hm." Said Lara, "...Female of the Year...who is Female of the Year?"

The nominees showed up on the monitor behind her...and on your wonderful screen.

 **Holly Storm [FTW]**

 **Hawkgirl [UEPW]**

 **Xion [CEW]**

 **Franice [TWAE]**

 **Sakura Haruno [WWT]**

 **Arukenimon [FWF]**

 **Rei Ayanami [BTWF]**

 **Sailor Mars [WCW]**

 **Korra [CWF]**

 **O-Aelita [PROGRESS]**

 **Sora Takenouchi [XCW]**

 **Tea Gardner [ACW]**

 **Hikari Yagami [AWF]**

 **Jessica Wilson [UWE]**

 **Haruhi Suzumiya [WWE]**

 **Zoe Payne [CCW]**

"...The woman who was the overall best of the year. She didn't need a Title. She was a Champion, a former Champion...may not have won one at all." Lara said, "But these ladies on this list were the best in their companies and the best the companies could share with us. These ladies are females of the year in their OWN companies. The absolute BEST of CCW, UWE, WWE, CWF, WWT, all of them. But...who was the best in the business? The best in the world? Who among these ladies deserve to be Female of the Year?"

Lara opens her envelope...

...but finds nothing inside...

...

...however, the curtains open up to reveal...

...

...a GIANT spider-web that takes up the whole backstage that spells-

" **ARUKENIMON OF FWF!** "

The crowd gives a HUGE pop as Arukenimon just raises an eyebrow from behind her shades. She...didn't quite expect that. And she made her way out of her seat and towards the stage.

"And FWF WINS a big one! One of THE big ones! Female of the Year is THEIR version of a 'First & Only' Women's Champion, the long reigning Arukenimon!" JR said.

"Didn't Gwen want people to not use that term to describe other Champions anymore?" Snob asked.

"When I start giving a rat's ass about her opinions, I'll tell ya." JR said. "You can shoot me right afterwards."

"Arukenimon picks up the second FWA for FWF, who got their first ever with Carl Grimes vs. Rick Grimes for Rivalry of the Year. BOTH top Champions of their genders hold FWA gold now. Obviously a proud moment for Eunice." Kari said. "...As for Arukenimon...well...I'll just say congratulations."

Arukenimon stands onstage and looks around, holding her trophy and her Title Belt. She shrugs and holds both up, and exclaims, "I was always worth it! And now FWF can't dispute it. The business can't dispute it. For almost a YEAR I held this Belt. And I won't end my reign until I see FIT. I beat the best FWF had to offer. Clementine, Michonne, Beth Green, BOTH Kates, Courtney Yates the disrespectful little troglodyte. I'm sure Oikawa would love seeing this. ...I know I do. A DIGIMON wins an FWA. Now isn't that funny. You humans should do better. I thank only myself and my...MIA friend...and just hope you all love seeing me hold this Belt. Like this company, I'm looking to hold this _forever_. No one soul will have the clearance to take it from me either. Goodbye."

Arukenimon walks offstage, getting a pop with a very unclear alignment.

"What a show, folks, FWF picks up TWO awards tonight. Though with the award count total, CCW once again runs away with a lot of them...though UWE ALSO helped sweep the awards." Snob said, "WWE is far behind them, and then there are the other companies...INCLUDING first time winners FWE and FWF."

"The awards have been an amazing experience, ladies & gentlemen, and we only have ONE MORE award to go through. Superstar of the Year." Said Kari. "Who will join Spongebob, Ed, Timmy Turner, and Charlie Brown in the category of, 'Superstar of the Year'?"

And the arena can hear the bell ringing three times...and inside the ring, it was Goofy Goof holding the microphone to a very warm reception from the crowd. He came for one night to announce...and he was excited.

"The following contest is a Fatal Fourway Match...and it is The BEST OF THE BEST TOURNAMENT FINALS! A-hyuck!"

"Well ladies & gentlemen, we have ourselves a MATCH." Said JR. "Four men in the ring...only ONE can be called 'The Best of the Best'...but who will it be?" JR asked...

...as "Next Big Thing" by Jim Johnston plays to a VERY loud and very cold shower of boos for the bringer of Armageddon.

"I'll answer your question JR...it'll be THIS guy." Batista chuckled. "THE DOOMSDAY BRINGER."

"Coming our first...representing UEPW and accompanied by Lex Luthor...Doomsday!" Goofy exclaimed as Doomsday walks out while being led by his manager, Luthor. Lex holds onto his arm, and tells him that he should NOT lose focus. Doomsday is...listening. But he's mostly focusing on the part where he greats to smash people in half.

"This literal Kryptonian MONSTER is too dangerous to be in a ring. But Luthor 'tamed' him years ago. Tamed him enough to where he works for HIM and ONLY him." Kari said. "Doomsday dominated throughout the tournament. Godzilla, Timmy Turner, Jesse Alveraz...and now he gets three people standing in his way."

"Three people? More like three VICTIMS." Said Batista. "DOOMSDAY murders ALL. He murdered three guys to get here, he gets three more guys to murder. THESE GUYS are simply tiny roadblocks."

"Never discount smaller guys, bitch!" Dashie shoutes, "That Billy bitch ass, he got MADDER...when his team lost! And he was all on Luthor's bald ass! He DEMANDED he win. And bitch...I'm scared for Lex. He lose this...uh-oooh bitch."

Doomsday walks around, awaiting his next victim...and near snarling...

...

 ** _I will be your deadman_**

 ** _With nothing but this blood on my hands_**

 ** _Stuck in your "wonderland"_**

 ** _I just want to make you bleed like me_**

"Reasons" by FWB plays to a huge pop in favor of the boy coming out!

"Next, representing CASZ...Ganta Igarashi!"

Ganta jumps out and jumps around excitedly on the stage before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring!

"Ganta Igarashi, representing CASZ. The company filled with characters who are barely known to the mainstream calls themselves The Underground. And Ganta wants to represent that underground." Said JR.

"THIS BITCH...he is my pick." Dashie said, "I love a good underdog story, bitch! This bitch Ganta DESERVES this win! He had to FIGHT!"

"Shock roll up on A-Mach, a win against Ares via Nation interference, and defeating Jason after Annabeth interference was negated by Rorschach interferencw0e got him here. And many may say he's lucky to be here." JR said. "But he EARNED his way here. He earned it through his own skill. He had a few breaks, but for the most part...he's gotten here because of his hard work and determination."

"Ganta is a woodpecker? ...Well damn, little birdy...don't get cooked by Doomsday." Said Batista.

Ganta gets on the apron and raises a finger, the underdog getting loud cheers as his mucic dies down...

...

...But then "Cuban Pete" by Jim Carey plays to THUNDEROUS cheers!

"And here comes the FAVORITE! The overall favorite to win!" Exclaimed JR.

 **They raved about Sloppy Joe**  
 **The latin labarrio**  
 **But Havana has a new sensation**  
 **He's really a modest guy**  
 **Although he's the hottest guy in Havana**  
 **And here's what he has to say**

The Mask comes out im a colorful shirt with colorful frilly sleeves! He shakes his hips and his maracas, tipping his black hat before shaking his maracas. He then removes these clothes and runs down the ramp and slides into the ring.

 **They call me Cuban Pete**  
 **I'm the king of the rhumba beat**  
 **When I play the maracas I go chick chicky boom, chick chicky boom**

"Coming to the ring next...representing XCW...The Mask!"

"The Mask beat lost his mask via Egypt running wild and ripping it off of him in the second round." Said JR. "And Kari I know YOU are are supporting this one full stop."

"I love his story. And the monologue really made me feel for him." Said Kari. "He is a star in the making. And he has wanted this shot since 1995. He's wanted NOTHING but a win here."

"This guy is...decent." Snob said, "But...he's still a tag teamer..."

...and the lights get dim...and Ipkiss was on the apron when carnival music comes on...

"...But this guy? Main event ready." Said Cinema Snob.

...and then "The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days plays...

 **I look to the sky but there's nobody watchin'**

 **Left here behind, all alone and forgotten**

 **So now the world belongs to me**

 **The world belongs to me**

...and Chris Raynor comes out with Harley Quinn, and the hammer weilding lady says, "GO GET 'IM TIGER!"

Raynor walks to the ring with a small smirk...he wasn't cocky...no he was thinking of ways to clip wings, fell monsters, and rip away masks.

"Raynor is a man with bad bad thoughts...thoughts involving his family and his upbringing...but mostly he has thoughts honoring his way. But UWE didn't use him for almost a year." Said JR. "And he decided that instead of waiting...he'd jump in HIMSELF and he joined the team of The Royal Hand."

"The Hand lost out at Pride & Glory. But they're looking for a major win here. ...But what would happen if they lost?" Kari asked.

"You better hope The Hand wins...because they're going to run wild across The FWM amd go on a RAMPAGE." Snob said...with a chuckle.

Raynor gets in the ring and stands in the near left corner while crouching. He stares at Doomsday in the near right corner...while Ganta is in the far right...and Mask in the far left corner...

...and referee Leslie Anderson stands in the ring, inspecting everyone...

...

...and when that is done, the referee calls for the bell to be rung!

"And here we go!" Exclaimed JR, "The fight for the best!"

"Who is going to win the tournament? Who will be Best of the Best?" Exclaimed Kari.

And Raynor RUNS himself at the biggest man and POUNCES on him! He pounds on his back and keeps at the punches, while Ganta runs over and kicks the legs of Doomsday and Mask grabs the face and goes to town with rapid fire punches! BUT DOOMSDAY JUST ROARS AND PUSHES THEM ALL AWAY! And he RAMS his shoulder into Raynor and sends him FLYING across the ring! Mask is given a CHOP that sends him down! And then Doomsday runs and BIG BOOTS Ganta out the ring!

"The match hasn't been more than a minute and yet look at THIS!" Exclaimed JR.

"...WOW...what power." Said Kari said.

"TOLD you. Big WINS." Batista said. "Big ALWAYS win."

*Skip to abouuut...12 minutes in*

The Mask throws right hands at Doomsday, and then bounces off the ropes and comes back a HARD right elbow that sends Mask on his back. The green one stands up, and Raynor stands on the top of the near right corner and jumps off-RIGHT INTO THE HANDS OF DOOMSDAY! Ganta runs into the ring, and Mask and Ganta run the ropes and Double Chop Block both legs of Doomsday! And this takes the big man down to complete a Crossbody from Raynor!

"They got Doomsday off his feet! They finally get him right where they want him!" Exclaimed JR.

"You have to DOUBLE TEAM the big man before he goes down. And this is TRIPLE team. And-EUROPEAN UPPERCUT!" Kari shouted.

Raynor Uppercutted Doomsday as he got on his knees, and Ganta followed it up with a Superkick! This made Doomsday wobble...

...and Mask delivered a Reverse STO to take him down!

"Mic Check connects, but no one covers Doomsday because they all see that they have each other to deal with!" Kari said.

"SOMEBODY gotta cover a bitch though!" Dashie said.

Ganta and Mask roll Doomsday out the ring, and this allows Raynor to Double Clothesline them when they both turn around! Raynor picks Ganta up and he grabs the neck and lifts him for a Package DDT-but Ganta spins out of it and CHOPS the chest of Raynor! And then he jumps up and Jawbreakers him on the way down! Raynor stumbles to the ropes, and Ganta runs towards Raynor-who moved out the way and lets Ganta hit the ropes. Raynor turns and DUCKS a chair shot that CLOBBERS GANTA AND SENDS HIM OVER THE ROPES!

"Oh LORD what a dodging manuever!" Snob exclaimed, "Poor Ganta got BASHED...all because Raynor was MUCH too smart ahaha."

"Ganta is OUT the ring, and it's just Mask left. And The Mask turning around and getting a QUICK Chop Block from Raynor from the FRONT!" JR said.

Mask falls over, and Raynor grabs his own neck and FORCIBLY cracks it before picking up The Mask. He grabs him from behind and delivers a Rayn-Storm (Olympic Slam) that plants Ipkiss back first onto the canvas! And now Stanley rolls slowly onto his side, with Raynor hovering above him...standing tall and staring eerily at Mask. "Hiding behind a mask is pathetic, green man...reveal your true face..."

The crowd chants loud, "MASK! MASK! MASK!"...but this means so little to Raynor. He picks him up and grabs him for a Cradle...

...but no hold, Mask fights out of it by SCRAPING at Raynor before PUNCHING him in the neck repeatedly! Chris lets go, and The Mask runs the ropes and pulls back-POP UP and EUROPEAN UPPERCUT! Mask's head LANDING right on that steel chair from earlier!

"Ouch! What a LANDING! This guy nearly SPLATTERED onto that chair!" Exclaimed Snob.

"The Mask landing HORRIBLY on the chair, and Chris Raynor is PLEASED..." JR said.

"Oh no Mask!" Kari said. "Hopefully he doesn't have any bad head injuries!"

Raynor goes down and pins Mask, hooking BOTH legs for extra leverage.

1...

2...

Mask kicks out, and he tries to roll off the chair, but Raynor only smiles and picks Mask up by his head. He puts him in a Cradle hold and holds him upside-down...

...but Mask starts wiggling...

...and then he starts kicking...

...

...and then he starts inching up...

...and grabs the waistband of Raynor AND WEDGIES HIS UNDERWEAR...

...or at least he would if Mask could find it. Hanging upside-down, Mask's expression was still clear...he wasn't touching underwear...

...but it seems Raynor LIKED THAT...or at least he liked the disappointment in Mask's face.

"Why wear anything that can be used against me?" Raynor asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh that's...EW..." Batista shuddered...alongside the wide-eyed Mask.

"Well ladies & gentlemen, THIS is the highlight of the show!" Exclaimed Snob. "Touching bare man ass! Good job Mask!

Mask nearly heaved, saying, "Well that's going to stick with me!"

And Raynor-GETS A MISSILE DROPKICK FROM A RECOVERING GANTA! This disrupts The Rayn of Terror on the chair, and Ganta gets big cheers as he turns over to see Mask with a bottle of hand sanitizer...DOUSING his hands in it. "Think I felt a LEGO..." he said before Ganta grabs onto him and-MASK takes him down and grabs onto his legs! The crowd gives a HUGE cheer as Mask yells out, "TIME FOR SOME GREEN BABAAAY!" And starts SWINGING Ganta!

"The Green Cyclone starts its revolution! And the crowd counting along! 3...4...5!" JR exclaimed.

"I think they're counting wrong..." Snob said.

"Crowd's can't count swings to save their lives." Batista groaned.

Mask (according to the crowd) is up to 15 swings...

16...

17...

18...

19...

20...

Keep on counting folks!

...But now CHRIS RAYNOR grabs Mask from behind and trips him up! And in the center of the ring, he keeps hold of Mask's legs while Mask keeps hold of Ganta (who is too woozy to try and get away). The crowd...DO NOT believe what Raynor is about to do.

"Hold on...HOLD ON...what is he doing?" Asked JR.

"No way, he isn't." Chuckled Snob, "If he does this..."

"Raynor might be a bit strong, but he can't be that strong." Kari said.

"No but he might be that CRAZY to try it!" Exclaimed Dashie said.

Raynor holds onto him tight...and starts _ACTUALLY SWINGING MASK WHILE MASK HOLDS ONTO GANTA!_

 _"Now ladies & gentlemen, WHAT a FEAT! I haven't seen anything LIKE THIS!" JR exclaimed._

Mask was SCREAMING for the ride to stop, while Ganta was nearly about to throw up. Despite not liking Chris, the crowd HAD to at least applaud for this...because why not? This was different.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT THE HELL?" They chanted in confusion and awe.

"Raynor swinging a chain of two people...okay NOW I've seen the highlight of the night." Snob chuckled.

Raynor lets go of Mask, who lets go of Ganta. Ganta rolls BACK out the ring, and Mask rolls to the ropes. He attempts to get up, and Raynor himself starts stumbling towards Mask. The Mask stumbles to his feet, and he stumbles backwards towards Raynor, who was HOPING for this...and-MASK NAILS A DESPERATION STUNNER! And that makes Raynor even MORE dazed. And Mask turns around AND NAILS THE SMOKIN' END (Mic Check) ONTO THE CHAIR TO RAYNOR! And Mask rolls himself on top of Raynor!

"Chris Raynor! Chris Raynor DROPPED, and Mask hooks the leg!" Kari cheered, "Mask DETERMINED...he WORKED for this! TWENTY YEARS of work have paid off!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Raynor hitting that steel chair, Mask into the cover, HE'S GOING TO HAVE HIS DREAMS COME TRUE!" Exclaimed JR.

"Oh no no, HOLD ON Raynor! You HAVE to be kidding me!" Snob exclaimed, "You're MUCH better than that! Get up!"

Leslie Anderson goes down to count as Mask hooks the leg! Raynor is OUT!

1...

2...

DOOMSDAY PULLS MASK OUT BY HIS FEET! Doomsday holds Mask over his head and runs to the barricade...behind the Spanish and Japanese announce tables...and THROWS MASK RIGHT INTO THE AUDIENCE AND ONTO A FEW FANS AND WRESTLERS!

"GOOD LORD, HE MAY HAVE JUST TAKEN OUT SOME PAYING CUSTOMERS! THEM AND WRESTLERS IN THE AUDIENCE ARE DOWN!" Exclaimed JR.

"Doomsday cares NOT for ANYONE BUT HIMSELF. And Luthor...he's getting worried." Snob said.

"Yeah cause bitch about to get folks KILLED!" Dashie exclaimed.

In the ring, Raynor tries to get up on all fours...and Ganta springboards off the ropes and LEG DROPS his face right into the chair! Doomsday had Mask in the audience. Doomsday had gone ROGUE. And Luthor...he MAY have lost control of him!

"NO! DOOMSDAY! BACK IN THE RING! BACK IN THE RING!" Exclaimed and PLEADED Luthor as Doomsday was THROWING Mask into audience members as they both traversed the audience! He knocked over Cloud Strife, he BARRELED through Rainbooms to get to Mask. He picked up the Mask and grabbed him by his neck...and THROWS HIM INTO THE XCW AUDIENCE CROWD, KNOCKING OVER SEVERAL XCW WRESTLERS AND STAFF MEMBERS! And Doomsday ROARS...it echoing throughout the arena as Mask tries to crawl away...

...and Ganta leans on the ropes, holding his head and stomach while Chris tries to get up. The crowd (that isn't in Doomsday's path of destruction) starts to cheer wildly as Ganta waist for Raynor to stand up...Luthor is PLEADING for Doomsdsay to get BACK to the ring!

"And while Luthor loses all control, Ganta has FULL control of this match! The Woodpecker awaiting Chris Raynor to stand up!" JR said.

"The underdog got some TRICKS, man! He got SOME TRICKS!" Dashie exclaimed.

Ganta grabs onto the back of Raynor and-gets Snapmared over Raynor's shoulder! BASIC wrestling 101! Chris gets up and Shoot Kicks the chest of Ganta so stiffly once he gets up, that Ganta starts coughing and nearly has shortness of breath! Ganta falls to the mat, clutching his chest. And Chris rolls his eyes heads to the far right corner. He stands on the second rung, awaiting Ganta to stand up...

"Raynor is smart AND strong...is he a flyer too?" Snob asked.

"No...no he isn't..." Said Kari. "Why is he going to the corner?"

"Something new from The Book of Raynor?" Asked JR.

Raynor jumps off the corner and-MISSES as Ganta rolls out the way! Raynor crashes, missing his Diving Bionic Elbow and rolling as well. He gets back to his feet and spies Ganta on his feet. Chris runs, and Raynor ducks him and QUICKLY grabs the neck and _DELIVERS THE WOOD-PECK, DRIVING THE KNEE INTO THE BACK AFTER THAT SIT-OUT REAR MAT SLAM!_

"THE WOOD-PECK CONNECTS! THE WOOD-PECK CONNECTS TO THE BACK OF RAYNOR! Ganta has NO ONE on him, Doomsday's just in the audience and Mask is being beaten on!" JR exclaimed.

"Raynor! RAYNOR GET UP!" Snob pleaded.

"GANTA! GANTA WITH THE PIN!" Exclaimed Dashie, "YEEES!"

1...

2...

RAYNOR KICKS OUT!

"OOOH!" Dashie leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. "DAMN MAN..."

"Raynor SURVIVES, GANTA NEEDS TO KEEP ON GOING...DO NOT STOP..." Kari said.

*Skip*

Doomsday picks up Mask...

"...Oh...um Y'ALL...Y'ALL...Y'ALL WE NEED TO MOVE!" Dashie shouted as he BOOKED it out of there!

"DASHIE'S RIGHT, LET'S GOOO!" Exclaimed Batista...

... _AS MASK WAS THROWN RIGHT ON TOP OF THE ENGLISH COMMENTARY TABLE THAT WAS ON A STAGE IN THE AUDIENCE!_

 _"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET HERE!?" JR asked. "WHY THE HELL DID THEY GET HERE!?"_

 _"BECAUSE DOOMSDAY JUST DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Snob exclaimed._

In the ring area, Raynor picks up Ganta from the apron and Suplex-doesn't go because Ganta comes back down to Hot-Shot Raynor onto the ropes! And Ganta rolls out the ring, knowing that it was time he started getting a bit rougher. And so he digs under the ring...

...and pulls out a TABLE.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, we have TWO table in use here." JR said, "One being set up and the other being torn DOWN..."

And indeed, Doomsday was ripping everything off the announce table...

"Ganta setting up the table behind Raynor...but now he's looking for something else..." Kari said.

...And Ganta goes under the ring and pulls out...something he says he really needed...

... _barbwire._

"Good Lord in Heaven, he's about to use that barbwire for EVIL purposes..." Said JR.

*Skip*

Ganta, barbwire wrapped around the table, sees Raynor stand on the apron. And Ganta runs over and trips him up by pulling his left leg out from under him! And he falls back first onto the hard apron! And now Ganta went into the ring...and he awaits a standing Raynor...

"Oh...OH he's for one thing...BABRWIRE MASSACRE..." Said JR.

And Ganta awaits for Raynor to stand...

...and DOOMSDAY lifts Mask onto his shoulders...

"Oh my goodness..." JR said, "LUTHOR CONTROL YOUR MAN, ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

But Luthor LOST control of Doomsday. And Doomsday LOST control in general.

Ganta runs towards a standing and dazed Raynor...

...and Doomsday ROARS...

...

...

...

...and _**DOOMSDAY D5s MASK RIGHT THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE**_

 _ **...WHILE RAYNOR MOVES OUT THE WAY AND LETS GANTA CRASH AND BURN RIGHT THROUGH THAT WOODEN BARBWIRE TABLE!**_

 _ **"TWOOO! TWO AT THE SAME TIME! MASK...HE MAY BE BROKEN IN HALF!" Exclaimed JR.**_

 _ **"AND GANTA MIGHT JUST BE BROKEN PERIOD!" Batista shouted.**_

 _ **"LADIES & GENTLEMEN, THE UNIFIED TABLES BREAKING WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY HOME DEPOT...THEY DON'T MAKE 'EM LIKE THEY USED TO! Batista cheered.**_

 _ **"MASK...MAY BE OUT...!" Kari cringed at seeing their table destroyed.  
**_

 _ **"WE PUT THIS DAMN THING OUT HERE SO IT WOULDN'T BE BROKEN!" Exclaimed Snob.  
**_

 _ **"DAAAAAAAAAMN BIIIIIIIITCH!" Dashie just screamed because he couldn't articulate well.**_

Raynor looks behind him..and sees Ganta bleeding in a pile of wood and barbwire...

...and Doomsday stands over the decimated body of Mask, letting out a huff of air.

Raynor jumps off the apron and grabs Ganta's body. The body of Ganta is covered in cuts, scratches, and blood...

...and Chris actually wipes some blood off of Ganta and _tastes_ it. "...It seems failure runs through your blood... _I can taste it..."_

 _...But then Raynor sees Doomsday RUNNING towards the ring!_

"Well Doomsday NOW remembers HE HAD A MATCH! He's making a BEELINE for the ring!" Exclaimed Kari as Luthor yells for Doomsday. "...Poor Mask."

"It's practically a Triple Threat now!" Exclaimed Snob, "Hell, maybe just one on one! Hahaha Raynor...has to contend with...Doomsday...well damn..."

Raynor quickly rolls Ganta into the ring and then slides in himself! Doomsday BARRELS through MORE audience members, from Joan Rivera to Lady Deadpool and even Scorpion and Mars! And Doomsday hops over the barricade as Raynor RUSHES to pin and hooks both legs!

"Pin time, Anderson down!" Batista said.

1...

2...

DOOMSDAY CAME IN AT THE NICK OF TIME AND DRAGS RAYNOR OFF OF GANTA BY HIS FOOT!

Luthor: YES! YES! FINISH HIM, DOOMSDAY!

"ONLY A SECOND EARLIER...IF ONLY HE HAD THE PIN A SECOND EARLIER..." Snob said.

"Doomsday with the foot, Raynor up!" Batista said.

"MULE KICK TO THE MIDSECTION!" Exclaimed Kari.

"Raynor is RESOURCEFUL, that much you can't take from him!" JR said.

Chris manages to get his foot free due to that, and he grabs the steel chair and swings it so hard...that when it connects to Doomsday's skull, the "SMACK!" sound it makes ECHOES throughout the arena...

...and there is a GIANT DENT IN THE SEAT OF THE CHAIR! And the big man stumbles before falling onto one knee!

"WHAT A DAMN SHOT, DID YOU HEAR THAT!?" Asked JR. "People in SPACE could hear that shot!"

Raynor KNOWS he can't Rayn of Terror him...so he runs the ropes with the chair and jumps up and SLAMS the seat into the face of Doomsday! This takes him down, and Doomsday holds his skull in utter pain. And Chris throws the dented chair RIGHT into the crowd, not caring WHO it hit or WHO caught it. Call it...a souvenir. Raynor grabs the braid on Doomsday's head and KNEES the face of the behemoth! REPEATEDLY. And now he heads to the second rung of the near right corner. Raynor stands on it, staring down...

...and NOW he jumps off and NAILS his Diving Bionic Elbow on his head! And now Raynor runs to the ropes as Doomsday tries to stand...

...and Raynor springboards off and NAILS A SPRINGBOARD IRON FIST THAT DROPS DOOMSDAY!

"THAT EUROPEAN UPPERCUT TAKING DOWN DOOMSDAY, THE LAST OF AN ENTIRE BARRAGE OF ATTACKS! IS IT OVER!?" JR asked. "RAYNOR BEAT THE GIANT!?"

1...

2...

DOOMSDAY SITS UP WITH RAYNOR IN HIS HANDS...

...and DOOMSDAY JUST FALLAWAY SLAMS RAYNOR CLEAR OVER THE ROPES AND RIGHT ONTO THE WOOD AND BARBWIRE PILE!

"OOOH DEAR MERCY!" JR cried, "CHRIS RAYNOR JUST SENT ON AN EXPRESS FLIGHT...COURTESY OF DOOMSDAY AIRLINES!"

"DESTINATION...IRONY CITY, BITCH!" Dashie exclaimed. "MAN THIS MATCH GOT ME USIN' WORDS LIKE 'IRONY'!"

Raynor WRENCHES and ARCHES his back in ABSOLUTE PAIN...he is bleeding from his back, and it will be a pain to rip the barbwire from skin...

...but Doomsday cares little for that. After kicking away several weapons Ganta had thrown in earlier, he made his way to The Woodpecker. He picks up Ganta, who went through the table already and was bleeding from his front. His face was covered in cuts and blood and it got to a point where Ganta could barely see due to blood getting in his eyes.

"Ganta...barely standing...and I think Doomsday-what?" JR said...

...as Doomsday lifts him-POWERBOMB NEGATED FROM THE SLEDGEHAMMER SHOT TO THE SKULL! Ganta in the Prawn Hold holding a hammer he got from the ground and carried up with him!

"Resourceful kid!" Dashie exclaimed, "AND HE JUST KEEP ON HITTIN' HIM! DAAAYUM!"

Ganta KEEPS AT IT, HEADSHOT AFTER HEADSHOT AFTER HEADSHOT! And finally, Doomsday FALLS OVER backwards! Doomsday TRIES TO GET UP, BUT GETS A SECOND ROPE DIVING SLEDGEHAMMER SHOT TO THE NADS!

"GOOD LORD, GANTA MOVES FAST- _OOOOOOHOOOOO LORD JESUS IN HEAVEN, WHAT WAS THAT!?" JR cringed._

 _"OH GAWD...OH...OH...NOOOOOOO MAN NOOO!" Batista squirmed in his chair._

"WHEN THE TOUGH GET GOING...THE TOUGH GET SLEDGEHAMMERS TO THE SACK!" Kari laughed.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY YOU SICK BITCH, THE HELL!?" Snob whined. "GANTA YOU DICK...!"

Doomsday tries rolling onto his stomach...because he felt some serious pain...

"DAMN THE BUSINESS STANDARDS FOR MAKING DOOMSDAY GET PAIN RECEPTORS DOWN THERE!" Luthor yelled, WORRIED for Doomsday...and HIMSELF. If he had hair he'd be ripping it off.

"Luthor is INCENSED. He is NERVOUS." JR said.

"His monster isn't so bad, eh?" Kari said.

"Well...not so bad if Ganta wants what I think he does..." Snob said.

Ganta pats the sledgehammer...as Doomsday starts getting up...

...and he wants a sledgehammer aided Wood-Peck...

...the crowd starts chanting, "GAAANTAAA! GAAANTAAA!"

...and Igarashi-GETS HIS LEG GRABBED BY LEX LUTHOR!

"HEY LUTHOR LET GO!" Kari yelled.

"YOU BALD ASS BITCH GET TO STEPPIN'!" Exclaimed Dashie

"WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Asked Snob.

"HE'S TRYING SAVE HIS DAMN JOB, THAT'S WHAT HE'S DOING!" JR answered.

Ganta tries shaking Luthor off of him, but the tycoon just holds on TIGHT! So Ganta just SLAMS THE HAMMER BELL INTO THE SKULL OF LUTHOR AND SENDS HIM CRUMPLING TO THE GROUND FOR A HUGE CHEER!

"Well Luthor got what he deserved!" JR said, "Good on ya! Take your loss like a real-OH DOOMSDAY!"

"DOOMSDAY WITH GANTA ON HIS SHOULDERS! LUTHOR STALLED GANTA ENOUGH FOR HIM TO RECOVER!" Kari yelled.

Ganta had run RIGHT into a lift, AND DOOMSDAY PLANTS GANTA WITH THE D5! DOOMSDAY INTO THE COVER!

"THE POWERHOUSE FINALLY WINS IT, COME ON DO IT!" Exclaimed Batista.

1...

2...

 _CHRIS HOUSE COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND DRAGS DOOMSDAY OFF OF GANTA!_

 _"WHAT THE HELL, HOUSE!?" Asked JR._

RAYNOR slides back in the ring and he grabs Ganta and THROWS him out of the ring! And Harley Quinn is JUMPING for joy at ringside!

"The King of The Royal Hand, sizing up Doomsday..." JR said, "CARBON FOOTPRINT!"

"THE KIND OF BOOT MATT MORGAN WOULD LOVE!" Kari said.

Quinn tells House and Raynor to finish him, and The Chrises pick Doomsday up...

...and then keep him bent over...

...AND THEN BOTH LIFT DOOMSDAY...AND LET HIM FALL ON HIS HEAD WITH ALL THAT WEIGHT VIA A DOUBLE RAYN OF TERROR!

"A DOUBLE KNEELING CRADLE PILEDRIVER!" Kari exclaimed.

"IT TOOK TWO FOLK TO PUT DOWN DOOMSDAY! THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Exclaimed Batista.

"ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!" Snob exclaimed. "BRING IT HOME BOYS!"

Chris House tells Raynor to WIN...and Chris turns and leaves- _BUT NOT WITHOUT GETTING A SPEAR FROM RORSCHACH!_

 _"And-RORSCHACH! THE CASZ CAVALRY!" Exclaimed JR._

The Watchmen vigilante stands over Chris, but then Raynor BOOTS Rorschach down! "THIS RAYN OF TERROR WILL COMMENCE WITHOUT INTERFERE-" AND HE IS INTERRUPTED BY EDWARD ELRIC'S AUTOMAIL CLOTHESLINE LEVELING HIM!

"ED ELRIC! SHUTTING RAYNOR DOWN!" Exclaimed Kari. "AND THE CASZ DUO HOP OVER THE BARRICADE AND LEAVE!"

NOBODY is standing. NO ONE. Ganta is DOWN outside the ring...Doomsday is DOWN in the ring...Raynor just rolls outside the ring...

"This looks like a WAR ZONE..." JR said, "Like a tornado came and RIPPED through here!" JR said.

"So much INTERFERENCE from different allies!" Exclaimed Kari as the crowd began cheering.

"But which one is going to capitilize first?" Asked JR. "Who is going to be able to take advantage?"

"I think I know who!" Shouted Kari. "LOOK!"

... _ **THE MASK WAS STANDING UP IN THE REMNANTS OF THE OLD TABLE...AND HE WAS LITERALLY FUMING FROM HIS EARS!**_

 ** _"WELL I'LL BE DAMNED HE'S UP! HE IS BACK IN THE LAND OF LIVING!" JR exclaimed._**

 ** _"OH LORD NOT THIS GOOFBALL!" Batista yelled. "DOOMSDAY KILLED YOU! STAY DEAD!"_**

 ** _"MASK, PUTTING FACE PAINT ON...AND NOW HE JUST STUFFED A STEEL CHAIR DOWN HIS BACK!" Kari exclaimed._**

 ** _"WHY...!?" asked Snob, "WHY!?"_**

 ** _"HOW CAN PEOPLE LIKE DUMB STUFF LIKE DEADPOOL HANGING AROUND REAL TITLES LIKE THE WORLD TITLE!? SOMEBODY...DOOMSDAY, PLEASE MURDER HIM AGAIN!" Batista pleaded._**

The Mask, shirt down his back, MAKES A BEELINE THROUGH THE CROWD AND TOWARDS THE RING!

"GO GET 'IM MASK!" Kari shouted as the crowd chanted!

"YES! YES! YES!"

Mask HOPS over the barricade and runs right to the ring, hopping onto the apron and climbing onto the top of the far right corner...and EYEING DOOMSDAY...

... _AND NAILS A CHAIR-AIDED HI-DE-HO SENTON BOMB OFF THE TOP ROPE ONTO DOOMSDAY!_

 _"SENTON BOMB ONTO DOOMSDAY! THE CHAIR AIDING! PIN HIM MASK, PIN HIM!" Exclaimed Kari._

 _"NO NOOO! THIS IS BS!" Batista shouted, "BS!"_

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _DOOMSDAY STILL KICKS OUT!_

"AND THR-NO!" Kari yelled, "HOW!?"

"AHAHA BIG GUYS TIME TO SHINE!" Batista exclaimed.

"YOU CANNOT DISPROVE DOOMSDAY'S SKILL...HE JUST CANNOT BE PUT DOWN!" JR shouted.

Mask gets up, shaking the chair out of his shirt and just crouches. Doomsday is going to stand up...

...BUT GANTA BULLDOGS MASK!

"Ganta back in it! And The Woodpecker runs as fast as he can, injuries be DAMNED!" Dashie said.

Ganta runs the ropes and Mask Back Body Drops him! And now Mask-DUCKS a Big Boot from a groggy Raynor and turms around when Raynor does the same...and Mask faces Chris and swivels his hips from side to side...and now acts as if he's got a pair of maracas. And then he punches Raynor once...punches Ganta once...

...and then stops...and them say, "Chicky Boom, Chick-Chicky Boom!"...

...and them delivers a BIG right hook to a near standing Doomsday! This semds the big man back down, and this allows Mask to grab him from behind...and Ganta joins in...and so does Raynor...

...AND DELIVER A RING SHAKING BACK SUPLEX!

"AND THE DOOMSDAY EQUATION TAKEN OUT THE MATCH! BACK TO A TRIPLE THREAT!" Exclaimed JR.

*Skip*

Ganta dives off the top and MASK AND RAYNOR GO DOWN! Ganta gets up, stumbling to the ropes...and he gets on the apron...

...and he dives off the ropes and springboards RIGHT INTO A CATCH FROM MID-AIR FROM CHRIS! AND THEN A TOSS ONTO HIS SHOULDERS!

"WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THAT!?" Asked JR. "SNATCHING IGARASHI FROM THE AIR!"

"THAT IS WHY HE IS THE COMPLETE PACKAGE JR!" Snob said. "SPEED, POWER, BRAINS, DURABILITY!"

...RAYN-OUT! The Wasteland connected! And Raynor gets to his knees and pins Ganta!

1...

2...

GANTA KICKS OUT!

"WHAT!?" JR was shocked as the audience popped and cheered LOUD for Ganta!

"KICKING OUT OF THE RAYN-OUT!" Exclaimed Kari.

"THAT'S WHY HE MY PICK, HE GOT THAT HEART!" Dashie shouted.

"WATCH RAYNOR EAT THAT HEART!" Exclaimed Snob.

Raynor picks Ganta up...

...and then runs-RIGHT INTO THE SMOKIN' FINISH! IMMEDIATE PIN FROM MASK!

"OH! SMOKIN' FINISH!" Exclaimed Kari.

"GOOFBALL CAUGHT RAYNOR!" Said Batista.

"THE PIN! THE COVER!" JR said.

1...

2...

RAYNOR KICKS OUT!

And Mask gets up in shock...and he-GETS THE WOOD-PECK FROM GANTA! GANTA PINS MASK!

1...

2...

KICK OUT! MASK KICKS OUT! ALL THREE COMPETITORS DOWN...BUT NOT OUT!

Crowd: THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* THIS IS AWESOME! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

"The BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS shed in this match come from these WARRIORS...ALL FIGHTING FOR GLORY..." Batista said.

"These people...each one deserves The Gold in the Fort Briefcase!" JR said. "EACH ONE deserves glory...each one deserves stardom...BUT WHO is gonna get it? WHO STILL HAS THE ENERGY TO REACH FOR THE BRASS RING...BREAK THROUGH THE GLASS CEILING...GO FOR THE _GOLD_!?"

Ganta gets up...and Raynor gets up...

...and Raynor ducks a run and sends Ganta RIGHT over the ropes! Raynor throws a right, which Ganta ducks and them counters with a high kick to the jaw!

Crowd: GAAANTAAA! MAAASK! GAAANTAAA! MAAASK!

A Small Minority: HOUSE OF RAYNOR! *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

And Ganta-IS PULLED OFF THE APRON BY DOOMSDAY AMD FALLS RIGHT ONTO HIS SHOULDER!

"DEAR LORD DOES ANYTHING PUT HIM DOWN!?" Asked JR.

AND DOOMSDAY RUNS AND SPINEBUSTERS GANTA SO HARD, **_GANTA ACTUALLY GOES THROUGH THE JAPANESE ANNOUNCE TABLE!_**

 ** _"SOMEBODY BROKE IT!" JR exclaimed, "NOBITO & SUNEO, I HOPE THEY'RE OKAY, BUT THAT TABLE HAD A REPUTATION!"_**

 ** _"DOOMSDAY IS ENRAAAGED! DOOMSDAY WENT BERSERK! HE'S GOING WILD!" Snob screamed._**

Doomsday goes at ringside and DRAGS RAYNOR OUT OF THE RING BY HIS FOOT! BUT RAYNOR SLAMS A SLEDGEHAMMER INTO THE JAW...

...AND THEN RAYNOR STARTED BITING THE FACE OF DOOMSDAY!

"THIS GUY IS GONNA DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN!" Exclaimed Snob.

BUT DOOMSDAY RIPS RAYNOR OFF AND GETS HIM ON HIS SHOULDERS...

 _ **AND HE D5s RAYNOR...BUT THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE DOESN'T BREAK AT ALL! HE GOES SPLAT ONTO THE SPANISH ANNOUNCE TABLE!**_

 _ **"WHAT FORM OF SORCERY IS THIS!?" asked Snob.**_

 _ **"YO MAN PANTERA & LOCO HAPPY AS HELL!" Dashie shouted.**_

Pantera & Loco celebrate at Raynor's and Ganta's expense...

...and Doomsday ACTUALLY RIPS THE FAR LEFT TURNBUCKLE OFF OF THE RING! AND HE STARTS RIPPING APART THE APRON!

"DOOMSDAY LOST IT! DOOMSDAY HAS NO CONTROL LEFT...ALL HE KNOWS IS DESTROY!" Exclaimed JR.

"THE AUDIENCE, US, TABLES, THE RING...NOBODY SURVIVES DOOMSDAY!" Batista said.

Doomsday gets in the ring and AND RIPS APART THE FAR RIGHT CORNER POST...but Leslie Anderson goes over to admonish Doomsday-AND GETS A BIG BOOT TO THE JAW!

"DOOMSDAY JUST DESTROYED ANDERSON! THIS MATCH MIGHT NEED TO BE CALLED AND DOOMSDAY BANNED FROM COMPETITION-OH LORD HE'S ATTACKING CAMERA MEN!" JR screamed.

Doomsday BIEL TOSSES a camera man from outside the ring, LARIATS a few trainers, BIG BOOTS the timekeeper, AND ACTUALLY GRABS A THE G.O.B. FROM UEPW AND D5s HIM ONTO THE BARRICADE GUT FIRST! HE HAS ABSOLUTELY WENT WILD!

"THIS BITCH IS A LIABILITY! I'M SO SCARED, I'M USING WORDS LIKE 'LIABILITY'!" Dashie cried.

"HE'S RIPPED THE RING APART, HE'S DESTROYED THE ANNOUNCE TABLES, HE'S RIPPING APART THE BARRICADES, HE'S BEATEN UP OFFICIALS!" Kari yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

...and ACTUALLY GRABS A PINK HAIRED AUDIENCE MEMBER IN A PINK DRESS (next to some Colombian kid) BY HER NECK!

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" JR yelled.

"THIS GOT OUT OF HAND!" Exclaimed Kari. "OH LORD!"

"MR. BILLY YOU NEED TO EITHER BAN HIM OR GET BANNED!" Screamed Cinema Snob.

Doomsday SCREAMS AND ROARS in the not-so-lazy girl's face! And he PICKED HER UP OFF THE FLOOR...AND HE CARRIES THE COLOMBIAN KID WHO JUMPS ONTO HIM BY FREEING UP A HAND-and LUTHOR runs over!

"NO! STOP!" Pleads Lex, "DOOMSDAY PLEASE LET HER GO...! SHE ISN'T THE TARGET...HELP ME HELP YOU, DOOMSDAY, WE NEED TO WIN! YOU NEED A WORLD TITLE!"

Doomsday BARELY registered what Luthor said and began trying to slam the girl, but them Doomsday had his arm grabbed by Luthor...and Doomsday SHOVES Luthor off!

"His own damn HANDLER can't even handle him!" Snob said.

"WE NEED TO CALL THE LEAGUE, GET SUPERMAN, DO SOMETHING!" Kari suggested.

Luthor gets up, ANGRY, and FORCIBLY turns Doomsday's face to him! "LISTEN TO ME DOOMSDAY...I. AM. TRYING. TO. SAVE. OUR. JOBS! IF YOU LOSE HERE, YOU WILL NEVER GET ANOTHER SHOT...UEPW WILL BE DONE WITH YOIR OLD ASS..."

Doomsday GLARES into Luthor with his soulless eyes...and then Luthor says, "DESTROY MASK...END HIS DREAMS..."

...and Doomsday...DROPS the girl and steps back from the audience. He turns all his attention to IPKISS.

"I...I think Luthor tamed the beast...!" Snob said.

"We're SAFE...Mask isn't, but we are!" JR said.

"Come on guys." Batista chuckled. "Luthor and Doomsday are tight. Doomsday LISTENS to Luthor. We were always safe."

"Oh hush up Dave...I almost got a damn coronary." Said JR.

Doomsday gets in the ring and stomps over to Ipkiss. Stanley was up but dazed, and Doomsday just spins and D5- ** _IS TURNED INTO THE SMOKIN' FINISH!_**

 ** _"OH HELL HE REVERSED IT! HE ACTUALLY REVERSED IT! MASK DROPPED DOOMSDAY!" JR exclaimed._**

 ** _"WHAT!? NO! NOT AFTER THAT COOL RAMPAGE. NO!" Batista yelled. "STANLEY YOU BITCH!"_**

 ** _"SMOKIN' FINALE CONNECTS! AND STANLEY...HE'S TRYING TO HELP LESLIE ANDERSON TO HIS FEET!" Kari, "COME ON LESLIE, COME ON MASK!"_**

Mask gets up and helps Leslie get up as well. He drags Anderson towards Doomsday...and then lands on him and hooks the leg!

"NO DAMMIT NO!" Screamed Batista, "TIRED OF VANILLA MIDGETS BEATING BIG GUYS OFF OF FLUKES!"

NOBODY wanted Doomsday to win now, so EVERYONE got on their feet as Anderson makes the count...and Luthor SCREAMED AND CRIED, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

 ** _DOOMSDAY SITS UP, MASK IN HIS ARMS..._**

"OH DEAR LORD!" Yelled Snob.

"WHAT!?" Kari is in ABSOLUTE SHOCK.

"HE WASN'T DOWN!?" Asked Dashie. "WHAT DA HELL!?"

Doomsday throws Mask onto his shoulders and D5s IPKISS ONTO THE MAT!

"D5! SURPRISE D5, IPKISS DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!" JR exclaimed.

Doomsday, stumbling and holding his head, goes down for the pin and puts both hands on Mask...and Anderson counts!

"ANDERSON...COUNTING...IPKISS IS DOWN, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT..." JR said.

1...

...

...

...

2...

...

...

...

 _ **3!**_

 _ **"DOOMSDAY IS YOUR FOURTH BEST OF THE BEST! DOOMSDAY, TWO DECADES AFTER HIS CAREER STARTED, GETS ONE OF THE BIGGEST MOMENTS IN HIS CAREER!" JR SHOUTED as the crowd just HISSED AND BOOED as the bell rings! DOOMSDAY STANDS UP...STOICALLY...NO ROARS...NO GESTURES...HE STANDS THERE WITH NO MOVEMENT...AS IF CONTEMPLATING...WHILE LUTHOR SLIDES INTO THE RING ON HIS KNEES, CLUTCHING HIS HEAD IN ABSOLUTE SHOCK AND AWE!**_

 _ **"YEEES! FINALLY! BIG MEN ARE FEARSOME ONCE MORE!" Batista celebrated, "NO MORE BEING ELIMINATED LAST IN BATTLE ROYALES BY PLUCKY SMALLER GUYS, NO MORE INTERFERENCE LOSSES, NO MORE BEING FODDER FOR HEROES...DOOMSDAY HAS BROUGHT LEGITIMACY BACK TO BEING A BIG POWERHOUSE! DOOMSDAY IS YOUR BEST OF THE BEST IV WINNER!"**_

"...Mask..*Sighs*...THIS...unsafe HAZARD to wrestling is BEST OF THE BEST..." Kari said in a sad tone.

Luthor grabs onto Doomsday and SHAKES HIM, but Doomsday moves nary a muscle. A complete 180 from minutes before. Goofy, who was scared for his life, just said...as clearly as he could...

"Here is your winner...and BEST...OF THE BEST..." The Goof said in-between shakes, "Gawrsh...DOOMSDAY!"

"This man is DANGEROUS..." Batista said, "He broke DECADES of stereotypes. Super Heavyweights will NO LONGER just be FODDER! DOOMSDAY IS BEST OF THE BEST, AND GOD HELP EVERY WORLD CHAMPION RIGHT NOW! TYSON BLAKE, DAN KUSO, SUPER MARIO, BEN TENNYSON, TAI KAMIYA, NARUTO UZUMAKI IN ACW AND WWT, KIRA YAGAMI, REGIME SUPERMAN, CARL GRIMES, RED-DUST, APULIA, DAVIS MOTOMIYA, AND ANY OTHER WORLD CHAMPION; I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A WEAPON, A STABLE, OR A FREAKING NUKE! DOOMSDAY IS COMING FOR YOU, AND HE IS GUARANTEED TO BE YOUR NEXT. WORLD. CHAMPION!"

And fire works EXPLODE all around the arena and burst forth from the stage! And Luthor starts leading Doomsday from the ring and up the ramp. The regal chair awaited Doomsday...and so did his ring.

...and on the stage, an explosion could be heard! ...And next to the banners ln each side of the 'Tron with Dekisugi, Kuso, and Satsuki...next to Satsuki's banner came rolling down a banner that said...

 _ **DOOMSDAY - BEST OF THE BEST IV**_

...complete with Doomsday's picture.

"They had banners pre-made for everyone in the tournament." Said JR. "Doomsday gets his used."

Doomsday is led by Luthor to the right side of the ring, where a chair awaits him. Luthor motions for him to sit in it, and Doomsday does so...allowing an unnamed worker to put the Best of the Best ring on Doomsday's finger. "Next Big Thing" dies down gradually, and TW walks out with a microphone.

"Doomsday...congratulations!" TW announced on the mic, trying to stay professional and not throw shade at Lex, "People hate you and you are a liability to this business and a lawsuit waiting to happen...but you won. Doomsday...Luthor...you get mic time. What does this win mean for you?"

TW gives Lex the mic, because he didn't feel like being near Luthor or anyone associated with VKM so closely for that long. So he stands to the side to let Luthor speak.

"Tonight, Doomsday and I have proven why we deserve to be at the top." Lex Luthor said. "For years in UEPW, I have led Doosmday to the top, and that also included ending Captain America's undefeated Destined for Glory streak at DFG 22. But for the past few years, one thing has alluded us: a world title. Now that Doomsday has won his match, he will be able to cash in his Gold in the Fort briefcase on ANY world champion that he so chooses. It doesn't matter who that champion is because Doomsday will destroy them. Doomsday could cash in on any of UEPW's world titles, FWE's world titles, the UWE Omega Championship, UCA's world title, either WWE or WCW's world titles, or even the CCW Magnus Championship."

Lex then looks at each of the world champions as he says this. "For far too long, Doomsday has not held a world championship, and thanks to the Gold in the Fort briefcase, Doomsday can FINALLY become world champion again! And it doesn't matter who tries to stop us. Doomsday is going to become world champion again. So it doesn't matter if Maverick and Rugal, Force, the Valiants, George Bluth and Mr. Billy, TW and Ken Anarchy, or even Zero FREAKING Kazama try to stop us, the matter of the fact is: DOOMSDAY is going to DESTROY anyone that stands in his path! NO ONE is going to stop Doomsday from cashing in whether they like it or not! And if anyone tries to do so, well, then they'll get destroyed by my client! So in the end, Doomsday is going to be world champion once again and NO ONE is going to get in his way! So to everyone that's a world champion: WATCH OUT because Doomsday is going to DESTROY you!"

Lex then looks at the world champions again as well as the bosses of each company.

TW takes the mic back...and then looks at Doomsday. "...If you have any words...or thoughts in your head...please share." He was...being sarcastic mostly. But he handed Doomsday the mic and walked off.

Doomsday shoots a glare at the world champions and their bosses.

"When Doomsday cashes in...DOOMSDAY WILL DESTROY YOU!" Doomsday roared.

Doomsday continues to glare at the world champions and their bosses in order to intimidate them.

"...Thank you...Doomsday..." TW said, taking a stroll and walking away from the stage to let Doomsday and Luthor have their moment.

"There you have it folks...your main event...Mr. Gold in the Fort...DOOMSDAY..." JR said. "...Every company should watch out..."

"Oooh yes they should." Batista said as the crowd continued to boo.

We switch back to the stage for the awards once more...and we get a list of names...

 **Jesse Alvarez [FTW]**

 **Bowser Jr [UEPW]**

 **Strider Hiryu [CEW]**

 **Tails Prower [TWAE]**

 **Jake Long [WWT]**

 **Rick Grimes [FWF]**

 **Shinji Ikari [BTWF]**

 **Deadpool [WCW]**

 **SpongeBob Squarepants [CWF]**

 **Jontron [PROGRESS]**

 **Capricorn [FWE]**

 **Tai Kamiya [XCW]**

 **Naruto Uzumaki [ACW]**

 **Daisuke Motomiya [AWF]**

 **Tyson Blake [UWE]**

 **Vegeta [WWE]**

 **Liu Kang [CCW]**

...behind Tommy Vercetti  & Casey Lynch, who tried their bests to hide their disappointment.

"We had a lot of awards to get through...and we have ONE MORE to do, folks." Vercetti said. "SpongeBob, Ed, Timmy Turner, and Charlie Brown. What do they have in commom? ...Besides being money making juggernauts for big franchises? ...They're Superstars of the Year. ...They also are all basically kids...or man-children...they're also not four of the brightest bulbs in The Christmas tree...also-"

"TOMMY TOMMY...I think they get it." Casey put a stop to that ramble before it got worse.

"Just making sure." He replied, taking a swig of drink from a flask.

"Who...is the best wrestler on the planet?" Aaked Tommy. "Who wowed us the most? Who made us entertained? WHO...IS SUPERSTAR OF THE YEAR FOR 2015...?"

Tommy opened the envelope...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **"STRIDER! HIRYU!"**_

A robotic hawk then soars through the air with a sudden screech, snatching the Award off the podium before returning into the crowd where it perches itself on Hiryu's fore-arm before handing it's master his award. The Strider then looks at both his CEW World Heavyweight Championship and his Superstar of the Year Award...and being a man of few words, simply raises them both into the air victoriously once he's gathered his thoughts.

"...Brief man." Said Vercetti as the crowd continuously clapped. "WELL HEY! He's a quiet guy! BUT WE AREN'T! WE WANNA THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL BASTARDS FOR WATCHING US ON THE TUBE AND COMING TO THE SHOW! THAT HAS BEEN THE FWAs 2015! AND I WANNA THANK EACH AND EVERY COMPANY FOR JOINING, ESPECIALLY GPW'S COMMENTARY TEAM! GOOD NIGHT FOLKS! GOOD FREAKING NIGHT!"

"YEAAAH!" Casey runs off the stage and JUMPS into the crowd, crowd surfing as they carry her off. And The GPW Commentary team were seen clapping as the scene shows the audience as a whole. And Tara Strong's original voice can be heard.

 **That has been The FWAs, ladies & gentlemen! This show has been brought to you by DJ Aelita's debut album, "Plan A", Bud Light Lime: "We Can't Get Any Nastier", and Valve's "Half-Life Thr-" BHWAHAHAHA YEAH RIGHT!**

And the show finally comes to a close as pyro and confetti fall around the stage.

* * *

A/N: I could give an excuse for why this is late. But either way...the last part is officially updated. It was on FF if you wanted to see it thay bad. But here it is! The final update! CEW's Strider Hiryu is Superstar of the Year!

Honestly I did get sidetracked. But next year, I won't.

Give it up for your judges: Forcewalker as head judge, GalacticRam, DarkDragon, and David the Shining Ice as the other judges!

Hope this was a fun event overall!

ALSO...Doomsday is Mr. Gold in the Fort. If you want Doomsday to cash in in your company, PM Billy otherwise known as on here as Billythekidd015

Now...let us await The 2016 FWAs with glee!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


End file.
